Clash of the Guardians
by Clash-Guardians
Summary: Setengah tahun setelah perang di Burgess, MiM melarang para Guardian untuk bertemu anak-anak. Tentu saja Jack Frost keberatan. Selain itu, kali ini Jack harus menghadapi pilihan yang sangat sulit dalam hidupnya. Manakah yang lebih penting bagi Jack: menjadi seorang kakak yang baik bagi adik perempuannya atau menjadi pelindung bagi anak-anak di seluruh dunia? [Heavy Plot]
1. Chapter 1: The Burnt Christmas Night

**CHAPTER I**

**THE BURNT CHRISTMAS NIGHT**

Malam ini adalah waktu yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh para penduduk desa Burgess yang berlokasi di Pennsylvania. Bagaimana tidak, mereka sudah bekerja keras untuk mempersiapkan acara ini dari seminggu yang lalu. Banyak sekali makanan lezat sudah disiapkan di meja kayu yang kokoh, mulai dari daging rusa bakar, buah-buahan segar seperti apel dan cherry, dan pastinya minuman yang tidak pernah terlewatkan di setiap pesta, yaitu anggur. Pada malam yang spesial ini para penduduk desa bersama-sama merayakan malam Natal.

Dengan suara yang bergema, para pria dewasa sibuk bercerita dengan para rekannya sambil menyantap lahap makanan yang disiapkan oleh para wanita. Mungkin lebih tepatnya merekalah pihak yang paling banyak menghabiskan porsi makanan, sampai-sampai beberapa wanita yang terkenal galak berdiri di dekat meja hidangan untuk melindungi makanan dari para pria yang rakus. Para wanita dengan anggunnya berdansa di seputar api unggun yang menghangatkan suasana malam hari yang penuh salju.

Mungkin Anda sudah bisa menebak apa yang dilakukan oleh para remaja di setiap pesta. Para laki-laki remaja memamerkan benda-benda yang diakuinya sebagai hasil buruannya, padahal itu semua benda yang diturunkan oleh nenek moyangnya selama berpuluh-puluh tahun, agar teman-temannya mengakui kekuatannya. Para perempuan sibuk menghias dirinya sendiri agar tidak kalah cantik dari teman-temannya dan bergosip tentang laki-laki yang mereka anggap keren di desa Burgess. Aktivitas ini sangat wajar dilakukan setiap kali ada pesta yang diadakan di desa ini. Hanya ada satu remaja laki-laki yang tidak mengikuti kebiasaan tersebut sehingga para penduduk desa lainnya memandangnya sebagai anak yang unik. Walaupun dia sudah berumur 18 tahun, dia lebih memilih untuk bermain dengan anak-anak yang umurnya jauh lebih muda darinya. Karena keunikannya ini, dia disukai oleh anak kecil, para orang tua, dan para remaja perempuan, kecuali teman laki-laki seumurannya. Para penduduk desa mengenalnya sebagai Jack.

"Ketika pemburu itu sudah menemukan mangsanya, ia menyiapkan busurnya, dan memusatkan pandangannya pada rusa yang berada beberapa meter di depannya. Sang pemburu maju beberapa langkah agar semakin yakin tembakannya tepat sasaran, tetapi dia sangat ceroboh karena tidak melihat batu di pijakannya dan BRUAK! Dia terjatuh!" Jack bercerita dengan memainkan boneka-boneka yang diselipkan di kedua tangannya di balik balok-balok penyimpanan anggur sehingga menyerupai sebuah theater kecil. Para anak kecil menyimak cerita Jack dengan antusias.

"Lalu bagaimana Jack? Apa rusa itu kabur?" tanya seorang anak laki-laki penasaran.

"Atau rusa itu marah dan menyerang si pemburu?!" tanya seorang anak lainnya.

"Aku yakin pasti ada peri yang membantu si pemburu!" lontar seorang anak perempuan dengan lantang.

"Hahaha… kalian penasaran dengan kelanjutan ceritanya?" tanya Jack iseng sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai menampakkan diri dari balik balok-balok anggur.

"Jack muncul! Tandanya cerita semakin seru!" lontar seorang anak yang semakin semangat.

Jack mengambil ranting pohon oak yang sudah disiapkannya dan menempelkannya di kedua telinganya. Jack menirukan gerakan rusa dengan mengangkat kedua kakinya secara bergantian sambil melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Si rusa sadar bahwa dia akan diburu. Rusa yang tidak ingin menjadi santapan sang pemburu pun mengambil ancang-ancang. Kaki kanannya menendang tanah, kepalanya menjulur ke depan, dan si rusa pun berlari dengan kencang ke arah sang pemburu."

"Apa yang terjadi dengan si pemburu, Jack?" tanya seorang anak laki-laki yang duduk di dekat Jack.

Jack mendekati anak itu dan dia berpura-pura menyerangnya, bagaikan rusa dalam ceritanya, "Rusa itu berhasil melumpukan si pemburu. Dan pemburu itu adalah kamu!"

Menyadari bahwa dirinya diincar, anak itu mencoba kabur. Tubuhnya yang tinggi membuat Jack dengan mudah menangkap dan mengangkatnya ke udara, "GROAR, si rusa melempar sang pemburu ke udara!"

"Turunkan aku, Jack!" teriak anak itu dengan nada memohon.

Anak-anak lain tertawa terbahak-bahak. Mereka sangat puas mendengar cerita yang sudah dikarang Jack seharian khusus untuk malam ini. Melihat anak-anak yang tertawa bahagia, Jack ikut merasa bahagia, bahkan melebihi yang dirasakan anak-anak ini.

Jack menurunkan anak itu ke tanah dan mengelus kepalanya, "Maaf aku sudah menakutimu, teman." Jack mengambil permen dari rompi kulitnya dan memberikannya pada anak malang ini, "Karena ekspresimu yang sangat bagus, kamu berhak menerima kado ini."

Raut wajah anak itu berubah menjadi sangat cerah dan dia berterima kasih kepada Jack.

"Jack, maukah kamu menjadi kakakku?" tanya anak laki-laki itu tiba-tiba.

"Hei, kalau aku jadi kakakmu, bagaimana dengan kakakmu di sana?" tanya Jack sambil menoleh kepada seorang cowok di kejauhan yang sedang asyik berada di kerumunan teman-temannya.

"Kakakku jahat. Dia nggak pernah mau menemaniku bermain. Beda sekali dengan Jack. Aku mau Jack menggantikan kakakku."

Jack merasakan kesedihan yang terlontar dari pengakuan anak itu. Memang benar, Jack jarang sekali melihat anak itu bermain dengan kakaknya. Jack pun menjawab, "Tentu saja aku mau. Kalian semua adalah adikku."

"Tidak bisa! Jack adalah kakakku!" bantah seorang anak perempuan berambut coklat sepundak yang menghampiri Jack. Dia menarik tangan Jack, mencoba menjauhkannya dari anak laki-laki itu.

"Hey, tenanglah Jill. Aku cuma bercanda," ucap Jack pada adiknya yang terlihat cemburu.

Jack sangat mengenal adiknya dengan baik. Jill yang berbeda delapan tahun darinya cenderung posesif terhadap kakaknya. Jill tidak suka jika Jack terlalu akrab dengan anak kecil lainnya. Jill tidak ingin kehilangan Jack karena dialah yang setia menemaninya bermain setiap hari. Orang tua mereka sibuk bekerja setiap hari, ayah bekerja sebagai penebang pohon, dan ibu sebagai penjahit. Mereka tidak memiliki waktu untuk kedua anaknya. Setiap kali Jill mengajak Jack bermain, Jack tidak pernah menolak. Jill suka bermain hopscotch bersama Jack. Padahal permainan ini tidak sesuai lagi dengan umur Jack yang sudah beranjak dewasa. Seringkali Jack diejek oleh teman-teman sebayanya karena bermain hopscotch, tetapi Jack tidak pernah mempedulikannya. Bagi Jack, sebagai seorang kakak, kesenangan adiknya adalah yang terpenting dan tidak ada hal lain yang dapat menggantikannya.

"Uhmm, kamu selalu saja bercanda!"

"Ha-ha. Kamu harus percaya padaku, Jill. Aku tidak akan pernah menggantikan posisimu sebagai adikku satu-satunya dengan yang lain."

"Janji ya?"

"Ya. Aku berjanji."

Mendengar janji kakaknya, Jill pun menjadi tenang dan tersenyum lebar.

Dari kejauhan ibu Jack memanggil, "Jack! Jill! Anak-anak! Ayo kumpul kemari! Acara utama akan segera dimulai."

"Baiklah, Mum!" balas Jack.

Jack memberi aba-aba bubar kepada anak-anak dengan menepuk tangannya.

"Teman-teman, waktu cerita sudah selesai. Ayo semuanya kembali ke ayah dan ibu kalian."

Anak-anak di sekeliling Jack nampak kecewa. Bagi mereka mendengar cerita dari Jack jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada mengikuti pesta bersama keluarganya. Jack pun berjanji kepada mereka bahwa dia akan kembali bercerita di lain kesempatan.

Sudah menjadi tradisi bahwa acara utama setiap perayaan Natal di desa Burgess adalah berkumpul di seputar pohon oak tua yang sudah dihias sedemikian rupa dengan ornamen Natal. Anak-anak menuliskan permintaan mereka di sebuah kertas, memasukkannya ke dalam amplop putih, dan menggantungkannya di ranting-ranting pohon Natal ini. Mereka berharap impiannya akan dikabulkan oleh Santa Claus. Pada kenyataannya, jika anak-anak sudah kembali ke rumah dan tidur lelap, para orang tua akan mengambil amplop milik anaknya dan membaca tulisan di kertas tersebut. Tanpa sepengetahuan anaknya, para orang tua akan meletakkan kado di kamar anaknya.

Jack dan Jill mengikuti arus penduduk desa yang berjalan menuju pohon Natal yang berada di hutan di utara desa. Sesampainya di sana sudah banyak sekali orang yang berkumpul. Musik yang diiringi oleh terompet dan drum meramaikan suasana. Setiap anak berkumpul bersama keluarganya dan menuliskan harapan mereka di selembar kertas yang sudah dibagikan.

Ayah dan ibu Jack meminta Jack untuk menemani Jill menggantungkan amplopnya. Lantas Jack membawa pergi Jill ke dekat pohon.

"Jack, apa yang kamu minta dari Santa Claus?" tanya Jill penasaran.

"Sama seperti setiap tahunnya. Aku hanya ingin terus berkumpul bersama keluargaku. Dad, Mum, dan kamu. Kado ini sudah lebih dari cukup bagiku. Bagaimana denganmu, Jill?"

Dulu Jack selalu meminta mainan kepada Santa Claus. Tetapi setelah beranjak dewasa, Jack tidak meminta kado yang muluk-muluk lagi karena dia mulai meragukan keberadaan Santa Claus. Dia sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengetahui bahwa Santa Claus tidaklah lebih dari sekedar mitos. Hanya saja dia menyimpan pengetahuan ini dari adiknya karena tidak ingin menghancurkan impian adiknya yang masih polos. Walaupun begitu, masih tersimpan sedikit harapan dalam hatinya untuk bertemu Santa Claus.

"Rahasia! Tee-hee."

Dengan cepat Jill memasukkan kertasnya ke dalam amplop supaya Jack tidak bisa membacanya.

"Ah, itu tidak adil. Aku sudah memberitahu isi kertasku. Jangan-jangan… kamu menulis hal-hal yang jelek tentang aku."

"Hmph, ini sebagai hukuman untuk Jack yang selalu membohongiku!"

"Ha-ha. Impian seperti itu tidak akan dikabulkan oleh Santa Claus, loh. Santa hanya mengabulkan permintaan dari anak baik."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan anak nakal? Apa Santa akan menghukum mereka?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Santa sangat sayang kepada anak-anak. Walaupun menurut orang-orang wajahnya menyeramkan, dia tidak akan tega menghukum anak yang nakal."

"Apa Santa akan datang malam ini ke rumah?"

"Yeah. Hanya kalau kamu sudah tidur lelap. Santa tidak ingin kedatangannya diketahui anak-anak. Makanya ayo kita segera menyelesaikan acara ini."

Jill mengangguk dan memberikan amplopnya kepada Jack. Dengan bantuan Jack, amplop Jill digantungkan ke salah satu ranting pohon oak, bersebelahan dengan milik Jack. Setelah semua anak-anak selesai menggantungkan amplopnya, anak-anak membuat lingkaran besar seputar pohon Natal sambil bergandengan tangan satu sama lain. Dengan kepala yang menengadah ke langit, mereka mulai menyanyi:

_Hai bulan, sampaikanlah impian kami_

_Kepada Santa Claus yang berkendara di lautan bintang_

_Hai Santa Claus, inilah impian kami_

_Kami berjanji akan menjadi anak yang baik_

_Karena itu kabulkanlah permohonan kami_

Jack dan para orang tua lainnya menonton anak-anak bernyanyi. Suara mereka melengking dan terkadang tidak beraturan karena salah nada. Walau begitu, tidak ada satu pun yang berkomentar. Para orang tua terkesima dengan lagu sederhana ini. Terkadang beberapa dari mereka terharu karena mengingat masa-masa kecilnya yang dipenuhi dengan kepolosan. Kepolosan semurni mutiara, tetapi sudah sirna pada para orang dewasa karena terkikis oleh logika.

Jack ikut memandangi langit. Seolah-olah dia mencari dari langit sebelah manakah Santa Claus akan muncul dengan keretanya sambil membawa gunungan kado. Jack menggerakkan lehernya, dari kiri ke kanan, dari kanan ke kiri, tetapi tidak ada satu pun tanda pergerakan di langit. Hanya ada bintang-bintang yang berkelap-kelip dan awan yang menutupi cahaya bulan di malam ini yang dapat Jack temukan.

Jack tahu betul bahwa usahanya sia-sia. Setiap malam Natal dia melakukan hal yang sama untuk mendapatkan hasil yang sama. Tetapi nampaknya dia tidak kunjung putus asa. Dia hanya ingin menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaannya selama ini: _apa Santa Claus benar-benar nyata?_

Dalam hatinya Jack melontarkan pertanyaan itu pada bulan. Awan yang tadinya menutupi bulan mulai bergerak dan sebersit cahaya bulan mulai terpancar. Sedikit demi sedikit bulan mulai menampakkan seluruh wajahnya. Di saat yang sama, Jack melihat ada sesuatu yang melaju kencang di langit. Saking kencangnya sehingga Jack sadar bahwa benda itu akan mendarat tepat ke tempatnya berdiri.

_Tidak mungkin… Benda itu…_

"Awas! Meteor jatuh!" teriak Jack hingga mengejutkan para penduduk desa di sekelilingnya.

Ada yang menganggap Jack hanya berkhayal gara-gara mengantuk. Ada juga yang malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tetapi suara gemuruh yang datang dari meteor terdengar sangat jelas hingga menyadarkan mereka bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Mereka melihat ke langit dan memang benar benda itu tampak seperti meteor, besar dan mengeluarkan api. Suasana pun menjadi kacau. Lingkaran anak-anak menjadi hancur karena mereka melepaskan genggamannya untuk berlari. Para orang tua mencari anaknya dalam kerumunan. Teriakan minta tolong dan perintah untuk lari bergema di dalam kekacauan ini.

Jill berlari menjauhi pohon, tetapi dia menabrak seorang pria bertubuh besar sehingga terjatuh dan melukai kakinya. Jill berteriak meminta tolong pada kakaknya. Jack berusaha untuk melawan arus kerumunan orang untuk menolong Jill. Dia tidak memikirkan keselamatannya. Di dalam pikirannya hanya terbesit keinginan untuk menolong adiknya.

Meteor itu jatuh tepat di atas pohon Natal. Setan api melahap habis pohon itu dalam sekejap beserta amplop-amplop yang tergantung di sana. Bau gosong, hawa yang panas, dan suara gemercik pohon yang terbakar semakin mengacaukan suasana di malam ini.

Jack tiba di tempat Jill terjatuh. Untunglah luka di lututnya tidak parah, hanya berdarah karena bergesekan dengan kerikil. Jack segera mengangkat Jill dan menyandarkannya di atas punggungnya.

"Tenanglah Jill, kakak sudah ada di sini," kata Jack menenangkan adiknya yang menangis dan gemetar ketakutan. Bagaimanapun Jill masih terlalu kecil untuk menyaksikan adegan yang mengerikan ini.

Muncul ledakan lainnya dari arah pohon. Ledakan ini begitu besar hingga Jack bisa merasakan angin ikut terseret dan menyebabkan Jack terjatuh tepat ke atas batu. Untunglah Jack sigap melindungi Jill dengan memeluknya. Akibatnya kepala Jack terbentur, namun Jack berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk berdiri lagi. Dari balik punggungnya, Jack mendengar suara gemuruh yang memekikkan telinga. Dengan pandangan yang mulai kabur, Jack menoleh ke arah datangnya suara itu. Jack tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas, yang dapat dilihatnya hanyalah bayangan hitam yang menyerupai monster bertanduk dua. Jack sadar bahwa benda yang jatuh dari langit bukanlah meteor, melainkan seekor monster.

Bulu kuduk Jack berdiri. Keringat dingin mengucur dari keningnya. Jantungnya berdebar dengan kencang. Baru kali ini Jack merasakan ketakutan yang begitu besar.

"Jack, aku takut…," rintih Jill.

"Kamu akan baik-baik saja. Jangan takut, kakak akan melindungimu," ucap Jack yang sadar bahwa sebenarnya rasa takut dalam dirinya tidak kalah dari adiknya.

Dari bayangan yang terbentuk karena kobaran api, Jack bisa melihat bahwa monster ini sedang mencari-cari sesuatu. Tingkahnya mirip sekali dengan pemburu yang mencari mangsa seperti dalam cerita Jack tadi. Si monster menyadari keberadaan manusia di dekatnya. Dia mulai berjalan mendekati Jack dan Jill.

_Ini gawat sekali. Kita harus kabur secepatnya! _Jack berusaha untuk bangkit, tetapi tidak bisa. Kakinya bergetar dengan kencang. Dia terpaku di bebatuan. Pandangannya juga semakin kabur. Di kala ketidakberdayaannya, Jack memandangi bulan dan memohon pertolongan padanya. _Tolonglah kami_.

Sedetik kemudian Jack dapat melihat sebuah kereta meluncur di langit yang ditarik oleh enam rusa yang gagah. Kereta itu berwarna merah dan dihiasi oleh emas di pinggirnya. Di kedua sisi terdapat sayap sehingga menyerupai sebuah pesawat. Di bagian bawahnya terdapat besi yang berkilau untuk meluncur di atas es. Terdapat empat penumpang di sana, termasuk dengan pengemudinya.

"Lindungi anak-anak! Segera!" teriak salah seorang dari mereka.

Tanpa keraguan, mereka segera melompat dari kereta dan mendarat tepat di depan Jack dan Jill. Dengan samar-samar, Jack dapat melihat mereka dari belakang.

Fisik keempat 'orang' ini sangat bervariasi, bahkan mereka tidak nampak seperti manusia pada umumnya, kecuali untuk seorang yang berteriak tadi, yang nampak seperti pemimpin kelompok ini. Dia bertubuh besar, mengenakan jubah merah dengan hiasan bulu-bulu hitam di sekitar leher, dan topi berwarna hitam. Seorang lainnya bertubuh kerdil dan berwarna kuning keemasan seperti pasir. Seorang lainnya lagi seperti kangguru yang dipenuhi bulu berwarna putih dan biru. Dan yang terakhir nampak seperti campuran manusia dan burung berbulu hijau dan bersayap.

Jack teringat dengan dongeng yang selalu diceritakan ibunya setiap malam sebelum dia tidur. Perawakan kelompok orang ini mirip sekali dengan tokoh-tokoh di dongeng itu. Si tubuh besar adalah Santa Claus, si kerdil adalah Sandman, si kangguru-yang mirip sekali dengan kelinci adalah Bunnymund, dan si campuran manusia dan burung adalah Tooth Fairy. Jack berpikir apakah ini semua hanyalah mimpi. Keempat sosok di depannya terlalu aneh untuk sebuah realita. Atau mungkin benturan tadi menyebabkannya menjadi gila.

Mereka bersiap-siap untuk bertarung dengan si monster. Santa Claus mengeluarkan pedang dan menggenggamnya di kedua tangannya. Bunnymund melepaskan boomerang berukuran besar yang dipangku di bahunya. Sandman nampaknya bisa menggunakan sihir karena dia membentuk cambuk dari pasir ajaib yang dapat dimunculkan sesuka hati. Sedangkan Tooth Fairy membelah dirinya menjadi ratusan burung-burung kecil.

Sandman menyadari bahwa ada Jack dan Jill di sana. Sebelum Jack dapat menanyakan identitas kelompok ajaib ini, Sandman melemparkan pasir ajaib ke mata Jack dan Jill. Entah apa tujuannya, sepertinya dia tidak ingin ada yang menyaksikan pertarungan ini. Seketika Jack merasa sangat mengantuk. Semakin dan semakin mengantuk.

Kemudian Jack tertidur dengan pulas.


	2. Chapter 2: An Uneasy Feeling

**CHAPTER II**

**AN UNEASY FEELING**

_Cring-cring_, sayup-sayup Jack dapat mendengar suara gemerincing lonceng di dekatnya. Semakin lama semakin jelas bunyinya. Bahkan lebih dari satu lonceng sehingga terasa sangat berisik di telinganya. _Apakah Mum dan Jill sedang melepaskan ornamen di pohon Natal yang dipasang di rumah? Tidak mungkin, karena ini masih terlalu awal. Bahkan Jill pasti masih shock karena kejadian kemarin, dia pasti memilih untuk tidur seharian_, pikir Jack.

Masih dengan mata yang terpejam, Jack menelusuri apa yang telah terjadi tadi malam. Rasanya masih seperti mimpi buruk, menyaksikan langsung acara malam Natal yang seharusnya menyenangkan berakhir berantakan karena sesosok monster tak dikenal. Selain itu, baru kali ini Jack merasakan nyawanya berada di ujung tanduk. Namun Jack yakin bahwa dia masih hidup, setidaknya begitu yang dia rasakan, berkat bantuan dari sekelompok orang asing. Jack percaya bahwa sekelompok orang itu berhasil mengalahkan si monster. Pihak baik selalu menang melawan pihak jahat, mau bagaimanapun.

Bicara tentang mimpi buruk, Jack teringat dengan sosok yang telah dikalahkannya sekitar enam bulan yang lalu bersama dengan para pelindung lainnya. Pitch Black, atau lebih dikenal anak-anak sebagai Boogeyman. Pitch mampu menanamkan mimpi buruk pada anak-anak hanya dengan sentuhan jarinya. _Tidak mungkin Pitch yang menyebabkan aku bermimpi buruk_, gumam Jack dalam hati yang penuh dengan keraguan. Dia pun memaksakan diri untuk membuka kedua matanya.

Pemandangan pertama yang Jack lihat adalah dua makhluk kecil bertelinga panjang yang mengenakan kostum berwarna merah dan terdapat lonceng kecil di atasnya. Mereka sedang bersiap-siap melemparkan seember air ke arah wajahnya. Spontan Jack mengambil tongkat sihir yang tertidur di sampingnya dan membekukan air yang sudah melayang di udara. Dengan kesadaran yang belum kembali sepenuhnya, Jack tidak bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya sehingga mengenai dua makhluk kecil itu dan mereka ikut membeku layaknya patung es.

"Hei, apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Jack dengan nada mengancam kepada makhluk kecil di hadapannya, yang tidak lain adalah Elf.

_Tetetet Tet Tetetet Tet!_ Sebuah lagu fanfare bergema di kamar tidur Jack. Jack mencari sumber bunyi itu, dan dia mendapati tiga Elf yang dengan semangat meniup terompet kecil yang melingkar di perutnya di seberang kasurnya. Jack yang mulai merasa terganggu bangkit dari tidurnya, dan mengetukkan tongkatnya ke lantai sehingga ketiga Elf itu terjatuh karena licin.

"Tidak ada musik di sini, apalagi di pagi hari, oke?" gerutu Jack, kesal.

"Mereka hanya mencoba untuk membangunkanmu, Jack. Karena kamu tidak juga kunjung bangun, maka mereka terpaksa menggunakan cara mereka sendiri. Yah, walaupun kuakui itu terlalu ekstrem," kata seorang perempuan yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamar.

Perempuan itu adalah Toothiana, atau lebih dikenal banyak orang dengan sebutan Tooth Fairy. Sama seperti Jack, Tooth adalah seorang pelindung anak-anak. Perbedaannya hanya pada hal yang mereka lindungi. Jack adalah seorang pelindung kesenangan. Jack mampu mengendalikan salju, es, dan angin. Jack suka bermain bola salju bersama anak-anak, memberikan kebahagiaan sesaat kepada mereka. Sedangkan Tooth melindungi kenangan masa kecil anak-anak dengan menyimpan gigi susu mereka.

"Hei, Tooth. Ini benar-benar sebuah kejutan. Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?" tanya Jack sambil merapikan penampilannya yang berantakan sehabis bangun tidur. Tooth adalah seorang wanita, dan sebagai seorang pria, Jack harus tampil sebaik mungkin, setidaknya begitu yang menjadi salah satu prinsip hidup Jack.

"Apa kamu lupa? Dua hari lagi Natal tiba. North meminta bantuan kita semua untuk menyiapkan pesta Natal. Tidak hanya aku, Bunnymund dan Sandy juga sudah sudah tiba di ruang utama. Para elf diperintahkan North untuk membangunkanmu dan ikut membantunya," kata Tooth menjelaskan.

"Natal? Bukannya Natal sudah lewat kemarin... Eh, tunggu…" Mendadak Jack memutuskan ucapannya. Jack mengernyitkan dahi dan berusaha berpikir.

Perayaan malam Natal bersama keluarga dan penduduk desa Burgess masih terasa sangat nyata. Walaupun sudah terjadi 300 tahun yang lalu, tetapi Jack masih ingat betul rangkaian kejadian di malam itu- kelezatan makanan yang disantapnya, cerita pemburu dan rusa yang dikarangnya kata demi kata, janji dengan adiknya, tragedi kebakaran yang menimpa desanya. Tetapi pada kenyataannya semuanya itu hanyalah mimpi. Di sini Jack tidak dapat bertemu lagi dengan keluarganya-ayah, ibu, dan Jill. Mereka sudah lama tiada.

Melihat Jack yang kondisinya tidak baik, Tooth mendekati Jack, menyentuh keningnya, dan bertanya, "Ada apa Jack? Apa kau sakit?"

"Nah, bukan apa-apa. Tubuhku senantiasa dingin, tidak mungkin aku terkena demam, kan?" balas Jack sambil tertawa hambar.

"Tee-hee. Baguslah kalau begitu. Bersihkan dirimu, lalu temui kami di ruang kerja, oke? North akan memberi tahu apa yang harus kamu lakukan."

Jack mengangguk setuju. Seperginya Tooth dan para Elf dari kamarnya, dengan tergesa-gesa Jack memeriksa kolong ranjangnya. Tidak ada apa-apa di sana. Jack menghembuskan nafas dengan lega. Kekhawatirannya akan keberadaan Pitch hilang sudah. Jack pun segera mengganti pakaian tidurnya dengan jaket biru lengan panjang dan skinny jeans coklat kesayangannya-yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai seragam layaknya anak sekolah-mengencangkan ikat pingganggnya, merapikan rambut putihnya, dan meninggalkan ruangan dalam keheningan.

* * *

Santoff Claussen. Itu adalah nama tempat tinggal Jack sekarang. Gedung megah ini terletak di sebuah gunung es tertinggi di Kutub Utara. Terdapat tabir sihir yang melindungi gedung ini sehingga tidak ada satu pun manusia yang dapat menerobos masuk tanpa izin, bahkan untuk melihatnya saja tidak bisa. Dulu Jack sudah berkali-kali mencoba menyelinap ke dalam Santoff Claussen. Dengan sihirnya, Jack mampu meretakkan tabir pelindung itu, tetapi usahanya gagal ketika dia berhadapan dengan para Yeti, makhluk bertubuh besar yang bekerja sebagai pembuat mainan di Santoff Claussen.

Jack masuk ke dalam ruang kerja yang terletak di sebuah menara sebelah timur Santoff Claussen. Ruang itu memiliki tiga lantai yang dihubungkan dengan tangga yang memutari sebuah tiang kayu raksasa. Arsitektur di sini terkesan maskulin dan kuat. Setiap sisi ruangan dibangun dari kayu yang ditumpuk-tumpuk bagaikan sebuah puzzle. Lantai paling bawah adalah gudang bahan-bahan baku mainan, sedangkan lantai tengah digunakan para Yeti untuk merakit dan mengecat mainan, dan di lantai teratas mainan yang sudah jadi akan dikemas dalam bungkusan kado untuk dikirim kepada anak-anak dengan menggunakan kereta.

Rungan ini sangat berantakan. Jack melangkah dengan hati-hati karena setiap jalan yang ada dipenuhi dengan kado-kado. Para Yeti terlihat sangat sibuk. Mereka berlari dari satu sisi ke sisi lain ruangan sehingga menimbulkan bunyi _gedebrak gedebruk_ pada setiap langkahnya. Yeti berkomunikasi dengan bahasanya sendiri yang menyerupai bunyi orang kumur-kumur. Jack tidak mengerti bahasa mereka, tetapi Jack menerka bahwa mereka membicarakan hal yang berkaitan dengan pekerjaan. Di sana juga banyak Elf berkeliaran. Mereka menyapu dan mengepel lantai. Tetapi lantai itu tidak kunjung bersih karena ada beberapa Elf nakal yang mencuri dan makan kue kering seenaknya sehingga mengotori lantai. Ada juga Elf yang mengecek apakah mainan yang sudah dirakit Yeti berfungsi dengan benar.

Jack menaiki tangga ke lantai dua, menelusuri lorong yang temboknya penuh ukiran dan berwarna coklat keemasan, dan akhirnya tiba di ruang utama yang disampaikan Tooth. Di sana sudah ada North, Tooth, Bunnymund, dan Sandy. Mereka tampak sibuk berdiskusi di sebuah meja. Sebuah peta dunia terpampang di atasnya.

"Lebih baik kita membagi tugas berdasarkan benua. Bunny, kamu mengirimkan kado untuk anak-anak di Australia. Kamu yang sudah lama tinggal di sana pasti sangat mengerti benua ini," kata North dengan aksen Russia yang kental sambil menunjuk letak benua yang dimaksudnya.

"Aye aye, Sir. Dengan lubang ajaibku, tugas ini bisa kuselesaikan dalam hitungan menit!" balas Bunnymund yang beraksen Australia dengan bersemangat. Jack menjadi ragu apakah Bunnymund tidak tahu kalau Australia itu sangat luas. Sangat mustahil mengirimkan kado kepada jutaan anak di sana bisa selesai dalam hitungan menit.

"Untuk Tooth, Asia adalah bagianmu. Hati-hatilah dengan anak-anak di sana karena biasanya mereka pura-pura tidur dan akan menjebakmu kalau kamu sudah ada di dekat mereka."

"Dengan pasukan Mini Fairy, aku jamin hal itu tidak akan terjadi," sahut Tooth. Tooth memiliki sebuah istana yang melayang di langit Asia Tenggara, tepatnya di negara Thailand. Dia mengenal baik setiap sudut benua itu.

"Dan untuk Sandy…", kata North sambil menolehkan pandangannya kepada Sandy yang duduk di kursi paling kanan, "ah, dia tertidur lagi di saat-saat penting begini!"

"Bolehkah aku menentukan sendiri benua tujuan pengirimanku?" tanya Jack Frost, ikut bergabung dalam diskusi rekan-rekan pelindungnya.

North, Tooth, dan Bunnymund bangkit dari kursinya, menyambut kedatangan Jack. Sandy bangun dan menguap dengan lebar. North mengangkat kedua tangannya yang besar ke udara. Jack bisa melihat dengan jelas tato bertuliskan "NAUGHTY" di tangan kanan North, dan "NICE" di tangan kirinya.

"Itu dia, Jack Frost!" seru North.

Entah mengapa Jack merasakan déjà vu atas adegan ini.

"Aku memberikan kebebasan kepada kalian atas pekerjaan ini. Lagipula aku meminta bantuan. Dan aku sangat berterima kasih atas kesempatan yang kalian berikan untuk membantuku," jawab North atas pertanyaan Jack.

"Aku sama sekali tidak merasa direpotkan. Kalian sudah membantuku membagikan telur saat perayaan Paskah beberapa bulan yang lalu. Anggap saja aku membalas budimu, Sir. Hei, Tooth, kalau kau butuh bantuanku untuk mengambil gigi anak-anak dan menukarnya dengan uang, beri tahu saja aku," kata Bunnymund dengan nada malu-malu. Tampaknya dia tidak ingin dianggap terlalu murah hati oleh rekan-rekannya. Namun semuanya tahu bahwa sebenarnya Bunnymund memang memiliki hati yang baik.

"Jadi, kamu mau memilih benua apa, Jack?" tanya Tooth yang mendekati Jack. Sayapnya yang kecil mengepak dengan riang-suatu kebiasaan Tooth setiap kali dia berdekatan dengan Jack. Tooth memuja keindahan seorang Jack Frost, bukan wajahnya, melainkan giginya yang putih bersih seperti salju.

"Amerika. Itu yang kumau," jawab Jack tanpa pikir panjang.

"Amerika? Bukankah di sana terdapat Kota Burgess yang ditinggali anak itu?" Tooth bertanya lagi.

"Jamie. Kamu mau bertemu anak itu lagi, bukan?" Kali ini North yang menanggapi jawaban Jack.

Jamie adalah seorang anak laki-laki pertama yang percaya dan dapat melihat Jack Frost. Secara tidak langsung dia juga yang berjasa menyelamatkan para pelindung yang hampir kehilangan seluruh kepercayaan dari anak-anak di dunia. Berkat Jamie, Jack dan rekan-rekannya dapat mengalahkan Pitch.

"Kurasa begitu. Lagipula aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya. Dan aku ingin berkunjung ke kampung halamanku saat aku masih hidup sebagai manusia."

Sejak berakhirnya pertempuran para pelindung dengan Pitch, Jack tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengan Jamie. Sesuai saran dari MiM, atau Man in the Moon, para pelindung tidak lagi menampakkan dirinya secara langsung kepada anak-anak. Mereka kembali bekerja dari balik layar, seperti yang selalu mereka lakukan sejak ratusan tahun lalu. Jack tidak mengerti apa alasan Man in the Moon melakukan itu. Jack adalah pelindung kesenangan. Dia hanya bisa melakukan pekerjaannya bila berinteraksi langsung dengan anak-anak. Dan sekarang, dia merasa tidak berguna. Jack merasa lebih bahagia saat-saat di mana dia belum menyandang gelar pelindung. Tidak ada aturan yang mengekangnya, tidak ada tanggung jawab. Segalanya terdengar sangat menyenangkan.

"Jack, aku tahu kamu sudah menganggap Jamie sebagai adikmu sendiri, tetapi MiM tidak mengizinkan kita menampakkan diri lagi di depan anak-anak," ucap Tooth menjelaskan.

"Ya, aku tahu, tetapi kenapa kita harus mematuhinya? Ini hidupku, aku yang mengatur hidupku," protes Jack.

"Hei, bocah. Dengarkan aku. MiM telah memilih kita menjadi pelindung. Dia yang memberi kita tujuan hidup. Tanpa MiM, kita semua bukan siapa-siapa," jawab Bunnymund dengan nada yang tegas.

Suasana di ruang utama menjadi panas. Sandy berpikir keras apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk menyelesaikan konflik ini. Dia membentuk emoticon di atas kepalanya dengan pasir ajaib. Tetapi tidak ada satu pun yang memerhatikannya. Sandy kesal, dan dia pun memilih untuk menghabiskan eggnog-nya sendirian.

Jawaban dari Bunnymund membekukan lidah Jack. Jack tidak dapat menyangkalnya. Kelinci itu benar. Jika MiM tidak mengubahnya menjadi pelindung 300 tahun yang lalu, saat ini Jack tidaklah lebih dari sebuah nama. Dia akan terus tinggal di dalam danau es yang gelap itu dengan tubuh yang tidak bernyawa.

Jack mengalah. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya, lalu berjalan kembali menuju lorong yang dilewatinya tadi. Sebelum dirinya menghilang dari ruangan, tanpa menoleh, Jack bertanya, "Bunnymund, apa bagimu Sophie bukan siapa-siapa? Dia pasti sedih sekali tidak dapat bertemu lagi denganmu."

Sophie adalah adik perempuan dari Jamie. Sophie sangat akrab dengan Bunnymund. Sophie pernah tidak sengaja mengunjungi markas Bunnymund. Sejak saat itu, terjalin hubungan spesial antara mereka berdua.

"Apa? Kenapa kamu menanyakan hal itu?" tanya Bunnymund yang sedikit terkejut.

"Bukan apa-apa. Pikirkan saja sendiri jawabannya," jawab Jack. Lalu Jack pergi menghilang tanpa pamit.

"Serahkan dia padaku," ucap North kepada para rekannya. Lalu dia mengikuti perginya Jack dari belakang.

Jack berhenti di depan Globe of Belief yang tergantung di tengah ruangan. Globe of Belief ini berbentuk seperti bola dunia raksasa. Dari sini, para pelindung dapat meneliti anak-anak yang percaya kepada mereka, yang ditunjukkan melalui titik-titik cahaya kuning yang tersebar di setiap benua. Perhatian Jack terfokus pada sebuah titik cahaya yang bersinar paling terang di benua Amerika. Itu adalah milik Jamie.

"Jauh sebelum kamu terpilih menjadi seorang pelindung, aku memiliki seseorang yang sangat spesial, sama seperti Jamie bagimu. Dia adalah seorang anak laki-laki pertama yang percaya dan dapat melihat aku."

Jack mendapati North berbicara di kanannya. Sejujurnya saat ini Jack malas berbicara dengan siapapun. Tetapi sosok North yang sudah seperti ayahnya sendiri biasanya memberikan pencerahan setiap kali Jack mempertanyakan dirinya sendiri.

"Lalu bagaimana kelanjutan cerita itu?" tanya Jack tanpa menunjukkan sedikit pun ketertarikan.

"Dia adalah seorang anak yang sangat tidak beruntung. Kedua orang tuanya membuangnya saat dia masih bayi. Dia berjuang hidup sendirian di dunia yang kejam ini. Aku menemukannya dalam keadaan yang sangat memprihatinkan, namun dia tidak pernah kehilangan kepercayaan kepada sosok Santa Claus. Dia terus dan terus berharap bahwa Santa Claus akan datang, memberikan keajaiban dalam hidupnya. Aku mengabulkan permohonan anak itu. Aku membawanya kemari, merawat, dan mengangkatnya sebagai anakku sendiri."

Jack tidak pernah tahu kalau ternyata pernah ada manusia yang masuk ke dalam Santoff Claussen. North tidak pernah sekalipun menyinggung anak itu kepadanya dan para pelindung lainnya.

"Seiring waktu, dia semakin dewasa. Dia yang merasa berhutang budi padaku selalu membantuku setiap kali Natal tiba. Tugasnya sama denganku, membagikan kado kepada anak-anak. Saking rajinnya, dia hampir menghabiskan porsi pekerjaanku."

"Anak itu… di mana dia sekarang?" tanya Jack yang mulai penasaran.

"Dia sudah lama tiada. Sesuatu yang buruk menimpanya…"

Raut wajah North menunjukkan kesedihan yang mendalam. Jack ingin menghiburnya, tetapi Jack memilih untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Tidak ada gunanya menceritakan kenangan yang buruk. Apa yang ingin kusampaikan padamu adalah anak-anak adalah sosok yang jauh lebih kuat dari yang kamu bayangkan. Well, kau yang masih muda mungkin tidak mengerti maksud perkataanku ini. Ketika anak-anak sudah mempercayai sesuatu, mereka akan terus percaya, menyimpannya di lubuk hati terdalam, dan tidak akan membiarkan apapun menghancurkan kepercayaan itu. Seperti anak dalam ceritaku, walaupun kehidupan tidak memberikan secercah harapan baginya, namun dia tetap percaya kepadaku."

"Kuharap Jamie dan anak-anak lainnya sama seperti anak itu. Terus percaya walaupun mereka terpisah jauh dari kita semua."

"Tentu saja mereka akan terus percaya. Apa kamu pernah melihat cahaya mereka di Globe of Belief padam?"

"Hmm… tidak?"

"Itulah kenyataannya. Kita sebagai pelindung anak-anak juga harus percaya bahwa mereka tidak akan pernah melupakan kita. Aku tahu karena aku bisa merasakannya di dalam perutku!" North memegang perutnya yang bundar sambil tertawa.

"Hahaha, kurasa kau benar. Aku percaya kepada insting perutmu."

"Ah, aku hampir lupa. Aku juga harus memberikan kado Natal untukmu, juga Bunny, Sandy, dan Tooth!" seru North dengan kedua matanya membelalak.

"Nah, itu tidak perlu. Aku sudah terlalu tua untuk hal semacam itu," tolak Jack dengan arogan.

"Walaupun kadonya adalah satu kunjungan untuk menemui Jamie?" tanya North sambil mengelus-elus jenggot putihnya yang panjang dan mengangkat kedua alisnya yang tebal.

"Apa kamu serius? Tentu saja aku mau!" Jack menjawab dengan spontan. Dirinya melompat-lompat kegirangan seperti anak kecil yang membuka kotak kado dan menemukan hadiah yang diinginkannya.

Menyadari dirinya ditonton oleh North dan para Yeti yang lalu lalang di dekatnya, Jack kembali mengendalikan dirinya. Jack berpura-pura batuk, melancarkan tenggorokannya yang sebenarnya baik-baik saja, lalu berusaha bertingkah normal.

Jack kembali bertanya untuk memastikan bahwa North tidak berbohong, "Bagaimana dengan MiM? Kurasa ini bukan ide yang baik untuk melanggar aturannya."

"Siang hari, Jack. MiM tidak pernah menampakkan dirinya setiap ada matahari di langit. Hanya pada saat itu kamu bisa bebas bermain dengan mereka. Tetapi kamu harus kembali lagi kemari sebelum matahari terbenam," bisik North agar tidak ketahuan oleh orang lain di ruangan itu.

Jack tersenyum lebar, lalu mengangguk. "Baiklah. Terima kasih banyak, North."

Tanpa membuang lebih banyak waktu, Jack berlari menuju pintu keluar. Dirinya sudah tidak sabar untuk bermain bersama Jamie dan kawan-kawannya. Jack tidak yakin bisa lebih lama menahan gejolak bahagia di dalam tubuhnya. Setibanya di luar Santoff Claussen, Jack berseru, "Angin, bawa aku pergi!" Seketika tubuhnya melayang di angkasa, melawan gravitasi, dan menunggangi angin kencang menuju Burgess.


	3. Chapter 3: Revival & Reunion

**CHAPTER III**

**REVIVAL & REUNION**

Udara pagi hari ini di Kota Burgess sangat dingin. Kebanyakan orang yang sudah bangun memilih untuk tidur kembali di balik selimutnya yang hangat. Terkecuali seorang nenek yang sudah terbiasa bangun pagi. Beliau segera membalut tubuhnya dengan jaket dua lapis, mengenakan sarung tangan dan kaos kaki yang tebal, dan sepatu boots. Begitu keluar dari rumahnya, salju sudah menumpuk hingga menutupi telapak kaki orang dewasa. Sang nenek melangkahkan kakinya dengan berat, meninggalkan jejak yang dalam pada salju, dan berjalan pelan-pelan menuju kapel yang terletak di sebuah lereng yang tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Lokasi kapel itu seperti orang yang menyendiri karena hanya ada bangunan itu satu-satunya di lereng yang dipenuhi dengan rumput hijau.

Kapel itu sudah cukup tua. Cat pada dindingnya sudah ada yang mengelupas dan beberapa kayu mulai lapuk dimakan usia. Tidak aneh mengingat kapel ini sudah dibangun sejak masa kolonial. Para penduduk Burgess sudah menganggapnya sebagai bangunan peninggalan yang harus dijaga baik-baik. Setibanya di kapel, tidak ada satu pun pengunjung di sana. Sang nenek melihat-lihat sebentar, terpajang sebuah pohon Natal yang tidak begitu besar di sudut ruangan itu, dan pada dinding sudah ditempel ornamen Natal yang didonimasi oleh campuran warna hijau dan merah. Kemudian nenek itu memilih untuk duduk di kursi paling depan dan mulai berdoa secara pribadi.

Tidak lama kemudian, sang nenek merasakan lantai bergetar. Awalnya beliau berpikir getaran itu berasal dari tubuhnya yang mengigil kedinginan, tetapi lama kelamaan semakin terasa kuat. Nenek itu membuka matanya, lalu melihat lantai di bawahnya mulai meretak. Dari sisi lain lantai gedung juga retakan mulai terjadi dan semakin banyak. Retakan-retakan itu seolah-olah mengalir menuju suatu titik pada lantai dan mulai membentuk sebuah lubang. Sang nenek mulai ketakutan, beliau bangkit dari duduknya, lalu berjalan dengan pincang menuju pintu keluar kapel.

Sebuah getaran yang kuat terasa kembali, membuat nenek itu terjatuh. Lubang yang besar terbentuk di titik pusat itu, dan terjadi ledakan keras dari dalamnya. Ruang doa dalam sekejap menjadi berantakan. Sekonyong-konyong kobaran api keluar dari sana, tetapi anehnya api itu tidak membakar sekitarnya. Nenek yang masih tersungkur di lantai dapat melihat dengan jelas gerakan api yang seperti berdansa di udara, yang secara bertahap membentuk sebuah tubuh mulai dari bagian kaki, tangan, hingga kepala.

Proses pembentukan tubuh itu telah selesai. Kobaran api pun padam. Ukuran tubuh makhluk itu seperti seorang pria dewasa. Makhluk itu memiliki kulit yang serba hitam, kaki dan tangannya dipenuhi oleh bulu hitam seperti burung gagak dan kuku padanya tajam seperti serigala. Di sela kedua kakinya terjuntai ekor yang panjang.

Makhluk itu mengaum seperti naga yang baru bangun dari tidur panjangnya. Lalu dia memutar-mutar tubuhnya seperti orang yang kebingungan. Sang nenek berharap-harap cemas dalam hatinya agar makhluk itu tidak menyadari keberadaannya di sana. Tetapi, suara rintihan yang ditimbulkannya menyebabkan makhluk itu dengan mudah menemukannya.

Walaupun mata nenek itu sudah rabun, tetapi beliau bisa melihat bahwa makhluk itu memiliki bentuk wajah seperti banteng. Kepalanya dipenuhi dengan rambut hitam yang kusut dan panjang sehingga menyatu dengan jenggot. Dua tanduk runcing tertanam di kepalanya. Makhluk itu memegang sebuah trisula berwarna merah pada tangan kanannya, dan memangku sebuah karung hitam pada pundak kirinya.

Lantas nenek itu berteriak sekeras-kerasnya, "MONSTER!" karena memang wujud makhluk itu seperti monster yang sangat mengerikan. Atau bisa dibilang bahwa monster itu tidak ada bedanya dengan iblis.

Sang nenek berusaha melawan monster yang mendekatinya dengan melempar batu-batu yang berserakan di dekatnya. Lemparannya banyak yang meleset karena beliau tidak dapat mengukur jarak yang tepat untuk mengenai monster itu. Si monster tampak marah dan dia mulai mengaum lagi. Sang nenek kembali melempar batu yang berukuran sebesar kepalan tangannya jauh-jauh dan mengenai pohon Natal yang terpajang di depan ruangan sehingga menimbulkan bunyi kring-kring dari lonceng yang ditempelkan pada puncak pohon.

Si monster menghentikan langkahnya seusai mendengarkan bunyi lonceng. Dia menggeliat seperti cacing yang terbakar, melolong tanpa henti. Nampaknya dia kesakitan. Monster itu mengarahkan trisulanya ke arah pohon Natal dan keluar kilatan api hingga membakarnya menjadi abu. Kemudian dia memutuskan untuk pergi secepatnya dari kapel itu. Diketuklah trisulanya ke lantai, lalu kobaran api menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Si monster pun menghilang dari kapel itu.

* * *

Seorang anak duduk di pinggir danau yang telah membeku. Dia membalik-balik buku ceritanya, lalu berhenti pada satu halaman. Di sana tergambar manusia salju yang nampak seperti orang yang tersenyum dan dikelilingi oleh anak-anak yang tampak bahagia sekali.

"Jack Frost…" katanya dengan raut muka yang seperti mau menangis.

Sebuah bola salju mengenai kepalanya dari belakang. Dia tersentak, lalu membersihkan rambutnya yang coklat dari serbuk-serbuk salju. Tanpa berkomentar apa-apa, dia kembali menatap buku ceritanya dengan kosong.

Teman-temannya yang berjumlah lima orang mendatangi anak itu.

"Jamie, kenapa kamu tidak ikut bermain dengan kami?" tanya seorang anak perempuan yang mengenakan topi putih.

"Sekarang 'kan lagi liburan. Liburan berarti main sepuasnya! Ya 'kan Caleb?" seru seorang anak laki-laki berkulit gelap berambut cepak.

"Yeah, tapi di sini dingin sekali. Aku ingin secepatnya masuk ke rumah dan menghangatkan tubuhku," jawab Caleb kepada saudara kembarnya, Claude. Caleb menggosok-gosok kedua telapak tangannya, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam saku jaket birunya.

"Ada apa denganmu, Jamie?" tanya seorang anak perempuan bertubuh besar. Dia adalah Cupcake yang dulunya dijauhi teman-temannya karena dicap menakutkan. Namun sebenarnya dia seorang yang feminim karena suka mengenakan jaket pink dan tutu renda-renda. Berkat Jack Frost, sekarang Cupcake berteman baik dengan Jamie dan yang lainnya.

"Nah, aku nggak kenapa-kenapa kok…" jawab Jamie.

"Jelas sekali kamu kenapa-kenapa. Sudah beberapa hali ini kamu murung terus dan hanya membaca buku cerita," komentar Pippa.

Seorang anak cowok berambut pirang duduk di kanan Jamie, lalu menyodorkan kepalanya ke dekat buku cerita Jamie, ingin melihat isi dari buku itu. "Wah, manusia salju! Melihatnya aku jadi teringat Jack Frost. Hmm di mana dia sekarang, ya? Sudah lama sekali aku nggak bertemu dengannya," kata Monty sambil membenarkan posisi kaca matanya yang selalu merosot.

"Sepertinya dia sibuk. Lagipula, anak-anak bukan hanya kita saja. Banyak anak-anak lainnya di penjuru dunia yang membutuhkan Jack Frost," jawab Jamie cuek.

"Ah, aku tahu. Kamu kangen dengan Jack, bukan?" Pippa mengikuti Monty duduk di kanan Jamie, lalu melanjutkan, "kupikir aku juga kangen dengannya."

"Sudah berapa lama ya Jack tidak datang kemari? Dua-tiga bulankah?" tanya Claude.

"Enam bulan. Alias setengah tahun tepatnya," koreksi Caleb.

"Oh yeah, Mr. Know-It-All!" komentar Claude dengan nada meremehkan kepada adiknya.

"Aku juga kangen dengan Bunny, Santa Claus, Sandy, dan Tooth," kata Cupcake. "Liburan kali ini membosankan sekali tanpa mereka semua."

"Jack mengatakan padaku bahwa dia akan selalu ada di sini…," kata Jamie sambil menyentuh hatinya, "…tetapi sekarang hatiku terasa kosong. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa ini bisa terjadi."

"Oh, Jamie. Aku bisa merasakan hal yang sama denganmu, kok," ucap Monty.

Jamie menggelengkan kepalanya. "Uh-huh, kamu tidak mengerti apa yang kurasakan, Monty."

"Kamu terlalu banyak berpikir, Jamie. Kamu harus lebih banyak bermain supaya kamu bisa melupakan Jack. Aku punya game menarik. Ayahku baru saja membelikanku konsol keluaran terbaru. Keren sekali! Tanpa remote control, kamu bisa mengendalikan tokoh dalam game hanya dengan menggerakkan tangan!" kata Claude dengan bersemangat. Claude menggoncang-goncangkan pundak Jamie.

Cupcake menghentikan Claude. "Kurasa ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk itu, Claude," kata Cupcake. Cupcake mengerti bahwa Jamie sedang sedih, dan dia butuh waktu untuk melupakan kesedihannya.

"Huh, membosankan sekali. Lebih baik aku melanjutkan buat manusia salju saja. Bantu aku, Caleb," gerutu Claude. Claude menarik paksa tangan Caleb ke lapang kosong yang penuh salju. Caleb berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman Claude, tetapi gagal dan akhirnya pasrah mengikuti kemauan kakaknya.

"Jack pasti mengawasi kita dari jauh sana. Atau diam-diam bersembunyi, lalu melemparkan bola salju selama kita bermain bersama," kata Pippa, mencoba menghibur Jamie, walaupun dia sendiri tidak yakin dengan perkataannya.

"Aku sudah tidak pernah lagi bermimpi buruk setiap malam. Pasti Jack dan para pelindung lainnya senantiasa bertempur dengan Pitch di dunia sana, dan menang," tambah Monty.

"Sebentar lagi Natal. Santa pasti datang ke rumah kita. Kita bisa menanyakan langsung kepadanya mengenai Jack," kata Cupcake.

"Bagus juga idemu, Cupcake. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak memikirkan itu. Terima kasih, Cupcake, Pippa, dan juga Monty," kata Jamie yang kini sudah mulai tenang.

"Jadi, ayo kita lanjut bermain salju. Jamie, kali ini kamu harus ikut ya," kata Pippa dengan nada lembut. Pippa menyodorkan tangannya kepada Jamie.

Jamie menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu memberikan sebelah tangannya kepada Pippa untuk berdiri, diikuti Monty dan Cupcake. Tidak sengaja Jamie menjatuhkan bukunya. Jamie membungkukkan badannya untuk memungut bukunya. Seketika sebuah kaki yang gemuk menginjak buku itu.

"Hei, apa yang kaulakukan?" tanya Jamie kesal. Dia bisa mengenal pemilik kaki itu tanpa melihat wajahnya.

Seorang anak bertubuh besar, berambut hitam cepak dengan sorot mata yang tajam dan senyum ketus berkata, "Jamie, Jamie. Kaupikir kamu umur berapa? Lima tahun? Atau malah empat? Memalukan sekali kamu masih percaya dengan tokoh-tokoh dongeng seperti Jack apalah itu. Jack Fart? Hahaha!"

Di belakang anak itu ada dua anak laki-laki lainnya yang sama-sama terlihat bengal. Yang satu mengenakan topi merah terbalik yang menutupi rambut pirangnya. Sedangkan satunya lagi berambut coklat dengan mengenakan kaos hijau tanpa lengan. Mereka bertiga menertawakan Jamie dengan sangat keras, meremehkannya.

"Aku tidak terima kamu mengejek Jack Frost!" protes Jamie yang semakin kesal.

"Babcock, singkirkan kakimu dari bukunya!" teriak Pippa.

"Ow, seram sekali! Kalau aku tidak mau, terus kenapa?" balas Babcok dengan angkuh.

"Kamu akan merasakan tinjuku!" kata Cupcake sambil menyingsingkan kedua lengan jaketnya, lalu berlari menuju arah Babcock.

"Kirk, Eddie, halangi gorila itu," perintah Babcok kepada kedua anak buahnya.

"Oke, bos!" sahut Kirk.

"Ini bakalan seru!" kata Eddie.

Kirk dan Eddie mengangkat kedua lengannya membentuk huruf T, lalu berlari ke arah yang sama dengan Cupcake. Leher Cupcake terbentur lengan kedua anak itu, lalu terjatuh ke atas salju. Melihat adegan itu, ketiga anak nakal itu tertawa semakin keras.

"Cupcake! Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Pippa sambil membantu Cupcake berdiri kembali.

"Kamu dengar bunyi ketika gorila itu jatuh?" tanya Babcock.

"Bruk! Itu yang kudengar," jawab Kirk.

"Kamu salah. Yang benar itu 'BRUUUAAAGGG'. Badan sebesar itu kalau jatuh bunyinya nyaring sekali!" kata Eddie.

"Ka…kalian akan merasakan balasannya!" teriak Monty dengan ragu-ragu.

"Anak culun tidak perlu ikut campur. Kamu bisa melakukan apa terhadap kami, hah?" tantang Babcock.

Monty ketakutan. Lalu dia berkata dengan terpatah-patah, "Ma…maaf…bukan maksudku begitu…"

Kemudian mereka bertiga melanjutkan kembali tertawanya hingga puas. Jamie dan kawan-kawannya tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Mau bagaimana, Babcock, Kirk, dan Eddie adalah geng anak nakal di sekolah. Mereka selalu mengganggu anak-anak yang lemah karena menganggap dirinya yang paling kuat di kelas. Proporsi tubuh mereka bertiga memang lebih besar dari anak-anak seumurannya. Babcock merasa terganggu dengan Jamie yang aktif bercerita di kelas, tentang dirinya bersama teman-teman dan para pelindung yang berhasil menyelamatkan dunia dari ancaman Pitch. Babcock menganggap Jamie hanya mencari perhatian dan mengada-ada. Babcock ingin menyingkirkan orang-orang yang mengganggu pemandangannya.

"Kamu ingin bukumu kembali, Jamie? Baiklah, kuizinkan kamu mengambilnya," kata Babcock seraya mengangkat kakinya. Sebelum Jamie dapat mengambilnya, Babcock menendang buku itu jauh-jauh dengan kakinya.

"Nah, sekarang silahkan tangkap buku itu, itu juga kalau kamu bisa menemukannya. Hahaha!"

"Krampus akan menghukummu, memasukkan kamu ke dalam karung, dan memukulmu dengan sapu lidi di malam Natal nanti!" teriak Pippa dengan nada yang sangat kesal.

"Jangan bercanda. Sebelum Krampus bisa melakukan itu, aku akan menangkapnya, dan meninjunya sekuat tenaga!" komentar Babcock sambil memperlihatkan otot-yang sebenarnya lemak- di tangan kanannya.

"Kalau begitu, Jack Frost yang akan menghukummu!" kata Jamie.

"Sudah kubilang, sebelum Jack Fart melakukan itu, aku akan memukul-" Babcock memutus perkataannya karena sebuah bola salju mengenai punggungnya dengan keras. "Hei! Siapa yang berani-berani melemparku dengan bola salju?" tanya Babcock sambil mencari-cari seseorang yang dimaksudnya di belakang.

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa di belakang, bos," kata Eddie yang juga ikut mencari.

Sebuah bola salju lagi-lagi mengenai Babcock. Kali ini tepat di wajahnya. Tanpa sempat berkata-kata, serangan bola salju menghantam geng anak nakal itu seperti hujan misil. Babcock dan kedua temannya lari terbirit-birit sambil berteriak minta tolong. Mereka mengira hantu yang menyerang mereka. Jamie dan kawan-kawannya tertawa terbahak-bahak karena mereka tahu siapa pelaku di balik serangan ini.

Setelah geng Babcock menghilang, Pippa, Monty, dan Cupcake berlari menghampiri si pelaku, kecuali Jamie yang berdiam diri di tempatnya.

"Jack Frost!" teriak ketiga anak itu sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan ke udara. Kemudian mereka menghampiri Jack.

"Hei teman-teman. Senang bertemu dengan kalian lagi," sapa Jack yang tersenyum dengan lebar.

"Terima kasih Jack sudah menolong kami," kata Pippa. Dia menatap penuh kekaguman kepada Jack.

"Entah apa yang akan Babcock lakukan kepada kami kalau kamu nggak datang…" kata Monty sambil menyeka keringat dingin yang mengucur dari keningnya.

"Nah, mereka memang pantas diberi sedikit pelajaran. Lagipula mereka sudah mengejekku," balas Jack sambil mengangkat satu sisi bibirnya.

Cupcake menoel Jack, lalu berbisik, "ada seseorang yang sangat ingin berbicara denganmu, Jack." Dia menunjuk kepada Jamie yang menundukkan kepalanya.

Pippa dan Monty yang mengerti situasi membuka jalan bagi Jack untuk mendatangi Jamie. Sesuai saran dari Cupcake, mereka bertiga diam-diam meninggalkan Jack dan Jamie berdua, memberikan ruang dan waktu bagi kedua orang itu untuk berbicara.

Jack merunduk, lalu menyeka air mata yang turun dari kedua mata Jamie dnegan tangan kanannya. "Apa kabar, teman? Seharusnya kamu senang dengan kedatanganku. Ayo, hentikan tangisanmu itu," kata Jack dengan lembut.

"A… aku menangis karena senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Jack… Aku benar-benar senang." Jamie membilas air mata yang jatuh di pipinya berkali-kali. Setelah tangisannya berhenti, Jamie mencoba untuk tersenyum kepada Jack.

Baru kali ini Jack melihat Jamie menangis. Jack merasa bersalah karena dia sudah menyebabkan Jamie menangis, tetapi dalam waktu yang sama merasa bahagia karena ternyata Jamie juga merasakan kesepian yang sama karena kepergiannya. Jack mengelus kepala Jamie, lalu berkata, "maaf aku pergi lama sekali, tetapi tenanglah karena sekarang aku sudah ada di sini."

"Oh ya!" Jack teringat sesuatu. Dia menyodorkan buku cerita yang dipungutnya tadi kepada Jamie. Jack tahu bahwa buku itu milik Jamie karena tercantum nama 'Jamie Bennet' pada sampulnya.

"Ini bukumu. Jangan sampai kamu menghilangkannya lagi, ya. Kalau kamu diganggu oleh sekelompok anak nakal itu atau sekedar membutuhkan bantuanku, panggil namaku, dan aku akan segera datang untukmu."

"Terima kasih, Jack," balas Jamie. Jamie membersihkan kotoran pada sampul buku ceritanya, lalu membukanya dan menunjukkan gambar manusia salju kepada Jack.

"Jack, maukah kamu ikut membuat manusia salju bersama kami semua, seperti dalam gambar ini?"

Jack tertawa halus. "Tentu saja aku mau. Semua hal yang berkaitan dengan salju adalah keahlianku. Sudah cukup lama aku menahan keinginanku untuk bermain lagi bersama kalian."

Jack dan Jamie bergabung dengan Pippa, Monty, Cupcake, Caleb, dan Claude yang sudah menunggu kedatangan mereka. Bersama-sama mereka menumpuk bola-bola salju menjadi sesosok boneka salju seukuran orang dewasa. Kemudian mereka bermain perang bola salju. Dengan kekuatan sihirnya, sudah jelas Jack menang mudah. Tetapi Jack sama sekali tidak memedulikan kemenangannya. Dia ingin menikmati waktu yang berharga ini, detik demi detik. Membawa kebahagian kepada anak-anak, sesuatu yang menjadi pusat keberadaan seorang Jack Frost.

Terlintas dalam benaknya, Jack berharap dia dapat membekukan waktu, agar malam tidak kunjung tiba.


	4. Chapter 4: The Kidnapping

**CHAPTER IV**

**THE KIDNAPPING**

Di sebelah timur Burgess terdapat hutan yang senantiasa gelap, bahkan saat matahari masih menampakkan wajahnya di langit. Pepohonan tumbuh dengan subur di sana, sehingga menghalangi cahaya matahari dan menyebabkan udara menjadi sangat lembab. Orang-orang yang pernah menjelajahi hutan itu mengatakan bahwa mereka sering mendengar suara-suara yang misterius, seperti bisikan pria dewasa, tetapi mereka tidak pernah menemukan sumbernya. Mereka percaya bahwa ada hantu yang tinggal di sana. Ada juga yang berpendapat bahwa ada sekelompok orang yang melakukan ritual berbahaya untuk memanggil arwah-arwah jahat sehingga hutan itu dipenuhi hal-hal gaib. Sudah banyak saksi mata yang mengalami penampakan yang menakutkan, tetapi tidak ada kesepakatan mengenai apa yang sebenarnya mereka lihat satu dengan lainnya. Ada yang melihat kuda hitam yang bisa berubah menjadi debu, bola-bola arwah yang melayang bebas di udara, dan tengkorak hidup. Untuk menyederhanakan, berbagai bentuk yang berbeda-beda itu bagaikan manifestasi dari ketakutan yang ada di dalam diri setiap manusia. Karena gosip yang semakin menyebar dan mengkhawatirkan, maka penduduk Burgess setuju untuk melarang seorang pun masuk ke dalam hutan itu. Sejak saat itu hingga sekarang, hutan itu dikenal dengan nama Hutan Kegelapan.

Hanya para pelindung yang mengetahui apa yang tersembunyi di dalam Hutan Kegelapan. Markas Pitch. Pitch yang tidak ingin keberadaannya diketahui manusia memunculkan ilusi yang menakutkan kepada orang-orang yang menjelajahi hutan. Pintu masuk markasnya adalah sebuah lubang besar di bawah kayu-kayu ranjang yang sudah retak, yang terletak di dalam sisi hutan tergelap.

Sejak kekalahan Pitch dalam pertarungan, para pelindung menyegel kekuatannya. Pitch dikurung dalam markasnya sendiri. Dia tidak bisa keluar dari sana karena penjagaan yang sangat ketat oleh para Yeti. Kedua tangan dan kaki Pitch dirantai layaknya seorang kriminal. Selama ratusan tahun Pitch telah menjadi sebuah ancaman serius yang senantiasa meresahkan para pelindung. Tetapi sekarang dia bukanlah apa-apa. Bahkan anak-anak yang menjadi sumber utama kekuatannya tidak lagi takut dengan keberadaannya. Dalam ketidakberdayaannya, Pitch terus menanti saat-saat dirinya bisa bangkit kembali dan membalaskan dendamnya kepada para pelindung, terutama Jack Frost yang telah menggagalkan rencananya yang sempurna untuk menyebarkan mimpi buruk di dunia.

Tentu Pitch tidak menyangka bahwa rencana yang sudah disusunnya matang-matang berakhir dengan kegagalan. Tetapi Pitch bukanlah Pitch jika dia tidak memiliki rencana cadangan, hanya saja butuh waktu untuk melaksanakannya. Dalam kegelapan, Pitch terus menunggu dan menunggu waktunya tiba. Dan hari ini adalah waktunya. "Dia" telah bangkit dari tidurnya, dan sekarang giliran baginya untuk membebaskan diri.

Suara benturan, ledakan, dan teriakan para Yeti terdengar dari balik pintu batu tempat Pitch berada. Pitch tahu bahwa terjadi pertarungan di luar sana. Pitch memejamkan matanya dan mulai menghitung. Satu, dua, tiga… Dan pada hitungan sepuluh Pitch mendapati pintu di depannya telah hancur berkeping-keping.

Tampak siluet seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut spiky berwarna pirang dari cahaya remang-remang di balik puing-puing. Tanpa melihatnya, Pitch sudah tahu siapa anak itu. Pitch tersenyum sinis, lalu menyambut kedatangan dia.

"Selamat datang di istanaku, Krampus."

Anak itu mulai menampakkan dirinya dari balik kegelapan. Dari trisulanya, Krampus mengeluarkan sebuah bola api ke langit-langit yang menyebar dan menerangkan ruangan. Lama tidak melihat cahaya, mata Pitch terasa perih, seolah-olah kelilipan benda padat seukuran butiran nasi.

"Kegelapan lebih diterima di dalam istanaku. Itulah yang menjadi alasanku mendirikan markas di bawah tanah."

Dengan suaranya yang serak-serak basah dan beraksen British, Krampus berkata, "ironis sekali sang tuan rumah dikurung di dalam istananya sendiri. Kurasa tempat ini lebih cocok disebut penjara."

Pitch tersinggung mendengar kesombongan Krampus. Akan tetapi dia menahan emosi karena dia memerlukan bantuan Krampus untuk membebaskan diri. Pitch mengangkat kedua tangannya rapat-rapat, lalu mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di borgol yang mengikatnya.

"Pembicaraan kita akan lebih baik jika borgol sialan ini tidak lagi menghalangiku bergerak dengan bebas."

Tanpa berkomentar apa-apa, Krampus mengarahkan trisulanya kepada Pitch. Kilat api menyembur di permukaan borgol tangan dan kaki Pitch. Bau besi hangus tercium, dan kini Pitch dapat menggerakkan tangan dan kakinya dengan bebas.

Pitch mulai mencoba berjalan. Kedua kakinya terasa sangat kaku. Setiap langkah memberikan tekanan yang menyakitkan. Pada langkah keempat, tekanan yang kuat mengejutkan sekujur tubuh Pitch, dan dia mulai kehilangan keseimbangan. Kedua tangannya menahan tubuhnya agar tidak tersungkur ke tanah.

"Sungguh menyedihkan melihatmu dalam keadaan seperti ini, Pitch. Kamu yang dulunya sangat ditakutkan, sekarang tidak ada bedanya dengan manusia yang tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk menopang hidupnya sendiri. Hanya kematian yang menunggu mereka di depan mata." Krampus sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk membantu Pitch. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tembok dan melipat kedua tangannya. Sorot merendahkan terpancar dari kedua bola matanya yang berwarna kuning emas.

Keringat dingin mengucur dari kening Pitch. Napasnya terengah-engah dan badannya mengigil. Tubuhnya serasa seperti cangkang kosong, dan udara dingin yang menusuk dapat keluar masuk ke dalam paru-parunya dengan mudah. Sekali seumur hidupnya, Pitch tidak pernah merasakan sensasi seperti ini. Inilah dampak dari kekuatannya yang telah disegel oleh para pelindung.

Dengan wajah yang pucat, Pitch berkata," sepertinya tidur lama sudah membuatmu lupa kalau aku abadi. Kematian tidak bisa merenggutku. Kematian adalah suatu fenomena yang sangat ditakuti oleh setiap makhluk hidup. Dan ketakutan adalah bagian dari diriku."

"Koreksi. Ketakutan menguasai dirimu. Setidaknya itu yang kupelajari darimu saat ini."

"Hmph… Terserah kau mau berkata apa. Satu hal lagi yang perlu aku tanyakan, sejak kapan kamu berani memanggilku dengan namaku, bukan 'Master'? Jangan sampai kamu juga lupa bahwa aku yang menciptakanmu. Tanpa bantuanku, kamu hanyalah anak kecil tidak berguna yang terus dihantui oleh dendam masa lalu. Bukankah begitu… Peter?" Pitch memberi tekanan yang mendalam pada nama yang disebutnya. Dia mencoba bangkit dan mendekati Krampus.

Nama 'Peter' seperti kotak pandora bagi Krampus karena mengingatkannya pada masa lalunya yang kelam. Dia sudah lama membuang nama aslinya. Dan dengan mudahnya Pitch membuka kotak pandora itu.

"Apa yang kamu inginkan dariku? Aku sudah membebaskanmu sesuai perjanjian yang sudah kita buat. Sekarang aku sudah tidak ada urusan lagi denganmu."

"Itu pertanyaanku. Apa yang kamu inginkan dariku? Ah, aku mengerti. Kamu tidak pernah berubah sejak pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu. Kamu ingin menghancurkan impian setiap anak pada perayaan Natal. Biar kutebak. Targetmu adalah… North."

Krampus memilih untuk diam. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Pitch. Krampus ingin sekali menghancurkan North, hanya saja dengan dirinya seorang dia tidak akan mampu. North memiliki rekan-rekan yang setia membantunya, sedangkan Krampus tidak. Krampus tidak pernah menganggap Pitch sebagai rekan yang dapat dipercaya. Pria itu penuh dengan rencana busuk, dan Krampus mengetahuinya dengan sangat baik.

"Biar kuberitahu. Kamu yang pernah melakukannya pasti tahu bahwa kamu tidak akan bisa menerobos ke dalam Santoff Claussen. Penjagaan di sana sangat ketat. Dan sekarang di sana tinggal pelindung baru yang dipilih oleh MiM. Dia yang menyebabkan aku terkurung di sini."

"Pelindung baru?" tanya Krampus. Dia pasti seseorang yang kuat hingga mampu mengalahkan Pitch, pikirnya. Itu menandakan dia adalah sebuah ancaman yang besar baginya.

"Jack Frost, sang roh musim dingin. Kamu pernah bertemu dengannya dulu saat dia masih menjadi pemberontak dan pengacau. Baru-baru ini dia diangkat secara resmi menjadi pelindung bersama North, Bunnymund, Tooth, dan Sandman."

"Jack…Frost…?" Mendengar nama itu, Krampus sama sekali tidak takut, melainkan tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Dengan cepat, Krampus menyusun rencana di dalam otaknya. Jack Frost adalah bagian besar dari rencana itu. Bukan sebagai penggangu, tetapi justru sebagai pihak yang akan menyukseskan rencananya.

"Aku punya rencana yang sempurna untuk menundukkan Jack Frost. Tetapi aku butuh bantuanmu, Master," kata Krampus dengan sopan.

Pitch mengangkat alisnya, kemudian melipat kedua tangannya di balik punggung. "Apa jaminan yang bisa kamu berikan padaku sehingga aku tertarik untuk membantumu?"

Krampus tidak bisa menjawab.

Pitch mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke arah jantung Krampus. Dia memandang Krampus dengan penuh kuasa, seakan-akan dia memiliki Krampus seutuhnya. "Jantungmu. Jika kamu gagal, atau aku melihat ada tanda-tanda kamu akan mengkhianatiku, aku akan mencabut apa yang kutanamkan di dalam pusatmu. Dan jika itu terjadi, kamu tahu apa yang akan terjadi padamu, bukan?"

Dalam beberapa detik Krampus membisu.

"Aku mengerti, Master," jawab Krampus. Dia terpaksa mematuhi Pitch. Dia mengerti risiko yang dihadapinya jika berani membangkang perintah Pitch.

"Beri tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan."

"Mencuri. Bukan pekerjaan yang memerlukan kekuatan yang besar. Walaupun tubuh Master lemah, aku yakin pasti Master bisa melakukannya tanpa kesulitan."

"Dan apa yang harus kucuri?" tanya Pitch.

"Kenangan seseorang," jawab Krampus.

* * *

Hari sudah mulai senja. Langit kini tidak lagi berwarna biru cerah. Udara semakin dingin karena matahari mulai tertidur kembali. Lampu-lampu di pinggir jalan sudah mulai menyala.

Jack teringat janjinya kepada North untuk segera kembali sebelum bulan menampakkan wajahnya. Dia pun meminta anak-anak untuk segera kembali ke rumah masing-masing agar orang tua mereka tidak khawatir. Mereka sudah sangat puas bermain, dan sudah saatnya untuk beristirahat. Jack dan Jamie melambaikan tangan kepada Pippa, Monty, Cupcake, Caleb, dan Claude.

Jack menemani Jamie berjalan ke rumahnya. Dalam perjalanan pulang, Jamie terus bercerita dengan penuh semangat mengenai teman-temannya di sekolah yang semakin percaya kepada Santa Claus, Bunnymund, Tooth Fairy, Sandman, dan Jack Frost berkat dirinya. Jack mendengarnya dengan seksama dan dia sangat menghargai usaha tulus Jamie untuk semakin menyebarkan kepercayaan anak-anak atas para pelindung. Tanpa sadar mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Jamie.

Jamie nampak kecewa karena mengetahui dirinya sebentar lagi akan berpisah dengan Jack. Baginya Jack sudah seperti kakak kandungnya sendiri. Sayangnya Jamie tidak bisa bertemu dengan Jack setiap hari. Setiap kali Jamie merasa bosan, dia memilih untuk mengobrol dengan Sophie, adik kandungnya yang masih berusia dua tahun. Walaupun Sophie belum lancar berbicara, Jamie bisa mengerti bahwa adiknya itu selalu membicarakan Bunnymund. Dan sebagai balasannya, Jamie juga menceritakan kisah Jack Frost kepada Sophie. Sophie adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa diajak mengobrol mengenai hal ini. Sedangkan ibunya hanya merespon dengan tertawa kecil dan menganggap Jamie bercanda setiap kali dia membicarakan para pelindung.

"Jack, apa besok kita bisa bermain bersama lagi?" tanya Jamie. Dia berharap-harap penuh Jack akan menjawab iya.

Jack bingung harus menjawab apa kepada Jamie. Dia tidak yakin North akan memberinya izin lagi untuk bertemu Jamie. Dia juga harus membantu North untuk menyiapkan perayaan Natal. Tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan Jamie, Jack pun memilih untuk berbohong. "Iya, tentu saja. Besok bawalah papan seluncurmu. Kita akan bermain seluncur es!"

"Wohoo! Seluncur es? Besok akan benar-benar seru!" teriak Jamie kegirangan.

Melihat ekspresi Jamie, Jack menyesal sudah berjanji tanpa dipikirkan terlebih dahulu. Tetapi semuanya sudah terlambat. Jack berniat untuk diam-diam menyelinap pergi dari Santoff Claussen besok pagi, sebelum North dan para Yeti bangun agar tidak ketahuan. Hanya itu satu-satunya cara untuk menepati janjinya kepada Jamie.

"Kurasa sekarang waktunya aku mengatakan 'sampai jumpa lagi'. Titipkan salamku pada Sophie, oke?" Jack mengacak-acak rambut Jamie, lalu menepuknya dengan sentuhan yang lembut.

Jamie tertawa dengan lebar hingga gigi ompongnya terlihat jelas. Lalu dia membuka pintu rumahnya. Sebelum hilang di balik pintu, Jamie kembali melambaikan tangannya kepada Jack. Jack membalasnya dengan mengangkat tangan kanannya dan tersenyum.

Jack menghembuskan nafasnya dengan panjang. Dia kecewa mengetahui fakta bahwa harinya yang menyenangkan telah berlalu dalam sekejap mata. Jack memanggil angin dan dia terbang untuk pulang ke Santoff Claussen sebelum malam tiba.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Jack, meluncur cahaya merah bagaikan komet di langit Burgess sore itu, menuju jendela rumah seorang penduduk.

* * *

BRUAK!

Babcock membanting pintu rumahnya dengan keras hingga mengagetkan ibunya yang sedang memasak makan malam di dapur. Dia melepas sepatunya dan membiarkannya tergeletak di ruang depan rumah.

Terdengar suara ibunya berteriak kepadanya, "Babcock, setiap kali kamu pulang, tutuplah pintu dengan pelan-pelan. Dan jangan lupa untuk menyimpan sepatumu di rak sepatu dengan rapi."

Mood Babcock yang sedang jelek membuat Babcock tidak mengindahkan nasihat ibunya. Dia segera masuk ke ruang makan karena sangat lapar. Meja makan itu masih kosong. Babcock yang merasa jengkel pun membentak. "Mana makan malamku?! Ini sudah waktunya aku makan!"

Ibu Babcock muncul dari balik kain putih yang membatasi dapur dan ruang makan. Di tangan kanannya, dia memegang sendok sayur yang beruap dan menimbulkan asap. Tadinya dia sedang memasak sop jamur kesukaan Babcock. Ibu Babcock berkata dengan tegas. "Kamu tidak seharusnya berkata kepada ibu dengan nada memerintah seperti itu. Cobalah bersikap sopan!"

"Ah, cerewet! Aku lapar dan aku mau makan, sekarang juga!"

"Kamu seharusnya mengerti kalau Mom baru saja pulang bekerja. Mom tidak pernah sedetik pun membuang waktu. Walaupun Mom lelah, tetapi Mom lebih memilih untuk langsung memasak untukmu."

"Kalau begitu Mom juga harus mengerti kalau aku adalah anak Mom, dan sebagai seorang ibu, Mom harusnya tahu apa yang diperlukan anakmu!"

"Babcock! Kurang ajar sekali bicaramu itu! Cepat minta maaf!"

"Aku tidak mau!" balas Babcock kasar. Babcock berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya, lalu mengunci pintu. Ibu Babcock menggedor-gedor pintu dan memerintahnya untuk membuka kunci, tetapi Babcock tidak mematuhinya. Akhirnya Ibu Babcock menyerah, dan dia membiarkan anaknya mengurung diri. Toh Babcock yang lapar akan keluar dengan sendirinya untuk makan malam, pikir sang ibu.

Babcock melempar buku-buku di meja belajarnya, lalu melemparnya ke arah dinding. Sesudahnya, dia meninju dan menendang dinding berkali-kali hingga meninggalkan retakan kecil di dinding. Setiap kali Babcock kesal, dia punya kebiasaan buruk untuk merusak barang-barang di sekitarnya hingga dia puas dan kelelahan.

"Jamie sialan! Dia pikir dia sudah menang dariku. Tunggu saja pembalasanku di sekolah nanti. Akan kupermalukan kamu di depan teman-teman dan guru!"

Dengan rasa lelah yang menyelimuti tubuhnya, Babcock berbaring di ranjang. Lambat laun dia semakin mengantuk, dan akhirnya dia tertidur.

Belum pulas tidurnya, sekonyong-konyong terdengar suara sayup-sayup yang berbisik padanya. "Babcock… Babcock… Si anak nakal. Selalu menganggap dirinya yang paling benar. Selalu mengganggu teman-teman sekelasnya. Nakal sekali kau, Babcock…"

Babcock terbangun karena suara misterius itu. Dia mencari-cari sumber suara itu, tetapi tidak ada siapa-siapa di dalam kamarnya. Mungkin suara itu hanya khayalannya saja, pikirnya. Dia memutuskan untuk kembali tidur.

Terdengar lagi bisikan suara. Kali ini lebih jelas dan menggetarkan telinganya. "Babcock… Babcock… Tidak punya sopan santun kepada ibunya sendiri. Benar-benar kurang ajar. Anak nakal harus dihukum."

Babcock kembali terbangun. Dia mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Dia mencoba memberanikan diri bertanya, "Siapa kamu? Sembunyi di mana kamu? Tunjukkan dirimu, dasar pengecut!"

"Kamu ingin melihat wujudku? Aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu itu," balas suara misterius.

Percikan api kecil berkobar di lantai dekat Babcock berpijak. Babcock terkejut, dan dia memundurkan badannya hingga terjatuh ke atas ranjang. Api itu semakin besar. Dari sana, muncul seekor monster yang mengerikan.

"KRA-KRAMPUS! Tolong aku, Mama! " teriak Babcock ketakutan.

Ibu Babcock tidak menghiraukan anaknya. Dia sedang sibuk memasak.

Babcock cepat-cepat berlari ke arah pintu kamarnya. Dia memutar kunci, dan menekan selop pintu, tetapi pintu itu tidak kunjung terbuka. Dia semakin tidak tenang dan kembali berteriak minta tolong pada ibunya.

Ibu Babcock yang mulai curiga menghentikan kegiatannya. Dia pun menaiki tangga sambil bertanya, "Ada apa denganmu, Babcock?"

"Selamat Natal. Inilah kado Natal untuk anak nakal," kata Krampus sambil tertawa terkekeh-kekeh. Krampus membuka sebungkus kado seukuran telapak tangannya. Di dalamnya terdapat batu kerikil dan arang. Dia melemparkan isi kado kepada Babcock. Dari kotoran itu, keluar tangan-tangan kecil berwarna hitam yang mengikat tubuh Babcock. Babcock tidak bisa bergerak, dia menangis sederas-derasnya hingga membasahi sekujur wajahnya yang bulat. Krampus mengambil karung goni yang disandangnya di bahu dan membukanya lebar-lebar. Dalam sekejap Babcock merasa jiwanya tertarik dengan kencang ke dalam karung itu.

Ibu Babcock menyadari anaknya tidak lagi bersuara. Dia semakin khawatir dan mempercepat langkahnya. Begitu tiba di depan pintu kamar Babcock, dia dapat membuka pintu itu dengan mudah, dan langsung menerobos masuk ke dalam.

Dan di sana dia menemukan anaknya terbujur kaku di lantai, tidak lagi bergerak.


	5. Chapter 5: The Battle Begins

**CHAPTER V**

**THE BATTLE BEGINS**

Di siang hari yang cerah, Jill berlatih ice skating dengan Jack. Pada awalnya semua baik-baik saja. Tetapi begitu Jill sudah mulai lancar berseluncur ke tengah danau yang membeku, timbul masalah serius. Mereka tidak menyangka bahwa permukaan es yang mereka pijaki ternyata sangat tipis. Jika di atasnya terdapat beban yang terlalu berat, maka permukaan itu akan retak dan beban tersebut tenggelam ke dalamnya. Suhu air di bawahnya benar-benar dingin, badan manusia normal tidak akan mampu menahan kejutan suhu ekstrem dari air es itu.

"Tenang, tenanglah. Jangan melihat ke bawah. Lihatlah aku saja." Jack menenangkan Jill yang bergetar ketakutan.

"Jack, aku takut," kata Jill. Raut mukanya menunjukkan dengan jelas bahwa Jill meminta pertolongan kepada kakaknya. Permukaan es tempatnya berpijak mulai menimbulkan retakan-retakan tipis yang semakin melebar.

"Aku mengerti, aku mengerti", kata Jack. Dia melangkahkan kaki kanannya perlahan setapak ke depan, dan permukaan itu juga menimbulkan retakan baru. Jack menjadi sangat khawatir. Dia tahu bahwa dia tidak bisa berjalan lebih jauh lagi untuk mendekati Jill karena hanya akan mencelakakan adiknya. Dia berpikir keras bagaimana cara menolong Jill.

Jack mengangkat kedua tangannya ke dadanya, memberi aba-aba kepada Jill untuk tetap diam di tempat. "Ki…kita akan baik-baik saja. Kamu tidak akan jatuh ke dalam…uhm…justru kita akan bersenang-senang."

"Tidak, kita tidak akan baik-baik saja!" balas Jill.

"Aku tidak bercanda," kata Jack dengan lembut.

"Iya! Kamu selalu saja membohongiku!"

"Haha, tidak kali ini. Aku janji. Kamu akan… kamu akan baik-baik saja. Kamu harus percaya padaku."

Jill menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia tampak memercayai perkataan Jack. Dia menarik nafas panjang berkali-kali untuk menghentikan getaran tubuhnya.

"Kamu mau bermain game? Kita akan bermain hopscotch, seperti yang selalu kita lakukan setiap hari. Itu sangat mudah seperti ini. Satu-" Jack mulai berhitung sambil kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke permukaan kanan. Muncul retakan lain di sana. Jack mengernyitkan dahi. Tetapi dia mencoba tersenyum agar adiknya tidak semakin ketakutan. Jack mengangkat kaki kirinya ke udara, dan membuat pose seolah-olah dia akan jatuh.

"Uooohhh," seru Jack bercanda.

Jill tertawa melihat tingkah Jack yang lucu.

"Dua…" Jack mengambil langkah lain, dan dia kembali berhitung, "tiga…!" Jack berhasil sampai di area danau es yang permukaannya kuat. Jack memungut tongkat panjang yang tergeletak di sana, lalu mengarahkan bagian ujungnya yang melengkung ke arah Jill.

"Sekarang giliranmu," kata Jack kepada Jill.

"Satu…" Jill melangkahkan kakinya yang mengenakan sepatu seluncur, dengan hati-hati. Di saat yang bersamaan, retakan di bawahnya semakin lebar.

"Benar begitu. Dua…" Jack bersiap-siap untuk menarik Jill. Jill melangkah lagi, tetapi keseimbangannya mulai goyah. Jill sudah berada dalam jangkauan Jack, dan Jack pun berseru, "tiga!" Jack berhasil menarik dan melempar Jill ke pinggir danau dengan tongkatnya. Sedangkan Jack sendiri terlempar, menggantikan posisi Jill berada.

Menyadari dirinya sudah aman, Jill tertawa. Jack membalasnya dengan tertawa lebih puas daripada Jill. Ketika Jack ingin berjalan ke adiknya, permukaan di bawahnya hancur dan menyebabkan lubang yang besar. Jack terjatuh ke dalamnya, ke dalam air es yang sangat dingin.

"JAAACCCKKK!" teriak Jill histeris.

Jack meronta-ronta kesakitan. Semua otot tubuhnya kejang-kejang. Dia berusaha berenang ke permukaan, tetapi usahanya sia-sia. Dia tidak bisa bernafas, tidak bisa berpikir. Dia semakin tenggelam dan tenggelam.

Jack tahu bahwa sebentar lagi dia akan …

Mati.

* * *

Jack mendarat di dasar danau. Keajaiban terjadi. Dia bisa bernapas dengan lancar. Rasa sakit sekujur tubuhnya juga mendadak hilang. Jack nampak sangat kebingungan. Dalam kegelapan pekat, Jack melihat cahaya samar-samar di kejauhan. Jack berjalan ke arah cahaya itu, tetapi dia tidak kunjung sampai. Seolah-olah Jack berjalan di tempat, dan cahaya itu menjauh darinya.

Dunia sekitar Jack mulai membentuk rangka-rangka dinding, jendela, meja, kursi, lampu, ranjang, dan berbagai benda lainnya. Lalu warna coklat pucat memenuhi ruangan itu seperti kuas yang mewarnai kanvas. Jack sangat mengenali di mana dia berada sekarang. Nuansa damai yang sangat disukainya dan tidak dapat diperolehnya di tempat lain. Itu adalah rumahnya sendiri di desa Burgess, lebih tepatnya di kamar tidur yang digunakannya dan Jill.

Cahaya pudar itu memancarkan cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan. Jack memejamkan matanya, dan begitu dia membukanya, di sana sudah ada sosok adiknya sedang duduk termenung di kursi kayu. Dia menundukkan kepalanya, menangis tanpa henti, kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya, dan terus menyebutkan nama Jack seraya meminta maaf. Jack berlari dengan kencang, dan berteriak memanggil Jill.

Jill menyadari panggilan itu, dia tampak terkejut melihat Jack, dan dia juga meneriakkan nama kakaknya. Mengikuti Jack, Jill ikut berlari, tetapi jarak di antara mereka berdua semakin melebar saja.

Muncul tangan-tangan kecil yang merayap dari kaki Jill ke lehernya. Semakin lama jumlah tangan itu semakin banyak dan mencengkeram sekujur badannya dengan kuat. Jill berteriak minta tolong kepada Jack. Dia tampak kesakitan sekali. Tak kuasa melihat penderitaan adiknya, Jack semakin mempercepat langkahnya, dia ingin sekali menolong Jill, namun tidak ada gunanya.

Ada bayangan hitam tinggi menyerupai monster di belakang Jill. Jack ingat bahwa bayangan sama dengan monster yang dulu menyerang desanya di malam Natal. Monster itu tertawa terkekeh-kekeh, dia membelai rambut panjang Jill berkali-kali dengan tatapan yang sangat kelaparan. Kemudian dia mengambil karung seukuran anak kecil dari balik punggungnya, dan mulai membungkus kepala Jill dengan karung itu.

"Hentikan, hentikan, hentikan! Lepaskan Jill!" teriak Jack. Monster itu tidak mengindahkan Jack. Dia terus dan terus menutupi Jill hingga seluruh tubuh Jill tertutup karung. Lalu monster itu mengikat karungnya dan kembali memangkunya di punggung.

"Jangan bawa Jill pergi! Kembalikan adikku! Kumohon, jangan lakukan itu!" Jack meluruskan kedua tangannya, berusaha menggapai monster yang mulai bersiap-siap pergi, tetapi hanya udara kosong yang diraihnya. Dan si monster menghilang dari pandangan Jack.

Dunia sekeliling Jack kembali menjadi gelap gulita, dan hanya dirinya seorang yang tersisa di sana.

* * *

Jack kembali terbangun dengan tidak biasa. Dia baru saja bermimpi saat-saat terakhir dia hidup sebagai manusia normal yang akhirnya mati karena menolong Jill dan dibangkitkan kembali oleh MiM sebagai Jack Frost. Yang menjadi beban pikiran Jack adalah pemandangan adiknya yang mengerikan. Dia tidak mengerti apa maksud dari adegan itu dan apa kaitannya dengan sosok monster yang dia lihat dalam mimpinya kemarin.

Tubuh Jack dipenuhi dengan keringat yang bahkan terasa dingin baginya. Kepalanya terasa berat dan pening. Namun Jack tidak ingin meneruskan istirahatnya karena hanya akan memberikannya mimpi buruk lagi.

"Kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku selalu memimpikan Jill?" tanya Jack pada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian dia menepuk pipinya berkali-kali agar berhenti banyak berpikir dan sadar sepenuhnya.

Jack melihat jam dinding yang tergantung di tembok kamarnya. Jam itu menunjukkan pukul satu subuh. Pantas suasana hening sekali, tidak terdengar suara berisik yang biasa ditimbulkan Elf dan Yeti yang sibuk bekerja. Tenggorokan Jack terasa kering, dia ingin minum segelas air segar. Dia bangkit dari ranjangnya, lalu berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya.

Jack membuka pintu kamarnya dengan sangat perlahan agar tidak mengganggu orang-orang yang sudah tidur lelap. Jack terkejut melihat Tooth berdiri di depannya yang sedang bersiap-siap mengetuk pintu. Mereka saling berpandangan untuk sekian detik, lalu menjadi salah tingkah.

"Uhm… Tooth? Ada keperluan apa pagi-pagi begini datang ke kamarku?" tanya Jack sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hai, Jack. Selamat malam. North menyuruhku untuk membangunkanmu. Para Elf tidak ingin melakukannya karena mereka takut dibekukan lagi olehmu," jawab Tooth dengan sangat cepat. Jack yang sudah biasa mengobrol dengan Tooth sama sekali tidak kesulitan untuk menangkap setiap perkataan Tooth.

"Wow, aku tidak menyangka para Elf takut padaku. Aku pasti sudah melakukan hal yang keterlaluan pada mereka."

"Ah, jangan pedulikan mereka. Mereka masih bisa tertawa, kok. Well… itu yang setiap hari mereka lakukan, bukan? Ada hal lain yang jauh lebih penting. Ini mengenai anak-anak, Jack."

"Apa yang terjadi, Tooth?"

"Kita sebaiknya berkumpul di ruang utama. North akan menjelaskan lebih lanjut."

* * *

Sesuai dugaan Jack, di sana sudah berkumpul North, Bunnymund, dan Sandy. Jack selalu menjadi orang yang paling terakhir sampai setiap kali ada pertemuan. Dia berpikir apakah dia terlalu malas, atau mereka yang terlalu rajin.

"Jack, ketika kamu dalam perjalanan pulang dari Burgess, apa kamu melihat sesuatu yang mencurigakan?" tanya North.

"Apa sekelompok anak nakal yang mengganggu temannya terbilang mencurigakan bagi kamu?" tanya Jack sambil mengambil secangkir coklat hangat yang tersimpan di meja, lalu meminumnya.

"Anak-anak dalam bahaya, Jack. Terutama mereka yang ada di daftar anak nakal. Aku tahu setiap nama dan lokasi mereka. Seseorang menyebabkan mereka tertidur dan tidak bangun lagi," kata North.

Jack tersedak ketika dia meneguk minuman itu. Dia mengelap bibirnya yang basah dengan lengan jaketnya. "Hei, kamu pasti bercanda. Tertidur dan tidak bangun lagi? Terdengar seperti cerita di film-film horror bagiku."

"North tidak bercanda. Sandy yang memberitahukannya kepada kami." Kali ini Bunnymund yang menjawab. Sesudahnya dia melanjutkan, "Sandy, sepertinya kamu perlu mengulang ceritamu itu."

Sebenarnya akan lebih mudah jika Bunnymund sendiri yang menjelaskannya kepada Jack karena Sandy tidak bisa berbicara. Tetapi Sandy terlihat lebih mengerti fenomena ini karena dia yang menyaksikan langsung apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sandy mulai membentuk benda-benda di atas kepalanya dengan pasir ajaib. Pertama, dia membentuk miniatur dirinya sendiri yang sedang menyebarkan mimpi kepada anak-anak. Jack bisa memahaminya dengan mudah. Kemudian, Sandy membentuk tanda seru. Nampaknya dia terkejut karena ada sesuatu yang tidak beres ketika melakukan tugasnya.

Selanjutnya, ada wujud seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang tidur ditemani ibunya yang terlihat menangis. Arus pasir mimpi yang dikirim kepada anak itu terputus di tengah jalan dan tidak mencapai anak tersebut. Sandy tidak mengerti mengapa hal itu bisa terjadi. Biasanya hal ini disebabkan oleh mimpi buruk, tetapi kali ini situasinya berbeda. Tubuh anak itu nampak kosong, tidak berjiwa. Dan tanpa jiwa, tubuh tidak akan mampu bermimpi.

"Jadi, maksudmu ada seseorang yang mencuri jiwa anak-anak? Itu kejam sekali," kata Jack. Dia memangku dagunya pada tangan kanannya, dan mulai berpikir.

"Tiga ratus tahun yang lalu kita pernah menghadapi kasus yang sama. Kita punya tersangka utama yang melakukan kejahatan ini," kata Tooth.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Jack.

"Krampus. Si monster jahat dan buruk rupa yang selalu mengincar jiwa anak-anak nakal. Kami berempat berhasil mengalahkannya dengan susah payah dan menyegelnya di sebuah kapel di Burgess. Dia sudah tidur sangat lama, dan kita tidak pernah menyangka dia mampu menghancurkan segel itu. Sekarang dia kembali beraksi, dan tiga anak sudah menjadi korban," jawab North menjelaskan.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo kita segera mencari monster itu, lalu membebaskan jiwa anak-anak yang disekapnya! Darah panasku sudah bergejolak, dan aku ingin segera menggunakan bumerangku lagi!" Bunnymund memutar-mutarkan bumerangnya dengan lincah di satu tangannya, lalu mengayun-ayunkan bumerang itu di udara. Bunnymund selalu saja menjadi pihak yang paling antusias kalau sudah berhadapan dengan pertarungan.

"Oh yeah, kurasa itu bukan ide yang bagus, Bunny. Lebih baik kita mengumpulkan informasi dulu mengenai lokasi Krampus. Dia bisa berada di mana saja dan mencarinya akan membuang banyak waktu kita yang berharga," tolak Jack.

Jack menganggap ajakan Bunnymund sangat konyol, dan dia tidak ingin diperintah oleh orang yang bodoh.

Kedua alis tebal si kelinci menegang. Dia memutar kedua matanya seolah-olah meremehkan pendapat Jack. "Tolong beritahu di mana kita bisa memperoleh informasi itu," tantang Bunnymund.

Jack menunjuk ke arah jendela yang terbuka di langit-langit ruang. Bulan purnama terlihat sangat jelas, dan bayang-bayang di bulan seperti membentuk wajah seorang kakek yang tersenyum.

"MiM. Dia tahu segalanya. Kita bisa bertanya kepadanya," jawab Jack.

"Hmph. Sekalipun aku tidak pernah mendapat jawaban dari setiap pertanyaan yang dilontarkan kepada MiM. Dia hanya akan berbicara jika dirasa sangat penting," kata Bunnymund.

"Kurasa Jack benar. Tidak ada salahnya kita bertanya kepada MiM. Keselamatan anak-anak sangat penting bagi MiM," kata Tooth sambil menepuk punggung Jack.

Jack merasa posisinya lebih kuat dari Bunnymund karena ada orang lain yang membelanya. Dia mengangkat satu sisi bibirnya kepada Bunnymund. Bunnymund membalas dengan cemberut hingga dua gigi kelincinya terlihat jelas.

Mengikuti saran Jack, North menengadahkan wajahnya pada bulan, lalu bertanya, "Teman lamaku, tentu kamu sudah mendengar apa yang kita perbincangkan dari tadi. Bisakah kamu membantu kami?"

Seketika bulan memancarkan cahaya lurus menembus lubang di langit-langit, mendarat tepat di lingkaran pola matahari yang terlukis di permukaan lantai. Para pelindung menjauhi tengah ruangan dan menyipitkan mata untuk melihat bayangan hitam yang dipantulkan oleh cahaya bulan. Begitulah cara MiM setiap kali "berbicara" kepada para rekannya.

Jack melihat bayangan hitam monster bertanduk dua, sama seperti yang dilihatnya di dalam mimpi. "Apa itu Krampus?" tanya Jack spontan. Hanya Jack yang terperanjat melihat bayangan itu, sedangkan para pelindung lainnya tampak semakin yakin atas dugaan awal mereka.

"Jadi memang benar ini ulah Krampus. Di mana kita bisa menemukannya, Man in Moon?" tanya North lantang sambil membuka kedua tangannya lebar-lebar.

MiM memperlihatkan bayangan lain di samping Krampus. Bayangan pria yang tinggi dengan rambut tersisir rapi ke arah belakang. Semua orang di ruangan itu membisu. Itu adalah bayangan Pitch.

"Pitch Black? Tidak mungkin dia ikut terlibat dalam masalah ini. Aku sangat yakin kita sudah menyegel seluruh kekuatannya," kata Bunnymund yang tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Ini lebih gawat dari yang kuperkirakan. Kita harus segera pergi ke Markas Pitch. Aku bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres terjadi di sana," ucap North dengan nada yang sangat serius. Dia pun langsung memberikan perintah, "semuanya segera naik ke kereta!"

"Oh tidak, terima kasih. Aku tidak mau, perutku selalu mual setiap naik keretamu itu. Dan terlalu bahaya karena tidak ada sabuk pengaman! " seru Bunnymund yang langsung protes tanpa pikir panjang.

Mendengar protes dari Bunnymund, sifat nakal Jack otomatis menjadi aktif. Satu pemandangan yang paling ia sukai adalah melihat Bunnymund yang kokoh menciut tidak berdaya di atas kereta North. Jack terbang cepat dan mendarat di sebelah Bunnymund, lalu mengangkat telinga kelinci itu yang tertidur lemas, dan berbisik, "ke mana perginya semangatmu yang bergejolak barusan?"

Bunnymund yang merasa diremehkan langsung mengulang perintah North dengan keras, "teman-teman, jangan buang waktu lagi, ayo kita segera berangkat! Tentu saja dengan naik kereta!" Bunnymund melompat cepat dengan kedua tangan dan kakinya layaknya seekor kelinci ke luar ruangan. Jack tertawa puas dalam hati melihat reaksi Bunnymund.

Segera North membalut tubuhnya dengan jaket, mengenakan topi, dan mengambil kedua pedang yang dipajang di atas perapian. Bersama Jack, Tooth, dan Sandy, North mengikuti Bunnymund yang memimpin mereka di depan.

* * *

Setibanya para pelindung di Markas Pitch, mereka sangat terkejut melihat tempat itu bersih dari penjagaan para Yeti. Tidak banyak membuang waktu, mereka berlima segera pergi menuju ruang penjara tempat Pitch dikurung. Setiap undakan tangga batu yang tidak terhitung jumlahnya mereka turuni. Semakin turun ke bawah, kekhawatiran mereka akan kemungkinan terburuk semakin menjadi-jadi.

Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka melihat banyak sisa-sisa pertarungan sengit seperti bongkahan batu yang berserakan, retakan-retakan di tembok, dan noda hitam akibat semburan api yang sangat panas. North yakin bahwa Krampus sudah datang ke tempat ini karena Krampus bisa menggunakan sihir berelemen api. Dan nuansa panas yang menyengat lapisan kulitnya sama persis dengan yang dirasakannya ketika dia bertarung dengan monster itu beratus-ratus tahun lalu.

Mereka menelusuri lorong yang gelap, dan tiba di sebuah jembatan yang panjang. Di ujung jembatan terdapat ruang penjara Pitch yang pintu masuknya telah hancur berkeping-keping.

"Tidak mungkin… Seseorang telah menerobos masuk ke ruang penjara," kata Tooth dengan cemas.

North melarang yang lain untuk mengambil langkah. Dengan jiwa kepemimpinannya yang kuat, dia tidak ingin teman-temannya celaka karena terlalu ceroboh. Di dalam istana bawah tanah yang gelap ini, musuh memiliki keunggulan daripada mereka karena dapat menyerang dari segala arah dengan mudah. Jack, Bunnymund, Tooth, dan Sandy menuruti North tanpa banyak bertanya.

"Sandy, untuk berjaga-jaga gunakan kemampuanmu untuk mengintip ada apa di dalam ruang itu dari sini," perintah North.

Sandy mengangkat dan meletakkan tangan kanannya tepat di atas keningnya yang lebar, seolah-olah membalas 'siap!' Lalu dia memutar-mutar kedua tangannya, dan keluarlah pasir ajaib dari sana, membentuk teropong yang berukuran lebih besar dari tubuh mungilnya. Sandy mengintip melalui lensa teropong yang bisa dipanjangkan sesuka hatinya.

Dari balik lensanya, Sandy mencari-cari keberadaan Pitch di dalam penjara, tetapi dia tidak dapat menemukannya. Sandy tidak putus asa, dia membengkokkan teropongnya ke langit-langit ruang itu. Spontan dia terperanjat melihat pemandangan di sana.

"Apa yang kau lihat di sana, Sandy?" tanya Bunnymund.

Sandy memecah kembali teropongnya menjadi butiran pasir. Dengan terburu-buru Sandy memberikan jawaban. Di atas kepalanya, Sandy membentuk wujud belasan Yeti yang tergantung dengan tangan terborgol.

"_Holy MiM_! Para Yeti! Kita harus segera menolong mereka!" seru Bunnymund. Tanpa banyak berpikir, kelinci itu berlari kencang dengan keempat kakinya ke seberang jembatan.

"Bunny! Jangan terburu-buru!" teriak Jack.

Sekejap Bunnymund berhenti di tengah jembatan, menoleh ke arah Jack, dan membalas, "teman-teman kita dalam bahaya! Apa lagi yang harus kita tunggu?"

Sebuah benda kecil jatuh di depan lantai tempat Bunnymund berdiri. Bunnymund refleks melompat ke belakang menghindari benda itu, lalu mengendap-endap dengan perlahan untuk mencari tahu apa sebenarnya benda itu. Ternyata hanya sekeping batu kecil berukuran kelereng yang didapatinya.

"Apa yang terjadi, Bunny?" tanya North dari seberang.

"Hahaha, bukan apa-apa, cuma batu kerikil. Bukan sesuatu yang berbahaya—"

Seketika batu kerikil itu bergerak. Batu-batu beton yang menyusun jembatan menjadi bergetar dengan kencang, terpisah dari rangka jembatan, dan tertarik mendekati batu itu bagaikan magnet. Batu-batu di dinding dan langit-langit juga ikut tertarik, sehingga menyebabkan gempa kecil pada area itu.

"Ralat. Aku yakin batu ini sangat berbahaya!" seru Bunnymund dengan kedua mata yang terbuka lebar saking 'terpesona'nya.

"Jangan diam saja! Cepat kembali ke sini, Bunny!" teriak North.

Bunnymund segera berlari ke arah teman-temannya karena lantai pijakannya semakin habis tertarik oleh batu kerikil itu dan membuat lubang yang besar. Bunnymund menyempatkan diri melirik ke belakangnya. Sebagian jembatan itu sudah runtuh dan di seberang reruntuhan terdapat Golem berukuran raksasa yang terbentuk dari tumpukan batu yang tertarik dan terbungkus oleh api yang berkobar.

Golem itu melompati jembatan yang runtuh dengan sangat mudah, lalu mengayunkan tinjunya ke arah Bunnymund. Bunnymund mencoba menghentikan tinju itu dengan melempar bom telur yang melilit pinggangnya, tetapi sama sekali tidak berpengaruh, hanya menimbulkan asap pekat berwarna-warni di udara. Bunnymund memutuskan untuk kabur secepatnya. Dia mempercepat larinya sampai batas maksimum, tetapi kalah cepat dari tinju yang mencoba menghantamnya. Lantas Bunnymund berteriak, "mati aku! Mati aku! Mati aku!"

BRUAK!

Bunny yang tersungkur di lantai membuka matanya, dan dia melihat Jack Frost berdiri di depannya sambil membentuk tameng es yang kokoh untuk melindunginya dari tinju si Golem.

"Kamu berhutang nyawa padaku, hei kangguru!" seru Jack sambil terus meluncurkan percikan es dari tongkat sihirnya untuk memperkuat tameng.

Tinju si Golem berhasil dihentikan oleh tameng es buatan Jack. Dengan hasrat membunuh yang sangat tajam, Golem kembali meluncurkan tinju dengan agresif, sehingga menyudutkan Jack. Setiap benturan tinju membuat retakan pada tameng es itu, dan semakin diperparah karena suhu panas dari api yang melapisi tubuh si Golem.

Jack tidak kuat lagi menahan tinju si Golem. Pada akhirnya serangan yang bertubi-tubi itu berhasil menembus tameng es, menghancurkannya menjadi serpihan es, dan meninggalkan Jack tanpa pertahanan. Jack tidak sempat membuat tameng baru ketika gumpalan batu raksasa itu mengarah langsung kepadanya.

Bunnymund dengan sigap menarik jaket Jack dan menghindari kepalan si Golem dengan berlari kencang ke area yang aman.

"Hei! Lepaskan aku. Kamu bisa merusak jaketku!" gerutu Jack yang terseret di permukaan.

"Heh begitukah caramu berterima kasih pada penolongmu? Omong-omong hutangku sudah lunas dalam hitungan detik, bocah," seru Bunnymund dengan puas.

Golem mengerahkan serangannya yang lain. Dia membuka mulutnya dengan lebar, dan menembakkan bola-bola api ke arah Jack dan Bunnymund.

Segera North menangkis serangan itu dengan kedua pedangnya. Dengan kekuatan lengannya yang besar, North memantulkan bola itu kembali kepada Golem. North menganggap dirinya sedang bermain tenis. Dia hanya perlu membalas serangan dari musuh tanpa membiarkan satu pun bola meleset darinya.

Insting bertarung si Golem menyadarkannya bahwa serangan itu tidak berguna sehingga dia meluncurkan tubuhnya seperti roket ke arah North. Dengan tubuh yang besar sangat mencengangkan mengetahui bahwa monster ini ternyata memiliki kecepatan seperti angin.

Sandy melilit Golem dengan cambuk raksasa sebelum monster itu menabrak North dan menariknya untuk menghentikan langkahnya.

"Terima kasih, Sandy!" sahut North sambil menghembuskan nafas lega.

Tooth menunggu dengan tidak sabar di ujung jembatan. Tooth diperintahkan North untuk tidak terlibat dalam pertarungan karena terlalu berbahaya bagi seorang perempuan. Tooth sangat ingin membantu teman-temannya, tetapi dia tidak ingin menjadi beban. Alat bertarung Tooth adalah sayap yang memiliki ketajaman seperti pedang, namun Tooth tidak yakin bahwa dia mampu memotong tubuh batu si Golem. Lagipula api yang menyelimuti Golem dapat melukainya. Oleh karena itu, Tooth memutuskan untuk mengikuti saran North.

Bunnymund melepaskan Jack di dekat Tooth. Jaket dan celana Jack kotor terkena debu akibat terseret di tanah. Tooth menepuk-nepuk pakaian Jack, mencoba untuk menghilangkan kotoran itu semampunya.

"Tooth, aku tidak apa-apa. Sungguh. Kita harus membantu North dan Sandy mengalahkan Golem itu. Semakin lama kita bersantai, mereka semakin jatuh dalam bahaya," kata Jack sambil menggenggam tangan mungil Tooth yang sibuk menari-nari di jaketnya.

"Aku hanya…ingin membantu kalian. Aku ingin ikut bertarung, aku benci hanya menunggu di sini," ucap Tooth dengan raut wajah yang memancarkan kekecewaan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Bocah…apa…kamu…punya…strategi…untuk…mengalahkan…monster batu itu?" tanya Bunnymund yang masih terengah-engah, berusaha melancarkan pernapasannya.

Jack memperhatikan gerak-gerik Golem dengan seksama. Walaupun kedua kakinya terikat oleh cambuk Sandy, Golem mampu untuk melangkah sedikit demi sedikit menuju North. Jack sadar bahwa dengan tubuh Golem sebesar itu dibutuhkan pusat keseimbangan, dan pusat itu adalah kedua kakinya.

Jack mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Bunnymund.

"Dengarkan aku, Bunny, dan juga Tooth. Aku butuh bantuan untuk merobohkan Golem. Strategi ini hanya akan berhasil dengan bantuan kalian berdua," ucap Jack.

Tooth sempat tidak percaya kepada Jack yang membutuhkan bantuannya untuk bertarung. Tetapi sorot mata remaja tanggung itu penuh dengan keyakinan, dan memberikan rasa percaya diri yang tinggi kepada Tooth. Tooth memberi respon, "baiklah Jack, beri tahu aku apa yang harus kulakukan."

Bunnymund dan Tooth mendengarkan penjelasan Jack dengan seksama.

Sandy masih beradu kekuatan dengan Golem. Ikatan cambuk di tubuh Golem semakin meregang dan beberapa telah putus karena tekanan dari kedua arah yang berlawanan. Golem membalikkan badan. Dia menarik cambuk itu dengan kuat, dan Sandy menjadi tertarik mendekati Golem karenanya.

Jack mengambil kesempatan ini untuk tidak diperhatikan Golem. Dia melompat tinggi ke belakang monster itu, dan meluncurkan sinar biru dari tongkatnya ke kedua kaki Golem. Timbul asap yang mengepul karena benturan api dan es, mengurangi jarak pandang Golem secara signifikan. Kedua kaki Golem mengkristal akibat perbedaan suhu yang tinggi. Terdengar bunyi retakan dari kaki Golem itu.

Sandy mengurai cambuknya kembali menjadi butiran pasir, mengubahnya menjadi pesawat kecil, dan terbang menjauhi Golem.

"SEKARANG!" teriak Jack.

Dari balik kepulan asap, Bunnymund melemparkan bumerang ke kaki kiri Golem, dan Tooth meluncur dengan kencang ke satu kaki Golem lainnya. Bumerang Bunnymund dan sayap Tooth berhasil memotong kedua kaki Golem yang sudah rapuh, menghancurkan keseimbangan Golem.

Sebelum tubuh Golem menyentuh tanah, Jack mengayunkan tongkatnya untuk memanggil angin kencang. Golem yang kini hanya tersisa bagian atas tubuhnya terdorong ke bagian jembatan yang runtuh, dan akhirnya dia terjatuh ke dalam lubang di sana.

Jack mendarat di tepi jembatan yang runtuh, dan berteriak pada Golem, " itulah akhir dari hidupmu, monster!"

Kepulan asap memudar dan akhirnya menghilang. Jack membalikkan badannya dan melihat North, Bunnymund, Tooth, dan Sandy sudah berkumpul agak jauh darinya.

Dengan tampang yang tidak percaya, North bertanya, "apa kita berhasil mengalahkan monster itu?"

"Yeah, kita menang. Monster itu tidak akan bisa kembali kemari," jawab Jack tersenyum puas.

"Aku tidak menyangka kamu bisa menyusun strategi bertarung dengan sempurna," komentar Bunnymund. Dia ingin memuji Jack, tetapi tidak ingin secara terang-terangan karena bisa menyebabkan anak itu menjadi semakin besar kepala.

Tooth tertawa ringan melihat tingkah Bunnymund. "Kamu memang petarung yang tangguh, Jack. Begitu maksud Bunny," puji Tooth.

"Apa? Aku tidak berkata seperti itu, Tooth. Kamu hanya mengada-ada." Bunnymund mengangkat kedua telinganya tanda protes, tetapi Tooth malah semakin menggoda kelinci itu.

Jack menggelengkan kepalanya. "Uh-huh, kita menang berkat bantuan kalian. Dengan kerja sama yang baik, kita bisa menyelesaikan segala hambatan."

"Ha! MiM memang tidak salah sudah memilih Jack untuk membantu kita!" sahut North yang disambung dengan tertawa lantang.

Sandy mengangkat kedua jempolnya yang ditujukan kepada Jack.

Jack tertawa ringan, lalu berjalan mendekati teman-temannya. Sekonyong-koyong sebuah tali bercahaya merah mengikat kaki Jack hingga membuatnya terjatuh dan terdorong ke arah lubang di jembatan. Golem melancarkan serangan terakhir kepada Jack yang lengah.

"Jack! Bertahanlah!" teriak North yang langsung berlari menghampiri Jack, diikuti oleh Bunnymund dan Tooth.

Jack berusaha untuk berpegangan pada permukaan jembatan yang rapuh, tetapi tarikan dari Golem terlalu kuat. Pegangan Jack terlepas, dan dia ikut terjatuh bersama Golem.

Sandy membentuk tali yang panjang dengan pasirnya, tetapi semburan api dari lubang menghalanginya untuk mencapai Jack. Langkah North, Bunnymund, dan Tooth terhenti karena semburan api itu. Mereka tersungkur di tanah, dan mendadak lemas karena tidak mampu untuk menolong Jack.

Dalam jatuhnya, Jack menyerang si Golem tanpa henti dengan sihirnya, namun tidak ada efeknya. Panas yang mulai menjalar dari kakinya terasa membakar tubuhnya, dan membuatnya menjadi tidak berdaya.

Jack tidak sadarkan diri. Dia terus jatuh dan jatuh ke dasar kegelapan yang terasa tidak ada ujungnya.


	6. Chapter 6: The Shocking Truths

**CHAPTER VI**

**THE SHOCKING TRUTHS**

Butiran-butiran air jatuh dan seketika membeku saat menyentuh pipi Jack, membentuk kepingan es. Jack sadarkan diri, dia mengusap pipinya, lalu mengosok matanya dan melihat ke sekitarnya. Dia berada di sebuah gua yang berbentuk lingkaran, lantainya basah karena adanya flowstone dan stalagmit berwarna coklat pudar, dan udaranya sangat lembab. Butiran air lain jatuh kembali ke rambut putih Jack yang berkilau, membuat Jack mengangkat kepalanya, dan di langit-langit terdapat banyak stalaktik yang meneteskan air dari pusat kanal kepadanya.

Jack berusaha bangkit, dan dia meraba benda kasar di telapak tangannya, yang adalah bongkahan batu yang sudah tidak berbentuk. Tekstur dan warnanya berbeda dari batu-batu yang memenuhi ruang ini. Ini pasti tubuh Golem yang hancur karena terjatuh dengan keras ke permukaan, pikirnya. Dalam hatinya Jack bersyukur tubuhnya tidak remuk karena terlindungi oleh Golem. Tetapi dia enggan untuk berterima kasih karena Golem-lah yang telah menjatuhkannya ke tempat yang tidak dikenalnya ini.

Jack merasa asing karena tidak ada benda yang selalu dipegangnya di tangan kanannya-tongkat sihir kesayangannya. Jack mencari-cari sekelilingnya, tetapi dia tidak dapat menemukan tongkat itu. Jack memukul lantai karena kesal. Tanpa tongkatnya, dia tidak bisa membebaskan diri dan kembali bergabung dengan teman-temannya.

Seketika api menyembur, mengenai obor-obor yang tertanam di dinding gua, dan membuat ruang menjadi terang benderang. Jack mendengar suara langkah kaki dari kejauhan. Jack menyembunyikan diri di balik batu yang besar agar tidak ketahuan oleh siapapun itu.

Suara langkah kaki berhenti tepat di depan batu yang menutupi Jack. Suara berat seperti monster menyapa kepada Jack, "halo Jack. Kamu tidak perlu bersembunyi dariku. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Malah aku menemukan barang berharga milikmu."

Ujung tongkat sihir yang melengkung disodorkan kepada Jack. Ketika Jack ingin menggapainya, tongkat itu ditarik kembali oleh si monster. "Tetapi aku tidak ingin mengembalikannya kepadamu."

"Hei, kembalikan tongkat-" Jack menampakkan dirinya dari balik batu, dan dia terkejut melihat sosok si monster yang sangat buruk hingga tidak bisa berkata-kata. Berkulit gelap, berkuku tajam, memiliki buntut yang panjang, dan bertanduk bagaikan rusa. Tidak salah lagi, monster itu sama persis dengan yang dilihatnya dalam mimpi. Jack mengambil beberapa langkah ke belakang, menjaga jarak agar si monster tidak dapat menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba.

"Melihat dari ekspresimu, aku tahu kamu pasti jijik pada penampilanku ini. Izinkan aku untuk memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Krampus, begitulah kebanyakan orang menyebutku. Tetapi aku punya dua nama lain. Warga Belanda memanggilku Zwarte Piet, dan warga Jerman mengenalku dengan nama Knecht Ruprecht. Aku menyarankanmu untuk memanggilku Krampus karena lebih mudah diingat."

Krampus menyodorkan tangan kanannya yang penuh bulu hitam, tetapi Jack tidak menyalaminya.

"Jadi, kamu yang disebut-sebut sebagai Krampus oleh MiM dan North. Kamu lebih buruk rupa dari imajinasiku. Apa Golem yang menyerang kami semua tadi perbuatanmu juga?"

Krampus menarik kembali tangannya, lalu tertawa terkekeh-kekeh bagaikan iblis. Jack menelan ludah, berpikir apakah ada sesuatu yang lucu dari pertanyaannya barusan atau si monster seorang yang maniak.

"Sesuai perkiraanku, MiM yang maha tahu pasti menginformasikan kebangkitanku pada kalian. Aku terkesan karena ini membuktikan bahwa MiM takut padaku, merasa terancam dengan keberadaanku. Dan yeah, aku melihat kalian datang kemari, makanya aku mengerahkan satu pasukanku untuk menghadang kalian. Aku hanya ingin berbicara empat mata denganmu, tanpa gangguan yang lain."

"Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini? Tidak, maksudku, apa kamu telah membebaskan Pitch, lalu menyekap para Yeti di ruang penjara?" tanya Jack sambil memasang wajah serius untuk mengintimidasi lawan bicaranya.

"Rasa ingin tahumu besar sekali, tetapi itu bagus untuk remaja seumuranmu. Semakin banyak bertanya, semakin bijak seseorang atas pengetahuan yang diperolehnya."

"Cukup basa-basinya. Jawab pertanyaanku!" ancam Jack.

Krampus berjalan ke arah dinding, lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya, dan melipat kedua tangannya. Dia menaruh karung yang dipanggulnya di lantai. "Pitch sudah bebas. Aku yang membebaskannya, tetapi dia masih sangat lemah dan tidak berguna, semuanya berkat kalian. Para Yeti itu berhak dihukum karena mereka hanya menggangguku saja dengan geraman yang tidak jelas."

"Apa tujuanmu membebaskan Pitch?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu. Omong-omong, apa kamu tahu seberapa besar ukuran jiwa manusia?"

Jack keheranan apa maksud dari pertanyaan ini. Jack tidak bisa menebak apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Krampus. Namun Jack ingin mengorek lebih banyak lagi informasi dari Krampus sehingga dia terpaksa meladeni omong kosong monster itu.

"Banyak orang mengatakan bahwa jiwa manusia berbentuk bulat. Seberapa besar ukurannya, aku tidak tahu. Ada yang bilang seukuran bola kelereng, bola tenis, dan bola pantai," jawab Jack.

Krampus mengangkat telunjuknya, lalu menggerakannya ke kiri dan kanan. "Kamu menebak bentuk jiwa dengan benar, tetapi untuk perihal ukuran, kamu salah."

Krampus mengangkat karung, merogohkan tangan ke dalamnya, dan mengambil sebuah bola kristal, lalu melanjutkan, "inilah jiwa anak-anak yang kucuri. Sangat bening, murni, dan… lezat. Sangat berbeda dari jiwa orang dewasa yang penuh noda."

Jack bisa melihat wajah seorang anak laki-laki berpipi gemuk dari dalam bola kristal itu, yang tidak lain adalah Babcock si anak nakal yang suka menganggu Jamie dan teman-temannya. Dia menangis dan tampak tersiksa.

"Lezat katamu? Kau gila, memperlakukan jiwa anak kecil layaknya makanan," komentar Jack ketus.

"Tenang, bocah. Masih ada kejutan lainnya untukmu. Kamu pasti sangat suka ini," kata Krampus seraya merogohkan tangan lagi ke dalam karung yang penuh jahitan. Krampus melempar sesuatu kepada Jack, dan Jack menangkapnya.

Benda itu berbentuk tabung yang dilapisi emas. Jack tahu apa benda itu karena pernah sekali memilikinya. Tabung penyimpan kenangan masa kecil anak-anak yang tertanam di dalam gigi susu. Hanya Tooth, Baby Tooth, sang pemilik gigi, dan mereka yang memiliki ikatan darah dengan sang pemilik, yang dapat membuka segel pada tabung itu untuk melihat kenangan di dalamnya. Tabung ini dijaga sangat ketat oleh Tooth dan para Baby Tooth di Istana Tooth. Pitch pernah mencurinya dan menimbunnya di Markas Pitch, tetapi sejak kekalahan Pitch, semua tabung ini dikembalikan ke Istana Tooth.

"Bagaimana kamu bisa mendapatkan ini?"

"Lebih penting bagimu untuk melihat siapa pemilik kenangan itu." Krampus kembali tertawa dengan sinis hingga bergema di gua itu.

Jack memiringkan tabung kenangan dan melihat gambar wajah seorang anak perempuan bermata coklat dan berambut panjang sebahu di bagian punggung tabung. Di dekat mata kanan anak itu terdapat tahi lalat. Jack tidak percaya melihat wajah itu. Tidak sengaja Jack menjatuhkan tabung itu. Jack berjongkok, lalu memungutnya kembali. Dia melihat kembali gambar wajah di sana untuk meyakinkan dirinya. Tetap sama. Itu adalah wajah Jill, adik kandungnya.

"A…apa yang kamu inginkan dariku?" tanya Jack yang kini merasa sangat cemas. Jack sangat yakin Krampus punya niat busuk baginya.

"Jackson Overland Frost. Nama aslimu saat kamu masih hidup sebagai remaja normal di desa Burgess. Kamu digemari oleh anak kecil. Bagi mereka, kamu adalah sosok kakak laki-laki yang sempurna. Para orang dewasa menyayangimu seperti anak mereka sendiri. Terlebih lagi ayah dan ibumu, dan juga adikmu. Tetapi apa kamu pernah memikirkan bagaimana perasaan mereka semua ketika mengetahui kenyataan bahwa kamu mati secara tragis karena tenggelam di danau es? Mereka merasa sangat kehilangan. Kamu terlalu berharga bagi mereka. Dan tahukah kamu bagaimana nasib adikmu yang telah membunuhmu?"

"Jill TIDAK membunuhku! Itu semua hanya kecelakaan," sanggah Jack.

"Itu yang kamu pikirkan. Jack, kamu ingin tahu kebenarannya? Buka segel di tabung itu, dan saksikan apa yang dialami adikmu semasa hidupnya," sahut Krampus dengan nada persuasif.

Tidak ada pilihan lain bagi Jack. Dia terbujuk oleh Krampus. Lagipula, Jack memang ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan Jill semasa dia menjadi seorang Jack Frost tanpa mampu mengingat masa lalunya. Jack berharap-harap cemas bahwa tidak ada hal yang buruk menimpa Jill setelah dia mati.

Jack membalikkan tabung kenangan. Sisi lain dari tabung itu dihiasi oleh pola-pola segi empat berwarna hijau dan biru, dan pada bagian pinggirnya terdapat garis tebal berwarna emas. Jack menyentuh segi empat berukuran paling besar yang terletak di tengah pola tersebut.

Seketika penglihatan Jack dipenuhi oleh kristal bening yang tidak terhitung jumlahnya, terpecah-pecah, dan menampilkan pemandangan lain yang sangat dikenalnya.

* * *

Hari itu tidak berbeda dari biasanya di desa Burgess pada tahun 1712. Bulan April adalah bulan yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh penduduk desa karena sebentar lagi musim dingin akan berganti menjadi lebih hangat. Salju yang menumpuk di desa sudah selesai disingkirkan, dan api unggun dinyalakan di setiap jalan desa untuk menghangatkan suasana.

Jack tinggal di rumah kayu yang kecil, tetapi sangat nyaman baginya, bersama kedua orang tuanya dan adiknya. Selesai makan siang, ayah Jack berangkat ke kota untuk menjual kayu yang berhasil ditebang dan dikumpulkannya. Jack mengiring kepergian ayahnya sampai di depan rumah, memandang punggung ayahnya yang lebar hingga menghilang dari pandangannya. Diam-diam Jack sangat mengagumi ayahnya. Pada usianya yang muda, Jack sudah meniru sifat ayahnya yang pekerja keras, humoris, dan gentle.

Jack kembali masuk ke dalam rumahnya, menutup pintu, dan mengangkat piring-piring kotor di meja makan untuk membantu ibunya yang sedang mencuci di dapur.

"Jack, aku bosan. Ayo temani aku berlatih ice skating," kata Jill menarik lengan baju Jack yang basah terkena air.

"Jill, biarkan aku menyelesaikan tugasku dulu, baru kita bermain. Aku janji akan mengajarimu ice skating," balas Jack.

"Terlalu berbahaya kalau kalian pergi bermain ke danau es sekarang. Musim semi sudah hampir tiba. Kita tidak tahu apakah permukaan es di danau itu masih aman untuk dipijaki atau tidak. Lebih baik berlatih ice skatingnya ditunda sampai tahun depan saja, ya?" tolak sang ibu yang kini sedang mengelap piring yang sudah bersih.

"Nggak mau, aku mau berlatih sekarang juga. Teman-temanku yang lain sudah lancar bermain ice skating, dan aku belum. Mereka bisa mengejekku, Mom," rengek Jill, tidak berhenti menarik Jack.

Jack menghela napas, lalu berkata, "oke Jill, sekarang siapkan sepatu seluncur kakak dan kamu. Berikan aku satu menit dan aku akan segera menemanimu, oke?"

Jill mengangguk kegirangan. Dia segera masuk ke kamarnya untuk mengambil sepatu seluncur yang tersimpan di dalam lemari pakaiannya. Dan begitu kembali, Jack sudah menunggu Jill dengan mengenakan jubah coklat yang tebal untuk melindunginya dari hawa dingin yang menusuk.

"Jack, ibu tetap tidak setuju. Ibu punya firasat buruk. Ibu tidak ingin kalian celaka." Tersirat kecemasan di wajah cantik ibu mereka.

"Mom, kita akan pulang lagi dengan selamat, kok," kata Jill kesal sambil menghentakkan satu kakinya ke lantai.

Jack berusaha menenangkan dengan mengusap tangan sang ibu. "Mom, aku sudah besar, aku bisa menjaga diriku dan Jill. Mom harus memercayaiku." Jack menatap lurus ke mata ibunya yang sama-sama berwarna coklat.

Sang Ibu menyerah. Dia tidak bisa berkomentar apa-apa jika Jack sudah berkata demikian. Dia pun memutuskan untuk mengizinkan kedua anaknya pergi. Walaupun begitu, perasaan tidak nyaman tetap menghantui dirinya.

Seusai mengenakan sepatu seluncurnya, Jill menarik-narik tangan kiri Jack dengan tidak sabar untuk menyeretnya ke luar. Jack memikul sepatu seluncurnya, dan mengikuti kemauan Jill.

"Hati-hati," pesan ibunya dengan lembut.

Jack membalikkan wajah kepada ibunya, lalu berkata sambil tertawa ringan, "kami akan baik-baik saja."

Sekali lagi, Jack tersenyum sambil memandang penuh arti kepada ibunya. Dia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa prasangka buruk ibunya berakhir menjadi kenyataan.

Tidak lama kemudian kecelakaan itu terjadi. Kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa Jack untuk selama-lamanya.

* * *

"JAAACCCKKK!" teriak Jill histeris.

Lututnya mendadak lemas. Jill tersungkur di permukaan danau es yang sangat dingin. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk menolong Jack yang tenggelam. Jill tidak berani mendekati lubang tempat jatuhnya Jack. Jill tidak ingin ikut terjatuh, Jill tidak bisa berenang, tetapi Jill ingin sekali menolong kakaknya.

Jill berlari secepatnya ke desanya yang terletak cukup jauh dari danau. Jill menelusuri hutan. Jill tidak bisa menghentikan air mata yang terus menetes, dan dia merasa sangat, sangat takut. Selama perjalanan, Jill tidak henti-hentinya meneriakkan nama Jack dalam hatinya.

Tidak terasa malam telah tiba. Jill sampai di desa. Dia menghampiri seorang pendeta yang sedang jalan-jalan malam sendiri. Jill berusaha meminta pertolongan kepada pendeta itu. Tetapi suaranya yang bergetar menyebabkan sang pendeta tidak dapat memahami perkataan Jill.

Sang pendeta menenangkan Jill. Ketika Jill sudah tenang, pendeta itu bertanya, "ada apa Jill? Kamu terlihat sangat pucat."

"Jack…Jack…dia tenggelam ke dalam danau. Tolong…kumohon tolong kakakku! Aku tidak mau Jack mati!" Jill menunjuk ke arah hutan yang baru saja dilaluinya.

Di saat yang bersamaan, Jack yang sudah terlahir kembali sebagai Jack Frost mendatangi desa Burgess tanpa sekeping ingatan pun saat dia masih hidup sebagai manusia. Jack tidak mengenal desa yang sudah ditinggalinya selama 18 tahun. Jack tidak juga melihat dan mengingat Jill di dekatnya.

Jack menyapa setiap penduduk yang berjalan melewatinya, tetapi tidak ada satu pun yang membalasnya. Seekor anjing berbulu putih menggonggong sambil berlari kencang. Seorang anak laki-laki seumuran Jill mengejar anjing itu. Jack menyempatkan diri untuk bertanya dengan sopan kepada anak itu, "oh hai, permisi. Bisakah kamu memberitahu di mana aku berada?"

Anak itu berlari menembus Jack dengan mudah. Jack menghela nafas berkali-kali, dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru terjadi. Jack menyentuh dadanya. Jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang. Tubuhku dilalui bagaikan…hantu? tanya Jack dalam hati.

Sang pendeta yang memutuskan untuk membantu Jill memanggil penduduk yang lain. Mereka pun mengambil lentera untuk menerangi perjalanan, dan segera memasuki hutan.

Beberapa penduduk lainnya berjalan menembus Jack. Mereka tidak menyadari keberadaan Jack di dekatnya. Mereka tidak bisa melihat Jack. Bagi mereka semua, Jack tidaklah lebih dari sekedar bayangan yang tidak bernilai.

Dengan berat hati, Jack pergi meninggalkan desa Burgess. Mulai detik itu, Jack mengembara sendirian tanpa tujuan yang jelas di dunia yang seakan-akan menolak eksistensinya.

* * *

Jill termenung di kamar sendirian. Tangannya memeluk lututnya. Kepalanya tertunduk. Jill menangis hingga air matanya membasahi roknya. Jill terus bergumam meminta maaf kepada Jack yang sudah meninggalkannya.

"Jack… maafkan aku. Aku mohon… kembalilah kemari, Jack. Aku sangat merindukanmu. Aku ingin bermain lagi denganmu."

Ayah dan ibu Jill terus menunggu di depan pintu kamar Jill. Mereka khawatir dengan kondisi Jill yang terus memburuk. Tidak ada hentinya Jill menyalahkan dirinya atas kematian Jack. Kedua orang tua Jill sangat mencintai Jack, tetapi mereka sudah merelakan kepergian anak sulungnya. Dan kini mereka tidak ingin lagi kehilangan Jill, satu-satunya anak mereka yang tersisa. Berkali-kali mereka menghibur Jill dengan mengatakan kebohongan seperti "Jack selamat dan masih hidup di suatu tempat nan jauh", tetapi Jill yang menyaksikan langsung kematian Jack dengan matanya sendiri tidak percaya dengan harapan kosong itu.

Pada malam terjadinya tragedi itu, para penduduk desa bergotong-gotong mencari Jack di dasar danau dengan harapan menemukan Jack dalam keadaan hidup, tetapi usaha mereka sia-sia. Mereka tidak berhasil menemukan tubuh Jack, bahkan tidak ada tanda-tanda yang menunjukkan Jack pernah berada di danau itu. Jack dinyatakan menghilang secara misterius. Dan tiga bulan setelahnya, usaha pencarian Jack resmi dihentikan. Jack dianggap meninggal dalam kecelakaan.

Karena kejadian itu, Jill dijauhi oleh teman-temannya. Mereka sangat sedih atas kepergian Jack hingga menyalahkan Jill dan mengecapnya sebagai pembunuh. Para orang dewasa melarang anak mereka bermain dengan Jill karena Jill dianggap membawa kesialan. Jill semakin tertekan dan menjadi antisosial. Jill mengurung diri di kamar dan terus meratapi kepergian Jack.

Dengan tekanan mental yang ditanggungnya, tubuh kecil Jill semakin lemah dan sering jatuh sakit. Setiap malam Jill sering bermimpi buruk. Dalam mimpinya, Jill disekap oleh seekor monster dan tidak bisa melarikan diri. Dan semakin hari, mimpi buruk itu semakin terasa nyata, seperti menggerogoti jiwanya.

Tidak ada lagi masa-masa bahagia Jill selama masa kanak-kanaknya. Yang tersisanya baginya hanyalah hinaan, kegelisahan, rasa bersalah, dan kenangan buruk mengenai kematian kakak satu-satunya yang sangat dia kasihi.

Jill menyusul meninggalnya Jack tiga tahun kemudian dikarenakan sakit keras.

* * *

Jack tersentak begitu tabung di genggamannya berhenti menampilkan kenangan Jill. Jack mengernyitkan dahi, lalu memegang kepalanya dengan perih. Selama 300 tahun dia melupakan Jill, dan begitu mengetahui kebenaran mengenai adiknya, Jack terasa mendapat tamparan keras di wajah. Sebagai seorang kakak, Jack ingin selalu melindungi Jill, Jack tidak ingin Jill terluka, namun Jack gagal melaksanakan kewajibannya.

"Selamat datang kembali, Jack. Apa kamu sudah puas menelusuri kenangan adikmu?," sambut suara serak-serak basah dengan aksen British yang kental.

Bukan Krampus yang berada di sana, melainkan seorang remaja laki-laki dengan usia tidak terlalu jauh dari Jack, sekitar 19 tahun. Tingginya mencapai 172 cm, berambut spiky dan pirang, bermata emas, mengenakan T-shirt hitam dilapisi jaket merah lengan panjang yang dilipat hingga sikut, dan celana jeans hitam, dan bertelanjang kaki.

"Siapa kamu? Ke mana perginya Krampus?" tanya Jack keheranan.

Remaja itu menaruh satu tangannya ke dada, lalu membungkukkan badannya dengan hormat kepada Jack. "Ini aku. Krampus, dalam wujud asliku."

"Kamu pasti bercanda. Bagaimana bisa sesosok monster berubah wujud menjadi manusia?" respon Jack cuek.

Jack memperhatikan kedua lengan remaja itu. Di tangan kanannya terdapat tato bertuliskan "NAUGHTY", dan "PUNISH" di tangan kiri yang nampak menimpa bekas-bekas hapusan tato yang sebelumnya tertempel di sana.

"Tato itu, aku pernah melihatnya, walaupun berbeda," kata Jack.

"Sama seperti North, bukan? Dia yang memberikan tato ini kepadaku. Hanya saja seleranya buruk, sehingga aku mengganti salah satunya sesuai keinginanku," kata remaja itu sambil menyentuh lengan kirinya.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan-"

Krampus meletakkan satu jari di depan bibirnya. "Shht. Tidak ada pertanyaan lagi. Aku sudah terlalu lelah untuk menjawab rasa penasaranmu yang berlebihan itu."

"Bagaimana kalau kita langsung saja masuk ke topik utama? Aku ingin mengajakmu bernegosiasi. Jika kamu bersedia bekerja sama denganku, aku akan memberimu imbalan yang setimpal. Tugasmu mudah sekali. Kamu hanya perlu membukakan gerbang menuju Santoff Claussen bagiku."

"Dan kalau aku menolak?" tanya Jack dengan ketus. Jack tahu bahwa Krampus, mau bagaimanapun wujudnya, adalah musuhnya yang memiliki niat tidak baik.

"Kamu tidak akan bisa menolak, Jack. Aku berani menjaminnya," kata Krampus dengan sangat yakin. Krampus merogohkan tangan ke dalam mulut karung yang dikepalnya. Dia mengeluarkan bola kristal lain.

"Jiwa anak-anak sebagai imbalannya? Tidak perlu negosiasi segala, aku akan merebutnya dengan paksa darimu."

Krampus tersenyum sinis, lalu membalut bola kristal itu dengan api di telapak tangannya. Wajah transparan Jill terlihat dengan jelas dari bola kristal itu dengan ekspresi yang sama seperti Babcock dan mimpi Jack tadi malam. Dia nampak sangat kesakitan.

Jack menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kaku. Kedua pupil matanya membesar dan mulutnya tidak terkatup. "Tidak mungkin…Jill? Kamu mencuri jiwanya?"

"Kau lihat tato di kedua tanganku? Aku hanya melaksanakan tugasku. Menghukum anak-anak yang nakal. Adikmu menempati rekor tertinggi dalam daftar nakal. Dia tidak menaati nasihat ibunya, dan karena itu dia menyebabkan kakaknya meninggal. Sungguh perbuatan yang tidak terpuji. Dia pantas untuk dihukum. Aku mencuri jiwanya ketika dia meninggal, dan terus menyimpannya hingga sekarang. Hmph, bahkan North dan para pelindung lain sudah mengetahuinya sangat lama, tetapi mereka terus menyembunyikannya darimu!" Krampus tertawa dengan puas tanpa henti.

Jack meremas tangannya dengan kencang. Kesabarannya sudah sampai batasnya. Jack ingin menghabisi Krampus sekarang juga. "AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MEMAAFKANMU, MONSTER!"

Jack berlari dan melompat cepat ke depan Krampus sambil mengayunkan tinju kepadanya. Krampus memunculkan trisulanya, lalu meluncurkan sinar merah yang panas pada Jack. Jack menghindarinya dengan berguling ke samping. Jack melompat lagi ke belakang Krampus, dan melancarkan tendangan ke arah kaki Krampus. Krampus menghindari tendangan itu dengan melompat tinggi, kemudian mendarat cepat seraya mengetukkan trisula ke tanah, meninggalkan lubang yang menyemburkan api secara vertikal. Beberapa helai poni Jack terbakar. Jack tidak memprediksi serangan semacam itu. Jack duduk terjatuh karenanya.

"Kamu tidak ada apa-apanya tanpa tongkat sihirmu, Jack! Aku mengetahuinya dari Pitch," sahut Krampus sambil memutar-mutar tongkat Jack dengan lincah di tangan kirinya.

"Kembalikan tongkatku dan kita bertarung secara adil!" teriak Jack kesal.

"Tidak akan sampai kamu menerima tawaranku. Apa yang kamu tunggu lagi, Jack? Adikmu membutuhkan pertolonganmu, dan kamu adalah kakaknya," kata Krampus, menyembunyikan tongkat Jack di balik punggungnya.

"Jangan mendengarkan ocehannya, bocah!" teriak seseorang sambil melemparkan telur-telur paskah dan bumerang ke arah tangan kiri Krampus. Asap berwarna-warni memenuhi gua dan menyebabkan mata Krampus kelilipan.

Tongkat Jack terlepas dari pegangan Krampus dan terpental jauh. Jack menyelinap cepat ke samping Krampus dan mengambil tongkatnya yang tergeletak di bebatuan.

Krampus menahan rasa sakit karena memar di tangannya sambil mengutuk siapapun yang melancarkan serangan itu.

Lalu muncullah Bunnymund, diikuti dengan Tooth, Sandman, North, dan para Yeti yang sudah bebas, menemani Jack. Mereka memasang kuda-kuda untuk bertarung.

"Maaf telah membuatmu menunggu lama, Jack!" sahut North.

"Kami mencari sekuat tenaga jalan menuju kemari karena jembatan di atas dilindungi oleh tabir api yang tidak bisa ditembus," ucap Tooth menjelaskan.

"Kami sudah lebih dari siap untuk mengalahkan dalang di balik semua kekacauan ini!" teriak Bunnymund sambil menghunuskan bumerang yang telah kembali ke genggamannya.

Sandman memasang muka galak dan menyiapkan cambuknya. Para Yeti yang berbaris di belakang menyiapkan tinju terbaiknya.

Krampus memunculkan pusaran api yang mengusir kepulan asap. Kemudian dia menyambut, "well, well, well… sungguh sebuah nostalgia melihat kalian berkumpul melawanku, hei para pelindung."

Spontan North tercengang melihat wujud manusia Krampus. North menjatuhkan kedua pedangnya. Dengan terpatah-patah, North bergumam, "Pe…Peter?"

Krampus tersenyum sinis kepada North "Lama tidak bertemu, North. Dan sampai jumpa." Krampus mengetukkan trisulanya ke tanah untuk membungkus dirinya dengan api, lalu menghilang.

"Peter? Nama penjahat itu Krampus, bukan Peter," ucap Jack kepada North yang terdiam kaku.

"Aku tidak mungkin salah. Dia Peter, anak yang telah kubesarkan bagaikan anakku sendiri. Dia… anak laki-laki yang kuceritakan padamu, Jack," kata North dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

Seketika Jack dan para pelindung lainnya membisu mendengar pengakuan North. Jack kehabisan kata-kata untuk berkomentar. Terlalu banyak kebenaran yang diterimanya dalam waktu yang singkat. Seakan-akan terdapat benang kusut di dalam otaknya.

Terbebasnya Pitch. Kematian Jill secara tragis. Jiwa adiknya dan anak-anak lainnya yang dirampas Krampus. Dan sekarang, Krampus adalah anak asuh North?

Jack tidak bisa membayangkan takdir apa yang menanti di depan matanya.


	7. Chapter 7: The Dark Past

**CHAPTER VII**

**THE DARK PAST**

Para Yeti membuka gerbang terowongan es, menyambut kedatangan pasukan North untuk mengembalikan kereta beserta keenam rusa ke dalam kandang. Beberapa Yeti lain menopang kawan-kawannya yang baru saja dibebaskan oleh para pelindung ke dalam untuk dirawat. Dalam keheningan, Jack, Bunnymund, Tooth, dan Sandy mengikuti North dari belakang menuju ruangan utama tempat mereka biasa berkumpul. Sebelum tiba di sana, North meminta Bunnymund, Tooth, dan Sandy untuk meninggalkan dia berdua dengan Jack. Mereka bertiga pun menuruti permintaan North, dan pergi untuk melanjutkan tugasnya membantu North mengurusi perayaan Natal.

Lima jam berlalu dari kunjungan para pelindung ke Markas Pitch. Walaupun matahari telah menampakkan diri, suasana di ruangan itu tidak secerah langit pagi itu.

Selama beberapa menit, North dan Jack tidak berkata apa-apa. Tepatnya, mereka tidak tahu harus berkata apa. North berjalan keluar, lalu memanggil Phil, salah satu Yeti yang sudah dianggap sebagai tangan kanannya. Sepertinya North memberikan instruksi kepada Phil untuk mengambil alih tugasnya sementara dalam mengurusi mainan-mainan yang akan dibagikan ke rumah anak-anak malam ini. Terhitung dari detik ini, tinggal tersisa 18 jam hingga perayaan Natal tiba. Para penghuni Santoff Claussen sudah sangat sibuk, mereka bertarung sengit dengan waktu, dan kini urusan menjadi bertambah rumit karena Krampus.

Jack menyandarkan tubuhnya di dekat jendela, lalu tidak bosannya dia menyentuh jendela dengan telunjuknya, membuat bunga-bunga es pada permukaan jendela itu. Jack menatap lurus ke luar jendela, tetapi dia tidak mencari apa-apa di sana. Pikirannya masih tertinggal di dasar gua, mengingat wajah licik Krampus yang sangat berkuasa atas jiwa Jill.

North kembali ke dalam ruang, lalu melirik kepada Jack yang termenung. North mengelap kedua pedangnya dan setelah bersih, dia memajangnya lagi di atas perapian. Kemudian dia berjalan mendekati Jack.

Jack menyadari keberadaan North di dekatnya. Tanpa memalingkan wajah, Jack bertanya, "anak laki-laki dalam ceritamu kemarin, bagaimana kisah selengkapnya?"

"Maksudmu Peter?" balas North.

"Yeah, alias Krampus. Dua wujud yang berbeda, namun satu identitas. Aku tidak pernah menyangka seseorang yang diasuh oleh Santa Claus bisa berbalik melawan orang tua asuhnya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara kalian? Dan bukankah kamu mengatakan padaku bahwa dia sudah…" Jack memutuskan pertanyaannya ketika dia melihat wajah pilu North.

"Meninggal?" sambung North.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud mengingatkanmu dengan kejadian buruk itu."

North menghela napas panjang. "Apa kamu ingin mendengar kisahku dengan Peter selengkapnya?"

Jack mengangguk pelan. Dia memang ingin mengetahui lebih dalam apa hubungan Krampus dengan North, dan kaitannya dengan adiknya. Hanya North satu-satunya yang dapat Jack andalkan untuk menghapus tanda tanya besar yang menghantuinya.

North berjalan menuju meja yang terletak di dekat Globe of Belief. Dia membuka laci kecil dengan sebuah kunci tembaga, lalu mengambil sebuah perkamen yang sudah usang dan berdebu. North meniup perkamen itu hingga debu menghilang dari sana. Hidung North menjadi gatal, dan bersinlah dia. Setelah pernafasannya lega, North membuka gulungan perkamen itu dengan hati-hati karena kertasnya sudah rapuh. Huruf-huruf kuno yang tidak dapat dimengerti Jack tertulis di perkamen itu, dan seketika huruf-huruf itu bersinar keemasan dan keluar dari perkamen, berputar-putar di udara, dan membuat sebuah lingkaran yang dibingkai oleh huruf-huruf tersebut. Dari lingkaran itu, muncul gambar yang menyerupai foto abu-abu, namun objek dalam foto tersebut dapat bergerak.

"Perkamen ajaib. Aku mendapatkannya dari rekan lamaku yang seorang penyihir. Perkamen ini mampu menyimpan cerita dalam bentuk tulisan dan mengubahnya ke dalam gambar. Sangat berguna bagiku yang sudah hidup ratusan tahun dan mengalami banyak kejadian penting yang tidak lagi terhitung jumlahnya," kata North menjelaskan kepada Jack yang tampak terpukau.

Jack meninggalkan jendela, lalu berjalan mendekati North untuk melihat lingkaran foto dengan lebih jelas.

"Lihatlah dengan seksama, Jack. Inilah kisah hidupku dari saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Peter, hingga berpisah dengannya."

* * *

Dark Ages. Abad ketujuh belas disebut-sebut sebagai masa kelam karena banyak sekali penjajahan oleh negara kolonial dengan kekuatan militer yang besar untuk memperluas kekuasaan dan wilayahnya ke negara-negara yang lemah. Sebuah negara kecil di selatan Eropa adalah salah satu wilayah terjajah.

Penduduk asli negara tersebut hidup sangat menderita pada masa penjajahan. Tanah, yang adalah satu-satunya sumber kehidupan mereka, diambil secara paksa oleh sang penjajah, menyebabkan mereka tidak dapat hidup dengan layak sebagai seorang manusia. Kematian karena penyakit busung lapar adalah hal yang lumrah terjadi selama masa ini.

Seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang berusia delapan tahun bernama Peter dibesarkan sebagai seorang budak. Peter tidak mengenal siapa ayah dan ibunya. Dia dibuang oleh kedua orang tuanya sejak dia masih bayi. Sang ibu hanya meninggalkan nama baginya.

Peter tidak mengerti mengapa dia dilahirkan ke dunia ini apabila dia ditakdirkan untuk hidup menderita. Baginya, kehidupan tidak ada bedanya dengan kematian. Bahkan, dia yakin kematian akan jauh lebih baik karena dia tidak perlu menjalani penderitaan hari demi hari.

Setiap hari, Peter dan teman-temannya, yang juga seorang budak, bangun subuh untuk bekerja kasar di lahan pertanian, dan kembali ke dalam sel tahanan untuk beristirahat pada malam hari. Mereka tidak diberi cukup makanan. Tidak jarang ada budak yang pingsan saat bekerja, atau meninggal mendadak. Walaupun fisiknya-yang hanya berupa tulang dilapisi kulit- tidak kuat lagi, Peter berusaha untuk terus hidup. Di dalam lubuk hatinya, Peter percaya bahwa suatu saat nanti akan terjadi keajaiban padanya. Terbebas dari situasi ini dan hidup normal seperti anak-anak lainnya.

Setiap malam, Peter menatap bulan yang bersinar terang dari balik jeruji jendela penjara. Peter merasa nyaman setiap kali dia memandang bulan. Bulan memberikan kekuatan bernama 'harapan' kepada tubuh kurusnya, mengusir kegelapan yang menguasai hidupnya. Dan hanya bulan yang bersedia mendengar setiap impian yang dipanjatkan olehnya.

Peter memiliki seorang sahabat yang merupakan seorang anak bangsawan dari sang penjajah. Dia sering mampir ke tempat Peter bekerja. Dia bertabiat baik karena dia berteman dengan siapapun, bahkan dengan Peter yang seorang budak. Darinya, Peter banyak mendengar cerita. Salah satunya adalah dongeng dengan tokoh utama Santa Claus. Katanya, Santa Claus adalah sosok yang membawa keajaiban bagi setiap anak di penjuru dunia, tidak memandang derajat, apakah dia anak bangsawan atau budak. Peter yang masih polos percaya dengan keberadaan Santa Claus. Dia yakin Santa Claus akan datang menjemputnya dari bulan.

Hari demi hari, bulan demi bulan, tahun demi tahun, Santa Claus tidak pernah datang menjemput Peter, tetapi Peter tidak pernah kehilangan harapan. Peter tidak menghiraukan kalimat-kalimat pematah harapan dari teman-temannya. Harapan itu terus hidup di dalam diri Peter.

Pada perayaan Natal, para penjajah berpesta pora. Sedangkan para budak hanya bisa berdiam diri di dalam ruang tahanan yang gelap dan kotor, mendengar iringan musik yang ceria dari balik dinding batu. Para budak tidak mengerti apa makna dari perayaan Natal. Bagi mereka, Natal tidak ada bedanya dengan hari-hari lain. Mereka tetap hidup dalam kesengsaraan.

Dengan kemakmuran yang diperoleh dari penjajahan, terdapat negara lain yang tergiur dengan harta benda yang telah diperoleh sang penjajah. Tanpa disangka-sangka, pihak musuh dari sang penjajah menyerang pada saat para prajurit sibuk berpesta. Tanpa persiapan apa-apa, para prajurit kalah telak. Tidak ingin sumber kemakmurannya dimanfaatkan oleh musuh, prajurit yang selamat masuk ke dalam penjara, dan membunuh para budak, hingga menyisakan Peter seorang.

Peter berhasil kabur dari penjara dengan luka yang berat di perutnya. Peter kabur ke dalam hutan agar tidak dikejar oleh prajurit. Kesadaran Peter semakin menghilang. Peter membaringkan tubuhnya di bawah rerumputan. Dia memandang bulan di langit malam yang nampak menangis untuknya. Perlahan-lahan, Peter memejamkan matanya. Dia berharap, ketika dia bangun kembali, dia telah mendapati dirinya terlahir di dunia lain yang jauh lebih bahagia dari dunianya sekarang.

Tidak lama kemudian, Peter mendengar bunyi cambuk, teriakan seorang pria dewasa, dan lonceng dengan jelas. Peter membuka matanya, dan di sana sudah terdapat sebuah kereta yang menepi di dekatnya. Seorang pria bertubuh besar turun dari atas kereta, menarik lengan Peter yang kurus, lalu menggendongnya dan membawanya naik ke atas kereta.

"Maaf aku telah membuatmu menunggu lama. Mulai sekarang, aku berjanji akan membuat hidupmu penuh dengan keajaiban," kata pria itu.

"Apakah kamu… Santa Claus?" tanya Peter dengan lemas.

"Ya, aku datang untuk memenuhi doamu. Jadi, kumohon, bertahanlah sebentar saja," balas North.

Peter tersenyum tipis. Inikah yang orang-orang sebut sebagai surga? tanyanya.

North mengencangkan tali kemudi kereta untuk kembali ke Santoff Claussen. Seketika Peter merasa melayang di udara. Dalam perjalanan, Peter tertidur dengan pulas sehingga dia tidak dapat mengingat apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

* * *

Dua tahun kemudian, Peter sudah berusia empat belas tahun. Tidak lagi mengenakan baju compang-camping, tidak lagi bertubuh kurus kerempeng, hidupnya telah berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat sejak dirinya ditolong dan diangkat sebagai anak asuh oleh North. Peter hidup dengan bahagia di Santoff Claussen. Peter memiliki kamar pribadi dengan ranjang yang sangat empuk, dikelilingi oleh banyak mainan, dan makanan yang lezat. Peter tidak pernah menyangka bahwa dia dapat memperoleh kesempatan langka ini.

Peter sedang sibuk merancang mainan ketika North masuk ke dalam kamarnya. North takjub melihat Peter yang mampu membuat mainan dalam usia yang masih sangat muda. Anak ini pasti memiliki bakat, ucap North dalam hati.

"Selesai!" teriak Peter dengan gembira. North mengintip dari jauh mainan yang terletak di atas meja Peter. Sebuah patung kecil menyerupai golem yang terbuat dari batu dan bisa bergerak. Peter mengecatnya dengan warna merah benderang dan mengukir senyum lebar pada wajah patung itu.

North menepuk tangannya sehingga Peter sadar bahwa North sudah lama menontonnya membuat mainan dari belakang. Dengan malu-malu, Peter membawa patung itu untuk menunjukkannya kepada North.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, North? Aku membuatnya selama tiga hari tiga malam," kata Peter dengan bersemangat.

"Bagus sekali, Peter! Bahkan para Yeti kalah telak darimu! Aku bangga denganmu!"

Sesosok Yeti melintasi pintu kamar Peter, lalu mendengus kesal mendengar perkataan North.

"Oops! Aku tidak bermaksud merendahkan kemampuanmu, Phil!"

Phil tidak peduli dengan pembelaan North. Dia terus berjalan dan menghilang dari depan kamar. North berusaha mengejar Phil, tetapi langkahnya terhenti oleh tawa Peter.

"Tertawa di atas penderitaan orang lain itu tidak baik loh, Peter," komentar North.

Peter menghentikan tawanya. Namun sesaat kemudian tertawa lagi. North yang geli melihat tingkah Peter pun akhirnya ikut tertawa keras.

Setelah puas tertawa, Peter mengambil sebuah kotak kado berukuran besar yang disembunyikan di kolong ranjangnya. Peter menyerahkannya kepada North.

"Aku tahu Natal masih satu hari lagi, tetapi aku sudah tidak tahan untuk menyerahkan kado ini untukmu, North."

"Untuk…ku? Ha-ha-ha, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka ini," ucap North. North tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Seumur hidupnya, dia tidak pernah menerima kado dari siapapun. Dia Santa Claus, sepantasnya dialah yang memberikan kado kepada anak-anak.

"Kado ini kubuat sebagai rasa terima kasihku padamu yang sudah susah payah mengurusku, membebaskanku dari penderitaan di balik jeruji besi yang mengurungku di dalam penjara itu. Aku tahu, kado ini tidak ada bandingannya dengan semua yang telah kamu berikan kepadaku. Tetapi aku sangat berharap kamu mau menerimanya."

Hati North otomatis luluh melihat ketulusan anak itu. North mengambil kado itu, lalu membukanya. Di dalam kotak kado itu terdapat jubah tebal berwarna merah dengan bahan kulit yang berkualitas.

"Bagaimana? Apa kamu suka dengan kado itu, North? Aku sering melihat kamu menggigil kedinginan. Mau bagaimana lagi, tempat ini terletak di Kutub Selatan. Karena itu, aku memutuskan untuk membuatkanmu jubah itu."

North mencoba mengenakan jubah itu. Tidak kekecilan, tidak kebesaran, pas sekali di tubuhnya yang besar. Peter sungguh mengenal ukuran tubuh North. North menjawab, "hangat sekali. Aku benar-benar suka! Terima kasih banyak, Peter."

Peter melompat kegirangan. Dia sangat senang North bersedia menerima kadonya, dan lebih dari itu, North menyukainya.

"Ehem. Kurasa tidak adil kalau aku tidak memberikan kado juga untukmu. Beri tahu aku, kado apa yang kamu inginkan?"

Peter berpikir sebentar untuk memutuskan pilihannya. Kemudian dia menjawab, "hanya ada satu keinginanku padamu, North. Sudah lama sekali aku ingin memanggilmu dengan sebutan… 'Dad'."

"D-D-D-Da-Dad?! Hahahaha! Kamu pandai bergurau, Peter. Lagipula, aku tidak percaya diri bisa menjadi ayahmu yang baik," balas North dengan sangat canggung. North tidak pernah merasakan menjadi seorang ayah. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa jika mengangkat resmi Peter menjadi anaknya.

"Tetapi kamu sudah membuktikan padaku bahwa kamu adalah seorang ayah yang baik, bahkan sangat sangat baik! Lihatlah diriku sekarang. Kamu telah mengubahku menjadi seorang anak yang sangat bahagia. Saat aku masih kecil, aku tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang dari ayah kandungku. Lalu kamu datang menolongku, dan memberikan kasih sayang yang berlimpah kepadaku."

North terdiam mendengar pengakuan Peter. Peter tidak salah. North memang sudah menganggap Peter seperti anak kandungnya sendiri. North tersentuh dengan Peter yang terus percaya kepadanya, bahkan di dalam penderitaan. North ingin membuktikan kepada anak-anak bahwa dia nyata, bahwa keajaiban bukan hanya sekedar harapan kosong. Dan North senang mengetahui bahwa Peter sangat bersyukur kepadanya.

North meletakkan tangannya di pundak Peter, lalu menariknya. North memeluk Peter dengan erat, sambil berkata, "terima kasih sudah memercayaiku, anakku."

_Anakku_. Sepatah kata yang sangat sederhana, tetapi sangat bermakna bagi Peter, melebihi apapun yang dapat dia terima. Dalam pelukan penuh kasih sayang, Peter pun membalas, "aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih padamu, _Dad_."

Peter kini merasa dirinya adalah anak yang paling beruntung di dunia.

* * *

Setiap perayaan Natal, Peter ikut membantu North membagikan kado kepada anak-anak. Berbeda dari North yang bekerja secara sembunyi-sembunyi, Peter menampakkan dirinya secara langsung kepada anak-anak. Peter selalu mengenakan jubah merah khusus dengan hiasan emas, afro wigs, make-up tebal untuk menghitamkan wajahnya dan lipstik sehingga bibirnya berwarna merah terang. Penyamaran ini dilakukan agar identitasnya tidak diketahui oleh anak-anak.

Peter membagi-bagi kado kecil berupa kue pepernoot, kruidnoten, dan strooigoed kepada anak-anak di dekat toko atau sekolah, untuk mengingatkan kepada mereka bahwa Natal sebentar lagi tiba, dan Santa Claus akan segera mengunjungi rumah mereka. North selalu berpesan kepada Peter untuk membagikan kado itu kepada semua anak, tidak peduli apakah anak itu baik atau nakal. Tanpa keberatan, Peter mematuhi pesan North. Setiap kali anak-anak menanyakan namanya, Peter menjawab dengan nama samaran 'Zwarte Piet', dan sejak saat itu nama ini melegenda.

Peter tidak pernah merasa puas dengan pekerjaannya ini. Dia selalu ingin dan ingin membantu North semaksimal mungkin, sehingga tidak jarang Peter juga ikut membagikan kado ke rumah anak-anak di malam Natal, sampai-sampai North menganggur di malam Natal-sesuatu yang sangat aneh bagi seorang North.

Peter mengikuti gaya North dalam berpakaian, dia mengukir tato yang sama dengan yang tertempel di kedua lengan North: "NICE" di tangan kirinya, dan "NAUGHTY" di tangan kanannya. North hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah Peter, tetapi dia sama sekali tidak marah padanya. Justru dia senang karena telah menemukan seseorang yang tepat untuk menggantikan perannya sebagai Santa Claus ketika dia berminat untuk pensiun nanti.

Masa-masa bahagia North dan Peter tidak berlangsung lama. Lima tahun kemudian terjadi sebuah tragedi yang menghancurkan ikatan North dan Peter yang sudah terjalin sangat erat.

* * *

Semenjak Peter menginjak usia sembilan belas tahun, Peter sering mengalami mimpi buruk. Peter bermimpi mengenai kedua orang tuanya yang terlihat menyesali kelahiran Peter sehingga dengan mudahnya membuang Peter seperti sampah. Selain itu, Peter memimpikan sahabatnya yang seorang bangsawan menjauhinya. Dalam mimpi itu, Peter melihat sahabatnya mendapatkan kado Natal, sedangkan Peter tidak. North tidak pernah menolong Peter sehingga Peter digambarkan tetap menjadi seorang budak hingga akhir hayatnya.

Berkali-kali Peter mengungkapkan kegelisahannya ini kepada North. North memang selalu berhasil menenangkan Peter, tetapi mimpi buruk terus menyerang Peter setiap kali dia tidur.

Pada suatu hari, Peter kembali menjalani tugasnya, membagi-bagikan bingkisan kecil berisi kue kepada anak-anak. Peter menunggu kepulangan anak-anak dengan berdiri di luar gerbang sebuah sekolah di Kota Burgess. Lonceng sekolah berbunyi, dan anak-anak mulai lari berhamburan keluar sekolah.

Peter melihat seorang anak diganggu oleh teman-temannya. Anak itu tidak dapat melawan balik, dan tidak ada yang berani menolongnya. Sejak saat itu Peter meragukan pesan North padanya-untuk membagikan kado kepada semua anak, tidak peduli apakah anak itu baik atau nakal. Menurut Peter, sungguh tidak adil untuk menyenangkan hati anak-anak nakal dengan kado yang berharga. Mereka sungguh tidak layak menerimanya.

Peter mengajukan protes kepada North. Peter ingin melakukan perubahan pada pemikiran North. Tetapi North tentu saja tidak menyetujuinya karena bertentangan dengan perannya. Keserasian di antara Peter dan North mulai retak karena perbedaan pendirian. Peter menjadi jarang berbicara dengan North. Jarak di antara mereka menjadi renggang. Dan North menyadari adanya perubahan drastis pada sifat Peter.

Setiap malam Peter mendengar bisikan yang menghasutnya untuk menghukum anak-anak nakal. Dari mana datangnya bisikan itu? Bayangannya sendiri. Peter yang labil dengan mudah tersugesti. Keadaan diperparah dengan mimpi buruk yang selalu dialaminya. Kebencian yang mendalam menguasai hati anak itu. Dia benci dengan kedua orang tua kandungnya yang telah membuangnya. Dia benci dengan sahabatnya yang mengkhianatinya. Dia benci dengan anak-anak yang walaupun nakal, namun hidup jauh lebih beruntung darinya. Dan dia benci pada dirinya sendiri yang senantiasa pasrah terhadap takdir dunia yang kejam. Peter ingin membuat anak-anak nakal merasakan penderitaan yang dialaminya, jika memungkinkan, lebih buruk darinya.

Diam-diam North sering memperhatikan Peter dari sela pintu kamarnya. Peter sering berbicara sendiri, mengenai hal-hal yang tidak menyenangkan. North khawatir dengan kesehatan mental Peter. North tidak ingin anak angkatnya jatuh ke dalam kegelapan, mengambil jalan yang salah dan bertentangan dengannya. Tidak bisa dibiarkan lebih lanjut lagi, North perlu memperbaiki Peter sebelum semuanya terlambat.

Tanpa sepengetahuan North, Peter pergi meninggalkan Santoff Claussen seminggu sebelum perayaan Natal. Selama beberapa hari North bersama para Yeti mencari Peter yang menghilang secara misterius. Usaha mereka gagal, mereka tidak berhasil menemukan Peter. North menyalahkan dirinya karena terlalu keras kepada Peter.

Tepat pada hari Natal, sebuah kasus terjadi. Cahaya anak-anak pada Globe of Belief menghilang satu per satu, menandakan bahwa kepercayaan mereka kepada para pelindung sirna, khususnya North. North pun segera mencari tahu sumber penyebabnya dengan mengunjungi kota Burgess. North berharap-harap cemas bahwa kasus ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan menghilangnya Peter.

North mengintip melalui jendela kamar tidur seorang anak. Anak itu tampak kecewa berat karena tidak menemukan kado untuknya, menyebabkan anak itu kehilangan kepercayaan kepada Santa Claus. North mengintip jendela kamar anak-anak lainnya, dan dia melihat hal yang sama. Kado yang telah dibagikannya tengah malam telah menghilang tanpa bekas dari kamar anak-anak.

North melakukan investigasi untuk mencari pelaku pencurian kado. Kecurigaan North ditujukan kepada musuh bebuyutannya. North segera meluncur ke dalam Hutan Kegelapan. Dan di sana North begitu terkejut saat melihat gunungan kado yang telah gosong terbakar.

Di balik gunungan itu North menemukan sosok seorang anak laki-laki. Peter.

"Pe-Peter? Kamu yang melakukan ini?" tanya North dengan tidak percaya.

"Indah sekali bukan, Dad? Alunan melodi dari suara tangisan anak-anak itu," jawab Peter dengan senyum penuh kekejaman.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi denganmu? Tidak seharusnya kamu berbuat seperti ini!"

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang menurutku benar. Dan aku ingin membuktikan bahwa pendirian Dad salah. Anak-anak nakal itu… Mereka harus dihukum!"

"Sadarlah, Nak. Kamu tidak akan sampai tega melakukan kejahatan ini. Bukalah matamu!"

"Selama sembilan belas tahun aku selalu bertanya kepada Dad. 'Apa sebenarnya pusat yang menjadi tujuan hidupku?' Dad tidak mampu memberikanku jawaban. Karena itu aku memutuskan untuk mencarinya sendiri. Dan aku berhasil. Inilah tujuan hidupku. Menghancurkan impian anak-anak nakal hingga tidak tersisa!" kata Peter dengan berapi-api.

North terdiam beberapa saat. North tidak lagi mengenal anak laki-laki di hadapannya. Sorot mata anak itu telah berubah. Tidak lagi dipenuhi dengan harapan, melainkan penuh dengan amarah dan kebencian.

"Aku kecewa padamu, Peter. Benar-benar kecewa," aku North dengan berat hati.

"Jadi sekarang Dad akan membuangku, seperti yang dilakukan kedua orang tuaku?" tanya Peter dengan lantang.

North tidak bisa menjawab. Dia hanya membalikkan badan dari Peter dan berjalan meninggalkannya dalam kesedihan yang mendalam.

Tiba-tiba angin bertiup dengan kencang, menyibak rambut panjang North, melawan tubuh besarnya. Sang angin ditemani dengan partikel pasir berwarna hitam pekat menyengat wajah dan tangannya. North segera memutar balik ke arah Peter yang kini telah dikelilingi oleh aura kegelapan yang terbentuk dari pasir hitam itu. Dan di belakang anak itu, muncul sosok Raja Kegelapan. Pitch Black.

North menyiapkan kedua pedangnya, kemudian berjalan menentang arus angin berpasir yang ganas dan dingin. Serangan itu semakin menjadi-jadi, dan North semakin dan semakin sulit melangkah.

Pitch membentuk sebilah pedang dengan pasir hitamnya. North mengetahui apa yang akan dilakukan Pitch kepada Peter. North berusaha untuk menembus angin, tidak peduli lapisan kulit di tubuhnya terbeset oleh pasir yang setajam pecahan kaca.

"Peter! Cepat pergi dari sana!" perintah North.

Peter tidak bisa mendengar perintah North. Peter berdiri tegak, tidak bergerak, seolah-olah dirinya sudah dikendalikan sepenuhnya oleh Pitch.

Tanpa menahan diri, Pitch melancarkan serangan kepada Peter.

Jleb!

Pedang itu menusuk tepat di jantung Peter. Rasa sakit yang teramat sangat menjalar ke seluruh bagian tubuh Peter, mematikan semua sarafnya. Tidak ada darah yang mencuat keluar, melainkan pasir hitam yang mengalir masuk ke dalam lubang yang terbentuk di jantungnya. Kegelapan menelusuri setiap organ raganya, menghentikan detak jantung, menghalangi udara masuk ke paru-paru, dan memenuhi setiap rongga hatinya.

Peter merasa tercekik. Dia meronta-ronta kesakitan hingga terjatuh dengan keras ke tanah.

"PETER!" teriak North dengan histeris.

Mulut Pitch terbuka dengan lebar menunjukkan deretan gigi yang tidak rata, membentuk senyum paling licik yang pernah dilihat North, disambung dengan tawa kemenangan.

Pitch mengarahkan telunjuk kepada North. Seketika hembusan arus angin pasir bertambah berkali-kali lipat, mendorong North, dan mementalkannya ke luar hutan dengan paksa.

North segera bangkit, lalu menelusuri hutan kembali dengan cepat, menuju lokasi Peter berada.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Peter, maupun Pitch.

North berlutut di tanah, dan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya memanggil nama Peter.

* * *

Lingkaran foto berhenti menampilkan gambar. Bingkai padanya pecah menjadi ratusan huruf dan kembali masuk ke dalam perkamen. Dengan sendirinya, perkamen itu tergulung dan melayang ke telapak tangan North.

"Itulah akhir dari kisahku dengan Peter. Sejak saat itu aku tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengannya," kata North menyadarkan Jack yang tampak melamun.

Jack mengedipkan matanya dengan cepat. Dia tidak menyangka hubungan North dengan Peter ternyata sangat erat, bagaikan ayah dan anak. Dengan terbunuhnya Peter di depan North, pastilah North sangat sedih.

"Aku turut berduka atas Peter, North," ucap Jack, menunjukkan simpati yang mendalam.

"Nah, kamu tidak perlu merasa bersalah. Sudah lama sekali aku merelakan kepergian Peter. "

"Uh… Maafkan aku mengatakan ini, tetapi ceritamu sama sekali tidak menjelaskan mengenai Krampus."

North mengembalikan perkamen ke dalam laci, lalu menguncinya.

"Pertemuan pertama kami dengan Krampus tepat 300 tahun yang lalu di desa tempat kelahiranmu," kata North, mulai bercerita lagi.

Jack mengingat mimpi malam Natal terakhir bersama keluarganya di desa Burgess. Perayaan menyenangkan yang menjadi hancur karena sebuah serangan yang tidak disangka-sangka. Jack melindungi Jill dari serangan monster, yang dia yakini sekarang adalah Krampus. Tetapi kenapa Krampus mengincar desanya?

"Aku ingat… waktu itu kalian yang melindungiku dari Krampus. Tooth, Bunny, Sandy, dan kamu," kata Jack yang ditujukan kepada North.

"Kami tidak tahu apa tujuan Krampus saat itu. Kami berhasil mengalahkannya, tetapi dia melarikan diri. Beberapa tahun setelah kematianmu, kami bertemu kembali dengan Krampus di tempat yang sama. Dia menculik jiwa sebagian besar anak-anak di desamu, termasuk adikmu. Dia memiliki kekuatan yang mengerikan. Kami tahu bahwa kami harus segera menghentikan kejahatannya. Kami pun kembali bertarung dengan Krampus, dan kali ini kami menyegelnya. Tetapi, kami tidak berhasil menyelamatkan jiwa anak-anak. Mereka ikut tersegel dengan Krampus."

"Kenapa kamu tidak pernah mengatakannya kepadaku?" tanya Jack dengan tidak sabar.

"Kurasa… aku takut menyebabkanmu berakhir sama dengan Peter," kata North sambil menatap dalam kepada Jack. "Aku tidak ingin membebankanmu yang saat itu masih emosional karena mengetahui dirimu tidak dapat dilihat oleh orang lain. Aku mengerti bahwa kesepian adalah hal yang sangat menakutkan bagimu."

"Jill adalah adikku. Kamu tidak berhak menyembunyikannya dariku!" teriak Jack.

"Tidak ada yang bisa kamu lakukan walaupun aku memberitahukannya kepadamu, Jack. Hanya Krampus seorang yang mampu melepaskan jiwa yang diperangkapnya. Kami tidak bisa membebaskan Krampus. Kami dihadapkan pada pilihan yang berat, dan kami sebagai pelindung, harus mengutamakan keselamatan anak-anak di dunia," kata North segera sebelum Jack salah sangka.

Jack tidak bersedia mendengar alasan apapun. Dia merasa sangat kesal. Jika North memberitahukan kebenaran ini sejak dulu, maka Jill tidak akan menderita dalam waktu yang sangat lama.

Jack memandang marah North seraya berkata, "tiga ratus tahun. Jill harus menahan penderitaan selama itu. Aku harus segera membebaskannya dari Krampus. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Jill menunggu lebih lama lagi."

North mengumpat. Sekejap dia melihat rupa Peter pada Jack yang berbalik menjauhinya. Selain itu, tatapan penuh amarah yang diberikan Jack kepadanya sama dengan Peter. North memperoleh pertanda buruk. Dia harus menghentikan Jack. Dia tidak ingin melakukan kesalahan yang sama untuk kedua kalinya.

North menarik lengan Jack untuk menghentikannya.

"Lepaskan aku. Aku harus bertemu dengan Krampus sekarang juga," protes Jack.

"Jangan melakukan hal yang ceroboh, Jack."

"Biarkan aku pergi!" Jack melepas paksa genggaman North, lalu berlari cepat ke arah jendela yang terbuka.

North mengejar Jack. Dengan terpaksa, Jack menyemburkan sinar biru dari tongkatnya ke arah kaki North.

"Jack! Kembali kemari!" teriak North.

Mendengar keributan yang ditimbulkan Jack dan North, dengan terburu-buru Bunnymund, Tooth, dan Sandman datang ke ruang tempat mereka berada.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Bunnymund spontan setelah melihat kaki North yang telah membeku.

"Jack, apa yang kaulakukan?" tanya Tooth.

Jack tidak menjawab. Dia hanya punya waktu sedetik sebelum teman-temannya menghentikannya. Jack mengayunkan tongkat dengan cepat ke lantai, menimbulkan asap tebal yang dingin. Menggunakan kesempatan ini, Jack melarikan diri dengan meluncur kencang ke luar jendela, meninggalkan Santoff Claussen.


	8. Chapter 8: Jack Betrays

**CHAPTER VIII**

**JACK BETRAYS**

Jack menyandarkan tubuhnya pada batang pohon yang kini membeku. Diam-diam dari sana Jack memperhatikan Jamie yang baru saja meninggalkan rumahnya dengan riang sambil membawa papan seluncur.

Jack ingat bahwa dia berjanji akan bermain kembali dengan Jamie. Jack bahkan tidak mempedulikan perintah MiM untuk tidak bertemu lagi dengan anak-anak. Hanya saja Jack sedang dilanda banyak pikiran. Dia tidak ada hasrat untuk bermain. Dia tidak yakin dengan kondisinya sekarang dia dapat menghadirkan kesenangan kepada anak-anak.

Jack mengela napas panjang. "Apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan?" keluhnya.

Mendadak sebuah suara berkata, "anak itu sungguh spesial bagimu, bukan begitu?"

Jack menoleh ke arah suara tersebut. Peter telah berdiri di sebatang ranting yang nampak tidak terpengaruh dengan beban yang harus ditanggung ranting itu. Dia lalu duduk santai di sana.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya," jawab Jack. Jack sengaja berbohong karena dia tidak ingin Peter berbuat hal yang jahat kepada Jamie. Lebih baik apabila Jamie tidak terlibat dalam urusan ini.

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong, Jack. Caramu memandang anak itu sama persis dengan yang kaulakukan terhadap adikmu."

"Jangan ganggu dia, atau kau akan merasakan akibatnya," ancam Jack seraya mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya kepada Peter.

Peter mengangkat pendek kedua tangannya, seolah-olah terintimidasi. "Jangan terburu-buru, temanku. Aku berjanji tidak akan menyentuh anak itu sama sekali."

"Aku bukan temanmu," tolak Jack.

"Aku tahu kau ingin bertemu denganku, bukan? Aku akan menjelaskan kembali negosiasi di antara kita. Bantu aku untuk bertemu dengan North, dan aku akan membebaskan jiwa adikmu," jawab Peter.

Peter menunjukkan bola jiwa Jill sehingga membuat ragu Jack. Jack berusaha meraih bola kristal itu, tetapi Peter langsung menyembunyikannya.

Jack terdiam sebentar, lalu berkata, "kau harus berjanji tidak akan membuat kekacauan di Santoff Claussen. Setelah urusanmu dengan North selesai, kau harus langsung pergi dan tidak akan muncul lagi di hadapan kami semua."

Peter tersenyum penuh arti. "Baiklah. Aku berjanji."

"Bagaimana aku bisa yakin kau akan menepati janjimu?" tanya Jack dengan penuh kecurigaan.

Peter menyodorkan lengan kanannya. Muncul bara api yang dalam sekejap berubah menjadi trisula berwarna merah. "Kau boleh menyimpan trisulaku selama aku berada di Santoff Claussen. Dengan ini aku tidak dapat menggunakan sihirku untuk menyerang," jawab Peter seraya menyerahkan senjatanya kepada Jack. "Apa ini sudah membuatmu puas?"

"Satu lagi. Bebaskan jiwa Jill dan anak-anak lainnya sekarang juga."

"Tidak," tolak Peter cepat. "Untuk yang satu itu, aku akan melakukannya setelah kau melakukan tugasmu. Kamu pasti sudah tahu bahwa hanya aku yang dapat membebaskan jiwa anak-anak itu."

Peter benar. Tidak ada gunanya bagi Jack untuk meminta dan menyimpan jiwa-jiwa itu karena pada akhirnya dia membutuhkan Peter untuk membebaskan mereka. Setidaknya dia dapat memastikan bahwa Peter tidak akan berbuat macam-macam karena dia sudah menyimpan senjata bertarung Peter. Kedudukan mereka sudah seimbang, pikir Jack.

"Jadi…," lanjut Peter, melompat ke dekat Jack, "apa bisa kita mulai sekarang?"

Dengan enggan, Jack merogoh saku celana skiny jeansnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah _snowglobe_. Dia mengocoknya hingga butiran salju kecil di dalamnya bertebaran. Kemudian dia berseru, "Santoff Claussen!" Image bangunan kokoh yang megah di Kutub Utara nampak di dalam _snowglobe_ tersebut. Jack melemparnya ke udara dan muncul sebuah portal di sana.

Jack terbang dan masuk ke dalam portal itu, diikuti oleh Peter di belakangnya.

* * *

Terdapat aurora yang bersinar hijau bercampur merah muda di langit Kutub Utara pagi hari. Lapisan es yang tebal menyelimuti Santoff Claussen sehingga menyamarkan bangunan bergaya Rusia itu dengan gunung es tempatnya berdiri kokoh.

Hanya dalam beberapa detik, Jack dan Peter tiba di depan pintu masuk Santoff Claussen. Peter mengangkat satu tangannya dan meletakkannya di udara. Pada lapisan kulitnya, dia dapat merasakan sebuah tabir tidak kasat mata melindungi Santoff Claussen.

"Kau tidak dapat melangkah masuk melewati tabir itu," kata Jack menjelaskan.

"Sebagai salah satu mantan penghuni tentu saja aku tahu. Aku hanya ingin memastikan saja," ucap Peter. "Kau tahu apa yang harus kaulakukan."

Jack meletakkan tangannya di permukaan tabir pelindung. Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Jack keheranan. Dia mencoba ulang berkali-kali untuk menembus tabir itu, tetapi usahanya gagal.

"Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Peter.

"Aneh sekali. Biasanya tabir ini langsung terbuka begitu terjadi kontak denganku," gumam Jack. Sejak Jack tinggal di dalam Santoff Claussen, dia dapat keluar masuk tabir pelindung tanpa hambatan. Tetapi sekarang dia tidak dapat melakukannya. Jack bertanya-tanya apakah para Yeti sudah memodifikasi tabir itu? Kemungkinan besar jawabannya adalah iya. Mereka memperkuat pertahanan untuk mengantisipasi serangan mendadak, mengetahui bahwa perayaan Natal akan berlangsung malam ini.

"Kudengar kau sangat ahli meretakkan tabir pelindung ini. Saatnya kau menunjukkan kemampuanmu kepadaku," bujuk Peter.

Dengan terpaksa, Jack memusatkan kekuatannya pada ujung tongkat sihirnya hingga menimbulkan cahaya yang menyilaukan. Dia menusukkan ujung tongkat itu ke lapisan tabir pelindung hingga membekukannya. Sedikit demi sedikit muncul retakan pada permukaan tabir yang semakin membesar. Jack menghentikan serangannya ketika sudah terbentuk lubang yang bisa dilewati mereka pada tabir tersebut.

"Sungguh mengagumkan. Jadi begini caramu menyelinap ke Santoff Claussen selama ratusan tahun terakhir," ucap Peter yang pura-pura terbuai oleh kehebatan seorang Jack Frost. Jack tidak mempedulikan pujian yang terkesan menjilat itu.

Begitu Jack dan Peter melewati tabir pelindung, sebuah lonceng berbunyi dengan keras dari dalam gedung. Lonceng tersebut memberi peringatan tanda bahaya setiap kali ada seseorang yang menerobos paksa tabir pelindung Santoff Claussen tanpa izin.

"Oh bagus. Para Yeti akan menyambut kedatangan kita," keluh Jack.

Benar saja. Sebuah kelompok kecil yang terdiri dari dua Yeti berlari keluar dari bangunan, dipimpin oleh seseorang yang sangat dikenal Jack. Phil sang pemimpin langsung mendekati Jack. Phil sama sekali tidak terkejut mengetahui Jack yang membuat kekacauan. Lebih tepatnya, Phil sudah terbiasa-sampai-sampai dia menganggap ini pekerjaan utamanya-berurusan dengan anak nakal itu selama hampir 300 tahun lamanya.

Phil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya kepada Jack sambil mengomel, walaupun Jack tidak mengerti bahasa yang digunakan makhluk bertubuh besar itu.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu, Phil. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Aku terpaksa melakukannya karena kamu memblokir aksesku untuk masuk ke sini," kata Jack dengan cuek.

Phil menarik paksa jaket Jack hingga terangkat ke udara. Dia ingin sekali memberi pelajaran kepada Jack.

"Hei, lepaskan aku!" berontak Jack.

Jack tidak ingin dimasukkan lagi ke dalam karung berbau busuk, seperti yang telah dilakukan Phil setengah tahun lalu ketika dia diperintahkan North untuk menculik Jack dan membawanya ke Santoff Claussen.

Seketika Phil terkesiap mendapati Peter berada di sana, yang sebelumnya terhalang oleh Jack. Sang Yeti sangat mengenalnya. Tidak ada perubahan fisik pada anak itu sejak terakhir kali Phil melihatnya. Hanya ada satu hal yang berubah: kini Peter adalah sebuah ancaman bagi para pelindung, dan Phil harus segera menyingkirkannya. Peter menyapa dengan ramah kepada Phil sambil tersenyum, tetapi Phil tidak membalas sapaan itu.

Phil mengembalikan fokusnya dan memberikan tatapan marah kepada Jack yang telah membantu Peter, lalu melepaskan Jack dengan kasar hingga menyebabkannya terjatuh ke tumpukan salju. Kemudian dia memberi instruksi kepada pasukannya untuk mengusir Peter.

"Tunggu, Phil. Dia hanya ingin berbicara sebentar dengan North. Dia tidak akan berbuat macam-macam. Buktinya aku sudah menyimpan senjatanya," kata Jack sambil menunjukkan trisula di tangannya, berusaha untuk menghentikan pasukan Yeti.

Phil menimbang-nimbang kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi apabila dia mengizinkan Peter masuk ke dalam Santoff Claussen. Anak itu berbahaya, dia telah melukai teman-temannya sesama Yeti dan membebaskan Pitch sendirian. Tetapi tanpa senjata, Peter tidak berbeda dari remaja pada umumnya. Sepertinya Peter punya alasan yang kuat untuk bertemu dengan North, bahkan sampai membuat Jack memohon untuknya. Dan North juga pasti sangat ingin bertemu dengan Peter untuk meluruskan salah paham di antara mereka.

Phil memutuskan untuk memenuhi permintaan Jack dengan dua syarat. Phil akan menyimpan trisula itu di gudang senjata untuk alasan keamanan dan Peter akan dikawal ketat selama berada di Santoff Claussen.

Dua Yeti lainnya masuk ke dalam gedung, lalu kembali dengan membawa borgol. Begitu borgol dipasang ke pergelangan tangan Peter, tubuh Peter bercahaya merah. Cahaya itu kemudian terisap oleh borgol, dan dalam sekejap Peter menjadi lunglai. Borgol ini bukan borgol biasa karena mampu menyegel sihir seseorang untuk sementara waktu. Sama seperti borgol yang digunakan kepada Pitch. Para Yeti melipat paksa lengan Peter ke balik punggungnya.

Pasti sangat menakutkan mendapati dirimu tidak berdaya hanya karena sebuah borgol, pikir Jack. Jack berharap tidak akan pernah merasakan penderitaan yang sama dengan Pitch dan Peter. Dalam hatinya, Jack mempertanyakan sebenarnya apa tujuan Peter datang kemari jika hanya menyerahkan dirinya untuk disegel, seakan-akan dia menggali liang kuburnya sendiri.

Jack bersama Peter yang dikawal oleh kelompok Yeti masuk ke dalam Santoff Claussen.

Sebelum pintu ditutup, diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan yang lain, Peter merogoh saku di belakang celananya dan menjatuhkan tiga keping batu kerikil ke permukaan salju.

* * *

Beberapa saat sebelum lonceng berbunyi di Santoff Claussen…

"Bagaimana rasanya menurutmu? Terlalu pahit atau manis?" tanya Bunnymund yang sedang sibuk mengocek-ngocek adonan coklat dengan whisker di sebuah mangkuk.

"Hmm…Terlalu manis. Kamu harus mengurangi porsi gula. Lagipula manisan buruk untuk kesehatan gigi anak-anak. Lebih baik kalau kamu membuatnya pahit," jawab Tooth dengan satu jari telunjuknya yang mengemut cairan lengket coklat.

Bunnymund dan Tooth sibuk memasak di dapur dari tadi. Sang kelinci bertugas untuk membuat adonan coklat, sedangkan peri gigi memperindah penampilan coklat itu dan membungkusnya dalam kemasan kecil yang imut.

Sejak kaburnya Jack dari Santoff Claussen, Tooth menyarankan kepada North agar memberi waktu bagi Jack untuk berpikir sendiri. Walaupun Jack masih kekanak-kanakan, Tooth percaya bahwa Jack tidak akan berbuat sesuatu di luar batas akal sehat. North mengikuti perkataan Tooth dan meminta semuanya untuk fokus menyiapkan hadiah yang akan dibagikan kepada anak-anak pada malam ini.

"Anak-anak tidak suka makanan yang pahit. Sesekali tidak apalah mereka makan coklat buatanku, coklat terbaik sejagat raya!" seru sang Pooka, membanggakan dirinya sendiri.

Kaum Pooka sudah sangat terkenal ahli dalam membuat coklat. Mereka mengerti sekali bagaimana cara membuat coklat, mulai dari tekstur adonan, campuran rasa, dan aroma untuk menghasilkan coklat terlezat yang bisa kamu bayangkan. Hanya mencium aromanya saja dapat membangkitkan selera makan seseorang dalam sekejap!

"Aku tetap tidak setuju. Bagaimana kalau mereka sampai ketagihan lalu jadi kebiasaan buruk untuk makan coklat?" protes Tooth sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri karena merinding, membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi dengan gigi anak-anak: bolong, hitam, dan penuh karang.

Bunnymund tertawa geli, lalu berkata, "kecil sekali kemungkinan mereka akan ketagihan dengan coklat buatan manusia yang kualitasnya jauh di bawah coklat buatanku. Yang ada juga mereka pasti kecewa."

"Tetap saja coklat ya coklat! Aku nggak mau membungkus coklat buatanmu" balas Tooth, ngotot.

"Hei, hei, Tooth. Kita dikejar deadline. Jangan membuang waktu, dan kerjakan saja bagianmu, oke?"

Tooth tidak mengacuhkan sang kelinci. Bunnymund menghentikan pekerjaannya, lalu melompat dua langkah mendekati Tooth untuk membujuknya. Ketika mereka saling beradu pendapat, beberapa Elf merangkak menaiki meja, lalu menghisap cairan coklat dengan sedotan.

Seketika lonceng berbunyi dengan nyaring hingga menghentikan adu mulut Bunnymund dan Tooth. Elf yang sedang asyik menikmati coklat terkejut hingga jatuh ke dalam adonan kental itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Tooth.

"Seseorang pasti menerobos tanpa izin masuk kemari. Kita harus memeriksanya, Tooth," jawab Bunnymund.

Tanpa pikir panjang, mereka segera meninggalkan dapur dengan tergesa-gesa.

* * *

Bunnymund sangat jengkel ketika melihat Jack dengan wajah tidak berdosa telah kembali di Santoff Claussen. Berani-beraninya anak itu kabur lalu pulang dengan membuat semua orang panik. Tidak ada habis-habisnya manusia salju itu membuat urat Bunnymund menegang.

"Tidak pernah puas membuat kekacauan, eh, bocah?" sindir Bunnymund. Dia melipat tangan sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya ke lantai, suatu gestur yang selalu ditunjukkannya ketika dia kesal.

"Kau merindukanku, kangguru?" balas Jack yang juga menyindir.

Bunnymund mengangkat alis dan kedua telinga panjangnya. "Aku apa? Tidak mungkin aku merindukanmu. Kuharap kamu tidak pernah kembali lagi kemari setelah apa yang telah kaulakukan kepada North. Terlebih lagi kamu datang membawa penjahat ini!"

Bunnymund menunjuk Peter yang duduk diam di tengah ruang utama, masih dijaga ketat oleh Phil dan dua Yeti lain.

North menepuk tangan sekali, memberi aba-aba kepada rekan-rekannya untuk diam. "Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk berkelahi, Aster, Jack. Kita kedatangan seorang tamu yang tidak disangka-sangka."

"Tetapi terlalu berbahaya membawa anak ini kemari-"

"Tamu?" potong Peter sebelum Bunnymund menyelesaikan perkataannya. "Jadi sekarang aku adalah tamu di sini? Bukankah lebih tepat kalau kamu mengucapkan 'selamat datang kembali di rumah' kepadaku?"

"Setelah apa yang telah kaulakukan kepada anak-anak, kau tidak layak menyebut Santoff Claussen sebagai rumahmu, Peter!" ucap Tooth dengan tajam.

North menepuk pundak Tooth, lalu mengangguk kecil kepadanya. Tooth pun berhenti berbicara, dan terbang menjauh ke sudut ruangan yang lain, menemani Sandy yang sedang santai meminum _eggnog_.

"Aku tahu kalian berlima benar-benar benci kepadaku. Tapi aku juga punya perasaan. Aku bisa sakit hati mendengar komentar pedas kalian. Tolong jaga bicara kalian, oke?"

"Apa keperluanmu datang kemari, Peter?," tanya North. Terbesit kesedihan dari raut wajahnya.

"Aku ingin mengutarakan pendapatku yang mungkin saja bisa mengubah pola pikir kalian semua yang keliru."

"Tunggu, tunggu. Kami semua tidak sudi didikte oleh orang sepertimu. Pihak yang salah adalah kamu, bukan kami," protes Bunnymund yang memasang wajah marah. Nampaknya dia tersinggung oleh perkataan Peter.

"Hmph. Kau masih saja berdarah panas seperti dulu, Bunny. Aku bahkan belum mengatakan apa-apa."

"Aster, tidak sopan jika kita tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk berbicara," ucap North, lalu dia menoleh lagi kepada Peter, "bisakah kamu melanjutkannya?"

"Kalian pasti tahu aku hanya menyerang anak-anak nakal. Tetapi pernahkah kalian bertanya mengapa hanya mereka yang menjadi targetku? Padahal dengan kekuatanku, aku bisa saja menyerang anak-anak yang baik. Tidakkah itu aneh bagi kalian?"

Jack pernah menanyakan hal yang sama pada dirinya sendiri. Memang aneh mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Peter alias Krampus hanya mengincar anak nakal. Sedangkan Pitch tidak pandang bulu dalam menyebarkan mimpi buruk kepada anak-anak. Padahal Peter dan Pitch tidak ada bedanya. Mereka adalah dua sosok kegelapan yang mengancam anak-anak.

"Jawabannya sederhana sekali. Aku tidak tega menyakiti anak-anak yang baik. Mereka perlu diberi imbalan atas kelakuannya yang menyenangkan. Tugas ini sudah diambil oleh kalian semua, para pelindung. Tetapi kalian lupa bahwa ada anak-anak nakal berkeliaran bebas di luar sana. Jadi, aku mengerjakan bagian yang tidak kalian sentuh. Aku memberi hukuman yang layak kepada mereka agar mereka jera dan berubah menjadi baik. Pada intinya kita mengerjakan tugas yang sama. Untuk kebaikan anak-anak."

"Aku sudah mengatakan kepadamu. Tidak peduli baik atau buruk, kami akan melindungi anak-anak," kata North, menatap tajam ke dalam bola mata emas Peter.

"Itulah mengapa aku mengatakan kalian keliru! Kalian hanya membuat anak-anak nakal itu semakin manja! Terbuai oleh kemenarikan kado-kado yang kalian berikan, mereka tidak akan pernah berubah," komentar Peter dengan pedas.

Perbedaan pendapat kedua belah pihak ini hanya membuat Jack semakin bimbang. Peter memiliki alasan yang kuat untuk melakukan kejahatannya. Tetapi apa sebenarnya dasar pemikiran yang tertanam dalam benak para pelindung, termasuk diri Jack sendiri?

"MiM memerintahkan kami untuk berbuat demikian. Perkataan MiM adalah kebenaran bagi kami," ucap Bunnymund yang tidak tahan mendengar ocehan omong kosong Peter dari tadi.

"MiM katamu? Lucu sekali. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai anak-anak. Kita yang berinteraksi langsung dengan mereka jauh lebih mengerti daripada MiM yang cuma bisa menonton tanpa melakukan apa-apa."

Bunnymund menjawab tanda tanya besar di dalam pikiran Jack. Perintah MiM-lah yang menjadi satu-satunya pedoman para pelindung dalam melakukan tugasnya. Tidak ada yang lain. Sejujurnya Jack sama sekali tidak mengenal MiM. Sosok yang tidak pernah ditemuinya, tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa selain memberi tahu nama padanya, tidak pernah memperlihatkan wajahnya, terlalu misterius bagi Jack. Jack semakin meragukan perintah MiM. Apakah MiM adalah kebenaran bagi para pelindung? Tidak, bagi dirinya sendiri? Jack tidak suka dengan anak nakal. Nyatanya Jack tidak ragu-ragu menghukum geng Babcock yang sudah mengganggu Jamie dan kawan-kawannya. Walaupun begitu, Jack tidak akan pernah memberi hukuman yang ekstrem kepada mereka, seperti yang telah dilakukan Peter.

"Menghina MiM sekali lagi, dan aku akan menghajarmu!" ancam Bunnymund seraya menghunuskan bumerang kepada Peter.

"Beri tahu aku. Apa yang bisa kuperbuat untuk mengembalikanmu menjadi seorang 'Peter' yang kukenal?" tanya North sambil memegang dengan lembut pundak Peter. North telah kehilangan harapan sepenuhnya kepada anak itu. Kegelapan telah mencuci otak anak itu. Diperlukan keajaiban untuk mengubah pola pikir Peter, yang bahkan mustahil bagi North, sang pelindung keajaiban.

"Aku adalah aku. Dad tidak bisa mengubahku menjadi orang lain!," sambar Peter dengan nada yang semakin tinggi.

Sebutan Dad membuat North semakin pilu. Hatinya teraduk-aduk. Mengingat kenangan bahagia yang dilewatinya bersama Peter hanya membuat North semakin sakit. North tidak bisa membenci Peter. North sangat sayang kepada Peter. Dan dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, North senang bisa bertemu lagi dengan Peter.

"Kesimpulannya…," sambung Peter lagi, "siapa yang sependapat denganku?"

Tidak ada satu pun yang menjawab.

Sayup-sayup sebuah suara menjawab dengan terbata-bata, "a-aku…setuju…"

Perhatian semua orang di ruangan itu tertuju kepada sumber suara itu: Jack Frost yang berdiri mematung sambil menundukkan wajahnya

Sandman tidak sengaja menjatuhkan gelasnya hingga pecah.

"Bo-bocah? Kamu pasti bercanda. Jangan main-main lagi denganku," kata Bunnymund, menganga tak percaya.

"Jack, jangan dengar ucapan Peter. Dia hanya berniat meracuni pikiran kita." Tooth terbang menghampiri Jack.

"Aku tidak sepenuhnya setuju dengan Peter, tetapi sebagian pendapatnya benar," kata Jack dengan bergetar. "Apa kita… apa kita benar-benar bisa memercayai MiM? Walaupun aku telah dipilih MiM sebagai pelindung, namun dia tidak pernah memberi tahu tujuan hidupku selama tiga ratus tahun! Aku tahu MiM sengaja melakukannya karena dia ingin aku sendiri yang menyadari tujuanku. Tetapi mengingat kesepian yang menghantuiku selama tiga ratus tahun… aku tidak dapat memaafkannya. Dan sekarang dia melarang kita semua untuk bertemu anak-anak. Tidakkah dia mengerti aku sangat menderita karena peraturan itu? Aku adalah pelindung kesenangan! Aku tidak rela dia merenggut apa yang menjadi pusatku!"

"Sadarlah, bocah! Apa perlu kupukul kepalamu?" seru Bunnymund seraya meremas satu kepalan tangannya.

"Hentikan, Bunny. Kekerasan tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah," sela Tooth, melindungi Jack.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Kenapa sih kamu selalu saja membela bocah itu? Apa karena giginya yang bersih berkilau?"

"Ini bukan masalah gigi, aku hanya mencoba memahami perasaan Jack. Dia pasti sedang sangat kebingungan. Kita harus memberi dukungan kepada sesama teman di saat kesulitan," sanggah Tooth, beradu pandang dengan sang Pooka.

Bunnymund tertawa hambar. "Teman? Kamu hanya peduli terhadap Jack. Pernahkah kamu peduli dengan perasaanku?"

"Jadi selama ini kamu tidak menganggap kami semua temanmu?" tanya Tooth dengan tajam.

"Oh-oh. Tentu saja kalian semua adalah temanku. Kukembalikan pertanyaanmu. Apa kamu yakin memandang kami semua adalah temanmu? Kurasa kau memperlakukan bocah itu lebih dari sekedar teman."

Tooth terkesiap mendengar perkataan Bunnymund. "Kamu kelewatan, Bunny!"

Sandy berusaha melerai Bunnymund dan Tooth, tetapi mereka tidak menghiraukan keberadaannya.

"BERHENTI!" teriak North dengan keras hingga bergema di dalam ruangan itu.

Seketika seisi ruangan itu menjadi hening.

Mengisi keheningan, Peter tertawa terkekeh dan kemudian berubah menjadi terbahak-bahak layaknya seorang maniak. Dia menghentikan tawanya, lalu berkata, "Yes, yes, yes! Inilah yang ingin kulihat. Percekcokan di antara para pelindung. Sebuah pemandangan yang sangat indah!"

"Jadi ini tujuanmu datang kemari? Membuat kami saling beradu?" tanya North dengan nada yang menekan.

"Ya, tetapi itu hanya salah satunya…," jawab Peter. Dia mulai bangkit dari duduknya dengan perlahan, lalu melanjutkan, "…dan ini adalah tujuanku yang lain."

Peter menjentikkan jari. Sekejap terdengar bunyi tubrukan di langit-langit ruangan itu. Sebuah tangan besar yang terbentuk dari batu menghancurkan langit-langit, menembusnya dan menghantam lantai ruangan itu dengan keras.

Para pelindung dan para Yeti refleks menghindari serangan tak terduga tersebut. North menengadah ke langit-langit. Terlihat sosok monster yang sama saat mereka mengunjungi Markas Pitch. Golem. Dan tidak hanya satu, melainkan tiga. Para pelindung memandang monster itu dengan bergetar. Melawan satu Golem saja sudah susah payah, apalagi tiga?

"Holy MiM! Aku sanggup melawan apapun kecuali monster itu lagi," ucap Bunnymund.

"Kau sudah berjanji tidak akan menyerang kami! Apa kau lupa dengan janjimu?" tanya Jack dengan emosi.

Masih dengan tangan yang terborgol, Peter melompat tinggi untuk menaiki pundak salah satu Golem. "Jack, Jack, kau ini terlalu polos. Aku ini adalah musuhmu. Bagaimana bisa kau memercayai seorang musuh?" balas Peter sambil tersenyum licik. Tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu dan segera mengoreksi, "tidak, kurasa aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai temanku. Kau sudah membantuku masuk kemari. Selain itu kau juga sependapat dengan pendirianku. Kau memang teman yang sangat baik, Jack. Aku harus berterima kasih kepadamu."

"Kau sudah menipuku! Kau sendiri yang mengajakku bekerja sama-" Jack memutus perkataannya ketika dia sadar bahwa dia salah ucap. Teman-temannya memandang Jack dengan tidak percaya.

"Kamu bekerja sama dengannya?" tanya North, mengguncang pundak kecil Jack.

"Tidak, maksudku-"

"Kamu telah mengkhianati kami, bocah! Apa yang membuatmu bersedia membantu penjahat?" seru Bunnymund.

Dari ketinggian, Peter menjawab untuk mewakili Jack, "sederhana sekali. Sesuatu yang sangat berharga baginya, bahkan melebihi statusnya sebagai seorang pelindung. Jiwa adik yang dicintainya."

Para pelindung terdiam kaku sampai Tooth bertanya dengan hati-hati, "apa yang dikatakannya benar, Jack?"

Jack mengangguk kecil. "Maaf, teman-teman. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain."

"Mari kita hentikan pembicaraan ini. Sebaiknya kalian semua bersiap-siap. Pertunjukan utama akan segera dimulai," kata Peter diikuti oleh para Golem yang mulai bergerak ke sisi lain Santoff Claussen.

Dengan membabi-buta satu Golem menghantam dinding bangunan dari luar, meremukkannya menjadi serpihan batu dan kayu yang tidak lagi berbentuk. Golem lainnya berlari dengan berat menuju terowongan es, lalu menginjak rel jalur kereta, menghancurkan gerbang kandang para rusa beserta kereta kesayangan North hingga membuat keenam hewan itu kabur.

"Hentikan dia!" perintah North kepada rekan-rekannya. Dengan gesit, North mencabut pedang dari pajangan, lalu melesat menuju Golem yang ditumpangi Peter. Golem mengibas lengannya hingga membuat North terpental menabrak Globe of Belief yang tergantung di tengah ruangan.

Peter memberi perintah kepada Golem untuk mengunjungi gudang senjata yang terletak di lantai dasar. Golem melompat melewati ruang kosong di antara tiap lantai, lalu mendarat tepat di depan gudang. Beberapa Yeti yang mengawal pintu gudang melempar bongkahan batu yang berserakan di lantai pada Golem, namun sama sekali tidak melukainya. Badan batu Golem memiliki tingkat pertahanan yang sangat tinggi. Tidak mungkin serangan sekecil itu mampu merobohkannya. Si Golem mengayunkan tinju untuk melumpuhkan sekelompok Yeti itu.

Setelah pintu gudang dihancurkan, Peter turun dari Golem dan masuk ke dalam gudang. Gudang itu berukuran sempit dan dipenuhi oleh debu karena sudah tua. Peter memecahkan kotak kaca untuk mengambil trisulanya. Peter melepaskan borgol dengan sihir yang dipancarkan dari trisula. Ketika Peter hendak keluar dari ruangan itu, Sandy menghalanginya.

Sandy melipat tangan. Otot-otot di wajahnya menegang hingga membuat hidung peseknya memerah. Jelas sekali dia marah. Dengan sigap Sandy memunculkan cemeti di kedua tangan mungilnya dan mencambuknya dengan cepat ke arah Peter. Peter menunduk untuk menghindarinya. Sandy mengarahkan cemeti ke arah bawah, dan Peter kembali menghindar dengan melompatinya.

Cemeti diarahkan ke kiri dan kanan Peter secara bergantian. Peter menebasnya dengan percikan api dari trisulanya. Sandy aktif menyerang, sedangkan Peter menjadi pihak yang bertahan. Ketika Peter mengayunkan trisulanya, Sandy mengikat gagang trisula itu dan melemparnya keluar ruang. Peter berlari untuk mengambil trisulnya, tetapi Sandy mengikat satu kakinya dengan cemeti. Sandy memutar badannya seraya meregangkan cemeti ke langit-langit, melayangkan tubuh Peter, kemudian membantingnya ke dinding berulang kali dengan keras hingga membuat Peter terempas ke lantai.

Peter merangkak mundur ketakutan ketika Sandy berjalan mendekatinya sambil menepuk telapak tangan.

"Relaks, Sandy, relaks. Beri aku waktu untuk bernapas," kata Peter dengan terengah-engah. "Omong-omong kau terlalu fokus padaku, sampai-sampai melupakan temanku."

Tidak sempat menghindar, Sandy terkena bola-bola api seukuran bola sepak yang ditembakkan oleh Golem dari mulutnya. Bola api itu mengikis dan membakar tubuh Sandy yang terbuat dari pasir.

Si Golem membuka lebar telapak tangan di lantai dan Peter menaikinya kembali untuk menuju ke lantai teratas. Sepanjang Golem berjalan, Peter tertawa riang sambil menembakkan sinar api secara asal ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Dia tampak sangat menikmati aksi penyerangan brutal ini.

Bunnymund, Tooth, dan Jack sibuk bertarung dengan Golem di luar gedung. Mereka menggunakan strategi yang sama untuk melumpukan dua monster itu: membekukan bagian kaki Golem hingga menjadi kristal yang rapuh dan memotongnya secara bersamaan untuk menghancurkan keseimbangan si monster.

Setelah berhasil mengalahkan dua Golem itu, mereka bertiga segera kembali ke bangunan tengah tempat North dan Sandy berada, terkejut melihat Sandy yang terbaring di serpihan batu akibat luka bakar yang serius di tubuhnya.

"Bertahanlah, Sandy!" seru Tooth. Tooth mengangkat Sandy, membaringkannya di pundak Bunnymund. Kemudian mereka berlari menghindari Golem yang menghancurkan segala di pandangannya.

Tepat di seberang, North memberi aba-aba kepada para Yeti, "selamatkan kado-kado itu!" Teriakan North mencuri perhatian Jack.

Dengan bergotong-royong, para Yeti mengangkat kotak kado yang diletakkan di pinggir-pinggir lorong. Ada juga yang mendorongnya sekuat tenaga ke area yang belum diselimuti api. Para Elf mencoba membantu tetapi sia-sia. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk menyelamatkan bingkisan kecil berisi kue dan coklat yang berserakan di lantai.

Golem beserta Peter meloncat kencang menuju puncak, tempat kado-kado disimpan. Lantai meretak karena tidak mampu menahan beban Golem yang terlalu berat hingga hancur dan menyebabkan para Yeti, Elf, North dan kotak-kotak kado berhamburan ke lantai dasar.

"Peter! Kamu boleh menghancurkan aku dan Santoff Claussen, tetapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menghancurkan kado Natal yang sangat penting bagi anak-anak ini!" teriak North, berdiri tegap melindungi tumpukan kado di belakangnya.

Peter bersama Golem berhenti melangkah. "Dad, tidak ada gunanya aku membunuhmu sekarang. Itu terlalu instan. Tujuan utamaku adalah menghancurkan kado yang akan kalian bagikan kepada anak-anak malam ini. Aku bisa membayangkan betapa hancurnya impian mereka begitu mengetahui bahwa tidak ada kado yang mereka temukan di pagi hari. Dengan begitu, kepercayaan mereka terhadap Santa Claus akan hilang. Secara perlahan Dad akan kehilangan kekuatan, dan pada akhirnya mati."

Peter mengangkat trisula, mengarahkannya kepada North dan menembakkan sinar merah dengan cepat.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukannya!" seru Jack. Jack meluncur cepat menuju Peter, menabraknya, dan menyebabkannya terjatuh dari pundak Golem ke lantai.

Jack menekan kedua sikut Peter dengan telapak tangannya. Peter tergoler di lantai, tidak bisa bergerak. Dengan marah, Jack berteriak tepat ke wajah Peter, "aku benar-benar membencimu, Peter! Aku tidak akan menahan diriku lagi untuk menghabisimu!"

Peter tertawa meremehkan. "Seharusnya dari dulu kau membunuhku, tetapi sayang sekali kau terlalu terlambat, Jack."

Sepercik api yang barusan ditembakkan Peter mengenai tumpukan kado dan dengan cepatnya menyebar ke kotak kado yang lain. Jack yang merasakan panas di punggungnya memutar badan hanya untuk melihat setan api telah melahap habis gunungan kado. Di sana North telah lemas berlutut memandangi gunungan kado yang telah gosong terbakar. North berdiri dan mencoba untuk mengambil kado yang mungkin masih dapat diselamatkan, tidak peduli dirinya akan terluka. Phil menahan North dengan paksa.

Ketika perhatian Jack teralihkan, Peter meninju wajah Jack untuk membebaskan diri, lalu kabur bersama Golem.

"Jangan kabur, pengecut!" teriak Jack lagi, mengejar Peter.

Si Golem menyibakkan lengan pada tiang besar yang berfungsi untuk menyangga ruangan tengah Santoff Claussen. Sekejap ruangan besar itu menjadi bergetar. Tangga yang mengitari tiang tersebut runtuh dan saling bertubrukan satu dengan yang lainnya. Globe of Belief yang kehilangan penyangga mulai goyah dan akhirnya jatuh menghantam lantai dasar. Dinding ruangan mulai menimbulkan retakan yang besar, begitu juga dengan langit-langit yang mulai runtuh berhamburan.

Bunnymund mengambil langkah awal evakuasi para penduduk Santoff Claussen. Dia mengetukkan satu kakinya di lantai. Sebuah lubang ajaib muncul di sana. "Semuanya, masuk ke dalam lubang ini! Selamatkan nyawa kalian!"

Gerombolan Yeti dan Elf bergegas melompat masuk ke dalam lubang, disusul oleh Phil yang menarik lengan North. Bunnymund mencari Jack dan Tooth, tetapi mereka telah meninggalkan ruangan itu. Tidak ada waktu lagi untuk mencari mereka, pikirnya. Akhirnya lubang ajaib itu langsung menutup begitu Bunnymund yang menggendong Sandy masuk ke dalamnya. Dinding dan langit-langit ruangan itu pun runtuh sebelum sempat menimpa orang-orang di sana.

Di luar Santoff Claussen, Jack masih bersikeras mengejar Peter. Jack terus meluncurkan serangan, dan Peter juga ikut menyerang hingga kedua elemen yang saling bertentangan itu saling bertubrukan.

Peter menusukkan trisulanya pada Golem untuk meledakkannya. Bebatuan yang menyusun tubuh Golem terpental jauh dan beberapa di antaranya mengenai Jack, menabrakkannya ke permukaan salju yang tebal.

Tanpa diketahui Jack, Tooth mengikutinya sejak tadi karena khawatir dengan keadaannya. Begitu melihat Jack terhimpit oleh bongkahan batu yang besar, Tooth membantu Jack menyingkirkan batu tersebut. Tidak peduli dengan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya, Jack langsung bangkit, mencari-cari seraya berteriak memanggil Peter.

"Peter tidak ada lagi di sini, Jack. Dia sudah pergi…," ucap Tooth.

Jack menoleh ke arah Santoff Claussen. Dia tidak percaya mengetahui bahwa bangunan itu kini telah hancur total, rata dengan tanah. Tidak ada lagi tempat di mana Santa Claus membuat mainan untuk anak-anak, tidak ada lagi tempat yang melahirkan keajaiban, dan Jack sadar bahwa dia telah kehilangan tempat yang telah dianggapnya sebagai rumah.

Jack tidak tahan memandang reruntuhan Santoff Claussen lebih lama lagi. Semakin lama dia memandangnya, semakin besar rasa bersalah dalam dirinya. Jika saja Jack tidak terhasut ajakan Peter dengan mudah, Santoff Claussen tidak akan hancur. Terlebih dari itu, Natal dapat dirayakan sesuai rencana.

Tetapi kenyataannya Jack telah menghancurkan perayaan Natal. Dia juga sudah mengkhianati teman-temannya. Jack merasa gagal menjadi seorang pelindung yang baik. Selain itu, dia juga telah gagal menjadi seorang kakak yang menyelamatkan jiwa adiknya. Sekali seumur hidupnya Jack tidak pernah merasa benar-benar kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Jack tidak tahu bagaimana cara menebus kesalahannya ini.

Kesal dengan dirinya sendiri, Jack berlutut di permukaan, memukul salju dengan keras sambil mengerang untuk meluapkan emosi negatif yang tidak dapat dikendalikannya.

Sebagian dari jiwa Tooth ikut bersedih memperhatikan kondisi Jack yang memprihatinkan. Dia ingin sekali mengembalikan Jack menjadi sosok seperti sedia kala. Nakal, tetapi periang dan baik hati.

Perlahan-lahan Tooth menjulurkan tangannya ke leher dingin Jack. Tooth merangkul Jack dengan erat. Jack dapat merasakan kehangatan dari sentuhan sang peri gigi.

"Tidak apa-apa, Jack. Tidak apa-apa. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja di akhir nanti," ucap Tooth dengan lembut.

Tooth membantu Jack bangkit, lalu mengajaknya pergi. Jack pasrah, membiarkan dirinya dibawa pergi oleh Tooth, meninggalkan Kutub Utara, entah ke mana.

Seolah-olah langit memahami perasaan sang roh musim dingin yang terombang-ambing, terjadi badai salju di Burgess pada malam itu.


	9. Chapter 9: The Aftermath

**CHAPTER IX**

**THE AFTERMATH**

Pagi ini warga Burgess sibuk membersihkan salju yang menumpuk di teras rumahnya. Ada juga yang menggali dan membuang salju ke pinggir jalan untuk membuka jalur transportasi. Beberapa pria memperbaiki atap rumah yang rusak. Mereka tidak menyangka akan adanya badai salju yang menghantam kota mereka kemarin malam.

Badai salju sukses menggagalkan perayaan Natal. Awalnya mereka berencana untuk berjalan-jalan memutar kota, makan malam di restoran mewah bersama keluarga, atau beribadah di gereja, sekedar untuk merayakan Natal. Tidak ada satu pun yang berhasil dilaksanakan. Pada kenyataannya mereka terkurung di dalam rumah, berharap-harap cemas badai salju tidak akan merobohkan tempat tinggal mereka.

Jamie dan teman-temannya berkumpul bersama di lapangan kosong tempat mereka biasa bermain. Mereka semua, kecuali Jamie, memasang raut muka yang cemberut. Tanpa bertanya, Jamie bisa menebak apa yang menyebabkan mereka tidak bahagia.

"Natal tahun ini benar-benar yang terburuk," celetuk Claude tiba-tiba.

"Aku tidak menemukan kado di kamarku." Caleb menambahkan perkataan kakaknya. Mereka berdua sibuk menggulung bola salju, tetapi tidak ada hasrat untuk memainkannya.

"Sama denganku. Padahal aku sudah menunggunya sejak bulan lalu," sambung Monty sambil mengelap kaca matanya yang berembun.

"Santa Claus tidak melupakan kita, 'kan?" tanya Pippa sambil memegang rantai yang tergantung di ayunan yang didudukinya.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Cupcake. Dia mendorong ayunan Pippa dengan hati-hati. "Tetapi kalau Santa ingat, kenapa dia tidak memberikan kado kepada kita?"

"Jadi, dia benar-benar lupa dengan kita?" tanya Pippa lagi untuk mengonfirmasi.

"Hei, hei, tidak mungkin Santa berbuat begitu. Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengannya. Mungkin Pitch bangkit kembali dan Santa bersama Jack, Bunnymund, Tooth Fairy, dan Sandman sibuk bertarung dengannya," sanggah Jamie cepat-cepat, mencuri perhatian kelima temannya.

"Tidak mungkin, bukankah kita sudah berhasil mengalahkan Pitch?" sela Monty. Dia membetulkan posisi kaca mata besarnya yang terus jatuh.

"Sudah jarang sekali aku bermimpi buruk, tetapi tadi malam aku merasakan ketakutan yang tidak ada bedanya dengan mimpi buruk," kata Pippa cemas.

"Kukira cuma aku yang merasakannya," sambung Cupcake. Dia merasa lega karena menemukan teman yang senasib dengannya.

"Apa yang membuat kalian berdua ketakutan?" tanya Monty penasaran.

Cupcake berhenti mendorong, lalu menjawab, "aku takut tidak bisa bangun lagi di pagi hari."

"Aku tidak mau jiwaku diculik oleh Krampus," tambah Pippa, memegang kedua lututnya dengan gemetaran.

"Seperti Babcock, Eddie, dan Kirk?" tanya Caleb. Dia ikut menghentikan aktivitasnya, dan berjalan mendekati teman-temannya bersama Claude.

"Sebelum datang kemari, aku menonton berita di TV. Dikatakan bahwa korban telah bertambah menjadi dua puluh empat orang," sambung Pippa.

"Dua puluh empat orang?! Itu gila!" seru Jamie, terkejut.

Pantas saja ibu Jamie menyuruhnya untuk berhati-hati dan tidak pulang lebih dari jam empat sore. Tidak biasanya beliau berpesan seperti itu kepada Jamie, padahal sekarang masih masa liburan sekolah di mana dia bisa bermain sepuasnya bersama teman-temannya.

"Apa kamu yakin jiwa geng Babcock diculik oleh Krampus? Hmm… Memang aneh sih. Sudah lewat dua hari, tetapi mereka tidak juga kunjung bangun. Bahkan para dokter tidak bisa menjelaskan penyebabnya," ucap Monty. Satu tangan diletakkannya di dagu, memasang pose berpikir.

"Krampus 'kan cuma ada di dongeng anak-anak," celetuk Caleb lagi.

"Tidak. Aku tahu Krampus nyata, seperti Jack dan yang lain," bantah Pippa. "Kalian pernah tidak baca buku dongeng berjudul 'Malam Natal yang Terbakar'? Baru-baru ini _mum_ menceritakannya untukku."

Jamie merasa pernah mendengar judul yang terkesan horror itu. Dia bukan pecinta cerita bergenre horror. Malah sebaliknya, dia bersumpah tidak akan pernah membacanya karena hanya akan membuatnya tidak bisa tidur tenang di malam hari. Tetapi khusus untuk buku tersebut, Jamie sangat tertarik karena di dalamnya terdapat tokoh para pelindung idolanya. Jamie berusaha mengingat isi buku itu. Setelah beberapa saat dia berpikir, akhirnya lampu bohlam seperti menyala di kepalanya, memberikan pencerahan.

"Aku ingat! Kalau tidak salah, itu dongeng yang sudah sangat kuno. Banyak orang bilang cerita ini bukan dongeng buatan, tapi memang benar pernah terjadi. Lebih mengejutkan lagi, lokasinya adalah Burgess, sebelum menjadi sebuah kota besar seperti sekarang."

"Apa isi cerita itu?" tanya Claude. Dia duduk berdampingan dengan adiknya di tumpukan salju.

"Aku tidak mau mendengarnya! Pasti menyeramkan!" teriak Monty ketakutan, menutup kedua telinga dengan telapak tangannya.

"Dasar penakut kamu Monty!" ejek Caleb.

Jamie berdehem, meminta perhatian teman-temannya. Ketika semuanya sudah diam, dia mulai bercerita.

"Diceritakan bahwa sekitar abad 18 terjadi sebuah tragedi di desa Burgess. Ketika penduduk desa sedang merayakan Natal, sesosok monster mengerikan menyerang desa, membakar pohon Natal dan rumah mereka. Monster itu datang untuk memakan jiwa anak-anak nakal. Untunglah para pelindung: Santa Claus, Tooth Fairy, Bunnymund, dan Sandman datang sebelum si monster berhasil menjalankan tujuannya."

"Loh, ternyata _happy ending_. Kukira cerita hantu yang selalu berakhir buruk," kata Monty yang mencuri dengar.

Ketika Jamie ingin berkomentar, Pippa mendahuluinya untuk bercerita. "Ceritanya belum selesai. Pada bagian kedua, diceritakan lagi bahwa si monster berhasil kabur, tetapi dia datang kembali setiap malam Natal. Kali ini secara diam-diam dia menculik jiwa anak-anak yang sedang sendirian di kamar tidurnya. Mereka disekap dengan menggunakan karung goni dan disiksa dengan dipukuli sapu lidi. Tetapi dia tidak rela melepaskan mereka. Dia memakan jiwa-jiwa itu agar dirinya bertambah kuat. Pada akhirnya, anak-anak yang jiwanya diculik tidak pernah bangun lagi hingga mereka meninggal."

"Bahkan para pelindung tidak mampu untuk membebaskan jiwa-jiwa yang diculik. Sejak saat itu, para penduduk desa setuju untuk menamai si monster dengan sebutan Krampus. Si monster utusan neraka untuk menghukum anak-anak nakal," lanjut Jamie.

Claude tertawa terbata-bata, seolah-olah dipaksakan. "Ha-ha-ha. Palingan itu cuma cerita karangan orang tua supaya kita semua berhenti berbuat nakal. Mereka selalu berbuat begitu, bukan? Menciptakan mitos, lalu menceritakannya kepada kita seolah-olah itu nyata. Kita hidup di zaman modern, tidak mungkin terjadi hal-hal gaib yang tidak bisa dipikir dengan akal sehat."

"Sains untuk sang pemenang!" seru Caleb, mendukung kakaknya.

"Cerita ini nyata! Coba kamu pikir, kondisi Babcock dan yang lain sama persis dengan anak-anak di cerita itu. Jiwa mereka sudah diculik oleh Krampus," kata Pippa, keras kepala dengan kepercayaannya.

"Pippa benar. Siapa lagi yang bisa menculik jiwa anak-anak selain Krampus?" tanya Cupcake kepada duo kembar.

"Mana aku tahu! Tanya saja pada Caleb si -It-All," seru Claude, membela diri. Caleb protes, tidak terima dipanggil dengan sebutan jelek seperti itu.

"Kemungkinan besar cerita ini memang nyata karena ada bukti konkritnya," kata Jamie. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur di keningnya, padahal udara begitu dingin.

Monty menelan ludah. "Apa maksudmu dengan bukti konkrit?"

Jamie mengacungkan telunjuknya ke utara. "Kalian pasti tahu sebelumnya terdapat hutan rindang di utara kota ini. Tetapi hutan itu telah ditebang untuk dibangun perumahan. Anehnya ada sebuah bangkai pohon yang tidak ditebang."

Pippa ingat dengan bangkai pohon yang disebut oleh Jamie. "Aku tahu, Jamie. Aku pernah melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Bangkai pohon itu dilindungi dengan dipasang tali pengaman di sekitarnya supaya tidak ada yang berani merusaknya."

"Dan di sana terdapat sebuah batu monumen yang bertuliskan: 'Jiwa anak-anak kami tersayang yang menghilang secara misterius. Tidak peduli beratus-ratus tahun berlalu, kami akan selalu menunggu kalian pulang dan menyayangi kalian untuk selama-lamanya.' Sepertinya pesan itu ditulis oleh orang tua untuk mengenang anak-anaknya yang diculik," tambah Cupcake dengan nada serius.

Suasana menjadi hening mencekam. Bulu kuduk mereka berdiri. Kulit mereka menggigil. Punggung terasa sangat dingin menusuk. Rasanya seperti ada sesuatu di belakang mereka yang mengintai dari tadi.

"Mama! Aku nggak mau mati! Tolong aku!" teriak Monty histeris.

"Monty, bikin kaget saja kamu! Berhenti menangis, cengeng! Kamu cuma membuatku semakin takut!" protes Claude, mengguncang pundak temannya.

"Hei, tenang, teman-teman. Santa, Jack, dan yang lain pasti melindungi kita dari bahaya!" seru Jamie. Walaupun begitu, wajah Jamie sama-sama pucat pasi seperti kelima temannya.

"Kamu bohong, Jamie! Mereka tidak akan datang. Buktinya Jack tidak menepati janjinya untuk bermain lagi dengan kita semua!" gerutu Caleb.

"Santa Claus tidak datang ke rumah kita semua untuk membagikan kado. Bagaimana bisa kita memercayainya?" Kali ini giliran Claude yang menyudutkan Jamie.

"Santa Claus telah menghancurkan impianku…," ucap Cupcake dengan perlahan.

"Aku tidak bisa percaya lagi dengan Santa Claus! Dia tidak akan menyelamatkan kita semua!" seru Pippa seraya berdiri dari ayunan. Kemudian dia pergi meninggalkan yang lain dengan buru-buru.

"Tunggu, Pippa! Jangan pergi dulu! Kita semua perlu berbicara," sahut Jamie sambil mengejar Pippa.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan, Jamie!" teriak Claude. Dia menyeret Caleb dengan paksa, meninggalkan Jamie.

Cupcake memberikan tatapan dingin kepada Jamie dan pergi tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Tinggal tersisa Jamie dan Monty di taman bermain itu.

Tanpa menoleh, Jamie bertanya, "apa kamu juga tidak percaya lagi dengan Santa Claus?"

Monty ragu-ragu untuk menjawab . Dia sibuk memainkan jari-jari tangannya-sebuah kebiasaan ketika dia grogi. "Ma-maafkan aku, Jamie. Tapi… kupikir kamu terlalu berlebihan dalam memercayai Santa Claus…"

"Apa kamu lupa malam ketika kamu menginap di rumahku? Kamu sendiri yang sudah bercerita banyak tentang Santa Claus kepadaku, bahkan untuk hal-hal yang tidak kuketahui!" bentak Jamie. Dia menoleh kepada teman baiknya itu. Dia kesal sekali mengetahui bahwa Monty yang sangat mengagumi sosok Santa Claus begitu mudahnya kehilangan kepercayaan hanya dalam beberapa detik saja.

Monty tidak berani beradu mata dengan Jamie. Dia menundukkan wajahnya, lalu berkata, "sekali lagi maaf, Jamie. Situasi saat ini terlalu berbeda. Aku… aku…" Monty kehabisan kata-kata. Dia memilih untuk ikut berlari seperti teman-temannya, meninggalkan Jamie sendirian.

Jamie berdiri membatu di sana. Dia mengepal tangannya dengan keras. Dia membutuhkan seseorang untuk mendukungnya. Lalu dia teringat satu pesan Jack kepadanya. Jamie pun memanggil nama 'Jack Frost'. Berkali-kali disebutnya dua patah kata itu, tetapi sosok kesukaannya itu tidak kunjung muncul.

Dihantui oleh rasa kecewa yang sangat pahit, Jamie memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

* * *

Oasis yang terletak di pedalaman Australia itu sangat asri. Terdapat reruntuhan kuil, juga batu-baru menjulang yang telah dipenuhi oleh lumut hijau. Di sekelilingnya terdapat rerumputan dan berbagai spesies bunga mulai dari anggrek, mawar, melati, bahkan sakura yang tumbuh subur. Ada pula banyak jamur berwarna kuning dan merah dalam berbagai ukuran sehingga menambah keindahan pemandangan di oasis yang dipimpin oleh Bunnymund itu.

Awalnya penghuni oasis itu hanyalah telur-telur Paskah dan batu berukuran besar menyerupai telur, yang sebenarnya adalah para penjaga oasis itu. Telur-telur itu seperti makhluk hidup; mereka bisa berjalan sendiri karena memiliki sepasang kaki. Suasana menjadi ramai ketika para warga Santoff Claussen tinggal di sana untuk sementara waktu.

Bunnymund menyentuh batang sebuah pohon sakura. Dia menggunakan kekuatannya untuk mengendalikan pertumbuhan flora. Ranting-ranting pohon itu seketika memanjang, saling mengikat, dan membentuk sarang yang cembung. Tumbuh bunga-bunga merah muda di satu sisi sarang itu, membentuk bantal yang nampak empuk sekali untuk alas kepala. Sekarang sarang itu mirip sekali seperti ranjang untuk ditiduri seorang bayi manusia. Sang Pooka membaringkan Sandy yang belum siuman di sarang itu.

Phil menawarkan diri untuk meracik obat herbal agar dapat menyembuhkan luka bakar di tubuh Sandy. Bunnymund memerintahkan seorang bawahannya-yang adalah sebutir telur-untuk membantu Phil mengumpulkan bahan.

Bunnymund memperhatikan para pendatang di rumahnya. Para Yeti duduk lesu di tanah. Para Elf terlihat sedih, padahal biasanya mereka hiperaktif. Sungguh sebuah ekspresi yang sangat wajar mengetahui rumah mereka telah hancur, begitu juga dengan hasil kerja keras untuk membuat kado yang kini tidak lebih dari butiran debu. Natal tahun ini telah gagal total. Seumur hidup mereka tidak pernah mengalami situasi seperti ini.

Bunnymund melompat-lompat untuk menghampiri North yang duduk diam di undakan batu yang jauh dari mereka. Baru pertama kali Bunnymund melihat teman lamanya itu begitu memprihatinkan. Bunnymund tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghibur North. Rasanya sungkan sekali untuk mengajaknya berbicara.

Bunnymund berdehem. Sekali, dua kali, tiga kali, tetapi North tetap tidak mengacuhkannya.

Sang kelinci iseng menyenandungkan 'Rudolph si Rusa Berhidung Merah untuk mencuri perhatian North. Tetapi dia langsung menghentikannya begitu dia sadar telah salah memilih lagu. Lagu-lagu bertema Natal hanya akan memperburuk kondisi North.

"Maaf, North. Aku tidak bermaksud-"

"Tidak apa-apa, Aster. Semua orang senang menyanyikan lagu itu di saat merayakan Natal." North mulai berbicara.

"Aku turut menyesal atas Santoff Claussen dan perayaan Natal tahun ini. Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya mengetahui kegagalan hari yang terpenting bagimu. Tahun 68 perayaan Paskah-ku berantakan gara-gara si bocah salju, dan kejadian yang sama terulang lagi tahun ini karena Pitch," ucap Bunnymund dengan hati-hati.

North menggeleng pelan. "Terima kasih atas simpatimu. Tapi bencana ini terjadi karena kesalahanku sendiri. Jika aku bisa mendidik Peter dengan lebih baik, tentu dia tidak akan sampai tega berbuat seperti ini. Aku sangat layak menerima konsekuensinya."

"Jangan berkata begitu. Semua ini bukan salahmu. Si bocah api itu memang gila. Bahkan Pitch bisa dikatakan jauh lebih waras darinya. Oh tidak, bukan maksudku untuk memuji Pitch."

North bangkit dari duduknya tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Hei, hei, kamu mau ke mana?" tanya Bunnymund cepat.

"Aku ingin mengecek kondisi Sandy. Dia terluka gara-gara aku. Aku harus memastikan bahwa dia akan segera sembuh," jawab North.

Ketika North ingin melangkah, dia merasa sangat lemas. North terhuyung-huyung, lalu menahan tubuhnya sebelum terempas ke tanah.

Bunnymund langsung menolong North karena panik. "North! Apa kamu baik-baik saja?"

Jadi efeknya sudah mulai timbul, pikir North.

"Anak-anak… Mereka sudah tidak percaya lagi denganku."

Melihat dampak yang terjadi pada dirinya, North bisa memperkirakan seberapa banyak anak-anak di seluruh dunia yang telah kehilangan kepercayaan kepadanya tanpa perlu melihat Globe of Belief.

"Kita harus berbuat sesuatu untuk mengembalikan kepercayaan mereka!" seru Bunnymund dengan tergesa-gesa. Bunnymund tidak bisa membiarkan temannya itu mati sia-sia hanya karena tidak ada seorang anak pun yang percaya lagi kepadanya.

"Sudah terlambat, Aster. Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan," ucap North pasrah.

"Selalu ada jalan keluar atas semua masalah yang kita hadapi, bahkan saat kita menganggapnya mustahil! Aku tidak bisa cuma berdiam diri melihat temanku dalam kesulitan!" bantah Bunnymund.

Mudah sekali untuk berbicara, tetapi sebenarnya Bunnymund tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Bunnymund berpikir keras untuk mencari solusi terbaik. Tidak ada seseorang yang dapat diandalkannya di saat kritis seperti saat ini. Dalam kemelutan otaknya, tiba-tiba dia teringat dengan sosok seorang anak laki-laki yang tidak pernah kehilangan kepercayaan kepada para pelindung.

Bunnymund memantapkan hatinya untuk menemui anak itu, tidak peduli dia harus melanggar perintah MiM.

Tak ada jalan lain, pikir Bunnymund. Dia harus berbicara dengan Jamie Bennet.

* * *

Para Mini Fairy beramai-ramai menyambut kepulangan Tooth yang sudah pergi selama dua hari karena sibuk membantu North di Santoff Claussen. Mereka berkicau dan terbang dengan lincah layaknya seekor _hummingbird_. Mereka cukup terkejut ketika melihat Tooth datang bersama seseorang yang sangat mereka kagumi. Lebih tepatnya, mereka tidak dapat menahan gejolak bahagia atas kedatangan sosok yang sangat mereka puja itu.

Tooth membawa Jack ke istananya yang tersembunyi di balik pegunungan di langit Asia Tenggara. Istana itu terdiri dari tujuh pilar dengan desain yang eksotis. Masing-masing pilar memiliki keunikan tersendiri untuk melambangkan setiap benua di bumi. Misalnya saja satu pilar yang mewakili Asia. Terdapat sisik naga berwarna emas beserta sayap yang menghiasi pilar tersebut. Semua tabung kenangan disimpan dengan aman ke dalam lubang kecil di pilar-pilar tersebut.

Seorang Mini Fairy yang memiliki dua mata dengan warna berbeda dan tahi lalat di bawah mata kanannya mendekati Jack, berputar-putar di kepala anak itu.

"Hei, Baby Tooth. Apa kabar?" sapa Jack dengan ramah, berusaha untuk menutupi kesedihannya. Baby Tooth membalasnya dengan kicauan merdu untuk memberi tahu bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

Jack dan Baby Tooth sangat akrab karena telah menempuh berbagai rintangan saat bertempur bersama Pitch dahulu. Baby Tooth telah membantu Jack mengingat kembali masa lalunya. Sudah lewat setengah tahun sejak terakhir kali mereka bertemu.

Baby Tooth kembali menghampiri Tooth. Dia memberitahu sesuatu kepada Tooth. Dari ekspresi wajahnya, Tooth bisa memahami bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

Baby Tooth mengajak Tooth dan Jack untuk mengikutinya menuju satu pilar yang terletak di tengah. Pilar itu memiliki desain yang sangat kental dengan budaya Eropa.

Sebuah kotak tempat penyimpanan tabung kenangan terbuka dan tidak ada apa-apa di dalamnya. Tooth tahu siapa pemilik tabung kenangan yang telah hilang itu.

"Oh tidak. Seseorang telah mencurinya. Bagaimana bisa hal ini terjadi?" tanya Tooth dengan cemas.

Jack merogoh saku celana jeans-nya dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda. "Apa ini tabung kenangan yang hilang? Tabung kenangan milik Jill, adikku?"

Kekhawatiran Tooth langsung sirna melihat benda dalam genggaman Jack. "Untunglah tabung kenangan itu aman. Eh, tapi bagaimana bisa kamu memilikinya, Jack?"

"Peter yang memberikannya kepadaku ketika kita mengunjungi Markas Pitch. Dia telah mencurinya, tetapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara dia melakukannya tanpa diketahui para Mini Fairy," jawab Jack menjelaskan.

"Apa kamu telah membuka kenangan adikmu?" tanya Tooth lagi dengan hati-hati.

Jack mengangguk. "Yeah. Aku tidak percaya adikku hidup dengan sangat menderita setelah kepergianku. Dihantui rasa bersalah, dijauhi dan dihina oleh para penduduk desa, dan sekarang Peter telah menculik jiwanya. Hanya karena dia memiliki jiwa Jill, dengan mudahnya aku jatuh ke dalam permainan liciknya."

Jack melangkah pelan menuju ujung pilar. Dia memejamkan mata, membiarkan rambut putihnya tertiup oleh angin sepoi-sepoi. Kemudian dia menarik napas panjang. Udara pagi hari di istana melayang itu sangat sejuk. Tidak dingin seperti di Santoff Claussen atau kotor seperti di Burgess. Dia membuka matanya lagi, lalu menatap kosong pada gumpalan awan putih yang bisa diraihnya dari balik jeruji emas.

"Jack, aku mengerti kamu ingin sekali menolong adikmu. Sangat normal bagi seorang kakak untuk memprioritaskan keselamatan adiknya. Aku sama sekali tidak menyalahkanmu telah mengikuti kemauan Peter. Jadi kumohon berhentilah untuk terus menyalahkan dirimu sendiri," ucap Tooth dengan lembut, memberi semangat kepada Jack.

Jack membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis. Dia menyodorkan tabung kenangan Jill kepada Baby Tooth. "Kukembalikan ini kepadamu. Tolong jaga baik-baik, ya."

Baby Tooth mengambilnya dan memasukkannya kembali ke tempat penyimpanan awal.

Tooth mencari-cari sesuatu di balik pilar. Saat dia menemukannya, dia menekan sebuah tombol di dinding. Sebuah tabung kenangan keluar dari dalam pilar. Tooth terbang mendekati Jack, lalu menyodorkan benda itu kepadanya.

"Jack, alasan mengapa aku membawamu kemari karena aku ingin memberikan tabung kenangan ini untukmu."

Jack memasang wajah keheranan. Tooth menaruh benda itu di telapak tangan Jack. Jack yang penasaran memutuskan untuk mencari tahu siapa pemilik tabung kenangan itu. Di pinggir tabung tergambar wajah seorang anak laki-laki berambut _spiky_ berwarna pirang dan sepasang bola mata berwarna emas.

Jack terkesiap. "Tabung kenangan ini milik… Peter?"

"Benar. Aku ingin kamu menyimpannya," balas Tooth.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa tujuanmu memberikan benda ini untukku. Apa kamu ingin aku memberikannya kepada Peter?" tanya Jack lagi.

Tooth menggeleng. "Bukan begitu, Jack. Aku tidak dapat menjelaskannya, tetapi aku percaya benda ini akan mampu menyelesaikan masalah di antara kita semua. Khususnya kamu, Peter, dan North."

"Aku masih tidak mengerti apa yang bisa dilakukan sekeping kenangan selain hanya untuk mengingatkan dan mengikat seseorang dengan masa lalu."

"Kenangan memiliki fungsi lebih dari itu, Jack. Setiap kali terdapat anak-anak yang merasa tersesat, tertimpa masalah, bingung, atau tidak tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan selanjutnya, aku selalu mengembalikan tabung kenangan ini kepada mereka. Dengan begitu mereka dapat mengingat harapan dan mimpi yang telah mereka buat di masa kecil."

Tooth menyentuh satu tangan Jack dengan lembut. Dia menatap tajam bola mata Jack yang biru mengilat.

"Aku melihat Peter sama seperti anak-anak itu. Kesepian, bingung, dan tersesat. Dia mencari seseorang yang dapat menerima pemikirannya, tetapi semua menentangnya. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, dia memilih untuk menggunakan kekerasan demi memperjuangkan pendiriannya," Tooth melanjutkan, "hanya kamu yang pernah merasakan kesepian yang sama dengan Peter, yang dapat memahaminya, Jack ."

"Hanya aku yang dapat memahami Peter…?" ulang Jack dengan ragu.

"Kamu tampak kelelahan. Lebih baik apabila kamu berisitirahat dulu di sini. Aku dan Baby Tooth akan segera menyiapkan kamar untukmu," tawar Tooth.

Sebelum Jack sempat menolak, Tooth dan Baby Tooth terbang cepat meninggalkan Jack menuju pilar lain.

Jack mengamati dalam-dalam tabung kenangan di tangannya. Dahinya mengerut, berusaha memahami arti di balik perkataan Tooth. Bagaimana bisa dia memahami musuhnya sendiri?

Tidak memperoleh jawaban atas pertanyaan tersebut, Jack memasukkan tabung kenangan itu ke dalam saku celananya dan memutuskan untuk berhenti berpikir.

Tidak terasa hari sudah kembali malam.

Jack tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang. Dia merasa sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bersantai. Dia meninggalkan ranjangnya, lalu keluar dari kamar untuk mencari angin. Dia terbang pelan di udara memutari Istana Tooth. Dia tidak menemukan Tooth juga para Baby Tooth. Tidak aneh karena malam hari adalah waktu yang tepat bagi mereka untuk bekerja mengumpulkan gigi di saat anak-anak tidur lelap.

Jack berjongkok di atap sebuah pilar. Dari balik tudung jaket yang dikenakannya, Jack mengamati bulan purnama di langit malam. Dia bertanya-tanya apa yang dipikirkan MiM mengenainya sekarang. Apakah MiM marah kepadanya karena telah mengecewakannya? Apakah MiM sadar bahwa dia telah salah memilih Jack sebagai seorang pelindung? Apa yang harus Jack katakan jika dia diberi kesempatan bertemu langsung dengan MiM?

Tidak ada gunanya memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak ada jawabannya, pikirnya. Jack mengalihkan perhatiannya pada bintang-bintang yang berkelap-kelip. Jack merasa asing karena langit malam hari di sana jauh lebih bersih daripada di Kutub Utara.

Jack menemukan sebuah komet meluncur di langit. Jack tertawa hambar. "Mungkin sebaiknya aku mengucapkan permohonanku pada komet itu."

Pada awalnya Jack menganggap komet sebagai hal yang biasa, tetapi dia mulai curiga ketika dia menemukan komet di sisi langit lainnya. Jack melepas tudungnya agar dapat melihat dengan jelas. Dia mulai berhitung. Dua, tiga, empat, lima… dan dia tahu percuma baginya untuk meneruskan hitungannya karena terlalu banyak komet yang muncul di langit.

Jack terbang tinggi untuk memeriksa fenomena alam yang sangat langka ini. Dia mengikuti sebuah komet yang melesat kencang. Bintang itu bercahaya merah dan sangat panas ketika melewati Jack. Jack merasakan sensasi mencekam yang sama ketika dia melawan Krampus. Komet itu menghilang ketika dia masuk ke dalam portal yang terbuka secara ajaib di langit. Jack meluncur cepat memasuki portal itu sebelum menutup.

Jack mendapati dirinya berada di sebuah lereng. Dari sana, Jack bisa melihat kota Burgess yang telah dihiasi oleh lampu-lampu yang bersinar redup. Seketika muncul komet lainnya. Jack mengejar bintang itu dan langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah kapel tua yang telah dibatasi oleh garis polisi bertuliskan 'Dilarang Melintas'. Dari luar, kapel itu tampak berantakan sekali seperti baru terkena ledakan yang besar.

Banyak sekali komet yang melesat masuk ke dalam atap kapel itu hingga menimbulkan sinar yang tidak wajar. Jack melangkah pelan ke dekat pintu masuk kapel. Dia mengintip ke dalam dan menemukan sosok monster mengerikan yang tidak lain adalah Krampus.

Krampus tampak kesakitan. Dia memegang kepalanya, menggeliat-geliat dan mengerang tanpa henti. Entah apa yang membuat monster itu menderita. Jack melihat ke sekeliling dalam kapel itu dan begitu terkejut saat melihat ratusan bola kristal berisi jiwa anak-anak diletakkan di sekitar altar. Komet-komet mendarat di dekat altar itu dan membentuk bola kristal yang baru.

Sekarang Jack mengerti bahwa komet itu digunakan Krampus untuk menculik jiwa anak-anak. Kegilaan ini harus segera dihentikan, pikir Jack. Jack memantapkan hatinya, lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam kapel dengan perlahan-lahan, berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan suara.

Jack meluruskan tongkat sihirnya ke belakang Krampus. Dia berniat menyerangnya diam-diam. Tetapi usahanya gagal ketika Krampus menyadari kedatangan Jack. Krampus menebas Jack. Untunglah dengan sigap Jack menghindar ke belakang.

"Aku… tidak menyangka kau… berhasil menemukan… tempat persembunyianku," ucap Krampus dengan terbata-bata.

"Siapapun dapat dengan mudah menemukannya kalau kau menculik jiwa anak-anak dengan cara yang sangat menarik perhatian," balas Jack sambil menjaga jarak aman dari Krampus.

"Aku… harus memujimu karena mempunyai nyali besar… untuk menghadapiku sendirian," kata Krampus. Dada monster itu naik turun dengan cepat. Dia nampak sangat letih.

"Bebaskan jiwa Jill dan anak-anak itu, Krampus! Atau aku akan-".

"Atau apa, Jack? Membunuhku? Kau sendiri tahu… kau tidak akan bisa… mengalahkanku…," balas Krampus. "Urghhh… Arghhh…"

Jack heran melihat tingkah Krampus yang sangat aneh. Monster itu seperti menahan sesuatu dengan susah payah.

Krampus mengerang lagi, kemudian dia berteriak dengan keras. Luapan energi mencuat keluar dari tubuhnya hingga menekan Jack. Jack memperkuat pijakannya agar tidak terpental. Krampus membungkus tubuhnya dengan api dan seketika wujudnya berubah menjadi seorang remaja laki-laki. Dia telah kembali menjadi Peter.

Peter berlutut di lantai, menopang tubuhnya dengan satu tangan. Napasnya terengah-engah. Keringat membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Dia sama sekali tidak terlihat baik.

Melihat Jack yang masih berdiri beberapa meter darinya, Peter segera bangkit. Dia berpura-pura bersikap normal seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa dengannya.

"Kau kelihatan seperti orang sakit, Krampus… tidak, maksudku Peter."

"Jadi kau mengkhawatirkan keadaanku? Baik sekali kau sampai-sampai membuatku terharu," kata Peter. Dia menyeka keringat di dahinya yang terus mengucur.

"Tidak. Justru ini kesempatan yang sangat bagus bagiku untuk mengalahkanmu," kata Jack seraya memasang kuda-kuda untuk menyerang.

Peter tertawa meremehkan. "Jangan sombong, bocah. Bukankah sudah kukatakan bahwa kau tidak akan mampu mengalahkanku?"

"Ayo kita akhiri pertarungan ini, Peter. Sekarang dan di tempat ini juga!" seru Jack.

"Serang aku kalau kau berani, Jack! Tunjukkan kemampuan terbaikmu padaku!" balas Peter.

Jack melompat kencang seraya menghunuskan tongkatnya kepada Peter. Dengan cepat Peter memunculkan trisula. Senjata kedua orang itu saling bertabrakan, menimbulkan suara benturan.

Jack dan Peter saling beradu pandang. Mata biru sang roh musim dingin melawan mata emas sang setan api. Dan tanpa menahan diri, mereka saling meluncurkan serangan hingga menimbulkan ledakan yang dahsyat.

Pertarungan akhir menuju kematian telah dimulai.


	10. Chapter 10: Into The Battlefield

**CHAPTER X**

**INTO THE BATTLEFIELD**

Dua tembakan bola api mengenai Jack. Jack terpental, tetapi dia langsung berputar dan berdiri tegap. Peter berlari dan melompat sambil meluncurkan bola api lainnya. Jack cepat-cepat membuat dinding es yang tebal. Dinding es tersebut melindunginya pada setiap langkah yang diambilnya untuk menuju Peter yang masih melayang di udara. Jack berguling ke depan, lalu memukul kaki Peter dengan tongkatnya hingga membuat Peter terhempas ke lantai.

Jack menghantam lantai dengan tongkatnya. Muncul duri-duri es berkecepatan tinggi yang mengarah kepada Peter. Peter mengayungkan trisulanya dengan cepat ke atas, lalu menyemburkan api lurus secara terus-menerus. Terkena suhu panas yang tinggi, duri-duri es itu langsung meleleh sehingga menyebabkan genangan air di lantai kapel. Tetapi Peter tidak sadar bahwa dia telah salah langkah. Selama ada air di sana, maka Jack akan dengan mudahnya membuat es.

Jack menenggelamkan ujung tongkatnya ke dalam genangan air dan dengan cepat mengibaskannya ke udara. Terbentuk sebuah balok es yang tinggi di dekat Jack. Jack memukulkan tongkat ke balok es itu dari kiri ke kanan dan sebaliknya, mengikisnya menjadi serpihan piringan-piringan es yang diarahkan kepada Peter. Peter menangkis serangan itu dengan trisula, menghancurkan piringan es yang tipis menjadi serpihan. Sebuah piringan es melesat melewati pundaknya. Peter memiringkan posisi badannya untuk menghindar. Piringan es itu begitu bersih mengilap hingga Peter dapat melihat pantulan wajahnya sendiri.

Mencuri kesempatan, Jack meluncur kencang ke depan Peter. Jarak di antara mereka menyempit, menyisakan beberapa sentimeter. Kini Peter berada dalam posisi yang terancam. Memberi respon terdapat serangan mendadak ini, Peter mengayunkan tinjunya.

Jack menangkis dengan lengannya. Tinju mereka saling beradu. Mereka menyerang dan bertahan secara bergantian. Tinju lainnya dikerahkan oleh Peter. Dengan refleks yang baik, Jack memusatkan beban tubuhnya pada kaki kanannya untuk merunduk. Melihat ada celah kosong, Jack menebas perut Peter menggunakan tongkatnya dengan sangat keras. Peter menahan sakit. Mulutnya terbuka lebar memuncratkan ludah. Dia terjatuh ke genangan air, menyebabkan pakaiannya basah kuyup. Jack membungkus trisula Peter ke dalam sebongkah es sehingga Peter tidak dapat meraihnya.

Jack menghunuskan tongkat ke arah wajah Peter. "Kau kalah, Peter."

Merasa terdesak, Peter merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil pasokan terakhir batu-batu kerikil yang dimilikinya. Sebelum Peter sempat menjatuhkannya ke lantai, Jack membekukan batu-batu itu dan menghancurkan bongkahan es menjadi asap yang dingin. Jack berhasil menggagalkan niat Peter untuk membangkitkan pasukan Golem.

"Aku tidak akan jatuh dalam trik yang sama," ucap Jack.

"Kau tidak akan membunuhku bukan, Jack? Kau membutuhkanku untuk membebaskan jiwa adikmu. Lepaskan aku, dan aku akan menuruti permintaanmu" kata Peter dengan nada memohon. Dia merangkak mundur sambil ketakutan.

"Bagaimana bisa aku memercayai musuhku? Kau sendiri yang mengajarkannya kepadaku," balas Jack. "Aku akan mencari cara lain untuk membebaskan mereka tanpa bantuanmu."

Jack memanggil angin. Timbul pusaran angin yang mengitari Peter. Genangan air tertarik ke dalam angin yang berputar kencang itu. Jack membekukan air, membentuk sebuah bola es berukuran besar yang memenjarakan Peter.

"Lebih baik kau tinggal diam di sana. Aku akan memanggil teman-temanku untuk kembali menyegelmu. Kali ini kau tidak akan bisa lolos lagi, Peter," kata Jack sambil membalikkan badannya.

Jack terbang menuju altar yang dipenuhi bola-bola kristal. Dia mengambil satu per satu bola kristal secara sembarang. Di antara ratusan bola kristal itu, dia mencari jiwa adiknya. Tetapi seteleh mencari selama beberapa menit, Jack tidak berhasil menemukan bola kristal Jill. Tidak sesuai harapannya, yang dia temukan adalah tiga bola kristal milik Babcock, Eddie, dan Kirk.

Mereka bertiga menggedor-gedor kaca dari dalam bola kristal seraya meminta tolong kepada Jack. Mengingat perlakuan mereka terhadap Jamie dan kawan-kawan, Jack sempat merasa ragu untuk menolong mereka. Tetapi keraguannya segera terhapuskan begitu dia teringat tujuannya datang kemari: membebaskan semua jiwa anak-anak tanpa pilih kasih.

Jack memasukkan tiga bola kristal itu ke saku jaketnya ketika tiba-tiba angin bertiup kencang dari arah pintu kapel. Angin itu disertai oleh arus pasir hitam yang langsung menerjang Jack. Jack tahu betul sensasi negatif yang dirasakannya ketika kulitnya yang pucat bergesekan dengan pasir hitam itu. Sangat mencekam seolah-olah membangkitkan ketakutan yang dipendamnya dalam-dalam.

Arus pasir hitam menghancurkan segala benda yang ada di dalam kapel. Dinding kapel dan kursi tempat umat biasa duduk lapuk dengan cepat seperti digerogoti rayap. Jendela-jendela pecah, menyebarkan beling-beling di lantai. Begitu pula dengan permukaan balok es dan penjara es buatan Jack yang mulai meretak.

Pasir hitam berkumpul pada satu titik, membentuk sosok pria dewasa yang tinggi semampai. Jubah hitam menutupi kulit gelapnya, berkibar-kibar tertiup angin. Wajahnya tirus, menambah kesan licik pada senyum lebar yang diperlihatkannya. Dia adalah Raja Kegelapan. Pitch Black.

"Berhenti, Pitch!" teriak Jack sambil terus berjuang melawan arus kencang yang meniupnya ke arah yang berlawanan.

"Kau nampak terkejut melihatku," sapa Pitch tenang. "Tetapi aku tidak berminat untuk berbicara denganmu sekarang. Aku hanya ingin menolong rekanku yang sedang kesulitan saja."

Pitch menepuk retakan besar di penjara es. Seketika satu sisi penjara es itu hancur lebur, membebaskan Peter yang terkurung di dalamnya. Peter memukul balok es yang membekukan trisulanya, lalu dia mengambil senjatanya itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka kedudukan kita berbalik dengan begitu cepat," kata Peter dengan nada yang meremehkan.

"Kau licik, Peter-"

"Tidak ada kata licik dalam pertarungan. Yang ada hanyalah menang atau kalah. Kau yang terlalu bodoh masuk ke dalam markas musuh tanpa persiapan," sela Peter.

Ketika Jack ingin melangkah maju, Pitch mengendalikan arus pasir hitamnya untuk mengikat kedua kaki Jack. Jack menarik kakinya dengan kuat, tetapi pasir hitam itu merekat kakinya lebih kuat daripada tarikannya, seolah-olah Jack tertanam di permukaan tempatnya berpijak.

Jack melihat senyum penuh kemenangan menghiasi wajah Peter dan kilatan cahaya merah yang melesat tepat ke arahnya. Jack merasa sangat tegang. Dia tidak yakin dapat bertahan jika terkena oleh serangan brutal itu.

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara bisikan yang berdengung di telinga Jack. "Kita harus melindunginya!"

Sekonyong-konyong tiga bola kristal di dalam sakunya melompat keluar, melindungi Jack dari sinar tersebut.

Peter terkesiap melihat pemandangan itu. Ekspresinya jelas menunjukkan dia tidak mempunyai ekspektasi bahwa bola kristal itu dapat bergerak sesuai kehendaknya sendiri.

Kilatan sinar merah dari trisula Peter terisap oleh tiga bola kristal itu, memunculkan gelombang api yang berputar-putar di dalamnya. Segel sihir yang mengikat mereka telah menghilang. Babcock, Eddie, dan Kirk telah terbebas dari penjara. Mereka bertiga dalam sosoknya yang transparan meninggalkan bola kristal yang telah pecah karena terbanting ke lantai.

Satu-satunya cara untuk membebaskan jiwa anak-anak yang terperangkap dalam bola kristal adalah bersentuhan langsung dengan sihir Peter. Sejujurnya Babcock, Eddie, dan Kirk tidak mengetahui cara ini. Mereka bergerak hanya karena didorong oleh keinginan yang kuat untuk menolong Jack. Tanpa disangka-sangka, usaha mereka membuahkan hasil yang jauh lebih memuaskan.

Jack menengadah untuk melihat ketiga jiwa itu yang terbang cepat menembus atap kapel sebelum Peter sempat menangkapnya lagi. Ketika Jack mengembalikan pandangannya ke depan, Pitch menyemburkan kabut hitam yang bentuknya seperti cipratan tinta hitam. Jack terbanting ke dinding, kepalanya terbentur dengan keras. Dengan terhuyung-huyung Jack terbaring menelungkup di lantai.

Dalam sepersekian detik, segala kekacauan di kapel terhenti. Menciptakan kesunyian untuk menemani Jack yang telah tidak sadarkan diri.

* * *

"Jamie, Mum pergi dulu ya. Jaga dirimu dan Sophie. Jangan lupa matikan lampu dan kunci kamar ketika kalian tidur nanti," pesan Mrs. Bennet kepada Jamie seraya mengecup keningnya.

"Oke, Mum. Hati-hati di jalan, ya," balas Jamie.

Jamie dan Sophie melambai-lambaikan satu tangan ke udara seraya mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada sang ibu di teras rumah.

Mrs. Bennet menatap khawatir kepada kedua anak tersayangnya ketika dia membuka pintu mobil. Dia terpaksa pergi ke luar kota karena ada urusan pekerjaan yang penting. Sebagai satu-satunya orang tua mereka, Mrs. Bennet harus bekerja keras untuk memenuhi kebutuhan anak-anaknya. Sebenarnya dia tidak mau meninggalkan Jamie dan Sophie karena sangat takut terjadi hal mengerikan yang sama yang telah menimpa beberapa anak di kota itu. Oleh karena itu, dia menyewa seorang pengasuh. Sayangnya, pengasuh itu baru bisa datang besok pagi.

Jamie dan Sophie menghentikan lambaiannya ketika mereka mobil ibu mereka telah menghilang dari pandangan.

Jamie menoleh kepada Sophie yang sibuk mengemut jari-jari tangan kanannya. Jamie mengerti bahwa Sophie memiliki kebiasaan tersebut setiap kali dia ketakutan.

Jamie menepuk-nepuk kepala Sophie, berusaha untuk menenangkannya. "Jangan khawatir, Sophie. Kakak ada di sini. Tidak akan ada yang berani mengganggumu."

Sophie menggeleng-geleng protes sambil mengangkat boneka kelinci di tangan kirinya kepada Jamie. "Nga mau, Sophie pengen Bunny!"

Sophie baru berusia dua tahun. Dia tidak dapat berbicara dengan lancar, tetapi Jamie yang sudah terbiasa dapat memahami perkataan Sophie.

Jamie menghela napas, lalu berjongkok untuk menyamaratakan tinggi badannya dengan adik perempuannya. "Sophie, Bunny sedang sibuk. Dia nggak bisa datang kemari. Bagaimana kalau kamu main saja dengan kakak?"

"Nga! Sophie cuma mau Bunny!" protes adiknya dengan nada yang semakin meninggi.

Jamie menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dia kehabisan cara untuk menjelaskan kepada Sophie yang setiap hari terus merengek karena ingin bertemu dengan Bunnymund. Dari kelima pelindung, Sophie paling suka dengan Bunnymund karena bulu-bulu sang kelinci yang sangat empuk. Jika saja Jamie tidak bertemu dengan Jack dua hari yang lalu, maka mereka berdua sama-sama sudah melewatkan enam bulan dengan tidak bertemu pelindung kegemarannya.

Jamie menarik lengan Sophie untuk mengajaknya masuk ke dalam rumah, tetapi Sophie melawan.

_Srek srek_…

Bunyi dedaunan terdengar jelas oleh Jamie dan Sophie. Jamie meneliti dengan cermat semak-semak di taman depan rumahnya. Tidak begitu kelihatan karena hari sudah malam, tetapi Jamie tahu bahwa ada sesosok makhluk berukuran besar yang bersembunyi di sana.

"Sophie, berlindung di belakang kakak!" perintah Jamie. Dia segera mengambil sapu yang tergeletak di lantai taman, berjaga-jaga apabila makhluk itu menyerang mereka tiba-tiba.

Dengan gemetaran, Jamie dan Sophie melangkah maju menuju semak-semak. Makhluk yang bersembunyi itu melompat dengan sangat lincah ke sisi semak-semak yang lain.

Jamie pun mengangkat sapu dan dengan cepat menghantam seraya berteriak, "Pergi kau, pencuri!"

"Uooohhh! Hentikan, hentikan!" seru makhluk itu. Jamie sontak membatalkan serangan mendadaknya itu.

Dua telinga kelinci panjang berwarna biru muncul dari balik semak-semak. Mengetahui siapa itu, Sophie berlari kegirangan menuju semak-semak sambil berseru, "Bunny! Bunny! Bunny!"

"Bunny?" ulang Jamie keheranan. Tidak membuang banyak waktu, dia melempar sapu di tangannya dan segera mengejar Sophie masuk ke dalam semak-semak.

Di sana Sophie telah memeluk erat Bunnymund. Sophie menggeliat di dada bidang sang kelinci yang sangat empuk. Bunnymund tampak sangat salah tingkah. Dia terbaring dengan pasrah di tumpukan salju, tidak bisa mengendalikan Sophie yang terus menarik bulu birunya.

Jamie mengucek matanya berkali-kali, tidak percaya dengan tamu yang datang ke rumahnya. "Apakah itu kamu, Bunny? Kupikir aku tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi denganmu."

"Oh hei, Jamie. Lama tidak bertemu. Apa kaba…aaa…HAHAHA!" Bunnymund spotan tertawa lantang karena Sophie menggelitiki perutnya sehingga dia menjadi sangat geli.

Jamie bergerak cepat untuk mengangkat Sophie, memberi ruang bagi Bunnymund untuk bergerak.

Lantas Bunnymund terbaring lesu karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Jika diberi pilihan, dia akan lebih memilih melawan pasukan kuda Pitch atau Golem milik Peter daripada harus berurusan dengan anak kecil seperti Sophie. Dia benar-benar tunduk tidak berdaya di hadapan anak kecil.

"Maaf, Bunny. Sophie sangat rindu denganmu sampai-sampai dia tidak bisa berhenti menjahilimu," ucap Jamie.

Bunnymund tergelak. Sophie rindu denganku? tanyanya dalam hati. Dia memandang Sophie yang menunjuk kepadanya sambil berseri-seri. Terpancar kebahagian pada wajah polos anak itu. Sekejap di dalam benaknya, Bunnymund menyesal telah membuat anak sekecil itu merasa kehilangan atas dirinya. Sekarang dia mengerti mengapa Jack bersikeras ingin bertemu Jamie, meskipun itu berarti melanggar perintah MiM.

"Kamu benar, bocah salju. Mungkin aku harus meminta maaf padamu," gumamnya pelan.

"Apa kamu mengatakan sesuatu, Bunny?" tanya Jamie. Dia tidak bisa mendengar pembicaraan Bunnymund dengan jelas.

"Nah, bukan apa-apa, kok," sanggahnya. Bunnymund melompat untuk berdiri. Dia merapikan bulu-bulunya yang berantakan seraya memungut telur-telur yang berserakan di permukaan salju.

"Uhm, ada keperluan apa kamu datang kemari, Bunny?"

"Oh ya, hampir saja aku lupa. Jamie, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu kepadamu. Apa kamu masih percaya dengan North… maksudku Santa Claus?"

Jamie tidak mengerti maksud dari pertanyaan sang kelinci. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Jamie menjawab, "tentu saja! Aku akan terus percaya dengan Santa Claus!"

Bunnymund merasa sangat lega sekaligus senang mengetahui bahwa Jamie tidak pernah kehilangan kepercayaan terhadap mereka sedetik pun. Bunnymund tersenyum lebar, lalu bertanya, "bagaimana dengan teman-temanmu? Apa mereka sama denganmu?"

Jamie terdiam seketika. Dia menundukkan wajahnya, mengingat kejadian tadi pagi. "Monty, Pippa, Cupcake, Claude dan Caleb… Setelah mengetahui mereka tidak mendapat kado Natal dari Santa, dan takut karena Krampus, mereka tidak lagi percaya dengan Santa."

"Sudah kuduga," komentar Bunnymund pendek.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Bunny? Pasti ada sesuatu hal yang gawat telah menimpa kalian semua. Bagaimana dengan Jack? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Jamie dengan tidak sabar.

Bunnymund ragu-ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan beruntun itu. Apakah perlu membeberkan semuanya kepada seorang anak kecil? Tetapi akan sia-sia baginya datang menemui Jamie apabila dia tidak memberi tahu kebenaran kepada anak itu. Lagipula penting bagi Jamie untuk mengetahuinya agar dia dapat menolong North. Setelah sibuk membatin, Bunnymund pun memantapkan hati, lalu menjawab, "Jack, dia-"

"Jack pergi dari istanaku! Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Tiba-tiba suara perempuan memotong perkataan Bunnymund. Bunnymund, Jamie, dan Sophie menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu. Tooth terbang cepat menghampiri mereka. Wajah sang peri gigi terlihat sangat cemas.

"Tooth? Kenapa kamu ada di sini?" tanya Bunnymund.

"Jack hilang begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apa-apa kepadaku. Pasti karena aku sudah mengatakan yang bukan-bukan kepadanya. Aku khawatir sekali dengannya. Aku tidak tahu harus mencarinya ke mana, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menemui Jamie. Barangkali dia berkunjung kemari," jawab sang peri gigi dengan sangat cepat. Sayapnya mengepak dengan kencang. Dia berputar-putar di sekeliling mereka dengan gerakan yang berantakan.

Bunnymund menarik pundak Tooth untuk menghentikannya. "Hei Tooth, tenanglah. Aku tidak bisa mencerna apa yang kamu katakan."

Tooth menarik napas panjang untuk menenangkan dirinya. Begitu dia telah merasa tenang, Tooth mulai berbicara lagi. "Apa Jack ada di sini?"

Jamie menggeleng, begitu juga dengan Bunnymund.

"Negatif," jawab Bunnymund singkat. "Sejak penyerangan di Santoff Claussen, aku tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengannya. Kupikir dia ada bersamamu."

"Jadi kemungkinan besar Jack pergi untuk bertarung sendirian dengan Peter," keluh Tooth.

"Santoff Claussen diserang? Peter? Jack pergi untuk bertarung? Aku tidak mengerti semua ini!" sahut Jamie kencang. Bunnymund dan Tooth spontan menoleh kepada Jamie. Sophie yang berdiri di samping Jamie hanya bisa diam melihat kakaknya yang memasang raut wajah serius.

Kecemasan dalam diri Jamie menjadi-jadi. Dia tahu apa itu Santoff Claussen karena dia pernah membacanya di sebuah buku dongeng yang bercerita mengenai Santa Claus. Dia tidak mengenal Peter, tetapi jika Jack sampai bertarung dengannya, sudah pasti Peter adalah seseorang yang jahat seperti Pitch Black.

Bunnymund dan Tooth saling bertatapan cukup lama. Seakan-akan mereka saling melemparkan pesan dalam kesunyian. Bunnymund pun mengangguk. Dia mendekati Jamie dan berjongkok di depannya.

"Dengarkan aku, Jamie. Sesuatu yang parah telah menimpa kami semua, para pelindung. Datang seorang penjahat baru yang menyerang kami. Dia menghancurkan Santoff Claussen dan segala isinya, termasuk kado-kado yang rencananya akan dibagikan kepada kalian semua. Oleh karena itu, perayaan Natal menjadi gagal."

"Siapa yang tega berbuat begitu kepada kalian?" tanya Jamie penasaran.

"Peter alias Krampus. Kamu pasti mengenalnya, bukan? Dia yang telah menculik jiwa anak-anak beberapa hari ini."

"Krampus? Jadi dia memang benar-benar nyata…," gumam Jamie. "Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membantu kalian?"

"Sekarang Santa Claus sedang dalam keadaan yang sangat tidak baik karena anak-anak tidak percaya lagi dengannya. Aku butuh bantuanmu untuk mengembalikan kepercayaan mereka, minimal teman-teman bermainmu. Jika tidak, aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi dengan Santa."

"Tetapi aku tidak yakin bisa melakukannya," ucap Jamie pelan.

"Oh, kamu tidak perlu berbuat begitu kepada kami, Jamie!"

Sebuah suara melengking menyahut dari balik gerbang rumah Jamie. Dia adalah Monty. Monty mengenakan pakaian lengkap. Di satu tangannya dia mengepal sebuah ketape dan lmembawa tas ransel yang dipanggul di kedua pundaknya.

"Monty?" tanya Jamie kebingungan dengan kedatangan temannya yang mendadak. Terlebih lagi penampilan anak itu sangat tidak biasa, seolah-olah akan pergi bertarung.

"Bukan cuma aku sendiri yang datang kemari, Jamie," lanjut Monty sambil membuka lebar pagar rumah Jamie. "Ayo masuk, teman-teman!"

Gerombolan anak-anak lainnya mulai menampakkan diri: Pippa, Cupcake, Caleb, dan Claude. Sama seperti Monty, mereka mengenakan pakaian lengkap dengan membawa senjata mainan.

Jamie menganga lebar mendapati teman-temannya telah berdiri lengkap beberapa meter di depannya. Sophie melompat-lompat kegirangan menyambut keramaian di taman rumahnya.

Monty melangkah maju menghampiri Jamie. Dari balik kaca matanya, Monty menatap langsung kepada Jamie, kemudian berkata, "maafkan aku atas perbuatanku tadi pagi, Jamie. Aku tahu seharusnya aku tidak berkata kejam kepadamu."

Mengikuti Monty, Pippa dan yang lain mendekati Jamie. Terbesit penyesalan di wajah mereka semua.

"P-Pagi ini aku terlalu ketakutan hingga tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Tetapi setelah merenung untuk beberapa waktu, aku sadar bahwa aku telah menyakiti perasaanmu. Apa kamu masih mau memaafkanku, Jamie?" ucap Pippa dengan berhati-hati.

"Sama denganku. Aku minta maaf, Jamie," kata Cupcake. Senyum tipis mengukir wajah bulatnya.

"Tidak mungkin hanya masalah kecil begitu bisa meretakkan persahabatan kita, bukan begitu Mr-Know-It-All?" tanya Claude kepada adiknya.

"Namaku Caleb, bukan Mr-Know-It-All, oke?" protes Caleb.

Jamie tertawa melihat tingkah duo kembar itu. Dia merasa sangat senang mengetahui mereka berenam masih tetap bersahabat seperti sedia kala.

"Tentu saja, Claude, Caleb. Dan juga Pippa, Cupcake, dan…," Jamie menoleh kepada teman baiknya, "…Monty. Kita semua adalah sahabat. Tidak mungkin aku tidak memaafkan kesalahan sahabatku."

Teman-teman Jamie tersenyum lebar mengetahui Jamie telah memaafkan mereka. Mereka pun saling bercanda gurau dengan memukul pelan satu sama lain.

"Pemandangan yang sangat indah. Mengingatkanku pada masa kecilku," ucap Tooth, terpesona dengan persahabatan tulus keenam anak kecil itu.

"Tidak. Mereka mengingatkanku bahwa aku telah berbuat salah kepadamu, Tooth," kata Bunnymund dengan malu-malu. Dia berhenti sejenak, lalu melanjutkan, "maaf kalau aku telah menyinggung perasaanmu. Kamu tahu aku tidak benar-benar berniat untuk melukaimu."

Tooth tertawa ringan. "Oh, kamu tidak perlu meminta maaf, Bunny. Aku bahkan sudah lupa dengan apa yang kamu katakan kepadaku."

"Ah, kalau begitu kubatalkan saja permohonan maafku," keluh Bunnymund.

"Seorang pria sejati tidak pernah menarik ucapannya sendiri, Bunny," gurau Tooth dengan nada menggoda.

Bunnymund membalikkan badannya agar tidak terlihat oleh Tooth. Dengan terbata, dia berkata, "terima kasih, Tooth."

"Terima kasih kembali, Bunny," balas Tooth. Dia tersenyum kepada sang kelinci.

Memecah kecanggungan di antara Bunnymund dan Tooth, Jamie melontarkan pertanyaan kepada teman-temannya. "Bagaimana bisa kalian dengan cepat kembali percaya dengan Santa Claus? Pasti ada alasan yang kuat di balik ini."

Kelima teman Jamie saling beradu pandang untuk beberapa detik. Mewakili yang lain, Cupcake menjawab, "kamu tidak akan menyangka siapa yang menyarankan kami datang kemari, Jamie. Mereka menceritakan segalanya kepada kami dengan sangat jelas."

"Siapa yang kamu maksud dengan 'mereka'?" tanya Jamie penasaran.

"Mereka terlalu ragu untuk bertemu denganmu, Jamie. Mereka menunggu di depan rumahmu dari tadi. Sebaiknya kamu menemui mereka," jawab Pippa.

Jamie mengikuti saran Pippa. Dia berlari keluar rumah dan segera menghilang di balik gerbang rumahnya.

* * *

Jalanan di depan rumah Jamie sepi sekali. Tidak ada orang atau kendaraan lalu lalang. Tumpukan salju masih sangat murni, tidak ada tapak kaki yang tercetak di sana.

Jamie menoleh ke kiri. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Dia menoleh ke arah sebaliknya dan menemukan Babcock, Eddie, dan Kirk sedang duduk bersandar di tembok gerbang rumahnya dengan diterangi lampu jalanan yang redup. Walaupun telah berpakaian rangkap, mereka tetap kedinginan. Mereka menggosok telapak tangan lalu meniupnya untuk mencari kehangatan.

Jamie tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Bukankah mereka seharusnya sedang terbaring sekarat? Bagaimana bisa mereka bangun kembali? Sangat aneh mengetahui kenyataan bahwa mereka yang telah mengajak teman-temannya untuk berkunjung ke rumahnya. Padahal mereka tidak percaya dengan para pelindung dan selalu mengganggu Jamie dan teman-temannya karena alasan tersebut.

Menyadari kedatangan Jamie, mereka bertiga bangkit berdiri dengan terburu-buru. Mereka saling berdiskusi untuk menentukan siapa yang akan berbicara dengan Jamie. Karena tidak ada satu pun yang mencalonkan diri, Eddie dan Kirk mendorong Babcock ke dekat Jamie.

"Halo Jamie. Dingin sekali di sini," sapa Babcock dengan canggung.

"Apa maumu datang ke rumahku, Babcock? Mau menghinaku lagi? Aku sedang sibuk. Aku tidak ada waktu untuk meladenimu," balas Jamie dengan sinis. Jamie berpaling lalu berjalan menjauhi mereka.

"Tunggu, Jamie. Aku ingin berbicara sesuatu yang sangat penting denganmu," ucap Babcock cepat sambil menarik satu lengan Jamie.

"Apa yang ingin kaubicarakan?" tanya Jamie tanpa menoleh.

Babcock menelan ludah. Rasanya sulit sekali baginya untuk berbicara. Hanya beberapa patah kata sederhana yang ingin diucapkannya, tetapi seperti menyangkut di tenggorokannya.

"Para pelindung. Kami bertiga percaya dengan mereka!" seru Babcock.

Mata Jamie terbuka lebar. Apa aku tidak salah dengar? tanyanya dalam hati.

Jamie kembali memutar badannya ke arah Babcock. "Apa kau membohongiku?" tanyanya lagi. Dia belum bisa memercayai mereka sepenuhnya.

"Tidak, aku serius. Aku... maksudku kami telah melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri sosok-sosok yang kau anggap sebagai para pelindung itu."

"Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah beberapa hari ini kau terus tertidur?"

"Mungkin ini terdengar bodoh sekali. Dari tampak luar, kami memang seperti orang yang tidur dengan normal, tetapi sebenarnya jiwa kami diculik dan diperangkap dalam sebuah bola kristal oleh sesosok monster bernama Krampus," Babcock menjelaskan.

"Ugh, hanya dengan mengingatnya saja aku bisa merasakan siksaan monster itu. Sungguh menakutkan," kata Eddie seraya memeluk dirinya sendiri. Dia tampak sangat trauma.

"Kita semua disiksa selama berhari-hari. Kami tidak bisa membebaskan diri sampai dia sendiri yang melakukannya," tambah Kirk. Terbesit ketakutan dari balik mata yang terhalangi oleh topi merahnya.

Babcock kembali melanjutkan, "Krampus mengikat jiwa kami dengan tubuhnya supaya kami tidak bisa kabur. Selain itu, dia juga menyegel kami dengan sihir. Melalui bola matanya, kami dapat menyaksikan pertarungan sengit antara para pelindung dan Krampus di Kutub Utara. Tepatnya di sebuah tempat yang menyerupai pabrik mainan raksasa. Apa namanya itu... Sound... Cloud?"

"Santoff Claussen maksudmu?" Jamie mengoreksi.

"Yeah, yeah. Itu namanya. Para pelindung memang benar-benar nyata. Santa Claus, Tooth Fairy, Bunnymund, Sandman, dan Jack Frost. Aku tidak tahu apa alasan Krampus menghancurkan Santoff Claussen dan kado-kado Natal. Bagiku Krampus hanya sesosok monster yang gila," kata Babcock.

"Bos, ngomong-ngomong tentang Jack Frost, kita harus segera menolongnya!" seru Kirk.

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" tanya Jamie cepat.

"Jack telah menolong kami, tetapi sekarang dia tertangkap oleh Krampus," jawab Eddie.

"Kami berutang budi padanya. Makanya kami mengumpulkan teman-temanmu untuk bertemu denganmu. Kau yang telah mengenal Jack dengan baik pasti punya solusi untuk menolongnya," ucap Babcock.

Jamie menatap Babcock sebentar. Jamie bisa melihat kesungguhan dari dalam diri Babcock. Mungkin Jamie perlu memberikan kesempatan untuk memercayai Babcock. Terlebih lagi Babcock, Eddie, dan Kirk sudah berjasa dalam mengembalikan kepercayaan teman-temannya kepada Santa Claus yang sempat sirna.

"Aku percaya kepadamu, Babcock. Terima kasih telah memberitahukan semua ini kepadaku," kata Jamie ramah, "tolong beri tahu aku di mana Jack sekarang berada."

"Dia berada di kapel tua di sebuah lereng yang terletak di luar kota ini," jawab Babcock.

Tetapi lereng itu cukup jauh dari sini. Kita butuh transportasi untuk ke sana," keluh Eddie.

"Masalah transportasi aku bisa mengatasinya."

Jamie mendapati Bunnymund, Tooth, dan semua temannya, termasuk Sophie telah berdiri di luar rumahnya.

"Kurang dari semenit, kita bisa segera sampai di sana dengan menggunakan lubang kelinci ajaibku," lanjut Bunnymund.

"Tetapi kamu 'kan perlu mengetahui letak pasti tempat tujuanmu sebelum bisa menggunakan lubang ajaib itu. Kalau tidak bisa-bisa kita malah tersesat," kata Tooth, menggagalkan ide brilian Bunnymund.

"Aww, benar juga. Bagaimana bisa aku lupa hal sepenting itu?" ucap Bunnymund seraya memukul keningnya sendiri.

"Hei, suara apa itu?" tiba-tiba Claude bertanya.

Merespon pertanyaan itu, mereka semua melihat lurus ke depan, tempat sumber suara yang mereka dengar. Bunyinya seperti ketopak kaki kuda yang menginjak-injak lantai. Dan dari bisingnya suara itu, bisa dipastikan hewan itu berjumlah lebih dari satu.

Bunnymund menyipitkan matanya untuk memperjelas penglihatan. "Hei, bukankah itu-"

Enam ekor rusa tiba di hadapan mereka semua. Salah satu rusa yang memimpin di depan memangku seseorang yang sangat tidak asing bagi Bunnymund dan Tooth. North naik di punggung rusa itu, diikuti oleh Sandy yang terbang pelan di belakangnya. Mereka tampak lebih baikan sejak terakhir kali Bunnymund meninggalkan mereka di oasis miliknya.

"North, tidak seharusnya kamu datang kemari. Dan bagaimana kamu bisa menemukan rusa-rusa ini?" tanya Bunnymund.

North dengan hati-hati turun dari rusanya. Dia membenarkan posisi jaketnya yang kusut karena tertiup angin. Dengan aksen Rusia-nya yang khas, dia menjawab seraya mengelus satu rusanya, "kamu meremehkan rusa-rusaku, Aster. Mereka memiliki tingkat kepandaian yang jauh lebih tinggi dari yang kamu bayangkan. Justru merekalah yang menemukanku di markasmu."

Tooth terbang menghampiri Sandy. Tooth memeriksa bagian tubuh Sandy yang terluka. Dia terpukau mendapati Sandy telah pulih total. Bahkan tidak ada bekas luka bakar sedikitpun pada tubuhnya.

"Bahan-bahan obat herbal di oasismu benar-benar manjur, Aster. Sesuai insting perutku, seseorang tidak dapat menggampangkan kehebatan Kelinci Paskah," puji North, membuat Bunnymund tersipu malu.

North menoleh kepada Jamie dan kawan-kawan. "Aku harus berterima kasih kepada kalian semua. Kepercayaan kalian terhadapku memberiku kekuatan, minimal bagiku untuk terus bertahan hidup."

"Tidak, Santa Claus. Jamie-lah yang pantas menerima terima kasih darimu," ucap Cupcake seraya menarik Jamie ke hadapan North.

"Dan tanpa disangka-sangka, Babcock juga sudah turut membantu!" seru Claude, mendorong paksa Babcock ke sebelah kiri Jamie.

"Well, sekali lagi aku mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada kalian berdua," ucap North tulus.

Jamie dan Babcock menjadi salah tingkah. Sungguh sebuah kehormatan bagi mereka dapat membantu Santa Claus. Jamie melirik Babcock sambil tertawa. Babcock membalas dengan memasang senyum simpul, tetapi dengan raut mukanya yang bengal hanya membuat senyumannya sangat tidak natural.

"Jadi, apa lagi yang kita tunggu? Ayo kita tolong Jack sekarang juga. Aku sudah tidak tahan untuk memberi pelajaran kepada bocah api itu!" seru Bunnymund.

"Aku bisa menunjukkan arah menuju kapel tempat Jack disekap. Begini-begini aku mempunyai ingatan yang kuat dalam menghapal rute jalan," Kirk menawarkan.

"Bagus sekali. Kamu bisa memimpin kami semua di depan," kata Tooth bersemangat.

Tanpa membuang banyak waktu, mereka semua segera menunggangi rusa. Rusa-rusa itu bertubuh kuat sehingga mampu menunggangi lebih dari satu anak kecil di atasnya.

Sejenak rusa-rusa itu tidak melakukan apapun, kemudian dengan gerakan menyapu yang nyaris membuat anak-anak terjatuh dari punggung rusa, rusa-rusa itu mulai meluncur maju begitu cepat. Rusa-rusa itu mengambil beberapa langkah ke depan dan sekejap keempat kaki mereka tidak lagi menyentuh tanah. Mereka telah terbang di udara, membuat anak-anak berdecak kagum sekaligus gemetar karena takut terempas oleh angin kencang yang menerpa wajah mereka.

Sungguh sebuah pengalaman yang menakjubkan bagi Jamie dan teman-temannya. Mereka yakin tidak akan pernah melupakan pengalaman berharga ini seumur hidup.

Terbuai oleh keajaiban yang tidak pernah mereka bayangkan, mereka terus melesat menembus kekelaman malam seraya mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapi medan perang yang telah menunggu di depan mata mereka.

* * *

Rasa nyeri di kepalanya membuat Jack siuman. Jack hendak mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk memegang bagian kepalanya yang tidak berhenti berdenyut ketika dia terkejut saat menyadari bahwa kedua lengannya telah terborgol.

Dia mencoba untuk maju, namun tiba-tiba Jack merasa sangat lemas seolah-olah seluruh energi telah meninggalkan tubuhnya. Lututnya bergetar dengan kencang, menyebabkan dia kehilangan keseimbangan. Dia jatuh berlutut di atas genangan air.

Timbul kecurigaan di dalam diri Jack ketika mengetahui air tersebut tidak membeku walaupun bersentuhan dengannya. Jack menunggu genangan air itu berhenti bergerak. Ketika riak air itu sudah berhenti, Jack memperhatikan pantulan di dalamnya. Seketika Jack membelalak seakan-akan dia baru saja melihat hantu. Genangan air memperlihatkan sosoknya yang tampak berbeda dari biasanya. Rambutnya yang putih telah berubah warna menjadi coklat, begitu pula dengan bola matanya yang seharusnya berwarna biru.

Jack telah kembali ke wujud asalnya saat dia masih hidup normal sebagai seorang manusia.


	11. Chapter 11: The Power of Believe

**CHAPTER XI**

**THE POWER OF BELIEVE**

Jack tidak berhenti memperhatikan pantulan wajahnya. Dia terkejut sekaligus kebingungan. Dia tidak sepenuhnya yakin siapa dirinya. Terguncang dengan keanehan yang dilihatnya, Jack berjalan mundur dengan perlahan. Tidak sengaja dia menendang tongkat kesayangannya yang tenggelam di genangan air.

Jack mencoba untuk meraih tongkat itu. Pada percobaan pertama, Jack hanya mengulurkan satu lengannya. Usaha tersebut tidak membuahkan hasil. Satu jarinya sama sekali tidak dapat menyentuh tongkat itu. Borgol yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya sangat membatasi pergerakannya. Kemudian pada percobaan kedua, dia mendorong kedua tangannya secara bersamaan. Kedua jari tengahnya berhasil bersentuhan dengan ujung tongkatnya. Dia berusaha untuk mengangkat tongkat itu. Begitu tongkat itu telah terangkat sedikit, dengan sigap Jack menggenggamnya dengan erat untuk memastikan bahwa dia tidak akan pernah melepaskannya lagi.

Rasa puas di hatinya langsung menghilang begitu dia menyadari ada kejanggalan pada tongkat sihirnya. Biasanya selama berada dalam genggamannya, terdapat sinar biru dan bunga-bunga es yang mengalir pada ruas-ruas tongkat itu. Namun kali ini tidak. Tongkat itu hanyalah tongkat kayu biasa yang membosankan. Sama sekali tidak ada nuansa magis yang dapat dirasakan Jack.

"Aku senang kau sudah siuman, Jack." Pitch menyahut, mengagetkan Jack. Pitch berjalan perlahan mendekati Jack dari kejauhan. Dia diikuti oleh Peter yang menyandang trisula di sebelah pundaknya.

Pitch memutari Jack yang berdiri terhuyung-huyung di depan altar, memandanginya dengan tatapan mengasihani. Sedangkan Peter menyandarkan diri di dinding, dia tampak kelelahan sekali.

"Kau tidak mau berkomentar apa-apa, seperti 'senang berjumpa denganmu lagi'?" tanya Pitch. Suaranya begitu bergema seolah-olah terdapat mic yang terpasang di ujung mulutnya. Bagi seorang penjahat, sungguh aneh mengetahui bahwa Pitch memiliki nada bicara yang elegan.

"Apa yang sudah kaulakukan terhadapku?" Jack bertanya dengan ketus.

"Kau seharusnya tidak menanyakan pertanyaan yang sudah jelas jawabannya. Tetapi jangan dipikirkan. Sebentar lagi kau akan sadar dengan sendirinya," jawab Pitch.

Seketika timbul kejutan dari dalam tubuh Jack, seperti sengatan listik bertegangan tinggi. Dia menjadi sulit bernafas. Dadanya naik turun dengan cepat. Jack merasa seakan-akan organ-organ dalam tubuhnya ingin mencuat keluar, darahnya bergejolak panas, dan kulitnya tercabik-cabik oleh benda tajam. Jack segera menopang dirinya yang hampir terjatuh ke genangan air di bawahnya.

"Tepat pada waktunya. Bagaimana rasanya, Jack? Itulah efek samping dari penyegelan kekuatan. Aku yang pernah kalian segel sangat mengerti betapa menderitanya menahan rasa sakit itu," kata Pitch seraya memasang senyum licik di wajah tirusnya.

Sekarang Jack mengerti mengapa dia berubah kembali menjadi sosok aslinya saat hidup di desa Burgess 300 tahun yang lalu. Tanpa kekuatan yang telah diberikan MiM kepadanya, dia bukanlah roh musim dingin lagi, melainkan hanya seorang manusia biasa. Spontan Jack teringat akan satu harapannya saat dia berada di Kutub Utara. Dia tidak ingin merasakan penderitaan yang sama dengan Peter dan Pitch. Namun harapannya itu berbalik menyerangnya seperti senjata makan tuan.

"Kau-Kembalikan kekuatanku!" geram Jack.

"Sesuatu yang sudah hilang tidak dapat kembali dengan mudah. Walaupun aku membuka borgol itu, tidak akan ada yang berubah," balas Pitch.

"Kalau kau berkata begitu, lantas kenapa kau bisa menggunakan kekuatanmu kembali?"

Pitch mengangkat jari telunjuknya. "Kurasa ini waktunya bagimu untuk mengingat bahwa sumber kekuatanku adalah rasa takut yang tersimpan dalam diri setiap manusia. Selama ada ketakutan, maka aku akan tetap hidup. Tetapi tentu saja segala hal butuh proses," jawab Pitch.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'proses'?" Tanya Jack.

Pitch menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu mengarahkan jari telunjuknya yang telah terangkat kepada Peter, "sepertinya kau tidak mengerti, Jack. Selama beberapa hari terakhir, bawahan setiaku, Peter, tidak hanya menculik jiwa anak-anak, tetapi juga menyebarkan teror yang mencekam mereka, menumbuhkan kembali ketakutan seperti di Dark Ages, masa-masa kejayaan bagiku. Dan semakin besar rasa takut tersebut, maka secara bertahap kekuatanku kembali dan bertambah kuat seperti semula."

"Jadi sejak awal itu tujuan utamamu? Membuat anak-anak kembali percaya dengan keberadaanmu?"

Pitch tertawa terkekeh. Dia melipat kedua tangannya di balik punggungnya yang lebar. "Benar sekali. Sudah sangat lama aku mempersiapkan rencana ini. Aku senang mengetahui rencana ini tidak berakhir sia-sia."

Jack tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Pitch adalah seorang yang sangat berhati-hati, bahkan memiliki rencana cadangan yang dapat menolongnya di saat terdesak. Tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Pitch memang sangat jenius. Dia menggunakan otaknya untuk berpikir jauh ke depan, tidak seperti dia dan rekan-rekan pelindungnya yang cenderung menggunakan fisik untuk melayani anak-anak di dunia. Jika saja mereka lengah sesaat, maka Pitch dapat dengan mudahnya mengungguli mereka-seperti yang telah terjadi sekarang.

"Tidak peduli seberapa banyak kau mencoba untuk mengalahkan kami, pada akhirnya kau akan tetap kalah," kata Jack mencoba untuk mengintimidasi sang Boogeyman.

Pitch menyipitkan satu matanya, mengukir keriput di dahinya yang lebar. Dari raut wajahnya, Jack dapat memahami bahwa Pitch hanya menganggap perkataannya sebagai omong kosong belaka.

"Kita lihat saja nanti, Jack. Kali ini aku tidak akan membiarkanmu ikut campur urusanku lagi seperti dulu."

"Aku tidak ikut campur. Aku sudah resmi menjadi seorang pelindung. Melindungi kesenangan anak-anak adalah tugasku!" sahut Jack lantang.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara berisik dari langit-langit, menyita perhatian Jack, Pitch, dan Peter. Jack menengadah ke atas. Kegelapan menyelimuti langit malam, tetapi pergerakan sekelompok orang yang menunggang rusa dapat dilihat dengan jelas oleh Jack. Jack begitu terpukau melihat North, Bunnymund, Tooth, dan Sandy datang untuk menolongnya. Terlebih lagi dia tidak menyangka bahwa terdapat Jamie dan kawan-kawan di sana. Mereka beramai-ramai melaju kencang untuk menuju kapel. Dari pergerakannya, tampak bahwa mereka akan menerobos lubang di atap tanpa menahan diri.

"Itu dia. Jack Frost!" teriak Babcock dari atas rusa yang ditungganginya bersama Eddie dan Kirk.

"Kerja bagus, _kiddo_," puji Bunnymund. Dia memegang erat leher sang rusa karena tidak terbiasa dengan ketinggian.

"Jack, bertahanlah! Aku akan segera menolongmu!" Jamie berteriak dengan kedua tangannya diletakkan melingkari mulutnya. Di rusa yang ditungganginya ada Sophie yang melambaikan tangan kepada Jack, dan Monty yang terlihat sangat tegang.

"Tidak mungkin. Apa itu Pitch? Bagaimana bisa dia berada di sini?" tanya Tooth terperanjat.

"_Big Four_! Kalian tidak pernah lelah mengangguku di saat-saat seru!" keluh Pitch.

Peter yang dari tadi diam saja mulai melangkah ke tengah ruangan. Dilihat dari ekspresinya, sepertinya dia sangat tidak menerima mengetahui kondisi North tidak seburuk perkiraannya. Dia mengangkat trisula dan mengarahkannya ke rusa yang ditunggangi North, tetapi Pitch menyuruhnya untuk mundur. Peter tidak mengindahkan perintah itu.

"Jangan membantahku!" seru Pitch seraya mendorong Peter dengan kasar hingga menyebabkan anak itu terjungkal ke sebelah Jack.

Peter memberikan tatapan penuh kebencian kepada Pitch di depannya. Jack menjadi keheranan. Sebenarnya hubungan seperti apa yang terjalin di antara Peter dan Pitch? Peter bekerja sama dengan Pitch, tetapi nampak jelas sekali bahwa Peter tidak menyukai Pitch.

Pitch maju tiga langkah ke depan. Muncul pasir-pasir dalam jumlah yang tidak terhitung di bawah jubah hitamnya. Pasir-pasir itu mengalir kencang seperti arus air di sungai yang terjal, membuat pijakan berbentuk lingkaran. Kemudian Pitch mengangkat kedua tangannya lebar-lebar. Pasir di kakinya mulai terangkat ke udara, membentuk ratusan kuda yang bertubuh serba hitam dengan bola mata kuning mengilat.

Kuda-kuda itu meringkik sambil berderap dengan cepat menuju langit-langit, menabrak atap kapel hingga hancur berserakan ke dalam ruangan, dan berlari kencang ke arah North dan yang lain.

Memberi respon terhadap serangan membabi buta Pitch, North menoleh kepada rekan-rekan di belakangnya. "Tooth, jaga anak-anak. Bunny dan Sandy, ikut denganku untuk membasmi para Nightmare itu!"

"Tidak perlu kamu suruh juga aku memang berminat untuk membantumu," balas Bunnymund. Dia mengambil bumerang yang diletakkan di balik punggungnya.

Sandy terbang cepat ke samping North dan Bunnymund. Dia memunculkan cemeti dari pasir emas di kedua tangannya.

North menyiapkan kedua pedangnya, lalu mengemudikan rusanya untuk maju menuju pasukan kuda Pitch, diikuti oleh Bunnymund dan Sandy. North mengayunkan pedangnya dengan lihai pada beberapa kuda, menebas tubuh kuda tersebut hingga menjadi butiran pasir hitam.

Di lain pihak, Bunnymund melempar bumerangnya. Bumerang itu berputar jauh menghancurkan kuda-kuda dan kembali lagi ke tangannya, lalu dia mengulangi lemparannya kembali.

Sandy memainkan cemeti ajaibnya. Dia mengatur panjang cemetinya untuk dapat memecut kuda-kuda tersebut. Pasir hitam dan pasir emas saling beradu, menimbulkan campuran warna yang unik di langit.

Sedangkan Jamie dan kawan-kawan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Mereka merinding dari ujung rambut ke ujung kaki melihat pertarungan sengit terjadi di depan mata mereka. Tanpa mereka sadari, beberapa kuda-kuda telah mengerumuni mereka. Monty terburu-buru mengambil batu seukuran tangannya dari dalam tas, lalu menembakkan batu itu dengan ketapel yang telah dipersiapkannya. Batu itu mengenai salah satu kuda.

"Yes! Aku berhasil!" seru Monty, bangga pada dirinya sendiri.

Kuda yang tertembak itu mendengus. Asap putih keluar dari lubang hidungnya yang besar. Gerakannya semakin liar. Kedua kaki depannya menendang udara dan suara ringkikannya semakin memekakkan telinga.

Monty yang ketakutan berniat untuk meluncurkan tembakan lainnya. Sebelum dia sempat melakukannya, Jamie menghentikannya. "Berhenti, Monty! Kamu hanya membuatnya semakin marah!"

Pasukan kuda itu berlari mendekati anak-anak. Lantas kebanyakan dari mereka berteriak histeris meminta tolong.

Tooth terbang melintasi kuda-kuda itu. Kedua sayapnya mengepak dengan sangat kencang dan memotong tubuh pasukan kuda. Terdengar bunyi ledakan '_poof_' ketika sayap kecilnya berbenturan dengan kuda itu.

Setelah tidak ada kuda-kuda lain yang menghalanginya, Tooth menghampiri rusa yang ditunggangi anak-anak, lalu berseru, "semuanya, ikuti aku! Ayo cepat sebelum mereka datang kemari lagi!"

Anak-anak mengemudikan rusa dan mengikuti Tooth dari belakang. Dari ketinggian, Tooth melihat banyak sekali kuda Pitch yang berkeliling seputar kapel. Mereka menciptakan penjagaan ketat di setiap sudut kapel dan memblokir pintu masuk. Tooth pun memutuskan untuk membawa anak-anak ke area yang aman.

Pada akhirnya, mereka mendarat beberapa meter dari kapel agar tidak ditemukan oleh pasukan kuda Pitch. Dengan hati-hati, anak-anak turun dari rusa. Rusa-rusa itu langsung berbaring di rerumputan karena kelelahan. Tidak aneh karena mereka sudah terbang cukup lama dan jauh dari perkotaan menuju lereng ini.

"Arggghhh, setelah Krampus, muncul lagi makhluk aneh lainnya. Bisa-bisa aku menjadi gila kalau terus berurusan dengan hal-hal aneh seperti ini," seru Eddie. Dia mengacak rambutnya karena stress.

"Anak-anak, aku ingin kalian semua mencari tempat persembunyian. Tempat ini terlalu berbahaya bagi keselamatan kalian," perintah Tooth cepat.

"Tetapi di mana kita bisa bersembunyi? Di lereng seperti ini tidak ada satupun rumah yang dapat kita temui. Seharusnya kita tidak datang kemari. Kita tidak ada tandingannya melawan Pitch dan kuda-kuda mengerikan itu," komentar Claude.

"Sia-sia aku menyiapkan peralatan tempur ini," ucap Monty sambil menatap ketapelnya dengan kecewa. Dia membuang ketapel itu ke tanah dan tidak memungutnya lagi.

Jamie merasakan perubahan suasana pada teman-temannya. Dia pun segera mengambil tindakan untuk membangkitkan semangat mereka.

"Teman-teman, apa kalian lupa tujuan kita datang kemari? Kita harus menolong Jack. Kita tidak boleh menyerah begitu saja," seru Jamie.

"Bagaimana cara kita melawan Pitch? Hanya melihatnya saja sudah membuatku takut," kata Pippa seraya memeluk Sophie.

"Kita tidak boleh takut terhadap Pitch. Kalau kita takut, dia akan semakin kuat. Kita harus percaya bahwa kita mampu mengalahkannya. Seperti yang kita lakukan bersama dulu," balas Jamie, berusaha untuk meyakinkan teman-temannya.

Semua temannya tidak berkata apa-apa. Mereka menunduk lesu. Tersirat ketidakyakinan dari gestur tubuh mereka.

Seketika Cupcake berjalan maju dengan gagah mendekati Jamie dan berdiri di sampingnya. Kedua alisnya menajam dan bibirnya terkatup rapat. Anak-anak lainnya tercengang memperhatikan Cupcake.

"Jamie benar. Sudah terbukti bahwa kita mampu mengalahkan Pitch. Kita memiliki kekuatan yang lebih besar daripada Pitch," kata Cupcake dengan mantap. Dia memegang tangan kiri Jamie. Jamie tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan untuk menunjukkan rasa terima kasih atas dukungan Cupcake.

Melihat Jamie dan Cupcake, Caleb pun memutuskan untuk ikut maju menemani mereka. Dia berdiri di sebelah kiri Cupcake. "Selama ini Santa Claus, Tooth Fairy, Easter Bunny, Sandman, dan Jack Frost sudah melindungi kita semua. Bukankah kita sudah berjanji kita akan berbalik melindungi mereka semua?"

"Urghhh… Oke, oke, aku menarik perkataanku barusan. Di samping itu, aku tidak bisa kalah dari adikku sendiri!" gerutu Caleb. Dia ikut bergabung bersama ketiga temannya yang berdiri tegap di depannya.

Mereka berempat memandang tajam kepada Pippa dan Monty yang masih belum berminat untuk bergabung. Masih ada sedikit keraguan tersisa dalam diri mereka berdua. Sophie membebaskan diri dari pelukan Pippa. Dia berlari dengan riang kepada Tooth. Tooth menyambut kedatangan Sophie dengan berlagak layaknya seorang peri yang cantik.

Jamie mengulurkan tangan kanannya kepada mereka berdua. "Apa lagi yang kalian tunggu? Ayo bergabung dengan kami. Bersama-sama kita akan mampu menandingi Pitch dan pasukan _Nightmare_-nya."

Monty dan Pippa saling beradu mata untuk beberapa detik. Kemudian mereka saling mengangguk untuk saling memberanikan diri mereka satu sama lain. Monty dan Pippa kembali berpaling kepada kawan-kawannya yang lain. Mereka berdua menerima uluran tangan Jamie disertai dengan senyuman lebar.

"Hei, kalian melupakan kami bertiga?" celetuk Babcock.

"Ada jalur belakang untuk masuk ke dalam kapel itu. Aku bisa menunjukkan kepada kalian," kata Kirk menawarkan.

"Tetapi harus ada seseorang yang mengalihkan perhatian kuda-kuda hitam itu," tambah Eddie.

Tooth menghela napas pendek. "Kurasa tidak ada gunanya bagiku untuk menghalangi kalian. Aku akan membantu kalian untuk masuk ke dalam kapel. Serahkan para kuda itu kepadaku. Tetapi ada satu syarat. Pastikan kalian akan baik-baik saja, oke?"

Mewakili teman-temannya, Jamie menjawab tegas, "kami berjanji akan kembali dengan selamat. Kamu bisa memercayai kami, Tooth."

Setelah kesepakatan terjalin, mereka semua berjalan mengendap-endap menuju kapel dengan Tooth memimpin di depan. Ketika sudah hampir tiba di pintu depan, Tooth memerintahkan anak-anak untuk segera berpisah dengannya. Tooth sengaja menampakkan diri di depan pasukan kuda. Dia memprovokasi kuda-kuda itu, membuat mereka mengejar Tooth yang terbang menjauhi gedung itu. Terbebas dari penjagaan para kuda, anak-anak dengan cepat berlari menuju pintu belakang kapel.

Jamie menarik gagang pintu dengan perlahan dan dalam barisan yang rapat, mereka semua melesat menelusuri lorong yang panjang.

* * *

Pertarungan para pelindung di atas langit kapel masih berlanjut. Pitch menonton pertarungan itu dengan seksama dari dalam kapel. Tidak ada habisnya dia membentuk _Nightmare_ dari lautan pasir hitam di bawah pijakannya untuk menyerang para pelindung.

Tanpa menunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, Peter bangkit berdiri dan berlari menabrak Pitch. Jack yang tidak memprediksi itu tidak sempat menghentikan Peter. Peter terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi melewati lubang di atap, menebas kuda-kuda yang menghalangi jalannya. North yang sedang sibuk menghancurkan para _Nightmare_ tidak dapat mengelak ketika Peter menjatuhkannya dari tunggangan rusa. Dia membawa pergi North dengan paksa, menjauhi Bunnymund dan Sandman.

Jack harus segera melakukan sesuatu sebelum Peter melukai North. Terburu-buru Jack berusaha berlari meninggalkan kapel itu, namun Pitch menghalangi langkahnya.

"Kita masih punya urusan yang belum selesai, Jack. Biarkan bocah yang penuh emosi itu berbuat sesuka hatinya. Lagipula dengan kondisimu saat ini, kau tidak akan mampu menghentikan Peter," kata Pitch.

"Jauh lebih baik mencoba daripada tidak melakukan apa-apa," sanggah Jack.

Pitch menyeringai. Dia berjalan ke arah Jack, lalu memegang pundaknya.

"Pasti sangat menyedihkan menjadi seorang pelindung yang tidak memiliki kekuatan. Tetapi jangan khawatir, aku bisa membantumu mengembalikan kekuatanmu. Cukup bergabung denganku, dan _ta-dah_! Kau akan terlahir kembali dengan kekuatan yang jauh lebih besar dari sebelumnya," kata Pitch dengan bersemangat.

Jack menyingkirkan lengan hitam Pitch dari pundaknya dengan kasar. "Kau tidak akan bisa membujukku. Dan aku tidak akan pernah bersedia membantumu."

"Apa alasannya, Jack? Kau sangat kuat, melebihi rekan-rekanmu yang bodoh. Kau hanya membuang waktu berurusan dengan mereka. Kau bisa memperoleh pencapaian yang jauh lebih besar bersamaku dan Peter."

"Pencapaian? Tanpa bantuanmu, aku sudah mendapatkannya. Anak-anak telah percaya denganku. Mereka bisa melihatku. Terlebih dari itu, aku sudah memperoleh sebuah keluarga yang menyayangiku. Tidak ada hal lain yang dapat menggantikan semua ini."

Air muka Pitch berubah 180 derajat menjadi serius. "Baiklah. Percuma berbicara panjang lebar denganmu. Kalau begitu… sudah waktunya bagiku untuk menghabisimu!"

Pitch memunculkan sabit berukuran besar dari balik jubahnya. Dia memegang gagang panjang sabit itu dengan kedua tangannya, dan menghunuskan ujung sabit yang tajam kepada Jack. Jack mengangkat kedua lengannya yang terborgol ke depan wajahnya untuk melindungi dirinya.

"Jack!" teriak Jamie dari belakang. Pitch yang terkejut dengan kedatangan anak itu spontan menghentikan serangannya dan membalikkan badan.

"Jamie?" tanya Jack keheranan.

"Kau... Cahaya terakhir waktu itu, bocah keras kepala yang terus menolak untuk kehilangan kepercayaan kepada para pelindung!" ucap Pitch kesal.

"Tidak hanya aku. Teman-temanku juga ada di sini," seru Jamie.

Secara berurutan Cupcake, Pippa, Sophie, Monty, Claude, Caleb, Babcock, Eddie, dan Kirk menampakkan diri. Mereka sangat siap untuk menghadapi Pitch. Tidak ada kegoyahan sedikit pun yang dapat dilihat Pitch di dalam bola mata mereka.

Mengingat apa yang telah anak-anak lakukan di pertarungan setengah tahun lalu, Pitch menjadi terintimidasi. Dengan terbata, dia berkata, "sempurna sekali. Aku hanya perlu menyingkirkan kalian semua dari hadapanku. Dengan begitu, tidak akan ada lagi yang percaya dengan para pelindung."

Pitch meluncurkan kumpulan pasir hitamnya kepada anak-anak dengan cepat. Anak-anak menjulurkan tangannya ke arah pasir tersebut. Pasir hitam itu berubah warna menjadi emas ketika bersentuhan dengan tangan mereka, membentuk lumba-lumba, kupu-kupu, dan hewan lucu lainnya yang memenuhi ruangan kapel.

"TIDAK! Ini tidak boleh terjadi lagi. Bagaimana bisa aku, seorang Boogeyman, kalah dari sekumpulan anak-anak?" Kedua pupil Pitch membesar, dia menggeleng kepalanya berulang kali.

"Selama ada anak-anak yang tidak takut denganmu, kau tidak akan pernah menang, Pitch," kata Jack senang.

Pitch menggertakkan gigi. Kini dia menjadi tersudut ketika anak-anak mulai mendekatinya. Dia melangkah mundur untuk menjauhi mereka. Pitch tidak berkutik berhadapan dengan anak-anak sehingga dia memutuskan untuk kabur. Dia menenggelamkan diri ke dalam bayangan hitam, lalu pergi dari kapel tua itu.

Tidak membuang banyak waku, Jamie dan kawan-kawan langsung menghampiri Jack yang bersandar ke salah satu kursi. Jamie berlutut di dekat Jack.

"Jack, apa kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Jamie cemas.

"Yeah, aku baik-baik saja, kok," jawab Jack, berusaha terlihat tegar.

Jamie tahu bahwa Jack sengaja berbohong kepadanya. Dia sangat khawatir dengan kondisi Jack yang memprihatinkan. Biasanya Jack sangat ceria dan aktif, tetapi sekarang dia tampak tidak berdaya. Ingin rasanya dia membantu Jack, tetapi dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya.

"Maaf aku tidak menepati janji untuk bermain denganmu," kata Jack lirih, namun dia masih berusaha untuk tersenyum.

"Eh-eh. Aku sama sekali tidak memikirkannya. Aku mengerti kamu dan pelindung lainnya sedang sibuk menghadapi para penjahat. Itu jauh lebih penting daripada bermain dengan kami," balas Jamie.

"Jamie, aku butuh bantuanmu. Kamu lihat bola-bola kristal yang terpajang di meja altar? Aku ingin kamu dan teman-temanmu membawa pergi bola-bola itu dari sini secepatnya," kata Jack seraya menunjukkan meja yang dimaksudnya.

"Oke, Jack. Dan apa yang akan kamu lakukan?"

Walaupun kedua kakinya bergetar, Jack memaksakan diri untuk berdiri. Napasnya terputus-putus, seperti ada sesuatu yang memblokir udara masuk ke dalam paru-parunya. "Aku harus menghentikan Krampus, tidak, maksudku Peter sebelum semuanya terlambat. Tapi aku sendiri tidak yakin apakah aku mampu melakukannya."

"Kamu bisa," kata Jamie seraya menyentuh hatinya sendiri. "Aku yakin kamu bisa mengalahkan Krampus. Aku percaya kepadamu, Jack. "

Dia menggenggam satu tangan Jack. Sekejap timbul cahaya biru yang bersinar terang di sekujur tubuh Jack. Sungguh aneh, Jack merasa ada aliran energi yang besar mengalir dari Jamie kepadanya.

"Ini… apa yang terjadi?" tanya Jack kebingungan. Dia menatap penuh tanda tanya kepada Jamie yang juga terlihat keheranan.

"Jack Frost, aku juga percaya denganmu." Cupcake ikut memegang tangan Jack. Timbul cahaya biru lainnya pada badan Jack.

Jack dan anak-anak mulai memahami keajaiban yang mereka lihat. Satu per satu, Claude, Caleb, Pippa, Sophie, dan Monty memegang tangan Jack yang pucat pasi. Cahaya biru semakin bersinar terang menyilaukan dan semakin besar pasokan energi yang dapat dirasakan Jack masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

Jamie dan kawan-kawan menoleh ke arah Babcock, Eddie, dan Kirk yang tertinggal di belakang. Monty yang berdiri paling belakang menyenggol pundak Babcock yang besar, memberi isyarat untuk ikut bergabung dengan mereka.

Pada awalnya mereka bertiga menganggap bahwa mereka tidak diterima dalam kelompok besar ini. Tetapi Jamie dan kawan-kawan sama sekali tidak menunjukkan penolakan kepada geng Babcock. Malah sebaliknya, Jamie dan kawan-kawan telah memandang Babcock, Eddie, dan Kirk sebagai teman baru mereka. Kepercayaan terhadap para pelindung telah menyatukan mereka semua.

Mereka bertiga menghampiri Jack. Dengan penuh penyesalan, Babcock berkata, "maafkan aku, Jack, telah memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'Jack Fart'. Kau tahu, aku tidak benar-benar bermaksud untuk mengejekmu."

"Oh yeah? Kukira bos serius mengatakannya," cela Eddie.

Kirk menempeleng kepala Eddie. "Hush, bodoh sekali kamu. Ini adalah moment yang dramatis, kita tidak boleh merusaknya!"

Mereka semua tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah ketiga anak itu. Babcock, Eddie, dan Kirk menjadi tersipu malu.

"Aku menunggu kalian bertiga ikut bergabung bersama kami bermain perang salju ketika semua masalah ini telah berakhir, oke?" tanya Jack, memberikan senyuman ramah kepada geng Babcock.

Mereka bertiga mengangguk senang. Kemudian mereka meletakkan tangan mereka di atas tangan Jack. "Kami percaya denganmu, Jack," ucap mereka kompak.

Jack memejamkan mata ketika cahaya biru menyelimuti dirinya. Borgol yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya mulai meretak dan hancur berkeping-keping. Muncul aliran cahaya di ruas-ruas tongkat sihirnya, diikuti oleh bunga-bunga es yang membekukan genangan air di bawahnya. Secara bertahap warna rambutnya yang coklat mulai berubah menjadi putih silver. Dan ketika dia membuka matanya kembali, warna kedua bola matanya menjadi biru jernih seperti sedia kala.

Dengan kepercayaan yang kuat dari anak-anak, Jack Frost, sang roh musim dingin telah kembali.


	12. Chapter 12: Reminiscence

Ini adalah bab akhir dari pertarungan Jack dan Peter. Mungkin chapter ini agak garing, tapi saya sudah menulisnya cukup lama, dan saya memang kurang pengalaman dalam menulis chapter yang terkesan melankolis seperti ini. Jadi, maafkan kalau chapter ini terasa hambar, padahal saya ingin membuatnya menjadi chapter yang emosional.

Ending di chapter ini entah kenapa terasa sangat lemah ya? Kalau ada waktu luang, saya mau menulis ulang bagian itu deh. Nggak puas banget soalnya.

_Please read and just enjoy the ride_. Jangan lupa juga untuk me-**review** ya! _Thanks a lot_!

* * *

**CHAPTER XII**

**REMINISCENCE**

Angin kencang menampar wajah North saat dia dibawa terbang oleh Peter dengan paksa. Ketika hanya tersisa sedikit jarak menuju daratan, Peter melempar North ke rerumputan. North terguling beberapa putaran, tubuhnya terbanting seperti bola basket. Begitu guncangan telah berhenti, North mengangkat satu kakinya di udara, lalu melompat untuk kembali bangkit. Terdapat luka lecet dan memar pada beberapa bagian tubuhnya, tetapi North tidak memedulikannya. Perhatiannya hanya tertuju kepada remaja pria di depannya yang berjalan perlahan ke arahnya.

Peter menggesekkan trisulanya ke rerumputan. Percikan merah timbul dari gesekan itu. Api berkobar, mengubah warna hijau cerah rumput menjadi abu. Setan api menyebar dengan mudah karena di lereng itu bertiup angin yang cukup kencang. Udara yang sebelumnya dingin menjadi panas dan menyebabkan North berkeringat, tetapi Peter sama sekali tidak terpengaruh.

Peter menggerakkan satu tangannya dari kanan ke kiri. Api yang menari-nari di baliknya mengikuti pergerakan tangannya, membuat dinding api berbentuk lingkaran dan tinggi yang mengurung dia dan North di dalamnya. Tidak ada jalan keluar yang dapat ditembus oleh North, walau sebenarnya dia memang sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk kabur.

"Peter, aku ingin-"

Belum selesai North berbicara, Peter menembakkan misil api dengan cepat, mengenai perut bulat North. North mencengkeram perutnya untuk menahan sakit ketika misil api lainnya mengenai pundaknya. Terbakar oleh kebencian yang menyelimuti dirinya, Peter terus menyerang North tanpa ampun. Dia tidak memberi kesempatan untuk North mengelak atau melawan balik.

Pada akhirnya, Peter menghentikan serangan brutalnya ketika North telah terbaring lemas di rerumputan dengan penuh luka bakar di sekujur tubuhnya. Peter menendang pedang North yang tergeletak di sampingnya. Dia mengamati wajah maskulin di balik rambut dan jenggot putih North. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, North benar-benar mirip seperti seorang kakek yang lemah, namun tidak ada sedikit pun rasa iba yang timbul dalam hati Peter.

"Jika menghancurkan perayaan Natal tidak membuatmu mati, maka tidak ada cara lain untuk menghabisimu dengan tanganku sendiri!" geram Peter. Api di sekelilingnya bertambah ganas seiring dengan meluapnya emosi dia.

North bangkit berdiri dengan susah payah tanpa berkata apa-apa. Dia menepuk abu dan tanah yang menempel pada jubah merahnya. Peter sedikit terguncang saat melihat jubah yang dikenakan North penuh jahitan di sana-sini. Walaupun begitu, jubah itu terlihat sangat terawat dan masih layak pakai, tidak begitu berbeda saat dia memberikannya kepada North sebagai kado Natal ratusan tahun lalu.

"Apa kamu masih ingat dengan jubah ini?" tanya North.

"Kenapa? Kenapa Dad masih memilikinya?" balas Peter. Suaranya bergetar.

"Karena… benda ini sangat berharga bagiku. Kamu telah membuatnya dengan sepenuh hati, dan merupakan kewajiban bagiku untuk merawatnya sebaik mungkin," jawab North lirih.

"Tetapi Dad sudah membuangku. Dad tidak lagi menganggapku sebagai anakmu. Tidak ada gunanya bagi Dad untuk menyimpan sampah itu lagi!" teriak Peter keras. Nada bicaranya semakin meninggi.

North menggeleng pelan. Dia menatap Peter dengan pilu. "Tidak, Peter. Tidak pernah sedetik pun aku berpikir begitu. Kamu adalah anakku. Tidak peduli seburuk apa kejahatan yang kamu lakukan, selamanya aku akan terus menganggapmu sebagai anakku."

"KAU BOHONG!" bentak Peter. Dia semakin marah dan marah, emosinya meledak-ledak, dan dia tidak dapat mengendalikan diri.

"Aku tidak berbohong. Aku benar-benar menyayangimu, Peter," sanggah North halus. Dia melangkah pelan, membuka kedua tangan besarnya untuk memeluk Peter.

"Kalau Dad benar-benar sayang kepadaku, seharusnya Dad mendukung pendirianku. Tetapi buktinya hanya penolakan yang kudapatkan."

North berhenti berjalan. Dia meremas tangannya, lalu meletakkannya kembali di samping pinggangnya. "Kamu salah sangka, Peter. Aku terpaksa melakukannya untuk kebaikanmu..."

"Dan aku melakukan semua ini demi kebaikan anak-anak! Kenapa Dad tidak bisa mengerti aku?"

"Kau telah banyak berubah, Peter," balas North lesu. "Aku masih sangat ingat seperti apa rupa kedua bola matamu ketika kamu masih terkurung di dalam penjara yang gelap. Mereka bersinar dengan terang, penuh dengan harapan dan keajaiban. Dan itulah yang membuatmu berbeda dari anak-anak lainnya. Kamu sangat spesial, dan karena itu aku memilih untuk mengangkatmu sebagai anakku."

Peter mengernyitkan dahi. Tubuhnya bergetaran dengan kuat, membuat lemas otot-ototnya. Dia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Dia mengeram keras, memberontak sekuat tenaga. Hatinya sangat sakit karena mengenang kebahagiaan yang tidak terhingga saat dia pertama kali bertemu dengan North. Masa itu adalah masa paling berharga bagi Peter. Masa-masa ketika pertama kalinya dia hidup bebas di dunia yang kejam. Tidak mungkin dia melupakannya.

Setelah nostalgia berlalu, Peter tertawa terkekeh seperti orang gila. North tidak mengerti apa yang membuat anak itu tertawa, tidak ada sesuatu hal yang lucu dalam perkataannya. Dengan perlahan, Peter melepaskan telapak tangannya dari mukanya. North terdiam, tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, lebih tepatnya merinding ketika melihat Peter tersenyum lebar. Kedua pupil Peter menyempit dan tampak garis urat yang menegang pada kulit wajahnya. Tampang anak itu begitu mengerikan seperti seseorang yang kerasukan roh jahat.

Tidak ada lelahnya North mencoba untuk mendekati Peter. Dia ingin menenangkan emosi Peter yang labil, namun dia kembali berhenti ketika Peter tiba-tiba bertanya, "Dad bilang Dad sayang aku, bukan?" Senyum jahat masih terukir di wajah putihnya.

"Iya, tentu saja. Dad sayang kamu, dan perasaan itu tidak akan pernah berubah, selamanya."

Peter mengambil pedang North di dekat kakinya, lalu melemparnya kepada North. Dalam kebingungan, North menangkap pedangnya. Apa Peter ingin mengajaknya bertarung? tanyanya dalam benaknya.

"Tunjukkan rasa sayangmu itu kepadaku, Dad. Aku ingin Dad menusuk jantungmu dengan pedang itu," kata Peter dingin.

North terkesiap. Dia menatap penuh horror kepada Peter yang tidak sabar menunggu dia mengabulkan permintaannya. Peter sama sekali tidak nampak bercanda, dia benar-benar serius, bahkan sangat serius.

North menunduk lemas, dia memperhatikan pantulan wajahnya sendiri di bagian badan pedang yang terbuat dari metal Oridecon yang mengilat. Sosok yang dilihatnya adalah seorang pria tua yang sangat menyedihkan. Bola matanya yang besar dipenuhi dengan penyesalan yang larut dalam pupil birunya, bukan lagi sepasang mata yang melihat keajaiban dalam semua hal. _Ah, begitu kasihannya diriku_, gumamnya dalam hati.

North mengangkat tinggi pedangnya, lalu dia memutar balik pedang itu. Ujung pedang yang tajam mengarah langsung ke jantungnya, meninggalkan sedikit jarak. Dia berkata, "jika ini dapat membuatmu senang, maka terjadilah."

North menarik pedang itu, lalu dalam gerakan cepat dia meluncurkan pedangnya lurus ke jantungnya, diiringi oleh teriakan puas Peter.

Tetapi tanpa disangka-sangka, sebuah tangan kurus menghentikannya sebelum pedang itu menembus organ vitalnya.

"Tolong jangan lakukan itu, North," kata seseorang itu, memohon sedalam-dalamnya. "Semua orang membutuhkanmu sebagai seorang Santa Claus."

"Jack…" gumam North pendek. Dia membiarkan Jack melepas genggamannya pada pedangnya. Jack mengambil pedang itu dengan bebas, lalu membuangnya ke tanah.

Apakah sebuah dosa bagi North bahwa dia merasa lega dengan tindakan penahanan Jack? Tidak dapat dipungkiri, masih banyak yang harus dilakukan North sepanjang hidupnya, meskipun dia abadi. Tetapi dia terjepit pada pilihan yang sulit, dia tersudut, dan tidak tahu pilihan terbaik mana yang dapat diambilnya.

Tiba-tiba saja dinding api yang mengitari mereka berputar dengan kencang. Dinding api itu menari-nari, berkumpul membentuk tubuh yang melingkar panjang menjadi sosok ular raksasa yang terbungkus api. Dari kejauhan Jack mendapati Peter mengacungkan trisulanya yang kini telah dibaluti bara api. Peter menyerang Jack dengan nafsu membunuh yang terukir dengan jelas pada wajahnya yang kejam. Ular api itu mendesis, kemudian meluncur dalam kecepatan tinggi menuju Jack dan North.

Jack menghunuskan tongkat sihirnya ke depan. Dia berteriak keras, mengerahkan segenap kekuatannya. Lingkaran cahaya besar bersinar pada pusatnya, mengeluarkan pasokan energi gigantis yang ditembakkannya secara beruntun dari tongkatnya. Ratusan sinar biru yang bagaikan petir menggelegar ketika berbenturan dengan ular itu.

Partikel es dan api saling beradu, menimbulkan letusan seperti ledakan meriam. Mereka menekan satu sama lain, saling memakan elemen lawannya untuk menjadikannya bagian dari dirinya. Api membalut es, mencairkannya menjadi butiran air. Es menggerogoti api, mengubahnya menjadi kristal yang rapuh.

Pendar keemasan muncul dari tabrakan api dan es, menebar di langit malam, menyapu awan gelap hingga menampilkan bulan purnama dengan sempurna. Bulan menembakkan cahayanya kepada Jack dan Peter, menimpa wajah mereka pada saat bersamaan. Cahaya bulan menekan paksa kekuatan Peter, menghimpitnya hingga Peter meraung perih. Sedangkan Jack merasakan energi besar yang meluap-luap dalam dirinya. Jack mendengar suara Peter yang tinggi memekik, dan dia juga melakukan hal yang sama, meneriakkan harapan terbaiknya ke langit, untuk melumpuhkan Peter. Dan lambat laun tapi pasti, sihir Jack mengungguli sihir Peter. Sinar es menekan kobaran api, menghancurkan tubuh sang ular api hingga tidak bersisa.

Dengan sukses serangan maut Jack menghantam Peter, memecah belah trisula dalam genggaman Peter, meninggalkan Peter tanpa senjata. Dan dalam sepersekian detik, Peter terpental jauh ke udara. Tubuh anak itu melayang pelan seperti sehelai daun sebelum terbanting keras ke permukaan, diikuti dengan melandasnya kemenangan Jack atas pertarungan sengit mereka yang baru saja berlalu.

* * *

Sesuai perintah Jack, Jamie dan kawan-kawan membawa pergi semua bola kristal dari kapel tua. Mereka cukup kewalahan karena jumlah bola kristal itu banyak sekali. Sepuluh anak itu membagi-bagi bawaannya dengan menyimpannya di tas ransel yang mereka panggul, saku celana, atau sekedar merangkulnya di kedua tangan mereka. Akan tetapi usaha mereka tidak cukup karena bola kristal itu berjumlah ratusan. Untunglah ketika Pitch melarikan diri, para pasukan Nightmare juga ikut menghilang sehingga Bunnymund, Tooth, dan Sandman bisa meringankan pekerjaan anak-anak. Terutama Sandman yang dapat mengangkut banyak benda dengan bantuan pasir ajaibnya.

Mereka beramai-ramai pergi menjauhi kapel menuju kota Burgess, tetapi langkah mereka terhalangi oleh ledakan besar di dekat mereka yang tidak lain berasal dari pertarungan antara Jack dan Peter.

Begitu dinding api yang tadinya mengurung Jack dan North menghilang, mereka semua mendapati Peter telah terbaring lemas di tanah tandus. Mereka menatap dengan tidak percaya dan menarik kesimpulan bahwa Jack telah berhasil mengalahkan Peter. Mereka segera berlari menghampirinya seraya bersorak-sorai merayakan kemenangan Jack.

Yang pertama mencapai Jack adalah Jamie, dan lengan anak itulah yang memeluknya sambil berteriak penuh kekaguman, memelakkan telinga Jack. Selanjutnya adalah Tooth yang terbang cepat untuk mendarat di pelukan sang roh salju diiringi dengan tawanya yang lebar. Menyadari pelukan spontan itu, Tooth langsung membebaskan diri, wajahnya yang jelita merona merah karena malu. Cupcake, Monty, Pippa, Caleb, Claude, Babcock, Eddie, dan Kirk yang melihat celah kosong langsung mencuri kesempatan untuk mengerumuni Jack. Mereka semua berusaha untuk menyentuh bagian mana saja dari tubuh Jack sampai-sampai Jack tidak bisa membedakan tangan siapakah yang menyambar dan menariknya, atau mendengar kalimat apa yang mereka teriakkan.

Siulan merdu dari Bunnymund menyita perhatian Jack. Bunnymund, yang menggendong Sophie di punggungnya, berkata dengan bangga, "kamu sudah melakukan yang terbaik, Jack." Agak aneh mendengar sang Pooka menyebut Jack sesuai namanya, biasanya dia memanggilnya dengan sebutan "bocah" atau _nickname_ lainnya yang kurang nyaman didengar. Jack menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, dan membalas pujian itu dengan senyum yang paling tulus yang dapat dilakukannya. Dia juga merasa senang karena Bunnymund telah bertemu kembali dengan Sophie. Sang kelinci dan anak perempuan mungil itu memang sangat cocok bersahabat.

Seperti biasa, tanpa bersuara, Sandy memberikan apresiasi atas perjuangan Jack dengan membentuk gambar lucu di atas kepalanya. Tampak wajah Jack dari pasir emas-yang agak aneh karena telinganya kebesaran dan pipinya terlalu bulat, mungkin karena Sandy tidak pandai menggambar-tersenyum angkuh dengan satu sisi bibirnya terangkat. Dalam tawanya, Jack berkata, "terima kasih, Sandy. Tapi sungguh, mukaku tidak se'artistik' itu, loh." Lantas komentar nyeleneh Jack mengundang tawa dari anak-anak.

Suasana gembira yang menyelimuti mereka sangat kontras dengan yang terasa dari beberapa meter tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berkumpul. Di sana North mengangkat Peter, merangkulnya dengan erat dan mendekatkannya pada wajahnya. Tentu saja North senang atas kemenangan Jack, namun setengah dari jiwanya tidak dapat menahan rasa sedih atas kekalahan Peter.

Merasakan sentuhan lembut pada kulitnya, Peter pun sadarkan diri. Dia otomatis memberontak begitu melihat sosok North yang memanggil namanya. Dia melepas paksa dekapan North, dan langsung menjaga jarak dari North.

Peter melihat sekelilingnya, para pelindung dan anak-anak menatapnya dengan heran, atau lebih tepatnya, mengasihani dia. Lalu fokusnya terhenti pada anak berambut putih yang telah berdiri di samping North. Tampang anak itu begitu menjengkelkan dan menjijikkan baginya.

Peter berlari dengan sempoyongan ke arah Jack. Dia meluncurkan tinju kepada Jack, tetapi gerakannya begitu lambat hingga Jack dapat menahan tinju itu dengan mudah.

"Hentikan, Peter. Tidak ada gunanya kau terus melawan. Pertarungan telah berakhir," kata Jack pelan.

"Aku tidak sudi kalah darimu! Aku sangat membencimu!" teriak Peter, terengah-engah.

"Peter, selama ini aku terus bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Apa yang membuatmu membenci aku? Kenapa kau menyerang adikku dan anak-anak lainnya di desaku?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu. Aku melakukannya karena aku menyukainya," jawab Peter.

"Sungguh alasan yang tidak masuk akal. Apa kau sadar bahwa dengan menghancurkan perayaan Natal, kau telah merusak impian anak-anak, tidak peduli mereka baik atau nakal? Kau sama sekali tidak ada bedanya dengan anak nakal yang suka mengganggu anak yang baik, bahkan kau jauh lebih buruk dari mereka!" umpat Jack.

Peter terbelakak. Dia melangkah mundur dari Jack. "TIDAK! Aku melakukan hal yang benar! Kau sama sekali tidak mengerti aku!"

"Kau adalah anak nakal, dan kau harus dihukum atas perbuatanmu sendiri!"

"HENTIKAN! HENTIKAN!" teriak Peter, menutup kedua telinganya.

"Aku mengerti apa yang melandasi perbuatanmu. Sama sepertimu, aku sebenarnya tidak menyukai anak nakal, tetapi menghukum mereka bukanlah tindakan yang benar. Aku mengerti bahwa mereka menjadi nakal karena mereka…," Jack menoleh ke arah Babcock, Eddie, dan Kirk, "…karena mereka kesepian, sama sepertimu dan aku…"

"KAU TIDAK MENGERTI BAGAIMANA RASANYA KESEPIAN!" bantah Peter.

"Aku sangat mengerti! Selama 300 tahun aku hidup kesepian, sendirian, tidak dianggap, tidak ada seorang pun yang dapat mendengar dan melihat aku. Mereka sering menyebut namaku, tetapi tidak ada yang percaya padaku. Itu benar-benar menyakitkan. Tidak ada habisnya aku mempertanyakan tujuan hidupku, namun aku tidak pernah mendapatkannya. Kemarahan dan kesedihan bercampur aduk di dalam hatiku. Tidak ada cara lain untuk melampiaskannya selain berteriak atau menangis. Lalu sebuah ide pun melintas dalam pikiranku. Mungkin dengan membuat kekacauan di sekitarku, mereka dapat menyadari keberadaanku. Dan itulah yang kulakukan sampai-sampai aku dicap sebagai pengacau. Tetapi bukan itu maksudku yang sebenarnya. Aku hanya ingin… diakui."

Mereka semua yang berada di tempat itu termenung saat mendengar pengakuan Jack. Selama ini mereka tidak pernah mengerti perasaan Jack yang sebenarnya. Dan begitu mengetahuinya, muncul rasa bersalah dalam diri mereka, khususnya pada para pelindung.

Para pelindung tidak mengacuhkan Jack selama 300 tahun lamanya, padahal mereka telah mengenal Jack. Mereka menganggap bahwa Jack memang anak yang egois dan lebih senang jika hidup bebas tanpa gangguan orang lain, namun ternyata mereka keliru. Jack sungguh kesepian. Dia memang bukan manusia biasa, tetapi dia tetap memiliki perasaan. Terlebih lagi Jack masih anak-anak, dan anak-anak membutuhkan perhatian. Jika MiM tidak memerintahkan mereka untuk mengajak Jack bergabung, mungkin Jack masih berkelana sendirian di dunia ini. Bagaimana bisa mereka tega membiarkan Jack hidup sendirian, tanpa teman dan ingatan? Bunnymund pun mengerti bahwa alasan Jack mengacaukan perayaan Paskah di tahun 1968 adalah ketidaksengajaan yang ditujukan untuk mencari perhatiannya, hanya sekedar untuk berkenalan atau mengajaknya bicara.

Jack mendekati North, diikuti oleh Tooth, Bunnymund, dan Sandy di belakangnya. Jack menatap mereka satu per satu sambil melemparkan senyuman. "Tetapi sekarang aku tidak lagi kesepian karena ada teman-temanku yang setia mendampingiku. Dan aku juga ingin menjadi temanmu, Peter. Bersama-sama mari kita saling mengisi kekosongan di dalam hati kita."

Peter memaksakan diri untuk tertawa. Hambar sekali. "Omong kosong! Kau hanya berkata manis di awal, tetapi pada akhirnya kau akan mengkhianatiku. Seperti yang telah Dad lakukan kepadaku!"

"Peter, kamu terlalu fokus atas kenangan yang buruk sampai kamu melupakan masa-masa bahagia, ketika kita hidup bersama sebagai keluarga di Santoff Claussen. Apa kamu lupa dengan pesan yang aku sampaikan kepadamu dulu?" kata North.

"Tidak ada masa lalu yang tersisa bagiku, selain kenangan buruk, dan aku tidak sudi untuk mengingatnya lagi!" tolak Peter. Dia memalingkan badan dari mereka, mencoba untuk melarikan diri.

Jack meluncur dalam kecepatan tinggi menuju Peter. Dia merogoh saku jaketnya, mengeluarkan tabung kenangan berlapiskan emas.

"Sudah waktunya bagimu untuk mengingat kembali kenangan saat kau masih kecil, Peter," kata Jack.

Sebelum Peter sempat mengelak, Jack menarik paksa lengan kanan Peter, lalu menyentuhkan jari Peter di atas pola segi empat berwarna biru pada badan tabung kenangan tersebut. Sekejap tabung kenangan itu bersinar, memunculkan kristal-kristal transparan yang sangat banyak di penglihatan Peter. Dan begitu kristal-kristal itu menghilang, salah satu kepingan kenangannya menampakkan diri dengan jelas di hadapannya.

* * *

"Maaf aku telah membuatmu menunggu lama. Mulai sekarang, aku berjanji akan membuat hidupmu penuh dengan keajaiban."

Kalimat itu bagaikan prelude bagi kehidupan baru seorang budak berusia dua belas tahun bernama Peter. Dia bertemu dengan Santa Claus, sosok yang dipercayainya akan menjemputnya dari bulan. Dan mimpinya itu terkabul. Dia diangkat sebagai anak oleh North. Dia hidup bahagia di Santoff Claussen. Sesuai dengan janjinya, North telah melimpahkan banyak keajaiban di dalam hidup Peter.

Kepingan kenangan lainnya berputar dengan cepat di dalam kepala Peter, bagaikan sebuah film. Dia mendapati dirinya menyaksikan adegan lain yang sangat berkesan baginya, saat dia telah menginjak usia empat belas tahun.

"Hanya ada satu keinginanku padamu, North. Sudah lama sekali aku ingin memanggilmu dengan sebutan… 'Dad'."

"Terima kasih sudah memercayaiku, anakku."

Sejak saat itu ikatan antara Peter dan North semakin erat. Bagi Peter yang tidak mengenal kedua orang tua kandungnya, North adalah ayahnya yang sebenarnya. Hanya North satu-satunya orang yang memberinya kasih sayang, membuatnya hidup layak sebagai manusia. Peter berharap bahwa masa-masa bahagia ini akan terus berlangsung. Selamanya jika memungkinkan. Namun masa lalunya yang kelam nampak tidak ingin melepaskannya begitu saja.

Pemandangan itu lenyap, dan adegan baru tidak membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk terbentuk. Dia melintasi lima tahun dalam satu kedipan matanya. Dia melihat dirinya sendiri dan North sedang beradu mulut di ruang kerja North.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir bahwa anak-anak nakal itu harus dihukum?" tanya North.

"Aku berbalik bertanya kepada Dad. Apa yang membuat Dad dan para pelindung lainnya memanjakan mereka? Aku tidak mau mendengar alasan basi seperti 'karena MiM yang telah memerintahkan kami berbuat seperti itu'."

"Sebagai pelindung, kami memang melindungi keajaiban, harapan, mimpi, dan kenangan anak-anak tanpa pandang bulu. Tetapi di balik itu semua, kami memberikan mereka beberapa hal penting yang tidak kamu mengerti."

"Apa maksud Dad?"

"Cinta. Kasih sayang. Perhatian. Itu adalah tiga komponen yang sangat dibutuhkan anak-anak, terutama mereka yang nakal. Seorang anak menjadi nakal karena mereka haus akan ketiga hal ini. Hukuman bukanlah solusi yang tepat bagi mereka. Dengan memberikan cinta, kasih sayang, dan perhatian yang berlimpah, seburuk apapun tabiat mereka, mereka akan luluh dan akhirnya akan berubah menjadi anak yang lebih baik."

Peter terdiam beberapa saat. Dia tidak sepenuhnya memahaminya, malah sebaliknya, dirinya menolak perkataan North mentah-mentah karena bertentangan dengan pendiriannya.

"Aku tidak setuju dengan pemikiran Dad yang kuno. Tidak ada gunanya aku berdebat denganmu karena Dad terlalu keras kepala!"

Peter membalikkan badan, lalu dengan langkah terseok, dia berjalan menuju pintu.

Sebelum dia menghilang dari ruangan itu, Peter separuh mendengar pesan North, "aku telah memberimu cinta, kasih sayang, dan perhatian. Dan aku percaya bahwa kamu dapat melipatgandakan semua itu dan menyalurkannya kepada anak-anak. Sebagai seorang Zwarte Piet yang kedatangannya sangat dinanti-nantikan oleh mereka."

Peter tampak terpukul. Wajah bahagia anak-anak saat dia membagikan bingkisan kue kepada mereka melintas di pikirannya, membuat hatinya semakin terkoyak-koyak. Dia tidak dapat membendung perasaan sedih yang memenuhi pelosok hatinya, dan dia bergegas meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan membanting pintu.

Dan sekarang Peter berdiri di sebuah desa kecil yang sederhana, tetapi suasana damai seakan menghipnotisnya untuk merasa betah berada di sana. Entah apa yang membuatnya tertarik untuk mengunjungi desa ini. Kemungkinan besar karena desa ini sedang sangat sibuk mempersiapkan perayaan Natal yang akan berlangsung malam nanti. Mau bagaimanapun Natal adalah sebuah event yang meninggalkan kesan mendalam bagi Peter, walaupun dia telah meninggalkan North dan Santoff Claussen.

Banyak orang lalu lalang menembus tubuhnya. Mereka tidak dapat melihat Peter. Mereka mengenakan pakaian yang didominasi oleh warna coklat tua dan topi yang besar-sebuah gaya fashion yang sangat umum semasa kolonial di Amerika. Peter berjalan mengelilingi desa itu. Sebagian besar rumah di sana berukuran kecil dan dibangun dari kayu. Di bagian atapnya ada cerobong asap. Di pintu rumah itu dipasang sebuah ornamen berwarna hijau dan merah dan pada bagian tengahnya terdapat bel.

Peter mengunjungi sebuah lapangan kecil yang dibatasi oleh pagar kayu. Di sana berkumpul lima anak laki-laki yang menyita perhatian Peter. Mereka mengerumuni seorang anak perempuan yang tampak ketakutan. Anak perempuan itu menjinjing sebuah keranjang yang dipenuhi oleh berbagai buah yang segar. Sepertinya kelima anak laki-laki itu ingin merampas buah tersebut dari tangan sang gadis.

Peter mengangkat trisulanya untuk menyerang anak-anak nakal itu, tetapi tiba-tiba seorang remaja laki-laki berambut coklat dan tinggi melintas cepat dan melindungi anak perempuan itu.

"Jack, aku takut," kata si gadis, gemetaran.

"Tidak apa-apa, Jill. Aku ada di sini," balas Jack. Kemudian dia menoleh ke arah lima anak laki-laki di depannya. "Hei, kalian. Mencuri barang orang lain itu nggak baik, loh. Ayo kembalikan buah itu!

Kumpulan anak nakal itu menolak, mereka menyembunyikan buah di balik punggungnya. Mereka terlihat terintimidasi dengan kedatangan seseorang yang lebih tua delapan tahun dari mereka.

Jack berjongkok untuk menyamaratakan tingginya dengan mereka. Dia mengangkat tangan kanannya. Anak-anak itu memejamkan mata, mengira bahwa Jack akan memukul mereka. Begitu pula dengan Peter. Dia menyoraki Jack, walaupun Jack tidak dapat mendengarnya, "yeah! Ayo hukum anak-anak nakal itu!"

Tetapi yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Jack mengelus rambut salah satu anak itu sambil tersenyum. "Kalau kamu mau buah itu, aku bersedia membantumu mengambilnya di hutan. Bagaimana? Apa kalian tertarik?"

Peter dan kelompok anak nakal itu keheranan dengan respon Jack yang tidak disangka-sangka.

"Kamu nggak bohong 'kan, Jack?" tanya seorang dari mereka.

"Tentu saja tidak. Justru kalian bisa mendapatkan lebih banyak buah dengan mengumpulkannya bersama-sama. Dan itu jauh lebih baik daripada mencuri. Ingat, malam ini kita akan merayakan Natal. Kalau kalian nakal, Santa Claus nggak akan memberi kalian kado. Menyedihkan sekali kalau itu terjadi, bukan begitu?"

Kelima anak laki-laki itu saling berbalas pandang. Tidak lama kemudian, mereka secara serempak menyetujui ide Jack.

"Tetapi tunggu dulu. Ada syarat yang harus kalian penuhi."

"Apa syarat itu, Jack?"

"Kembalikan buah curian itu dan minta maaf kepada adikku. Berjanjilah bahwa kalian tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

Tidak berpikir panjang, mereka segera mengembalikan buah di tangannya kepada Jill dan meminta maaf. Lalu Jack bersama mereka semua berjalan memasuki hutan yang terletak di utara desa Burgess.

Sekumpulan anak lainnya mengejar Jack, menarik lengan bajunya. Mereka merengek, meminta Jack menceritakan sebuah dongeng berjudul 'Sang Pemburu dan Sang Rusa' kepada mereka. Jack tidak dapat menolak, tetapi dia sudah memiliki janji terlebih dahulu. Oleh karena itu, dia memutuskan untuk mengajak anak-anak baru itu bermain di hutan beramai-ramai. Dia berjanji akan menceritakan dongeng itu kepada mereka nanti malam.

Beberapa orang dewasa tertawa geli karena Jack benar-benar tampak seperti pengasuh anak kecil. Mereka berpesan kepada Jack untuk menjaga anak mereka dan berhati-hati. Mereka sungguh mengagumi sisi seorang kakak yang baik dari Jack. Tidak ada seorang remaja lain di desa itu yang dapat menggantikan Jack.

Peter mengamati Jack dengan seksama. Baru pertama kali Peter bertemu dengan anak seunik Jack. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa Jack tidak menghukum anak-anak nakal itu, melainkan malah berteman dengan mereka.

Peter teringat dengan pesan North: untuk menyalurkan cinta, kasih sayang, dan perhatian kepada anak nakal. Jack adalah bukti konkrit atas pesan tersebut, dan secara bersamaan, contoh terburuk sebagai orang yang bertentangan dengan pendiriannya, dan dia tidak dapat menerimanya.

Ada sebuah perasaan yang berputar dalam hatinya ketika dia memandangi anak-anak tampak begitu bahagia di dekat Jack. Dia tidak dapat mendefinisikan perasaan itu dengan jelas, namun dia tahu bahwa dia rindu dikasihi oleh orang lain. Dia ingin menjadi seseorang yang dicintai orang banyak, tidak peduli anak-anak atau orang dewasa. Jack adalah orang yang memperoleh semua harapan terpendamnya itu.

Dunia begitu tidak adil bagi Peter, dia tidak mengenal kedua orang tua kandungnya, dia menghabiskan waktu bertahun-tahun di penjara sebagai budak, dan walaupun dia sempat menerima kasih sayang dari North, kebahagiaan itu pergi darinya semudah dia membalikkan telapak tangannya, meninggalkan sakit hati yang mendalam karena dikhianati dan dibuang oleh satu-satunya orang yang disayanginya.

Begitu inginnya dia menggantikan posisi Jack saat itu juga, tetapi itu semua mustahil untuk terjadi. Timbul perasaan benci dalam dirinya kepada Jack. Dia ingin menghancurkan Jack. Dia ingin menyadarkan pemikiran naif Jack. Dia ingin membuat Jack menderita seperti dirinya. Singkat kata, Peter cemburu kepada Jack.

Berbagai perasaan negatif itu membuat Peter mengamuk saat dia mencoba untuk meninggalkan desa itu. Api kecemburuan menguasai dirinya, membangkitkan roh Krampus yang ditanamkan Pitch dalam jantungnya. Tubuhnya diselimuti api. Muncul sepasang tanduk tajam di kepalanya, ekor di sela kedua kakinya, kulitnya menghitam, bulu-bulu hitam tumbuh di kaki dan tangannya, dan kukunya memanjang bagaikan serigala. Begitu dia telah berubah seutuhnya menjadi monster, dia kehilangan akal sehatnya.

Pada malam itu juga, saat perayaan Natal berlangsung di desa Burgess, Krampus melancarkan serangan brutalnya. Dia membakar segala di penglihatannya. Di antara ratusan penduduk desa, hanya satu orang yang menjadi target utamanya. Dan orang itu tidak lain adalah Jack Frost.

* * *

Peter membuka mata ketika tabung kenangan berhenti memperlihatkan kepingan kenangannya sendiri. Dia mengeser kepalanya dari kiri ke kanan, tidak sepenuhnya sadarkan diri, membuatnya terlihat seperti orang linglung. Dia tersentak saat North memegang pundaknya dari belakang.

"Apa sekarang kamu sudah ingat pesanku, Peter?" tanyanya lembut.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Santoff Claussen sudah hancur, tetapi lebih mudah membangun kembali gedung yang runtuh daripada hubungan yang retak. Maukah kamu memberikan aku satu kesempatan untuk menyayangimu kembali sebagai seorang ayah?"

Kali ini terdengar suara samar-samar dari mulut Peter. Begitu serak, kecil, dan tidak terdengar dengan jelas.

Mendadak anak itu terjatuh lemas berlutut ke tanah. Kenangan-kenangan berubah menjadi mozaik utuh di pikirannya. Dia sadar bahwa dia telah berbuat kesalahan yang besar. Tetapi kenapa dia membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama untuk menyadari hal yang begitu sederhana? Bahwa pendiriannya untuk menghukum anak nakal adalah sebuah kekeliruan yang ironisnya telah menjadi tujuan hidupnya.

Dunia tampak melebur baginya. Apa yang telah diperjuangkannya selama ini hancur dalam hitungan detik.

Angin dingin yang berembus menyentuh kulitnya seolah menembus pori, memasuki nadi, dan meninggalkan perasaan penyesalan yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuh. Sungguh hampa rasanya dan dia merasa menggigil. Tanpa disadarinya, air mata telah mengalir di pipinya, dan dia tidak mampu untuk menghentikannya.


	13. Chapter 13: Fireworks

Chapter ini adalah chapter penutup pertempuran panjang yang sudah dimulai sejak chapter 9 akhir. Bagi para fans Peter dan Pitch, mohon maaf kalau saya memperlakukan 2 karakter ini sebagai total loser, tapi saya rasa ini adalah ending yang sesuai bagi mereka berdua. Terutama untuk Peter yang lebih tepat dibilang sebagai tragic villain atau anti-hero.

Tinggal 2 chapter lagi, dan pekerjaan saya menjadi ringan karena tinggal menutup semua konflik yang ada.

Terima kasih banyak untuk Saint-Chimaira, nekophy, Mayura Marie Sonozaki, Daziy is SoniQ, sashamiivers29, dan knightalex yang setia mengikuti dan mereview fanfic ini. Tanpa kalian saya nggak yakin bisa menulis sampai sejauh ini :)

Khusus untuk knightalex, terima kasih sudah membaca dengan teliti sekali. Tenang, saya nggak lupa dengan pertanyaan2 itu kok, saya janji akan menjawab semuanya dengan tuntas :D

Selamat membaca dan **please review** seperti biasa ya. Thanks a lot!

* * *

**CHAPTER XIII**

**FIREWORKS**

Sekumpulan orang di lereng itu berdiam diri. Sunyi senyap. Hanya terdengar bunyi angin malam yang bertiup sepoi-sepoi. Juga isak tangis dari Peter. Dia tersedu-sedu, memeluk dirinya sendiri.

Memang benar Peter adalah musuh mereka, tetapi mendengar bunyi tangisan yang memedihkan itu tetap saja membuat hati mereka menjadi pilu. Khususnya bagi Jack yang telah dimanipulasi sedemikian rupa oleh Peter. Jack hanya dapat berdiri membisu di dekat Peter, memandang prihatin kepadanya.

North berjongkok di hadapan Peter. Dalam keheningan, North memeluk Peter, mengusap-usap punggung anak angkatnya. Peter merasa sangat hangat dalam dekapan itu. Bukan karena jubah tebal yang dikenakan North, melainkan dari sentuhan sang ayah yang sudah lama sekali tidak dirasakannya. Mereka berpelukan lama, mencairkan apa yang telah membeku di antara mereka selama tiga ratus tahun.

"Aku tahu bahwa kamu sangat menyesali perbuatanmu. Yang telah berlalu biarkan berlalu. Kamu tidak perlu meminta maaf kepadaku. Sudah lama sekali aku memaafkanmu," kata North pelan.

North membantu Peter berdiri, lalu dia menatap Peter dalam-dalam. "Yang terpenting sekarang adalah kamu telah menyadari kesalahanmu. Mari kita hidup bersama lagi sebagai sebuah keluarga di Santoff Claussen," lanjut North sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

Peter ragu untuk menerima sambutan dari North. Namun sejujurnya Peter tidak dapat menahan diri untuk membayangkan segala bentuk kebahagiaan yang akan segera dijalaninya bersama North. Dia membiarkan pikirannya melayang bebas ke masa depan yang tampak cerah. Begitu rindunya dia hidup bersama North. Menikmati waktu canda tawa, merakit mainan, membagikan kado, dan bertemu dengan anak-anak untuk memberi tahu bahwa perayaan Natal akan segera tiba setiap tahunnya sebagai Zwarte Piet.

Peter menyeka jejak tangisan di pelupuknya, lalu mengangkat satu tangannya dengan perlahan.

Mendadak tubuh Peter berguncang. Sesuatu di dalam dirinya mengalir kencang ke balik punggungnya, memberontak seakan-akan ingin keluar dari tubuhnya. Jantungnya berdegup tidak beraturan. Dia merasakan panas menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Dia sangat mengenal sensasi tidak menyenangkan ini. Ya, sama persis dengan saat Pitch menusuk jantungnya.

Begitu dia menoleh ke belakang, dia mendapati pria berjubah hitam telah berdiri tegap di sana, tersenyum licik. Satu tangannya menusuk jantung Peter dengan sebilah pedang hitam.

Semua orang di sana benar-benar tidak menyadari kehadiran Pitch. Tanpa suara, tanpa aura. Sama sekali nihil. Seperti keberadaan sesosok bayangan yang tidak dipedulikan banyak orang. Dan begitulah cara Pitch menyerang targetnya tiba-tiba.

North meneriakkan nama Peter dan segera mengambil pedangnya untuk menyerang Pitch.

Jack tidak menyangka bahwa Pitch akan muncul kembali di hadapannya setelah dia melarikan diri ketika di dalam kapel tua.

Bunnymund, Tooth, dan Sandy melesat cepat menuju Nightmare King. Langkah mereka langsung terhenti ketika pasukan Nightmare muncul begitu saja dari permukaan tanah yang tandus. Dalam hitungan detik, mereka bersama anak-anak telah dikepung oleh pasukan Nightmare.

"Kuharap aku belum terlambat untuk mengikuti pesta kemenangan kalian. Walaupun aku tidak menerima undangan, tetapi semakin banyak orang akan lebih meriah, bukankah begitu?" ucap Pitch.

"Pitch, lepaskan Peter!" ancam North, menghunuskan pedangnya kepada Pitch.

"Aw, aku begitu tersentuh melihat dirimu yang begitu menyayangi anak ini, North. Tetapi tahukah kamu bahwa dengan memiliki sesuatu yang sangat berharga bagi seseorang, maka hal itu dapat menjadi kelemahan terbesarnya?" kata Pitch. Dia memandang rendah kepada North. Tidak lama kemudian, dia teringat sesuatu. "Oh ya, hal yang sama telah berlaku padamu, Jack. Bagaimana rasanya dimanfaatkan hanya karena Peter menyimpan jiwa adikmu tersayang?"

Jack terkesiap. "Kau mengenal Jill?"

"Tentu saja aku mengenalnya. Aku telah membantu bocah pengkhianat ini untuk mencuri tabung kenangan adikmu."

"Jadi, _kau_?" Jack memekik tertahan. "Bukan Peter, tetapi kau yang mencuri tabung kenangan adikku?"

"Secara tidak langsung memang begitu. Sangat mudah bagiku untuk mencurinya dari Istana Tooth tanpa diketahui para penghuni di sana," desah Pitch. "Kusarankan kau memberitahu teman perimu untuk memperketat penjagaan."

Jack menggertakkan gigi sambil mengepal tongkat sihirnya dengan keras, mengacungkannya kepada Pitch. "Apa maumu sekarang, Pitch? Belum jera setelah anak-anak mengalahkanmu?"

"Aku hanya menunggu saat yang tepat untuk kembali kemari. Peter telah melanggar perjanjian denganku, dan dia harus menerima sanksinya," jawab Pitch enteng.

"Peter tidak akan sudi membuat perjanjian dengan penjahat sepertimu, Pitch!" seru North.

"North, aku terkejut mengetahui kamu benar-benar tidak mengenal anak angkatmu sendiri. Malah aku yang lebih memahaminya. Apa kau sadar bahwa terdapat ketakutan yang tersembunyi di hati Peter? Aku hanya berbisik kepada rasa takut itu, mengembangkannya menjadi lebih besar melalui mimpi buruk, dan Peter menerimaku dengan lapang dada."

"Kau telah menghasut dan memperalat Peter dengan seenaknya!" geram North. Dia sangat marah kepada Pitch karena telah memanipulasi perasaan Peter yang menyebabkan sifat Peter menjadi berubah.

Tawa Pitch menambah kekelaman langit malam di lereng itu. "Kaupikir siapa lagi yang bisa melakukan semua itu? Hanya aku, Boogeyman, yang mengerti ketakutan terbesar setiap orang! Dan sekarang adalah waktunya aku memberikan dunia yang hitam pekat untuk semua anak-anak!"

Pitch menarik pedangnya dari tubuh Peter. Aura kegelapan keluar dari jantung Peter yang tertusuk pedang, mengalir deras ke tubuh pedang itu. Peter berteriak kesakitan.

"Peranmu telah berakhir sekarang, pengkhianat!" teriak Pitch. Dia membanting Peter seperti seekor kecoak, lalu meluncurkan kabur hitam kepada anak itu. Dengan sigap Jack melindungi Peter dengan sihir esnya, menimbulkan asap putih di sekeliling mereka berdua. North membawa pergi Peter yang terbaring lemas dari jangkauan Pitch dengan menggendongnya.

"Peter, apa kamu baik-baik saja?" Tanya North khawatir.

Peter memegang kepalanya yang terasa sedikit pusing. "Yeah, aku baik-baik saja. Bahkan aku merasa jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya," jawabnya.

North tidak percaya dengan jawaban itu. Dia memeriksa bagian punggung Peter yang barusan ditusuk oleh Pitch. Sungguh aneh melihat luka tusukan di sana menutup dengan cepat dan tidak meninggalkan bekas sama sekali.

Pitch menyapu kepulan asap dengan pasir hitam yang mengelilingi tubuhnya. Dia berteriak kencang ketika mengangkat pedang hitamnya tinggi-tinggi ke udara. Pancaran energi kegelapan yang begitu hebatnya meluncur ke langit, membuat bulu kuduk Jack berdiri. Tembakan sihir itu membuat lubang di langit, menyingkirkan awan kelam. Detik berikutnya, sihir itu menghilang. Terdengar bunyi gemuruh seperti akan turun hujan badai. Awan-awan hitam mulai membentuk sesosok monster raksasa yang sangat menyeramkan. Tubuh monster itu tidak dapat dibedakan, kaki dan tangannya tampak menyatu, terbalut oleh gumpalan awan hitam pekat. Di bagian ujung tubuhnya terurai banyak tentakel. Di tiap sekatnya terdapat rongga-rongga berwarna putih seperti tulang rusuk pada manusia. Proses pembentukan selesai ketika bagian terbesar yang sepertinya adalah kepalanya mulai terlihat. Dia membuka matanya dengan berat seperti baru saja bangun dari tidurnya yang lelap. Sangat mengerikan mengetahui bahwa monster itu memiliki sepuluh bola mata yang bersinar merah darah. Langit malam pun dengan cepatnya berubah warna menjadi merah.

Para pelindung dan anak-anak menatap penuh kengerian kepada monster raksasa yang melayang di langit itu. Mereka merinding dari ujung kaki ke ujung rambut. Seketika pasukan Nightmare yang mengepung mereka memecah diri menjadi pasir hitam. Pitch menarik pasir hitam itu ke pijakannya, lalu dia terangkat ke udara dengan kecepatan yang tinggi, dan mendarat di atas kepala monster itu.

"Waktu bersenang-senang telah dimulai! Kuharap kalian semua menikmatinya. Terima kasih," seru Pitch kegirangan.

Monster itu membuka mulutnya. Dia mengaum keras, memecah udara di sekitarnya, dan memekakkan telinga orang-orang di lereng itu.

"Teman-teman! Ada… ada yang tidak beres dengan bola-bola kristal ini!" seru Jamie, suaranya melengking ketakutan.

Mendengar teriakan Jamie, mereka semua menoleh ke bola-bola kristal yang mereka jaga. Bola-bola kristal di tangan mereka berguncang dengan kuat dan langsung terbang cepat ke langit seakan-akan ditarik oleh kekuatan yang tidak terlihat. Dalam perjalanan menuju si monster, bola-bola itu pecah dan keluarlah jiwa anak-anak yang terperangkap di dalamnya. Si monster menghisap jiwa anak-anak itu ke dalam mulutnya. Semakin banyak jiwa yang dimakannya, tubuh monster itu semakin membesar.

"Monster itu… memakan jiwa anak-anak?" tanya Bunnymund tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Apa sebenarnya monster itu?" tanya Tooth. Dia menoleh kepada Sandy. Sandy yang tidak tahu, menjawab dengan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Itu adalah sosok asli Krampus. Fearling terkuat kepunyaan Pitch. Pitch telah menarik roh jahat itu dari tubuhku," jawab Peter.

"Jelaskan semua ini kepada kami, Peter!" seru Jack tidak sabar.

"Tiga ratus tahun lalu, ketika Pitch menusukkan pedangnya ke jantungku, dia menanamkan roh Krampus dalam tubuhku. Saat itu Krampus sangat lemah, dia tidak mampu melakukan apa-apa. Dia membutuhkan tubuh untuk bertahan hidup. Maka dari itu, Pitch memilih aku untuk menjadi cangkang Krampus. Monster itu sangat liar dan ganas. Selama dia di dalam tubuhku, dia terus mencoba untuk mengambil alih kesadaranku. Aku terus berjuang untuk melawan dia, dan itu benar-benar menyakitkan," jawab Peter menjelaskan.

"Tunggu, tunggu. Lalu kenapa sekarang dia bisa berkeliaran dengan bebas?" tanya Jack.

"Dia telah bertambah kuat, jauh melampaui aku. Dia telah memakan jiwa anak-anak di desamu, Jack. Dan dia tidak akan pernah puas melakukan itu."

"Kenapa kau tidak menghalanginya untuk memakan jiwa mereka? Jangan bilang bahwa jiwa Jill telah dimakan olehnya!" kata Jack ketus.

"Aku sudah melakukannya, oke! Kaupikir apa alasanku terus menyimpan jiwa adikmu selama ratusan tahun? Walaupun aku menculik jiwa anak-anak nakal, tetapi tidak ada sedikit pun niat dalam diriku untuk memakan mereka. Hanya Krampus yang berani melakukan hal menjijikkan seperti itu! Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Krampus bertambah kuat. Aku tidak ingin menyerahkan tubuhku begitu saja kepada monster itu!" balas Peter penuh emosi.

"Jack, kendalikan dirimu! Jika Krampus telah memakan jiwa anak-anak, kita hanya perlu merebutnya kembali," kata North, menghentikan Jack yang hendak memukul Peter.

"Teman-teman, lihat itu!" sahut Tooth, menyita perhatian Jack, North, dan Peter. Mereka semua menengadah ke arah langit. Krampus bersama Pitch mulai bergerak meninggalkan lereng menuju kota yang terletak tidak begitu jauh dari lereng itu.

"Holy MiM! Mereka akan menyerang Kota Burgess. Kita harus segera menghentikannya sebelum mereka memakan jiwa anak-anak di sana!" seru Bunnymund. "North, panggil rusa-rusamu!"

North menjepit jempol dan telunjuk kanannya untuk bersiul-yang terdengar seperti sebuah melodi. Tidak lama kemudian, keenam rusa North mendatangi mereka dengan berlari kencang.

"Tungganganmu sudah tiba, Bunny. Tooth, Sandy, Jack, kalian mau ikut menunggang?" tanya North.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku bisa terbang sendiri," tolak Jack.

"Aku juga," sambung Tooth.

Sandy mengeluarkan pasir ajaibnya dan membentuk pesawat kecil. Dia mengenakan sebuah google untuk melindungi matanya.

"Oke, aku lupa hanya aku dan Bunny yang tidak dapat terbang," keluh North sambil menepuk jidatnya.

Jamie dan kawan-kawan berlari menghampiri para pelindung. Jamie yang memimpin kelompok itu bertanya, "bagaimana dengan kami? Apa yang bisa kami lakukan untuk membantu kalian?"

Jack menjawab cepat, "ini terlalu berbahaya, Jamie. Kita tidak tahu kemampuan macam apa yang dimiliki Krampus. Kamu sudah banyak membantu kami. Lebih baik jika kalian berlindung di tempat yang aman, oke?"

Para pelindung setuju dengan keputusan Jack. North segera menginstruksikan empat rusanya untuk membawa pergi anak-anak. Tanpa berpikir panjang, anak-anak, kecuali Jamie, naik ke punggung rusa yang lebar.

"Jamie, tunggu apa lagi kamu? Ayo kita pergi! Apa kamu mau jiwamu dimakan oleh monster itu?" sahut Babcock.

"Jamie, bukankah kamu sudah percaya kepadaku bahwa aku dapat mengalahkan Krampus?" tanya Jack. Dia meletakkan telunjuknya di hati Jamie.

Hening sejenak. Jamie menatap ragu kepada Jack, lalu dia menyentuh hatinya sendiri. "Yeah, kurasa kamu benar. Bodoh sekali aku sampai melupakan apa yang kukatakan sendiri." Dengan berat hati dia pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti temannya menaiki salah satu rusa.

Setelah anak-anak pergi menjauh dari mereka, tinggallah para pelindung di sana. Mereka mempersiapkan segala senjata dan kemampuan mereka untuk bertarung melawan Krampus dan Pitch. Mereka tahu bahwa pertempuran ini akan mengakhiri segala kekacauan yang telah terjadi selama empat hari terakhir.

"Aku mau ikut bersama kalian," kata Peter tiba-tiba. Dia berdiri menghalangi rusa yang ditunggangi North.

"Aku yang telah lama sekali mengenal Krampus memiliki pengetahuan yang lebih unggul dari kalian semua. Aku tidak akan menghambat kalian," tambah Peter bersikeras. Bola mata emasnya terbakar oleh keyakinan yang kuat, menghancurkan keraguan North.

North menghela napas pendek. "Baiklah, aku mengalah," sahutnya.

Mereka semua menengadah ke langit merah, fokus pada sesuatu berukuran raksasa yang berjalan perlahan menarik setiap lapisan awan hitam di dekatnya. Sesekali terdengar bunyi gemuruh dan cahaya putih yang menyilaukan dari balik awan itu.

"Apa kalian sudah siap, teman-teman?" tanya Jack.

North, Tooth, Sandy, dan Bunnymund mengangguk mantap, sedangkan Peter tidak memberi respon apa-apa. Kedua rusa itu menendang udara dengan kakinya, berlari lurus, dan tidak lama kemudian kaki mereka terlepas dari tanah, melayang di udara. Mereka yang dapat terbang mengikuti rusa itu.

Tidak mengulur waktu, Bunnymund langsung melempar tiga butir telur Paskah-nya ke hadapan Krampus. Telur itu meledak, menimbulkan asap berwarna-warni. Pitch terkejut. Langkah Krampus terhenti seketika. Mereka berdua menoleh kepada para pelindung yang telah menghadang di belakang mereka.

Tanpa berkata-kata, Pitch menarik tangan kanannya seolah ada sebuah busur yang di sana. Pasir hitam membentuk sebuah panah. Ketika panah itu terlepas dari tangannya, panah itu melipatgandakan dirinya menjadi ribuan panah, melesat kencang ke arah para pelindung.

Sandy membentuk banyak ikan terbang untuk melindungi teman-temannya. Ikan terbang itu menghancurkan tiap panah dengan kibasan ekornya. Mereka meniupkan gelombang udara, memanggil angin untuk membelokkan arah panah itu, berbalik kepada Pitch dan Krampus. Tetapi terdapat dinding pasir yang melindungi mereka berdua. Beberapa ikan terbang tumbang tertusuk puluhan panah yang menancap di tubuhnya yang berwarna emas berkilau. Sandy mencambuk ratusan panah dengan ayunan cemetinya, namun rasanya serangan itu tidak ada ujungnya.

Langit meledak ke dalam kekacauan.

Pitch tidak menyerah begitu saja. Seperti dugaan para pelindung, Pitch bukanlah Pitch tanpa pasukan Nightmare kebanggannya. Dinding pasir hitam yang melindungi Pitch menembakkan pasukan kuda hitam. Kuda-kuda hitam itu mengingik keras, mengangkat tinggi kedua kaki depannya, menendang udara secara serempak.

"Serahkan pasukan itu kepadaku!" sahut Bunnymund. Dia menyuruh rusanya untuk melaju ke depan. Rusa itu menjulurkan tanduknya yang tajam ke beberapa kuda di depannya, merobek tubuh si kuda dengan brutal. Bunnymund membantunya dengan melempar bumerang. Bumerang itu berputar-putar tanpa henti dan menebas semua kuda yang bersentuhan dengannya.

"Aku akan membantu Bunny. Kuserahkan Pitch dan Krampus kepada kalian," kata Tooth kepada North, Jack, dan Peter yang berdiri di dekatnya. Dia pun terbang bagaikan pesawat, membelah setiap kuda yang menghalangi lajunya.

Bunnymund dan Tooth membuka jalan untuk dilalui North, Jack, dan Peter. Begitu terdapat celah, mereka bertiga dengan kecepatan tinggi melaluinya dengan bebas.

Jack mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya, menembakkan banyak petir biru pada dinding pelindung Pitch dan Krampus. Pertahanan dinding itu sungguh tebal. Tidak mudah bagi Jack untuk menghancurkannya hanya dengan beberapa serangan. Peter memperkuat serangan Jack dengan melemparkan bola-bola api dari tangan kosongnya. Jack tidak tahu bahwa ternyata Peter dapat menggunakan sihir apinya tanpa trisulanya.

Terdengar bunyi ledakan keras ketika semburan api dan es bertabrakan dengan dinding pasir hitam. Timbul lubang-lubang kecil di sana. Tampaknya serangan kombinasi itu cukup berhasil menembus pertahanan dinding Pitch.

"Kalian tidak akan mampu mengalahkanku!" teriak Pitch dari balik dinding.

"Oh yeah? Akan kubuktikan kalau kau terlalu percaya diri, Pitch!" sahut Jack. Jack berteriak sambil mengerahkan kekuatan terbesarnya. Semburan sinar es dari tongkatnya membesar. Bunga-bunga es melapisi dinding itu, semakin lama semakin menyebar, dan beberapa menit kemudian seluruh permukaan dinding telah dikuasai oleh es yang mengilat.

Cukup bagi Peter untuk melempar sebuah bola api ke arah dinding es itu. Dan hancurlah dinding yang melindungi Pitch dan Krampus menjadi serpihan-serpihan es.

Kembali Jack meluncurkan sihirnya kepada Pitch. Petir menyambar-nyambar, gerakannya begitu liar saat keluar dari ujung tongkat sihir Jack. Pasir hitam berputar di bawah jubah Pitch. Dengan bantuan pasir hitamnya, Pitch meluncur bagaikan seseorang yang menenggelamkan diri ke dalam kolam yang dipenuhi air. Dan begitu mudahnya bagi Pitch untuk menahan kilatan petir itu dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Mereka saling beradu daya tahan, tetapi sayangnya Pitch yang telah bertambah kuat dapat mengungguli Jack. "Terlalu percaya diri katamu? Kau sendiri yang terlalu angkuh, Frost!" Dia menembakkan misil pasir hitam kepada Jack.

Jack terpental, tongkat sihirnya terlepas dari genggamannya. Dia berusaha keras untuk menangkap tongkatnya saat terjatuh ke udara, tetapi benda itu menghilang dari jangkauannya entah ke mana. Peter segera menarik tudung jaket Jack sebelum tubuh Jack terembas ke daratan.

North melaju mendekati Pitch dengan rusanya. Dia menggunakan kedua pedang di tangannya. Pitch memunculkan sabit besar dari balik kegelapan. Dari bentuknya saja, sudah sangat jelas bahwa senjata itu digunakan untuk mematikan siapa saja yang tertusuk olehnya. Jarak di antara North dan Pitch menyempit. Suasana menegang, seakan-akan udara di sekeliling mereka memberi tekanan besar pada hasrat untuk membunuh lawan bertarungnya.

North mengayunkan pedang kanannya secara horisontal ke leher Pitch. Pitch memblokirnya dengan tameng pasir hitamnya. Terdapat percikan saat keduanya berbenturan dan wajah mereka menyala untuk sesaat.

Kedua pedang metal North bergesekan dengan sabit Pitch, menimbulkan bunyi dentang yang nyaring. Jeda antar serangan mereka berdua semakin berkurang, mereka saling menyerang dan memblokir dalam kecepatan yang menakjubkan.

Sudah sangat lama sejak mereka berdua bertarung sengit seperti ini. Oleh karena itu, mereka mengenal setiap trik dan gerakan yang akan digunakan oleh pihak lawan. North mengerahkan serangan combo: tebasan pedang sebanyak tujuh belas kali ke setiap area vital pada Pitch. Pitch telah mengantisipasi serangan terbaik North itu, dia kembali memblokirnya satu per satu dengan tingkat keakuratan yang tinggi.

Tetapi Pitch tidak tahu bahwa pola serangan seseorang dapat berubah seiring berlalunya waktu. Dia tidak mengira bahwa North akan meluncurkan serangan kedelapan belas. Sabitnya terpental ketika pedang North menggores tangannya. North tidak membuang kesempatan emas ketika terdapat celah yang terbuka pada Pitch. Dia pun segera menebas kedua pedangnya dengan cepat.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu yang panjang menampar rusa tunggangannya, membuat North terlepas darinya. Pada detik berikutnya, North mendapati dirinya telah terlilit oleh tentakel berbulu hitam lebat, yang tidak lain adalah milik Krampus. Dia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melepaskan diri dari ikatan itu, tetapi usahanya malah menyebabkan Krampus semakin erat melilitnya.

"Sedih bagiku untuk memberi tahu ini kepadamu, tetapi aku harus mengatakan bahwa kalian telah gagal menjalankan kewajiban kalian untuk melindungi anak-anak," kata Pitch sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Tidak," sanggah North. "Apa kau lupa bahwa masih ada teman-temanku yang dapat menolongku?"

"Jangan berharap terlalu tinggi, North, atau kau akan kecewa." Dia mengangkat tangannya, memberi aba-aba kepada Krampus untuk mengangkat beberapa tentakelnya. North terkejut melihat Jack, Peter, Tooth, Bunnymund, dan Sandy yang telah terikat oleh tentakel Krampus sama seperti dirinya. Mereka berlima meronta-ronta, berusaha untuk membebaskan diri.

"Maafkan aku, North. Aku tertangkap karena lengah," kata Tooth.

"Yuck. Tentakel ini menjijikkan sekali. Lendirnya menempel di bulu-buluku!" kata Bunnymund, membersihkan cairan lengket di tangannya.

Pitch kembali mendarat di kepala sang monster. Dia memandang rendah kepada para pelindung yang tertangkap seraya berkata, "akhirnya! Aku telah menanti saat-saat seperti ini. Saat-saat di mana Big Four tidak berdaya di hadapanku!" Dia tertawa sangat puas, tidak bisa menahan gejolak dalam dirinya saat mengetahui bahwa kemenangan telah berhasil diraihnya.

"Yang benar adalah Big Five, bukan Big Four," celetuk Jack, menghentikan tawa sang Nightmare King.

Dia melirik kepada sang roh musim dingin. "Oops, maafkan kebiasaan lamaku, Frost. Tetapi sungguh, bagiku kau tidak cocok untuk termasuk di dalam kelompok pecundang itu," katanya dengan nada persuasif. Jari-jemarinya yang panjang saling bertautan di depan dadanya. "Apa kau masih meragukan kemampuanku, Jack? Aku telah membuktikan kepadamu bahwa aku jauh lebih kuat daripada teman-temanmu ini. Bodoh sekali kau menolak tawaranku yang sangat menjanjikan."

Jack tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Dia terlalu lelah untuk berargumen dengan Pitch. Dia memberikan tatapan tajam kepada Pitch. Pitch membalasnya dengan menyeringai.

"Jadi, sebelum aku membunuh kalian, izinkan aku untuk memberi tahu apa rencana terbesarku kepada kalian semua," sambung Pitch. "Akan jauh lebih menyenangkan bagiku untuk melihat kalian semua mati dalam penyesalan karena telah gagal menjalankan tugas kalian sebagai pelindung."

Dia menjentikkan jarinya. Sepuluh mata Krampus membesar, seakan-akan bola mata itu akan keluar dari tempatnya. Gumpalan awan hitam yang membentuk tubuhnya mulai berputar. Muncul lubang besar pada bagian pusat tubuh monster itu. Di sana terdapat jiwa anak-anak yang telah dimakannya. Jiwa-jiwa itu begitu pucat dan muram seperti bulan di langit siang. Mereka menggeliat seperti seekor belatung sambil berteriak nyaring melengking.

"Kalian lihat jiwa-jiwa malang ini? Aku akan menenggelamkan mereka ke dalam mimpi buruk yang tiada akhir. Lambat laun tapi pasti, mereka akan berubah menjadi Fearling."

Dia menoleh kepada Peter yang terletak paling dekat dengannya. Tentakel Krampus yang mengikat anak itu tertarik mendekati Pitch. Sekarang Pitch dan Peter saling beradu pandang dalam jarak yang sempit.

"Peter, oh Peter. Kalau saja sejak dulu kau menyerahkan dirimu kepada Krampus, kau tidak akan terlihat begitu menyedihkan seperti saat ini. Kau akan terlahir menjadi Fearling-ku yang terkuat. Sayang sekali kau sangat keras kepala. Tetapi biarlah, toh aku sudah tidak memerlukan kau lagi," kata Pitch dingin.

Krampus melempar Peter jauh-jauh. Tubuh anak itu berputar lemas di udara. Dia tidak dapat mengelak ketika Krampus menusuk perutnya dengan duri-duri yang dimunculkannya di satu tentakelnya itu.

"PETER!" North berteriak spontan. "PETER!"

Tetapi duri yang tajam itu ternyata menembus tubuh Peter dengan mudah seperti menembus udara.

Jack dan North terbelalak mendapati tubuh Peter yang menjadi tembus pandang. Sang empunya tubuh transparan itu memperhatikan kedua telapak tangannya yang mulai menipis.

"Jadi, efeknya sudah mulai timbul," ucap Pitch santai.

Jack menganga lebar. "Peter, tubuhmu-"

"Aku tahu. Ini adalah konsekuensi yang harus aku terima jika tidak ada lagi roh Krampus di dalam tubuhku," potong Peter. Dia memasang wajah pasrah.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya North. Timbul kekhawatiran di dalam hatinya.

Hening sejenak.

"Aku… sudah lama… mati," jawab Peter terbata-bata. "Dad melihat sendiri bagaimana aku mati, bukan?"

Sekejap otak North memutar balik memori yang tidak menyenangkan itu. Tepatnya saat malam perayaan Natal di mana North menemukan Peter membakar kado-kado yang telah dibagikan kepada anak-anak. Itu adalah sebuah kejadian yang memisahkan dia dengan Peter. Pitch membunuh Peter di depan mata North. Tetapi dia sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa pada saat itu Peter sebenarnya telah tiada. Lalu siapa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang jika itu bukanlah Peter?

"Tidak, tidak, tidak. Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Bagaimana dengan janji kita berdua untuk kembali berkumpul sebagai sebuah keluarga?" tolak North. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Kurasa… aku tidak dapat menepatinya, Dad, walaupun aku benar-benar menginginkannya," jawab Peter sedih.

"Akhirnya sadar juga kau, Peter. Kenyataannya memang kau yang membutuhkan Krampus, bukan sebaliknya. Tanpa Krampus, kau tidaklah lebih dari sekedar roh yang menunggu kematian datang menjemputmu," cemooh Pitch.

Kematian? tanya Peter dalam hati. Dia sudah mati, lantas apa artinya kematian baginya sekarang? Dia tidak takut dengan kematian. Dia telah merasakan hal yang lebih menakutkan dari kematian. Dia telah jatuh ke dalam kegelapan akibat terhasut oleh Pitch, dia telah menghancurkan perayaan Natal, dia telah mengkhianati ayahnya, dia telah memperalat Jack, dan terlebih dari itu, dia telah menculik jiwa anak-anak yang tidak bersalah dan sekarang mereka semua telah dimakan oleh Krampus. Dia lebih takut apabila dia tidak mampu memperbaiki semua kebodohan yang telah diperbuatnya. Apapun rela dia berikan demi menebus kesalahan-kesalahannya, meskipun berarti dia harus mengorbankan nyawanya.

"Jack Frost," panggil Peter. "Kau ingat dengan pohon Natal di desamu dulu? Temuilah adikmu di sana."

"Eh?" tanya Jack keheranan.

Tidak menunggu respon Jack selanjutnya, Peter segera memanggil North. North mengangkat wajahnya dengan berat. Dia memperhatikan Peter yang melayang beberapa meter darinya.

"Terima kasih banyak atas semua kasih sayang yang telah Dad berikan untukku. Maafkan aku karena aku tidak bisa menjadi seorang anak yang baik," katanya parau. Lalu dia memberikan senyuman paling tulus kepada North.

Jantung North seakan terasa berhenti beberapa saat ketika dia melihat senyuman itu. Seolah-olah itu adalah senyuman terakhir yang Peter berikan untukknya. "Apa yang akan kamu lakukan, Peter?" tanya North.

"Selamat tinggal, Dad."

Peter meluncur cepat menuju pusat Krampus sebelum North sempat mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Dia berteriak kencang dan sekejap tubuhnya bersinar merah terang menyilaukan. Api yang berkobar membungkus sekujur tubuhnya.

"BERHENTI, PETER!" teriak North.

Pitch terkejut melihat Peter terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi mendekatinya. Dia menembakkan kabut hitam secara beruntun kepada Peter. Kumpulan kabut hitam itu hancur begitu bertabrakan dengan lapisan api di sekeliling tubuh Peter. Krampus menebas Peter dengan tentakel-tentakelnya, namun semua serangan itu menembus tubuh Peter dengan bebas.

Dan tidak lama kemudian, Peter telah berada di ujung pusat Krampus. Dia berkata dengan lantang, "Krampus, kita sudah hidup bersama selama lebih dari tiga ratus tahun. Dan ini adalah saatnya kita juga mati bersama-sama!"

"TIDAAAKKK!" jerit Pitch.

Peter memejamkan mata, membiarkan tubuhnya meluncur menembus pusaran jiwa anak-anak yang terperangkap di dalam tubuh Krampus. Seberkas cahaya lembut keemasan meledak di dalam jantung si monster. Nyala api panjang, tipis, merambat ke setiap bagian tubuh Krampus, tali api itu membelit si monster. Krampus mengaum kesakitan, dia berusaha untuk membuang Peter dari dalam jantungnya. Dia tidak dapat berhenti menggeliat, tidak sengaja dia melepaskan para pelindung dari ikatan tentakelnya. Dia menusukkan puluhan tentakelnya ke dalam jantungnya, dan dalam waktu bersamaan tentakel itu terbakar, begitu juga dengan bagian kepalanya. Sepuluh bola matanya bergerak ke berbagai penjuru dengan berantakan. Kemudian, tubuh monster itu menggelembung seolah-olah ingin memuntahkan segala di dalamnya. Bunyi ledakan yang dahsyat seperti suara meriam mengiringi hancurnya si monster menjadi ribuan bola cahaya yang menghiasi langit malam bagaikan kembang api.

Para pelindung terpental karena ledakan itu. Angin kencang menyapu mereka. Sandy bergerak cepat untuk menangkap teman-temannya dengan pasir ajaibnya. Dia membentuk bola pasir besar seperti sebuah cangkang untuk melindungi mereka semua dari tiupan angin.

Beberapa menit kemudian, hiruk pikuk pertempuran padam. Segalanya sunyi senyap. Sandy membuka lapisan cangkang pasirnya dengan perlahan dan mendaratkan teman-temannya di tanah.

Melihat tongkat sihirnya tergeletak beberapa meter darinya, Jack berlari untuk mengambilnya kembali. Turunlah hujan di lereng itu, bukan hujan air, melainkan hujan bola-bola cahaya remang seperti kunang-kunang. Begitu indah dan entah mengapa terasa menyedihkan. Jack menengadah ke arah langit. Langit malam telah kembali menjadi kelam, tidak lagi berwarna merah. Ratusan jiwa anak-anak meluncur di langit seperti komet. Mereka kembali ke tubuh mereka masing-masing. Sebuah kelompok jiwa yang besar tampak terbang secara serempak menuju Kota Burgess. Tidak lama kemudian, jiwa-jiwa itu menghilang dari pandangannya. Dia tidak dapat menemukan tanda-tanda kehidupan Peter maupun Pitch di sana.

Sebuah bola cahaya jatuh di telapak tangan Jack, melayang berkelap-kelip untuk beberapa detik. Dia memandanginya dalam-dalam ketika secara berangsur cahaya padanya memudar dan akhirnya padam untuk selamanya.


	14. Chapter 14: At Our Parting

Akhirnya saya sampai juga di chapter 14, chapter yang paling ingin saya tulis. Adegan ini adalah yang menginspirasikan saya untuk menulis fanfic ini, tetapi tanpa konflik tentu saja akan menjadi hampa. Karena itu, saya mulai menyusun konflik dan plot outline secara backwards dari chapter ini ke chapter 1 (aneh ya?).

Saya mempersembahkan chapter ini kepada diri saya sendiri (karena saya paling suka dengan chapter ini) dan para pembaca setia (Saint-Chimaira, Mayura Marie Sonozaki yang sudah berganti nama jadi Mayura Tendouji Sonozaki, nekophy, Daziy is SoniQ, knightalex, sashamiivers29, dan Sakura-Hime). Terima kasih banyak untuk review kalian! Entah bagaimana cara saya membalasnya, mungkin dengan mengirimkan review untuk setiap fanfic ROTG kalian ya? Hehehe...

Saya menyarankan kalian untuk membaca ini sambil mendengar musik mellow yang diiringi soft violin karena itu juga yang saya lakukan saat saya menulis chapter ini biar dapat feel-nya.

Oke, selamat membaca dan seperti biasa saya sangat mengharapkan **review** kalian. Thanks a lot!

* * *

**CHAPTER XIV**

**AT OUR PARTING**

Setelah berpamitan dengan teman-temannya, Jack mengunjungi Burgess utara, lokasi pohon Natal yang dikatakan Peter kepadanya. Jack mengamati pohon Natal itu untuk beberapa menit.

Penampilan pohon itu sama sekali tidak menarik. Tidak ada daun yang bergelantungan di tiap rantingnya dan warna batangnya tidak lagi coklat melainkan kehitaman seperti terbakar api. Ya, lebih tepat untuk menyebutnya sebagai bangkai pohon. Walaupun pohon itu sudah mati, dia dijaga dengan baik oleh para penduduk Burgess. Mereka menganggapnya sebagai sebuah monumen untuk memperingati hari terjadinya tragedi yang menimpa mereka beratus tahun silam, khususnya terhadap anak-anak yang tinggal di sana.

Jack ingat bahwa bangkai pohon ini tidak lain adalah pohon Oak yang dipandang para penduduk desanya sebagai pohon keramat karena usianya yang memang sudah sangat tua dan dipercaya dapat mendatangkan keberuntungan. Setiap kali tiba perayaan Natal, mereka bersama-sama akan berkumpul mengelilingi pohon ini. Anak kecil akan menuliskan permohonannya di atas secarik kertas, memasukkannya ke dalam amplop, dan menggantungkannya di ranting pohon ini. Kemudian, mereka akan mengelilingi pohon dan menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang sederhana yang dipersembahkan kepada Santa Claus untuk mengabulkan permohonan kecil mereka.

Jack menyempatkan diri untuk membaca monumen yang terletak berdekatan dengan bangkai pohon itu. Dia membaca tulisan yang terukir di sana.

_'Jiwa anak-anak kami tersayang yang menghilang secara misterius. Tidak peduli beratus-ratus tahun berlalu, kami akan selalu menunggu kalian pulang dan menyayangi kalian untuk selama-lamanya.'_

Jack bisa membayangkan betapa terpukulnya perasaan orang tua korban penculikan tersebut seperti yang dirasakan ketika dia kehilangan Jill.

"Maafkan aku yang tidak ada di sana ketika kalian semua membutuhkanku," gumamnya pelan.

Timbul cahaya cemerlang di balik punggungnya. Jack memutar badannya untuk melihat bangkai pohon itu diselimuti oleh cahaya yang menghangatkan. Samar-samar suara seorang gadis mencapai pendengarannya, memanggil namanya berulang kali. Dia mengenal suara itu dengan sangat baik; suara yang selalu menyambutnya dengan riang ketika dia baru saja pulang bekerja mengumpulkan kayu di hutan; suara yang tidak bosan-bosannya mengajaknya bermain; suara yang membuatnya merasa damai ketika menginjak masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang kecil namun sangat nyaman. Dia sangat, sangat ingin bertemu dengan sang empunya suara itu.

Jack pun melangkah mendekati bangkai pohon melompati tali pembatas yang melingkari bangkai pohon itu, dan meraba-raba permukaan batang pohon yang kasar.

Seketika penglihatannya dipenuhi oleh ribuan cahaya putih yang menyilaukan, memaksanya untuk memejamkan kedua matanya.

Tidak lama kemudian dia membuka matanya lagi. Lantai tempatnya berpijak tampak putih, dia meletakkan telapak tangannya di sana sekedar untuk memastikan bahwa dia tidak sedang bermimpi. Tidak dingin maupun hangat, semuanya terasa datar dan kosong.

Dia memandang berkeliling. Lingkungan sekitarnya berwarna putih bersih, tidak ada apa-apa di sana. Semakin lama dia memandang dan melangkah, semakin banyak yang dilihatnya. Terdapat langit biru membentang luas di atas kepalanya. Terdengar pula bunyi kresek dari kakinya yang telanjang. Dia keheranan ketika mengetahui bahwa tempatnya berpijak bukan lagi lantai, melainkan rerumputan yang subur.

Jack berputar perlahan di tempat, dan sekelilingnya tampak membentuk diri di depan matanya. Dia melihat pepohonan yang menjulang tinggi, dedaunan yang berwarna coklat pucat gugur dari ranting pohon, jamur-jamur berbagai bentuk, bunga-bunga beragam warna, burung-burung terbang bebas yang sesekali berkicau merdu, dan hewan-hewan kecil lainnya berkeliaran dengan lincah. Kelihatannya musim semi telah tiba di tempat ini. Dia berpikir sejenak, menerka di manakah dia sekarang berada.

_Rasanya aku pernah mengunjungi tempat ini. Tidak hanya sekali, tetapi berkali-kali, bahkan aku sangat akrab dengan tempat ini_, ucapnya dalam hati.

Jack memutar badan untuk mencari petunjuk. Penglihatannya terhenti pada sebuah pohon Oak tertinggi yang berdiri di belakangnya, yang merupakan titik awal perjalanannya di tempat misterius ini. Pohon itu sangat kokoh, bahkan badai sekuat apapun sepertinya tidak mampu untuk merobohkannya.

Jack tersentak melihat pohon Oak tersebut. Dia akhirnya sadar di manakah dia berada saat ini.

"Tempat ini... Hutan tempat aku biasa bermain. Hutan di utara desaku dulu. Tetapi bagaimana bisa aku berada di sini?"

Angin semilir bertiup melintasi pundaknya. Beberapa helai daun terbawa oleh angin itu, melayang pasrah dipimpin oleh angin yang mengemudikannya. Jack mengamati pergerakan daun itu yang seolah-olah membimbingnya untuk menuju ke suatu tempat di hutan itu. Dia memutuskan untuk mengikutinya.

Langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah danau. Airnya sangat jernih dan berkilau bagaikan permata. Di ujung danau duduklah seorang gadis yang sedang menatap lurus ke arah danau. Gadis itu tampak kesepian-tidak, lebih tepat dikatakan bahwa dia sedang menunggu kedatangan seseorang.

Jack berjalan perlahan mendekati gadis itu. Begitu jarak antara mereka menyempit, tiba-tiba gadis itu berkata tanpa menoleh seakan-akan dia menyadari kehadiran Jack.

"Kamu terlambat sekali, Jack. Aku sudah menunggumu sangat lama."

Gadis itu bangkit berdiri. Dia memutar badannya sehingga Jack dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Wajahnya begitu cantik, bola matanya yang bulat berwarna coklat, senyumnya manis, sisi kanan keningnya tertutup oleh poni, dan rambut coklatnya tergurai panjang hingga punggungnya. Dia mengenakan gaun sederhana berwarna coklat. Pada awalnya Jack tidak mengenal siapa itu, tetapi dia menyadari bahwa di bawah mata kanan gadis itu terdapat sebuah tahi lalat.

"Ji...Jill?" tanya Jack tidak percaya.

"Hmph, tampangmu seperti baru melihat hantu saja, Jack. Memangnya kamu kira aku siapa?" balas Jill cepat.

Jack mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, lalu mengusapnya. Dia pangling dengan perubahan fisik adiknya yang begitu cepat dan menjadikannya tampak lebih dewasa sejak terakhir kali dia melihatnya. Tinggi Jill sudah bertambah dan sekarang dia setara dengan pundak Jack.

"Kamu sudah banyak berubah, Jill," kata Jack terpukau.

Jill mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Jack. Dia mengamati dengan cermat kakaknya dari ujung kaki ke ujung rambut. Dia pun tertawa geli.

"_Tee-hee_, kamu yang lebih banyak berubah, Jack," kata Jill, tidak mampu untuk menahan hasratnya untuk mengejek Jack. Dia menjepit beberapa helai rambut Jack dengan jarinya, "warna rambutmu benar-benar tidak cocok dengan wajahmu. Dan apa-apaan bajumu yang aneh itu? Apa kamu mau jadi badut di pesta perayaan ulang tahun anak-anak di desa?"

"Hei! Apa maksudmu dengan 'badut pesta'? Aku hanya mengikuti perkembangan zaman saja!" protes Jack.

"Aku bercanda kok, Jack. Kok kamu serius sekali sih?"

"Sejak kapan kamu jadi hobi bercanda?"

"Hmm... Sejak kapan ya? Yang pasti aku mempelajarinya dari kamu. Kamu 'kan senang sekali bercanda."

Jack terdiam sebentar. _Benar juga ya, sudah cukup lama aku bersedih sampai melupakan hal sesederhana itu_, batin Jack.

Jack tersenyum lebar, lalu menepuk kepala Jill dengan lembut. "Hei, Jill. Aku mau kamu menutup wajahmu. Aku ingin memberi kejutan untukmu."

"Ahhh, merepotkan sekali. Aku nggak mau!" rengek Jill.

"Lakukan saja, Jill. Ini tidak akan memakan waktu lama kok. Berhitunglah sampai seratus," bujuk Jack.

Jill menghela napas pendek. Dia memutuskan untuk mengikuti permintaan Jack. Dia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Tidak membuang banyak waktu, Jack mengukir sesuatu di tanah dengan tongkat dalam pegangannya.

Seratus detik berlalu, Jill menghentikan hitungannya. Dia kembali membuka matanya dan terkejut melihat beberapa kotak dengan angka yang tergambar di dalamnya tercetak pada permukaan tanah di depannya.

"Ayo kita bermain _hopscotch_, Jill! Seperti yang selalu kita lakukan setiap hari," seru Jack kegirangan.

"Jack, aku sudah berumur 13 tahun, dan kamu 18 tahun. Permainan seperti ini terlalu kekanak-kanakan untuk kita berdua."

"Permainan tidak mengenal usia sepanjang itu menyenangkan hati orang yang memainkannya!"

Jack menarik lengan Jill. Dia pun melompat mengikuti posisi kotak di bawah kakinya. Jill tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah kakaknya yang lucu. Jack menantang Jill untuk memecahkan rekornya, dan Jill menerima tantangan itu dengan senang hati.

Secara berangsur mereka mengganti jenis permainan agar tidak cepat merasa jenuh. Sebagian besar dari permainan tersebut adalah permainan tradisional yang sering mereka mainkan bersama saat masih kecil, seperti _hide-and-seek_, _tic-tac-toe_, _guessing game_, dan _jinx_. Sangat menakjubkan mengetahui bahwa permainan-permainan ini tidak mati dimakan waktu.

Mereka berdua menikmati saat-saat kebersamaan ini sepuas yang mereka inginkan. Rasa letih dan bosan tampak tidak mereka hiraukan. Mereka telah berpisah sangat lama, tetapi ikatan mereka sebagai kakak dan adik tidak akan pernah mati.

Dengan jari-jari mereka yang saling bertautan, mereka berjalan santai di hutan itu dalam keheningan. Mereka menikmati suasana hutan yang begitu adem, melepaskan semua kepenatan fisik dan kemelutan pikiran.

Jack menemui sebuah pohon apel di hadapannya. Dia berhenti melangkah, dan bertanya, "apa kamu lapar, Jill? Aku bisa mengambil buah apel itu kalau kamu mau."

Jill menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak lapar."

Namun terdengar bunyi keroncong dari perut Jill. Jill tersipu malu karenanya.

"Kuanggap bunyi itu sebagai jawaban 'iya'," kata Jack terkekeh.

Jill menggerutu kesal. Dia mengejar Jack yang sudah berlari di depannya. Jack memanjat pohon itu dengan mudah. Tidak aneh karena Jack memang senang sekali melakukan itu sejak dia masih hidup sebagai manusia. Baginya, memanjat pohon itu lebih dari sekedar memacu adrenalin. Dia sangat suka melihat pemandangan yang luas dari puncak pohon dan membiarkan angin bertiup melewati wajahnya. Hal itu mampu memuaskan jiwanya yang cinta dengan kebebasan.

Jack menggelantungkan kakinya di ranting pohon itu, membuat Jill khawatir kalau-kalau kakaknya tidak sengaja terjatuh. Jack melempar sebuah apel merah segar kepada Jill. Dia juga mengambil satu buah untuk dimakannya sendiri. Lalu dia melompat dan mendarat di samping Jill.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan sambil menyantap apel di tangan mereka. Pada gigitan pertama, Jack menyadari sebuah keganjilan.

"Aneh, apel ini lebih lezat dan empuk dari apel-apel yang biasanya aku kumpulkan di hutan ini."

"Tentu saja, Jack. Di alam ini semua keberadaan, entah itu apel yang kamu makan, air yang kamu minum, rerumputan yang kamu injak, dan bahkan udara yang kamu hirup terasa jauh lebih baik daripada yang ada dalam kenyataan," jawab Jill menjelaskan.

Jack mengerutkan alisnya. "Apa kamu mencoba mengatakan bahwa dunia ini tidaklah nyata?"

"Entah apakah semua ini mimpi atau kenyataan. Aku juga tidak begitu mengerti. Tetapi yang pasti pertemuan kita berdua nyata adanya."

Tanpa disadari, Jack telah berada di dekat pohon Oak, lokasi awal saat dia tiba pertama kali di hutan ini. Dia menjadi gelisah, takut dirinya akan segera meninggalkan dunia ini. Dia tidak ingin berpisah kembali dengan Jill. Kalau memungkinkan, dia ingin hidup bersama Jill untuk selamanya.

"Hei, aku tahu dari tadi kau menguping pembicaraan kami," ucap Jill tiba-tiba.

Jack menoleh ke sisi lain dari pohon Oak di depannya. Peter yang bersembunyi di sana menampakkan dirinya. Rambut pirangnya dan bola mata emasnya sama persis seperti yang diingatnya. Tidak ada yang berbeda darinya selain pakaiannya yang telah berganti. Dia mengenakan kaos lengan panjang dan celana panjang yang serba putih bersih.

"Jadi, setelah aku meninggal, aku tiba di tempat ini. Benar-benar tempat yang indah. Ironis sekali. Kupikir aku akan terjebak di dalam neraka, terbakar api dalam keabadian," ucap Peter kepada dirinya sendiri. Dia melirik kepada Jill.

"Aku telah membuatmu menderita selama ratusan tahun. Apa kau membenciku?" tanyanya dengan nada penuh penyesalan. Dia tertawa hambar. "Bodoh sekali aku, mempertanyakan pertanyaan retoris."

Jill memegang satu tangan Peter, membuat Peter tersentak. Perempuan itu menatap Peter dalam-dalam. "Tidak ada gunanya bagiku untuk membencimu, Peter. Semuanya telah berakhir. Sebaliknya, aku benar-benar berterima kasih kepadamu karena kau sudah memberiku kesempatan langka untuk bertemu kakakku."

Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa detik. Seluruh perasaan tidak enak yang dipendam Peter hilang sudah, dia merasa lega berkat pengakuan Jill. Senyum lebar mengembang di wajahnya yang putih. "Kupikir kau benar tentang kebencian itu. Andaikan saja aku menyadarinya sejak awal…"

Sekejap ratusan daun terbang tertiup angin, mengaburkan pandangan Jack. Dia melihat sekelilingnya terpecah menjadi dedaunan berwarna-warni, ikut tertiup bersama kawan sejenisnya. Tidak lama kemudian, Jack mendapati dirinya bersama Peter dan Jill telah berdiri di sebuah ruang hampa, di atas lantai yang putih bersih. Di belakangnya masih berdiri tegap pohon Oak, tetap terpaku pada akar-akar yang entah menancap di mana.

Suara derap kaki terdengar dari kejauhan disertai dengan canda tawa yang bergema. Jack menyipitkan matanya untuk memperjelas penglihatannya. Lambat laun bayang-bayang yang awalnya tidak jelas mulai membentuk puluhan anak kecil. Mereka mengenakan pakaian yang sama seperti Peter. Mereka berhenti beberapa meter dari Jack. Jack tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah mereka, tetapi entah mengapa dia tahu bahwa mereka semua tersenyum dalam ketenteraman kepadanya.

"Siapa mereka?" tanya Jack.

"Kau mengenal mereka dengan sangat baik, Jack. Mereka adalah anak-anak di desamu yang jiwanya diculik olehku."

"Kalau begitu, apakah dunia ini semacam perbatasan antara bumi dan surga?" tanya Jack lagi.

"Mungkin. Mereka tidak lagi mempunyai tubuh untuk kembali. Satu-satunya tujuan mereka sekarang hanyalah keluarga yang telah menunggu kepulangan mereka di alam sana," jawab Peter sedih. "Kau sungguh beruntung, Jack. Kau sama sepertiku, hanya sesosok roh, tetapi kau telah dipilih oleh Man in Moon sebagai seorang pelindung. Jujur, aku iri sekali kepadamu."

"Tidak, Peter. Kau telah mengorbankan nyawamu untuk membebaskan jiwa anak-anak yang terperangkap dalam Krampus. Bagiku, kau adalah seorang pelindung sejati, bahkan melebihiku, North, Bunnymund, Tooth, dan Sandy."

Peter tersengal sedikit. Dia selalu menganggap dirinya tidak layak untuk memperoleh predikat itu. Sekalipun dia tidak pernah berpikir demikian, dan begitu bahaginya dia saat ada seseorang yang akhirnya mengakuinya sebagai seorang pelindung anak-anak.

"Terima kasih banyak, Jack," katanya sambil tersenyum. "Bisakah aku meminta bantuanmu untuk menyampaikan pesan terakhirku kepada Dad?"

Jack mengangguk mantap. "Tentu saja."

Peter tidak mengatakannya dalam suara. Pesan itu berdengung di dalam pikiran Jack, seakan-akan dikirim melalui telepati. Sebuah keanehan, tetapi sangat wajar dalam dunia perbatasan seperti ini di mana segala hal dapat terjadi di luar nalar manusia.

"Kurasa ini waktunya bagiku untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal…"

"Hei, Peter," panggil Jack sebelum Peter membalikkan badannya. "Anak-anak itu… sepanjang hidupku sebagai seorang manusia, aku terbiasa bermain dengan mereka, tetapi aku tidak bisa menemani mereka bermain lagi. Karena itu, bisakah kau menggantikanku untuk menjaga mereka semua di dunia sana?"

Awalnya Peter keberatan untuk memenuhi permintaan Jack. Dia tidak yakin bahwa dirinya mampu untuk melakukan itu. Namun setelah melalui perenungan, dia sadar bahwa ini adalah peluang baginya untuk menjalani pesan North kepadanya.

Peter pun menyanggupi permohonan itu. "Baiklah, Jack. Aku berjanji akan menjaga mereka sebagai seorang kakak yang baik. Kau bisa mengandalkanku."

Dia mengulurkan tangan kanannya kepada Jack. Jack menyambut uluran itu dan mereka saling bersalaman sebagai tanda perpisahan dan awal mula terjalinnya persahabatan di antara mereka berdua.

"Jill, sudah saatnya bagi kita untuk berangkat," kata Peter pelan.

"Aku masih ingin berbicara dengan Jack. Aku akan segera menyusulmu," kata Jill.

"Baiklah," balas Peter pendek.

Peter berjalan menuju anak-anak yang telah menunggunya. Jack melambaikan tangan ke udara, mengantarkan kepergian Peter dan anak-anak. Tidak lama kemudian, mereka semua menjauh dan akhirnya menghilang sepenuhnya dari pandangan Jack.

Tertinggal Jack dan Jill di sana.

"Jack, apa kamu masih ingat dengan isi surat permohonanku kepada Santa Claus?" tanya Jill.

Jack melipat kedua lengannya. Dia berpikir sebentar. "Ah, bukannya kamu nggak mengizinkanku untuk melihat isi amplopmu?"

Jill tertawa geli. "_Tee-hee_. Tidak kusangka ingatanmu begitu bagus. Padahal biasanya kamu cuek dengan hal-hal sekecil ini."

"Apa kamu sedang mengejekku?" timpal Jack dengan ketus.

"Hmm, mungkin iya mungkin tidak," jawab Jill iseng. Dia mengangkat telunjuknya ke arah pohon Oak di belakangnya. "Amplop itu sekarang tergantung di tempat yang sama, Jack."

Jack melirik ke arah pohon yang ditunjuk oleh Jill. Persis seperti perkataan adiknya, di salah satu ranting itu tergantung sebuah amplop putih. Sebelum Jack sempat untuk mengambilnya, tali pendek pada amplop itu terputus sendiri. Amplop itu melayang pelan dan mendarat di telapak tangan Jack.

"Aku tahu kamu penasaran dengan isi amplop itu. Kali ini aku mengizinkanmu untuk membukanya," kata Jill.

Dengan hati-hati, Jack membuka amplop putih itu. Dia mengeluarkan secarik kertas di dalamnya dan membacanya perlahan dalam hati.

* * *

_Dear Santa Claus,_

_Aku ingin berterima kasih karena kamu telah memberiku kakak terbaik di dunia. Jack adalah teman baikku, dia selalu ada saat aku membutuhkannya. Dia juga kakakku yang sangat menyenangkan. Aku berharap Jack tidak akan pernah berubah, dan kebahagiaan akan selalu menyertai sepanjang hidupnya._

_Jill Overland Frost_

* * *

Emosinya mulai bergerak ketika dia selesai membaca patah kata terakhir yang tertulis di kertas itu. Perasaan pedih mengalir deras menuju keseluruhan eksistensinya, seolah hatinya terpecah-pecah. Dia tidak menyadari saat setetes air mata mengalir melalui pipinya dan terjatuh ke atas kertas di tangannya. Dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang menggumpal di dalam kerongkongannya, dan mulai menangis sekeras-kerasnya seperti anak kecil.

Seumur hidupnya, Jill tidak pernah melihat kakaknya menangis. Jill menjadi goyah, dia tidak dapat menahan air matanya. Dia mulai menangis tersedu. Jack membentangkan tangannya dan memeluk Jill dengan erat.

"Maafkan…aku…Jack… Aku telah merenggut nyawamu… karena…kamu…menyelamatkanku…Aku benar-benar…minta maaf…"

"Tidak apa-apa…Jill… Kumohon…berhentilah menyalahkan…dirimu sendiri… Kumohon…itu membuatku semakin sedih…"

"Aku benar-benar… bahagia bisa menjadi adikmu, Jack. Itu adalah… hal terbaik yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupku… Terima kasih, Jack… Aku sayang kamu…"

"Aku juga sayang kamu, Jill. Benar-benar sayang… Kamu adalah adikku satu-satunya yang terbaik. Tidak akan pernah ada… yang mampu… menggantikanmu dalam hidupku…"

Mereka berpelukan untuk beberapa menit, saling menghibur satu sama lain. Jack mengusap air mata di pelupuk Jill. Dia mencium kening Jill, lalu memeluknya lagi dengan erat seraya membelai rambut adiknya, menunggu detik-detik perpisahan mereka untuk selama-lamanya.

Sebuah cahaya terbit dari kejauhan bagaikan mentari yang baru bangun dari tidur lelap, memurnikan emosi mereka. Semua yang tersisa dalam diri Jack hanyalah cintanya sebagai seorang kakak kepada Jill. Dia terus menyebut nama Jill ketika pohon Oak di baliknya mulai terurai dan terpencar-pencar.

Cahaya memenuhi penglihatan Jack. Secara perlahan tubuh mereka berdua menjadi transparan. Sekeliling mereka berubah menjadi partikel cahaya kecil.

Mereka saling mengucapkan sebuah kalimat terakhir sebelum kesadaran mereka menghilang secara utuh.

"Selamanya aku akan hidup dalam kenanganmu."

"Dan selamanya aku akan menjadi pelindungmu."

Jack menatap wajah Jill, memberikannya senyuman tulus. Secara berangsur, senyuman Jill bercampur dengan cahaya putih yang menguasai alam ini hingga menjadi kabur dan tidak terlihat lagi.


	15. Chapter 15: Finale

Setelah lewat hampir satu bulan, akhirnya chapter terakhir dirilis juga. Maafkan atas keterlambatan yang keterlaluan ini karena saya banyak hal ini dan itu di RL.

Akhirnya perjuangan saya selama hampir empat bulan menulis fanfic ini (saya mulai nulis pertengahan Desember, tapi baru dirilis di sini awal Januari), tamat juga. Saya nggak mungkin bisa menyelesaikan fanfic ini tanpa dukungan orang-orang yang setia mengikuti fanfic ini dan terus mengirimkan review yang membangun. Karena itu, saya ingin mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada:

**Saint Chimaira** yang sudah berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk membangun fandom ROTG Indonesia, dan ternyata usahanya berhasil! Terima kasih sudah banyak mengirimkan review kemari, apalagi kamu orang pertama yang me-review. Waktu baca itu senang banget ternyata ada yang baca fanfic ini setelah saya kira nggak ada sama sekali hahaha.

**Mayura Tendouji Sonozaki** yang selalu mengirim review panjang dan membangun setiap chapternya, teman gila-gilaan di Twitter, dan teman barter fanfic di sini :) Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu!

**nekophy** sang BlackIce sejati. Tiap kali baca review kamu bawaannya pengen ketawa mulu soalnya kamu itu super ekspresif hahaha.

**sashamiivers29** yang juga teman di Twitter, thanks a lot buat reviewnya ya. Maaf saya nggak bisa bikin fanfic komedi seperti yang kamu minta :(

**Daziy is SoniQ** yang teliti banget baca fanfic ini. Jujur saya agak tegang tiap kali kamu kirim review loh gara-gara mata kamu itu mata elang yang bisa mendeteksi kejanggalan di tiap kalimat O_O, tapi itu juga yang memotivasi saya untuk memeriksa tiap chapter sebelum dirilis kemari :D

**knightalex** teman di Kaskus yang juga sama-sama teliti, thanks udah ngingetin banyak poin plot yang harus diselesaikan :)

**Sakura-Hime** yang selalu jujur dan detail di setiap reviewnya, thanks a lot!

**Draco de Laviathan**, **Megumare Hikaru**, **Opal is Chalice**, thanks buat review singkatnya. Satu review saja sudah sangat membantu loh :)

**KirigayaKazuto**: so many thanks for your comprehensive reviews! I hope you have an account here so we can talk more in the future.

dan para silent reader yang sudah meluangkan banyak waktu hanya untuk membaca karya amatiran ini. Thanks ya!

Ending ini bisa dikatakan campuran antara ending di novel dan film. Saya harap ending ini cukup memuaskan kalian semua, kalau ada pertanyaan atau kejanggalan bisa diberi tahu via **review** ya. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak!

Btw, saya nggak tahu apakah saya akan lanjut menulis fanfic ROTG baru atau nggak, jadi saya akan hiatus dari FFN untuk waktu yang tidak ditentukan.

Akhir kata, selamat membaca!

* * *

**CHAPTER XV**

**FINALE**

Jack mendengar suara seorang anak yang memanggilnya. Suara itu mencapai kesadarannya yang terdalam. Dia membuka mata dengan perlahan. Campuran berbagai warna tampak berdansa melintasi pupilnya. Dia menyadari bahwa terdapat zat cair yang menyelimuti matanya. Dia mengedip dua-tiga kali untuk menyingkirkan cairan yang mulai membeku itu. Lalu dia pun tahu bahwa dia baru saja menangis dalam tidurnya.

Jack melihat seorang anak perempuan di hadapannya. Dari raut wajahnya, dia tampak khawatir sekali. Jack terenyak ketika mengetahui bahwa anak itu tidak lain adalah Jill.

_Apa aku masih bermimpi?_ gumamnya.

Tidak percaya, Jack mengusap matanya. Ketika dia membuka matanya lagi, figur adiknya telah berubah menjadi Jamie. Ternyata dia hanya berhalusinasi. Namun, dia menjadi sadar bahwa Jill dan Jamie memiliki wajah yang identikal, mulai dari bentuk wajah, warna rambut, dan cara mereka menatapnya. Jack bertanya-tanya apakah maksud dari hal ini.

"Akhirnya, kamu bangun juga!" seru Jamie. Dia melompat-lompat kegirangan.

Jack mendapati Tooth, Bunnymund, North, dan Sandman mengelilinginya. Tampaknya mereka sudah menjaga Jack yang tertidur di batang bangkai pohon oak sejak tadi.

Jamie lanjut berkata sambil memasang wajah ceria, "Jack, kamu berhasil mengalahkan Pitch dan Krampus! Sudah kuduga mereka memang nggak ada tandingannya darimu!"

Jack hanya tersenyum tipis kepada Jamie. Dia dan teman-teman sesama pelindung memang memenangkan pertempuran, namun bagi Jack, mereka telah kalah perang. Memenangkan pertempuran dengan pengorbanan Peter bukanlah sesuatu yang pantas dirayakan.

Menyadari beberapa orang menghilang, Jack pun bertanya, "Hei, di mana teman-temanmu, Jamie?"

"Anak-anak sudah kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Hal yang sama berlaku pada Jamie sampai seseorang memerintahkan kami untuk menjemput Jamie kembali. Sedangkan Sophie aman di dalam penjagaan para Yeti dan Elf di markasku," jawab Bunnymund untuk mewakili Jamie.

Tooth berbisik, "Ada seseorang yang ingin berbicara denganmu, Jack. Begitu juga dengan Jamie. Kalian pasti terkejut saat melihatnya."

Jack tidak sempat bertanya siapakah yang ingin berbicara dengannya karena North segera mengambil sebuah _snowglobe_ dan mengocoknya sekali. Dia membisikkan sebuah nama tempat yang belum pernah didengar Jack. Sebuah portal terbuka di depan mereka ketika North menggelindingkan _snowglobe_ tersebut di jalan raya.

Mereka berenam masuk ke dalam portal itu. Sekejap mereka berpindah lokasi ke sebuah bangunan tua yang menyerupai kuil. Kuil itu terdiri dari beberapa tingkat sehingga bisa juga disebut sebagai sebuah menara. Dilihat dari tekstur batuan yang menyusunnya, bisa ditebak bahwa bangunan ini sudah berumur.

Jack memasang raut muka yang penuh tanda tanya. Tempat ini sama sekali asing baginya. Dia yang sudah mengelilingi dunia selama tiga ratus tahun belum pernah singgah kemari.

Dengan sebelah tangannya menggandeng Jamie, Jack mengikuti teman-temannya berjalan mendekati pintu masuk kuil. Di sana berdirilah seorang pria yang berpenampilan "nyentrik", setidaknya bagi Jack. Dia mengenakan jubah kuning yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, wajahnya bulat seperti melon yang hanya dihiasi oleh jenggot lancip dan beberapa helai rambut yang diikat lurus ke atas membentuk bulan sabit. Di tangan kanannya, dia membawa tongkat yang berhiaskan motif bulan sabit. Lucunya tinggi tongkat ini dua kali lipat dari tinggi pria itu.

"Kami sudah menunggu kedatangan kalian semua. Ikuti aku ke dalam untuk bertemu dengan-Nya," ucap pria itu dengan nada yang sangat formal.

Begitu pintu berukuran besar terbuka, mereka mengikuti pria itu ke dalam. Mereka menelusuri lorong panjang yang berhiaskan lapis lazuli dan mozaik opal. Udara di dalam ternyata jauh lebih dingin daripada di luar. Intensitas cahaya bulan di sini lebih besar daripada yang dirasakan Jack ketika berada di Santoff Claussen atau Istana Tooth dikarenakan kristal-kristal yang menjadi bahan utama bangunan ini memantulkan cahaya bulan ke segala sudut ruangan.

Mereka berhenti melangkah ketika sudah berada di halaman yang luas di dalam kuil itu. Terdengar bunyi merdu yang berasal dari ribuan lonceng silver, tergantung di langit-langit. Di tengah ruangan terdapat sebuah gong raksasa yang berlapiskan emas. Jika kita melupakan faktor ukuran, bentuk gong itu mirip seperti cermin yang sering digunakan para gadis untuk berdandan di kamar tidur mereka. Pemandangan yang paling mencuri perhatian Jack adalah puluhan pria yang sama persis dengan yang diikutinya berbaris dengan rapi di sekitar gong itu.

"Siapa mereka?" tanya Jack keheranan.

"Lunar Lama. Mereka adalah sebuah keluarga yang membaktikan seluruh hidup mereka untuk melayani Man in Moon. Tidak jelas sejak kapan mereka tinggal di kuil ini, yang pasti mereka telah ada sejak sebelum kami terpilih menjadi pelindung," jawab Bunnymund menjelaskan.

Sekelompok Lunar Lama berjalan menghampiri para tamu secara serempak bagaikan robot. Keramahan terpancar dari wajah mereka yang bulat.

"Selamat datang di Lunar Lamadary," ucap satu Lama.

"Sudah lama sekali sejak kalian datang kemari," ucap Lama kedua.

"Kalian telah menempuh banyak kesulitan dalam hidup kalian," ucap Lama ketiga.

"Kami bersimpati atas segala kesulitan tersebut," ucap Lama keempat.

"Kalian telah menjalankan tugas kalian dengan sangat baik," ucap Lama kelima.

"Man in Moon ingin berbicara dengan kalian, terutama kalian berdua, anggota pelindung terbaru dan anak manusia," ucap Lama keenam.

"Jack Frost dan Jamie Bennet, kalianlah yang kami maksud," simpul Lama yang berbicara paling awal tadi.

Jack mengangkat satu alisnya. Dia tercengang karena tidak menyangka bahwa tamu yang ingin bertemu dengannya adalah Man in Moon. Akhirnya datang juga kesempatan baginya untuk melihat rupa asli dari sosok paling misterius dalam hidupnya. Pasti ada sesuatu yang sangat penting sampai-sampai MiM memutuskan untuk menampakkan wajahnya kepada dia, dan juga Jamie.

Seorang Lama yang ditebak Jack sebagai sang petinggi berjalan perlahan sambil membawa sebuah martil. Dia memukul gong raksasa. Pukulan itu menimbulkan alunan melodi yang paling merdu yang pernah didengar oleh Jack.

Ketika melodi itu masih berbunyi, lapisan gong raksasa secara berangsur berubah menjadi bening seperti kaca. Tampak bulan purnama yang sangat jelas di lapisan kaca itu. Ukuran bulan semakin lama semakin membesar. Muncul sebuah wajah dari kawah-kawah pada bulan saat melodi berhenti.

"Saudaraku sekalian. Mari kita sambut kehadiran Tsar Lunar, Man in Moon," seru sang petinggi Lama.

Ternyata MiM memang memiliki sebuah wajah, bukan sekedar nama saja. Jack mengamati penampakan MiM dari cermin yang sesekali tidak stabil seperti televisi zaman dahulu. Bertolak belakang dari yang dibayangkan Jack, MiM masih terlihat sangat muda, wajahnya bulat seperti bulan, matanya kecil, hidungnya pesek, dan beberapa helai rambut terjuntai di kepalanya yang polos bagaikan sebuah antena. Dia mengenakan jas kuning dengan pita kupu-kupu merah di lehernya.

"Salam, teman-temanku sekalian," sapanya dengan ramah. Suaranya begitu menenangkan hati para pengunjung. Dia memberikan senyuman bersahabat kepada para rekannya.

Jack tidak tahu harus memberikan reaksi seperti apa, jadi dia mengikuti rekan-rekannya yang kini sudah berlutut memberi hormat kepada MiM.

"Kepada Bunnymund, Pelindung Harapan. Tanpamu, anak-anak tidak akan pernah mengenal Paskah sebagai tanda lahirnya permulaan harapan yang baru. Walaupun seringkali kamu mudah emosi, tetapi aku tahu bahwa kamu adalah seorang yang sangat memerhatikan sahabat-sahabatmu," ucap MiM.

Para pelindung tersenyum kepada Bunnymund, membuat sang kelinci menjadi malu. Tanpa disadarinya, sesuatu yang hangat timbul di dalam hatinya. Dan dia tahu bahwa kehangatan itu berasal dari persahabatan dengan teman-temannya.

"Sandman, kamu adalah pelindung pertama yang kupilih. Aku telah mengenalmu sejak sangat lama, dan kamu terus setia melindungi mimpi anak-anak," lanjut MiM, masih dengan nada bicara yang ramah.

Sandman mengangguk kecil untuk memberi balasan bahwa dia sama sekali tidak keberatan melakukan tugasnya itu. Malah dia merasa terhormat telah diberi kepercayaan oleh MiM.

"Tooth, selama dua puluh empat jam setiap harinya kamu selalu bekerja melindungi kenangan murni anak-anak. Kuharap kamu tidak pernah lelah mengemban kewajiban ini," kata MiM.

"Tidak pernah sekalipun terlintas dalam benakku," balas Tooth cepat dengan mantap.

MiM menoleh kepada North yang terus terdiam dengan tatapan yang kosong melompong. "Nicholas St. North, Pelindung Keajaiban, kamu telah menempuh ujian yang sangat berat dalam hidupmu. Dua kali anak-anak kehilangan kepercayaan kepadamu dikarenakan Pitch, dan Peter. Aku turut berduka atas Peter. Dia adalah anak yang baik, dan sangat pantas dipanggil sebagai seorang pelindung."

Jack bertanya dengan lantang, hampir terdengar membangkang, "Lantas kenapa kau tidak menghidupkan kembali Peter seperti yang telah kaulakukan terhadapku dulu?"

"Jack, cukup. Aku telah merelakan Peter. Dia sudah melakukan apa yang menurutnya benar, dan aku yakin semua itu sudah cukup untuk menebus kesalahannya…," sanggah North dengan lesu.

"Maaf, Jack Frost. Kematian bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat dengan mudah dilawan, bahkan dengan kekuatanku. Peter telah pergi, dan tidak ada yang dapat kuperbuat lagi untuk membawanya kemari," MiM berterus terang.

"Aku punya satu pertanyaan untukmu," pinta Jack.

MiM mengangguk. "Aku tahu. Untuk itulah aku memanggilmu kemari."

"Aku ingin tahu apa alasanmu melarang kami untuk bertemu dengan anak-anak. Kau tahu, bermain dengan anak-anak adalah satu-satunya cara bagiku untuk melakukan tugasku sebagai seorang pelindung."

"Kalian telah menampakkan diri kalian kepada beberapa anak di dunia, mengembalikan kepercayaan anak-anak kepada kalian dan memberantas keraguan mereka atas keberadaan kalian. Namun, dengan memperlihatkan diri kepada mereka, timbul sebuah masalah baru. Sebuah kepercayaan sejati adalah kepercayaan pada sesuatu yang tidak terlihat. Aku ingin menguji kepercayaan anak-anak apabila mereka tidak dapat lagi bertemu dengan kalian. Apakah mereka akan tetap percaya kepada kalian atau sebaliknya?" MiM terdiam sebentar, "Hanya karena keegoisanku, aku telah membuatmu menderita. Maafkan aku, Jack Frost."

Giliran Jack yang terdiam. Dia tidak bertanya lebih lanjut, dia mengerti keresahan MiM. Alasan itu masuk akal sekali. Manusia memiliki kecenderungan untuk tidak menghargai sesuatu yang terlihat, yang senantiasa dapat mereka jangkau dalam kesehariannya hingga mereka bosan dan membuangnya begitu saja dengan mudah. Seperti mainan yang selalu menemani anak-anak menempuh masa kecil mereka dan pada akhirnya terlupakan seutuhnya ketika mereka beranjak dewasa. Tentu Jack tidak ingin diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Ternyata aku salah," kata MiM melanjutkan, "Kekhawatiranku sirna sudah karena terdapat seorang anak yang tidak pernah menyerah atas para pelindung. Dia terus percaya kepada para pelindung dengan segenap hatinya, walaupun dia tidak dapat bertemu dengan kalian. Dia telah menyelamatkan hidup kalian hingga dua kali. Selama ada seorang anak yang terus percaya kepada para pelindung, maka tidak akan pernah ada yang mampu untuk mengalahkan kita. Anak itu adalah kau, Jamie Bennet. Aku mengucapkan rasa terima kasih yang mendalam kepadamu."

Jamie terperanga. Dia hanyalah seorang anak biasa yang sangat tertarik akan hal-hal imajinatif seperti alien, nessie, bigfoot, dan makhluk-makhluk mitos lainnya. Dia tidak tahu bahwa dia telah berjasa besar hingga memperoleh terima kasih dari seorang MiM. Memberi respon, Jamie mengangkat satu tangan dan menaruhnya di keningnya.

Dengan lantang, anak itu berseru, "Aku berjanji akan terus percaya kepada para pelindung sepanjang hidupku, aku berani menjaminnya!"

Para pelindung tertawa terkekeh mendengar pengakuan Jamie yang sangat polos. Jamie telah menempati posisi spesial dalam hidup mereka. Jack mengacak-acak rambut Jamie, lalu mengedipkan satu mata kepadanya untuk menunjukkan rasa bangga kepada anak itu.

"Jikalau begitu, aku akan percaya kepadamu juga," sahut MiM kepada Jamie. Jamie tersenyum lebar hingga seluruh giginya terlihat.

"Tetapi aku perlu mengingatkan bahwa pertempuran ini belum berakhir. Pitch berhasil melarikan diri, dan aku yakin Pitch memiliki rencana jahat lainnya untuk menyerang anak-anak yang tidak berdosa. Dia tidak akan pernah berhenti hingga mencapai tujuannya. Bersediakah kalian, juga Jamie, untuk terus ikut bertempur melawan Pitch?"

Mereka berenam melihat satu sama lain dengan cepat, dan mereka mengetahui jawaban apa yang akan mereka berikan. North mengangkat pedangnya, Bunnymund melakukan hal yang sama dengan bumerangnya, begitu pula dengan Jack dengan tongkatnya. Tooth mengepakkan sayap secepat angin, dan Sandman memunculkan cemeti ajaibnya.

Para Lunar Lama bertepuk tangan memberikan apresiasi kepada para pelindung dan Jamie dalam irama yang kompak. MiM tersenyum lebar. Wajahnya yang bulat semakin terang memancarkan cahaya bulan.

Sang Lama tertinggi memukul gong sekali lagi. Seketika sebuah melodi yang menyenangkan memenuhi ruangan itu, mengiringi keceriaan dari para penghuninya. Sebuah malam panjang yang dipenuhi dengan pertempuran, pengorbanan, dan perpisahan telah berlalu. Tidak berakhir dengan kesedihan, tetapi melahirkan sebuah harapan yang terpancar jelas dari mereka semua untuk menempuh kehidupan yang lebih baik di masa depan.

* * *

Beberapa menit setelah meninggalkan Lunar Lamadary, mereka kembali lagi ke lokasi awal mereka di Kota Burgess, di dekat bangkai pohon oak.

Kota itu masih saja sunyi senyap karena hari masih malam. Para penduduk Burgess tidur dengan lelap di rumah masing-masing. Jika hari ini berlalu, maka hari raya Natal resmi berakhir. Karena itu, sekarang adalah saat yang tepat bagi Jack untuk menyampaikan pesan terakhir Peter kepada North sebelum terlambat. Jack membisikkan sesuatu kepada Bunnymund dan Sandman terlebih dahulu sebelum dia menghampiri North.

"Aku bertemu Peter di dunia perbatasan jiwa. Sekarang dia telah hidup damai. Kamu tidak perlu lagi mengkhawatirkannya," celetuk Jack. "Omong-omong, Peter menitipkan pesan untukmu."

"Apa yang Peter katakan?" tanya North.

"Cara untuk menyelamatkan Natal dan mengembalikan kepercayaan anak-anak kepadamu," jawab Jack.

"Bagaimana caranya, Jack?" tanya North lagi.

"Kamu akan segera mengetahuinya. Walaupun kita tidak dapat memberikan kado Natal kepada anak-anak, tetapi kita masih sempat memberikan mereka sesuatu yang lebih berharga dari sebuah kado."

Jack segera menarik North ke dekat bangkai pohon oak di belakangnya sebelum North bertanya macam-macam. Di sana Bunnymund dan Sandy, juga Tooth dan Jamie telah berdiri.

"Sudah waktunya untuk merangkai akhir yang bahagia untukmu, North," ucap Bunnymund dengan aksen Australia-nya yang kental.

"Untukmu dan Peter," tambah Jack.

North mengangguk pelan berkali-kali, lalu dia tersenyum. Dia memejamkan mata beberapa detik untuk mengenang kehidupannya bersama Peter di Santoff Claussen. Potongan kehidupan masa lalu mereka melintas di benaknya: kebahagian ketika dia melihat anaknya tumbuh dewasa , kado pertama yang diterimanya dari Peter, kerja keras mereka untuk membuat dan membagikan kado Natal kepada anak-anak, semuanya itu, membanjiri kenangannya. Dan kenangan terpenting menampakkan dirinya: pertemuan pertama dia dengan Peter. Dia sadar bahwa kado Natal yang paling berharga yang pernah diterima Peter adalah dengan bertemu dengannya sebagai Santa Claus.

"Kurasa aku mengerti apa yang Peter maksud," kata North kepada Jack. "Anak-anak ingin bertemu denganku. Itulah kado Natal paling spesial bagi mereka."

"Yeah, sama denganku setiap kali aku merayakan Natal di desaku dulu. Sebagai seorang anak, aku selalu bertanya apakah Santa Claus memang benar ada atau tidak. Sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan mereka semua."

Bunnymund menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menghidupkan kembali bangkai pohon oak. Dengan cepat pohon itu berkembang menjadi besar dan kokoh. Pada ujung ranting pohon itu tumbuhlah ratusan daun berwarna hijau segar. Dan dalam hitungan detik, pohon itu telah kembali seperti sedia kala, sama persis dengan yang Jack ingat semasa hidupnya di desa Burgess.

"Pohon ini memiliki kekuatan ajaib yang mencapai puncaknya pada hari Natal. Kita akan menggunakan kekuatan ini untuk menyelamatkan Natal," kata Bunnymund seraya menepuk-nepuk tangannya ke batang pohon yang kasar.

Sandman terbang rendah dan menarik lengan besar North. Dia membawa North terbang ke puncak pohon Oak itu yang kini bersinar dengan sangat terang. Sekumpulan ombak pasir emas di kakinya terangkat dan melingkari tubuh North, melesat kencang ke setiap penjuru dunia, tepatnya ke kamar tidur anak-anak. Dengan bantuan pasir ajaib, anak-anak bermimpi indah. Mereka bertemu dengan Santa Claus, bermain sepuasnya di Santoff Claussen dengan segunung mainan.

Dan mimpi indah tersebut memulihkan kepercayaan anak-anak di dunia kepada Santa Claus. Keajaiban masa kanak-kanak telah kembali.

* * *

Sebuah portal di langit terbuka. Enam ekor rusa meluncur dengan kereta besar di belakang mereka. MiM telah mengirimkan pasukan Yeti dari Bulan untuk membantu para Yeti dan Elf di Bumi membangun kembali Santoff Claussen secepat mungkin.

"Itulah pertanda bagi kami untuk segera pulang," kata Bunnymund.

"Bunny benar. Saatnya kita pulang, Jack," ujar Tooth, menepuk pundak sang roh musim dingin. Dia terbang ke atas kereta yang telah ditumpangi Sandman.

"Menuju Santoff Claussen, sebagai sebuah keluarga," tambah North.

"Apa kamu akan pergi untuk waktu yang lama lagi, Jack?" tanya Jamie.

Jack menggeleng dengan cepat. "Apa kamu ingat pesanku untukmu?"

Jamie mengangguk. "Jika aku membutuhkanmu, aku akan memanggil namamu…"

"Dan aku akan datang untukmu," sambung Jack sambil tersenyum lebar. "Ikutlah dengan kami. Kami akan mengantarmu pulang ke rumahmu. Apa kamu keberatan, North?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Keretaku terbuka untuk semua anak yang percaya kepadaku! _HO-HO-HO_!"

"Itulah jawaban yang kuharapkan," balas Jack dengan tertawa. Dia mengulurkan tangan kepada Jamie, yang langsung diterima oleh anak kecil itu.

Di balik awan dan butiran salju yang turun dari langit, kereta North melesat dengan kencang. Jack duduk di kursi paling belakang sambil menatap Kota Burgess yang jaraknya semakin melebar darinya. Penglihatannya terpusat kepada pohon Natal yang bersinar paling terang di sana. Dan untuk sepersekian detik, figur Jill tampak di puncak pohon tersebut. Dia melambaikan tangan kepada sang kakak dengan wajah yang bahagia.

Tidak peduli apakah figur tersebut hanya sekedar imajinasi belaka, Jack menciptakan sebuah bunga es. Dia meniupnya agar terbawa angin hingga terjatuh tepat di telapak tangan adiknya.

Jill menggenggam bunga es itu dengan erat dan meletakkannya di hatinya. Dia tersenyum seraya mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada kakak tercintanya. Dan setelahnya, Jill menghilang bersamaan dengan terbitnya mentari di langit pagi hari itu.

* * *

_Namaku Jack Frost._

_Dulu aku adalah seorang kakak. Melindungi adikku satu-satunya adalah tugasku._

_Tetapi segalanya telah berubah. Sudah merupakan kewajibanku saat ini untuk melindungi kesenangan semua anak di dunia._

_Karena aku adalah seorang…_

_GUARDIAN_

*******THE END*******


End file.
